Total Drama Island: Beginnings
by AngelMaster16
Summary: My own idea on how to go with the Total Drama series. Different pairings, different personalities and different eliminations! All for the sake of a drama filled TV Show. How far will some contestants rise or fall? Find out on this fanfiction about a TV show.
1. Not So Happy Campers

Chapter One: Not So Happy Campers

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa. Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario." A black haired smiling man said on the dock of an island.

"I am your host, Chris McLean. Dropping Season One of the hottest new reality TV show, right now!" Chris says excitedly while walking to the center of the docks.

"Here's the deal, 22 campers signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp." Chris says as the Wawanakwa sign becomes partially visible.

"They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one person from their team walk the Dock of Shame." The camera zooms in on Chris' face as he says this.

"Take a ride on the Loser Boat and leave Total Drama Island. For good." Chris says as the camera focuses on the campfire elimination ceremony.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies, where once every three days the contestants will vote off someone from their team. All but one camper will receive a marshmallow, which signifies their safety." Chris says as he eats a marshmallow.

"In the end, only one will be left standing. The winner will win. One. Hundred. Thousand. Dollars!" Chris says before picking up a check of money.

"Which let's face it, these teenagers would spend in a week." Chris chuckles to himself.

"To survive," Chris says putting a finger up, "They'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other." The camera shows all three things before refocusing on Chris, back at the docks waiting for campers to arrive.

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras around the island. Who will crumble under the pressure and who will walk out on top? Find out on Total! Drama! ISLAND!" Chris says before screen fades to black for intro.

No Intro (Why? Because I said so!)

"All right it's time to meet the first half of the campers." Chris says as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Don't be surprised if they are a bit peeved. We kinda told them they would be staying at a five star resort." Chris laughs leaning into a camera and the camera refocuses on a boat that drops off the first camper.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris asks as a pigtailed short girl with glasses steps off and runs to him and hugs him.

"It's so incredulous to meet you." Beth greets before being shoved off.

"Personal space please. Good to meet you too." Chris greets with a frown.

"You're much shorter in real life." Beth is about to start ranting but another boat arrives.

"DJ! My dude!" Chris calls over to the dark skinned, tall guy with a green shirt with a D on it.

"Yo! Chris McLean. How's it going? Thought we were gonna stay at a resort." DJ asks as he sets his suitcases down.

"Eh. Let you in on a secret. That would be boring." Chris explains after high fiving the teen who nods in understanding before heading to the other side of the dock as a goth girl with blue and black walks over to Chris.

"Hey Gwen!" Chris greets as Gwen hits his foot with a suitcase.

"You're telling me you lied to get us to stay at a crummy summer camp?" Gwen growled at the man who winced in pain.

"It's all in your contract." Chris stated holding up a pile of papers, which Gwen grabbed, tore and put in the water.

"The great things about lawyers. They make copies." Chris smiled which made the girl just walk off to the other two campers.

"Jerk!" Gwen stared at the man who just kept smiling while another camper arrived and was standing on the top of the boat. The camper had a pink button shirt on and wore a tall hat

"Geoff! My main man!" Chris greeted the party animal who smiled happily

"Whoa! Time to party! Hey Chris McLean!" Geoff greeted and fist bumped the host before walking to the others.  
"I think I'm gonna like him. Just like I think I'll hate…" Chris states before a boat with a ring of fire around it appears with a black haired girl that looked pissed off.

"Heather. Nice of you to arrive." Chris greets but the girl grabs his collar.

"I did not sign up for a crummy summer camp. I planned on staying at a villa and winning that money." Heather bluntly stated before shoving the host in the water.

"Don't worry man. I got you!" Geoff shouted before diving in after the host and bringing him to shore.

"And while I get back to the docks, here's Cody!" Chris states as a small and skinny boy with a scar on his left eye wearing just a pure black t shirt with a slash through it and torn up shorts exits the boat and whistles a song.

"What's that song?" Gwen asks curiously as he approaches them. Cody spares them little more than a glance.

"In the Hall of the Mountain King. Don't mess with me. I helped run juvie and won't be scared to crush all of you into dirt." Cody spits at them and everyone stares at the kid as another boat approaches.

"Duncan." Cody smirks as a green mohawked kid with a skull t-shirt gets off of the boat and throws a knife at Cody who grabs the handle in midair.

"Dirtbag. You know that you and Mal will not get away with what happened at juvie." Duncan growls at the kid and everyone can feel the tension in the air.

"Dirtbag? That's the best that the wimp can think of." Cody laughs before starting to vandalize part of the docks with the knife Duncan threw at him.

"Tension already! I love it." Chris rubs his hands together in satisfaction.

"As long as Mal isn't here, I can deal with his lackey." Duncan states before standing next to the contestants not near Cody.

"So we have two delinquents. Great." Heather rolled her eyes and Duncan coughed and she glared at him.

"Here comes Owen!" Chris says and everyone takes their eyes off of the two juveniles as a fat boy wearing a white t-shirt with a blue leaf on it approaches.

"Ah yeah. Bring on the food!" Owen says excitedly as he walks off the boat with his suitcase.

"Don't worry, we have others arriving and then we'll take a tour of camp. Then you get food." Chris tells the obese boy who lights up with excitement as he walks over and happily greets the others.

"And. Uh where's the next boat." Chris questions as a orange haired skinny girl swings down from a vine and lands on him.

"Izzy has arrived!" The girl introduces herself and jumps into the water laughing.

"She seems crazy." Beth tells Gwen who nods in agreement.

"Now, here comes Leshawna." Chris says brushing himself off with a frown.

"You know it. This girl's here to win this." The large dark skinned girl says with a bit kindness, but more competitiveness.

"Ugh. We have to deal with her. She's so…" Heather starts saying before Leshawna cuts her off.

"Finish that sentence and you'll be off this island before you can say anything." Leshawna tells the mean girl who just look at the approaching boat and ignores Leshawna.

"Here's surfer girl, Bridgette!" Chris states happily as a blonde surfer girl exits the boat and glares at Chris.

"She looks mad." DJ told Duncan who didn't respond as he was still glaring at Cody.

"McLean. You forgot to mention that I interned for your last failed reality show. So don't act kind to me." Bridgette says before bringing her stuff off of the docks and sits down at the beach.

"Get up here! We're getting a picture as soon as everyone arrives." Chris yells down to the girl who just gives him the middle finger.

"Ugh. When she was an intern she never did anything dangerous for me." Chris mumbled as the next boat arrived.

"Oh that boy looks hot." Most the girls (and Owen) swooned as a mixed skin hot model stepped off of the boat with the boys, Bridgette and Gwen rolling their eyes.

"Teen model Justin. How's it going?" Chris greeted the handsome boy who smiled and Beth fainted from the smile.

"Going beautifully." Justin smiled before walking to the others.

"Hey your hotness. I hope we are on the same team." Leshawna swoons and Bridgette snorts at their reactions.

"Your butt is hot." Owen says before blushing and looking away and everyone looks at him.

"There's more to people than just looks. For example, if you wanted to go out with Chris, just know that he is a horrendous person on the inside." Bridgette shouted from the beach.

"I resent that! And now comes Sadie and Katie." Chris says as he puts in earplugs.

"Eeeeeh! Chris McLean!" Two girls, in identical outfits but different body shapes and colors, squeal as they run up and hug Chris who gives a pat on their back.

"Hello. Go to the other side of the docks." Chris said a bit loudly and the girls nodded and ran over to the other side of the docks.

"Ezekiel is in the house!" A farm boy says as he gets off of the next boat. He is wearing a green hoodie and regular jeans and is wearing a blue beanie.

"My money is that he's out first." Chris whispered to the camera and Bridgette throws a rock at him for the statement.

"Hey!" Chris turns back to Bridgette who turns away while whistling. Ezekiel doesn't bother to greet Chris and heads to the other side of the docks.

"Heya cousin. You finally out of juvie, eh?" Ezekiel asked Cody who pushed him into the water and kept whistling. Zeke struggled to swim as Izzy dragged him to shore.

"Izzy met that bad boy before. Don't mess with him." Izzy told the homeboy who just stared at his cousin. When Zeke got back up there, there was four more arrivals in Harold and Eva and Lindsay and Tyler.

"And here comes Courtney!" Chris shouts as Zeke gets back up to the dock. Zeke doesn't pay attention to the mixed skinned skinny girl as he turns to Cody.

"Cody. You ain't gonna mess with this cousin of your anymore, got it eh?" Zeke stood up to Cody and everyone turned to them, most importantly.

"I don't care for you or anyone here. I'm getting the money and then gonna buy some weapons and safehouses. And Duncan, if you win the money you might want to get off of the grid as I'll find you." Cody threatened them and Duncan glared and pulled the homeboy away from his cousin before more could happen.

"Tension! I love it. Just as much as I love the music I'm hearing from the next boat. Welcome Trent." Chris stated as a black haired tall teen boy with a guitar stepped off of the boat.

"Ezekiel, right? Cody's your cousin. I'm gonna say this. Help me get him off as soon as possible and I'll not vote for you before top ten." Duncan said to Zeke while Chris and the others introduced themselves to Trent

"Call me Zeke, eh." Zeke nodded as shook the punk's hand.

"And lastly, Noah!" Chris states as a nerd looking Indian kid steps off of the boat and glares at McLean.  
"You know that, unlike everyone else here, I know you Chris. You're lying, conniving and a son of a bitch. And you failed high school." Noah stated before walking off of the docks.

"Yep. Gotta hate younger siblings. Even the adopted ones your parents try to make you love." Chris states as he turns to the cast on the docks.

"Since Ms. Intern and Noah and Crazy Izzy all are at the beach, we'll take the picture down there." Chris tells the cast who walk down to the beach and pose for a picture and Bridgette and Noah stand behind everyone else as the picture is taken, but they are still visible as Chris makes the tall ones take a knee.  
"Say Wawanakwa!" Chris shouts and everyone parrots him and the picture is taken.

"Now time for the tour. First off, the campfire ceremonies. This is where you will be either eliminated from the game or be allowed to stay." Chris says as everyone gathers around.

"If you do not receive a marshmallow at the end of the day, you will walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers never to return. Never!" Chris shouted as he held up a marshmallow that he threw to Owen and he happily ate it.

"Now onto the cabins. And they are separated by gender before anyone asks." Chris says before leading everyone to the cabins that looked like trash.

"Boys in left cabin, girls in the right one. But first, we need to divide you into teams." Chris says and has everyone line up in a line.

"Heather, Gwen, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Justin, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth and Leshawna. You are the Screaming Gophers." Chris said calling over the first team over to his left.

"Oh fuck no I'm not on a team with Cody!" Duncan shouted at the host who brushed him off.

"Duncan, Cody, Ezekiel, Izzy, Courtney, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Eva, and Harold. You are the Killer Bass." Chris says and Harold is the only one who cheers.

"Yeah we're gonna kill this." Harold says and Zeke coughs jinx.

"Now the cabins are divided into teams as well as gender. Gophers on left sides, Bass on right sides. Put stuff away and meet at the dining hall. Oh and if you need to get anything of your chest, there's a confessional stall. Just don't go to the bathroom in there." Chris says before leaving and everyone runs into their cabins to claim the best bunks.

"We're gonna be civil about this. There are five bunks. And we have five people. Anyone care where they are?" Noah asks and Justin speaks up.

"My beauty requires me to be closest to the window for the sun to hit my face." Justin says as he puts his stuff down at the furthest bunk.

"Uh, maybe I'll get the one closest to the door in case of bathroom emergencies." Owen says grabbing the bunk next to the door.

Confessional:

"Look I know Chris. He's my oldest adopted brother and is a jerk. But Owen is gonna be more dangerous than him if his farts correspond with his size." Noah admitted before putting his hands to his face

"What am I getting myself into?" Noah questioned shaking his head at the show.

Confessional 2:

"Of course the boys also have the ideas of straws. But they get five bunks for five people and we get four bunks for six people. Ugh, I need to make alliances soon so I can have my own bunk. And also those walls are thin as hell." Heather complains and plugs her nose as she smells the confessional before leaving.

Confessional 3:

"Heather is acting like a bitch. Hey, I'm not pulling any punches." Bridgette says as she puts her hands in the air for the last sentence.

Confessional 4:

Owen is humming a song while going to the bathroom

Confessionals End:

"Meet at the dining hall within ten minutes!" Chris said over the speakers and everyone gathered outside the cabins.

"Anyone know where it is?" Leshawna asked and everyone shrugged.

"Owen. Smell! Food!" Owen shouted before running down to near the campfire ceremonies and past it to the mess hall and everyone followed suit.

"Lunch time boys and girls and then time for your first challenge." Chris says as he exits the kitchen and everyone lines up at the lunchline and get disgusting slop put on their plate by a buff black man in an apron who did not look friendly.

Confessional:

"That food has got to be" Gwen started off before it cut to another confessional

Confessional 2:

"The rankest," Heather continues

Confessional 3:

"Not much worse than prison food in my opinion." Duncan shrugged sitting in the confessional interrupting the line of confessionals.

Confessional 4:

"The stinkiest," Geoff says plugging his nose

Confessional 5:

"It's bad for my skin" Justin said holding a mirror to his face

Confessional 6:

"And is the worst food ever!" The ones from before, besides Duncan, share a screen and yell.

Confessional 7:

"Eh, those guys haven't eaten Chef's food before. This is actually decent. But he does know how to make good food. Mom's had him cook whenever he and Chris were over." Noah shrugged as he ate the food in the stall.

Confessional 8:

"I have gotten an iron stomach from eating this food as an intern." Bridgette informed the audience while staring at the food, "But that doesn't mean it isn't disgusting. I'm just not gonna complain."

Confessional 9:

"The food is amazing!" Owen yelled in between bites of the food.

Confessionals End:

As everyone groans over the food (or in the case of five individuals eating in silence), Chris decides to start speaking.

"Food provided from Masterchef, Chef." Chris says and everyone groans as their stomachs hurt.

Confessional:

"Chef used to cook for juvie. His food was better than the other worthless cooks. But why is his name Chef? No one at juvie ever found that out." Cody wondered to himself before leaving the stall

End Confessional:

"You'll eat the food and enjoy it." Chef yelled as he stood next to Chris and everyone nodded, not wanting to argue. But the five who weren't complaining did nothing.

"Do you understand me maggots?!" Chef shouted in the faces of the five who were just eating, aka Bridgette, Noah, Owen, Duncan and Cody.

"Get out of my face." Cody said blankly as he pushed Chef away and everyone stared at him as Chef looked mad.

"Grr. Now you four, what do you say?" Chef questioned the other four whilst growling at Cody.

"This food is great! Can I have seconds?" Owen asked and everyone stared at him blankly.

"The food is fine by me." Duncan said as he finished his plate.

"I've ate this for a full summer before. Doesn't bother me." Bridgette stated.

"It's decent." Noah blandly stated and chugged down a thing of orange juice

Confessional:

"They don't mind the food! Mine moved!" Gwen said almost throwing up.

Confessional 2:

"At least some people consider my cooking good. Maybe if they keep being nice about it, I'll give them a reward of actual food." Chef said crossing his arms and glaring into the camera to seem ruthless.

End Confessional:

"Now time for the challenge. You have five minutes to change into swim clothes." Chris said and everyone ran off, with their food barely touched. When everyone got back Chris was just smiling.

"Now follow me." Chris said before leading everyone to the highest point of the island.

Confessional:

"Why? I hate heights!" DJ yelled curling into a ball in his green swim trunks.

End Confessional:

"For your first challenge, your team must jump off of the cliff into the water below. Aim for the safe zone as if you don't." Chris started before sharks jumped out from the water and most everyone backed up in fright.

Confessional:

"They're just sharks, eh. Don't hurt them or bleed and it'll be fine. Right, eh?" Ezekiel shrugs as he scratches his beanie.

End Confessional:

"Watch and learn." Bridgette said before immediately diving off the cliff and hitting the safe zone.

"One point to the Screaming Gophers. And before anyone else goes, if you don't jump you don't get points." Chris said before Duncan tackled Cody over the cliff

Confessional:

"Wanted to do that since we got here. And we get points for it. Win win for me." Duncan laughed pumping his fist in victory

End Confessional:

"Two points for the Bass in a bit of an unorthodox way." Chris says before the groups actually start talking and Bridgette, Cody and Duncan get picked up out of the water by a boat and it brings them to the beach.

"I can't go. I'm scared of heights." DJ tells his group and Chris pats his back.

"It's okay big man. But it also means that you must wear the chicken hat and leave via escalator." Chris puts a chicken hat on the tall teen before he looks down and leaves the cliff.

"Let's go Katie." Sadie said happily and the two girls squealed as they jumped off the cliff and hit the safe zone.

"Four points Bass." Chris stated.

"I'm not jumping. I just had my hair done." Heather growled at her team and Leshawna stared at her.

"Yeah me neither." Lindsay stated as well and smiled at Heather.

Confessional:

"Lindsay will be easy to make an alliance with. As long as she does whatever I tell her to." Heather said with an evil grin on her face

End Confessional:

"I don't care. You're going to help this team or you'll be off if we lose tonight." Leshawna stands up to the drama queen who scoffs.

"What are you gonna do? Throw us off the cliff?" Lindsay said with hands on her hips and Leshawna smiled as she picked up both skinny girls and threw them over the side and missing the safe zone and the sharks chased them until the boat reached them

"Although not by choice, two more contestants reach the bottom. And they didn't reach the safe zone so we get to see shark action. Three points to Gophers." Chris states and Courtney quietly grabs a chicken hat and walks off.

"And there goes Courtney, the chicken." Noah shouts out getting the other team's attention and she ignores their stares.

"Cowabunga." Tyler shouts as he jumps off the cliff and everyone watches and sees him hit his head multiple times before landing on a buoy between his legs.

"Ouch!" Duncan winces from the beach as the boat with the four girls reaches land.

"And now the teams are tied. Any other quitters?" Chris asks and Izzy jumps off before he finishes.

"I'll go next." Gwen told her team and she jumped down after seeing Izzy surface.

"I hate you Chris!" Gwen shouted on her way down.

"Still tied." Chris stated and looked at the remaining people.

"Do I get a point if I bring you down with me?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"You'll lose a point if you do so." Chris stared at the small teen who sighs and jumps off, followed by Zeke, Leshawna, Harold and Geoff. They all make it into the safe zone, except Harold who is chased to the beach.

"Haha. Nerd got chased by big bad shark." Cody laughs at the boy and Harold looks away.

Confessional:

"You know if Cody wasn't here I would have said the same thing. But I need allies to vote him off. And I've learnt never to underestimate the weak looking kids." Duncan sighed as he rubbed his hand over a scar on his left cheek.

End Confessional:

Eva was the next to jump and made no sound as she hit the water, but not the safe zone.

"Oh shark action." Chris said excitedly and looked over the cliff.

"Eva run!" Her team shouted from the mainland but she ignored them and punched the shark who then swam away followed by the other sharks not wanting to get hurt.

Confessional:

"Did she just punch a shark?" DJ questions with his eyes wide.

Confessional 2:

"Even I don't have the guts to do that. But then again most animals run from me and Mal." Cody admitted and grinned evilly.

"Oh Eva will make a fine ally indeed." Cody rubbed his hands together in glee.

End Confessional:

"Now there's only Trent, Owen, Justin, and Beth left. You can tie if two of you jump and win if three jump. And if you do win, I'll throw in a reward for the next part of the challenge." Chris told the remaining Gophers.

"Anyone bailing?" Trent asked and Beth raised her hand and Trent nodded for her to leave. Beth grabbed a chicken hat from Chris

"Justin you and me are going one after the other and then Owen will win this for us." Trent explained and Justin nodded before diving off the cliff and misses the safe zone but mesmerizes the sharks.

Confessional:

"Dude's hot. Sharks react the same way to moi." Chris says kissing a picture of himself

"Chris you are not hot. Ask any of our siblings!" Noah yells from outside the confessional.

"Shut up Noah. Do you want kicked off first? Anyways back to Owen and Trent." Chris waves goodbye to the viewers

End Confessional:

"Owen don't worry. I'll be waiting down there for you big boy." Trent says before he walks off the cliff and lands in the safe zone. The boat quickly picks everyone up but doesn't bring them back to shore.

Confessional 1:

"I know we're tied, but as I stare up at the big guy I can tell he wants to bail. And I am rooting for him." Duncan shrugs.

Confessional 2:

"As I watch Owen one thought goes through my head. He is going to die if he jumps." Gwen bites her lips out of fear for the guy.

Confessional 3:

"We don't think he's gonna jump" Katie and Sadie say when in the stall together and giggle when they realize they said the same thing.

Confessional 4:

"I don't believe in that dude. But if he does that splash he would make would be amazing." Geoff laughs as he imagines the splash

Confessional 5:

"I'm going to die!" Owen yells clutching his stuffed bear and bites the head off.

End Confessional:

"I'm going to fucking die. I'm going to fucking die now." Owen says as he puts on floaties and looks over the cliff.

"He's doing it!" Izzy shouted and everyone watched the cliff as the obese white boy jumped and they were all hit with a humongous wave and everyone grabs the heaviest thing close to them to not get swept away. Even the boat is brought ashore.

"Woohoo. Yeah Owen!" Trent yells as Owen surfaces in the safe zone and the Gophers cheer for the win that Owen got them.

Confessional:

"I think Owen will be popular on our team based on that. I think I'm gonna make an alliance with him. And if either of us win in the alliance, we'll split the money. That'll show Chris that money isn't everything." Bridgette admits as she glares at the camera.

"Hear that Chris motherfucking McLean. People have different values than you. Some people may even value people's lives!" Bridgette yells at the camera before slamming the confessional door open and leaving

End Confessional:

"Now that everyone is on the beach, it's time for part two of the challenge. See those boxes with your team's symbol? Well you need to bring them back to the cabins and build an amazing hot tub. Best hot tub is safe from elimination. And as reward for winning the first part, Gophers get carts to pull the boxes. Oh and no opening the boxes until getting back to the cabins. No cheating is wanted." Chris tells everyone as he helps Chef out of the boat and they walk off. The Gophers quickly grab their carts and load the boxes on and leave back to the cabins.

"Fuck Chris!" Cody said as he kicked a box and it shattered and he saw his team glare at him.

"Nice going. You're carrying all the broken pieces back to camp." Chris says over the loudspeakers.

Confessional:

"Of fucking course he saw that over the cameras. I need to not get too angry or else I'll be off very soon." Cody says trying to take a calming breath.

End Confessional:

"Let's get going." Cody says as he picks up every piece of the wooden box and starts running ahead of his team.

"He's not much of a team player." Courtney sighs as she struggles to pick up a box and so does the rest of the team except Duncan, DJ and Eva. They start walking on the beach while the Gopher are far ahead.

"100 bottles of wine on the wall. 100 bottles of wine. One fell down and now you have 99 bottles of wine on the wall." They started singing as they pushed the carts and know they are far ahead.

"So you worked for Chris on Total Mayhem?" Noah asks Bridgette as they stay to the back of the group while the others push the carts.

"Yep. Hated every second of it. And you are Noah McLean, his youngest brother." Bridgette stated and Noah sighed.

"Yep and I hate him as well." Noah said as they kept walking.

Confessional:

"At least I'm not alone in hating Chris, at least right now. As time goes on more people will hate him." Bridgette growls with pure hatred towards Chris

Confessional 2:

"Chris has this thing where if you are around him long enough you hate every fiber of his being. Only mother and his fans aren't affected. And also Chef." Noah states sarcastically and snorts at the last sentence.

End Confessional:

"Now the Gophers are back at the cabins and need to open the crates without using hands or feet. I came up with this on the spot." Chris said and Bridgette growled at him as she opened one of the boxes with her teeth and some rope. She found some tools inside and the others started opening theirs as well to find things to make a hot tub.

"Bass, we need to keep moving. The Gophers are probably already back." Courtney says impatiently and trips on a piece of wood.

"Oops. Sorry chicken. And by the way they are already opening the crates. Uh where's some of everyone?" Cody says as he picks up his wood and leans against a tree.

"They went into the woods to go to the bathroom and haven't come back. Sadie, Katie, Harold and Zeke all left." DJ explains as he rests against a tree.

"Out of the way!" Everyone hears Katie and Sadie scream as they run into the lake with Harold and Zeke following.

"They touched poison ivy." Harold gasps for breath and everyone stares at the two in the lake as Courtney swats a fly on her eye and it starts swelling.

"Killer Bass. You are all so slow that the Gophers already won thanks to the leadership of Bridgette and Trent." Chris says over the announcement and the Bass sigh in defeat and drop the crates.

"Katie, Sadie! You two are so dead! You caused us to slow down so much!" Courtney shouts at the two in the lake who don't hear her.

Confessional:

"They may have messed up, but Cody wasn't helpful today and will never be. So he's got my vote." Duncan crossed his arms looking straight at the camera.

End Confessional:

The Killer Bass collapse as they reach their cabins to see the other team partying in their hot tub.

"Bass. Dinner, then meet at the campfire ceremonies after casting your votes." Chris walks up to the team and they all groan as they head to the dining area.

"Gophers. You guys get to party in your new hot tub all night as a reward for this challenge." Chris tells the already partying group who cheer in excitement.

Confessional:

"All night? That's some specific wording. I'm gonna party for an hour before dozing off to conserve energy for tomorrow. I know he said a challenge every three days, but he is a horrible liar." Noah said as he stretched his arms, ready for the challenge.

Confessional 2:

"This happened last season as well. The day before he did a challenge that required everyone to stay awake, he allowed everyone to party all night. Well I'll learn from the mistakes of those contestants.

"But I won't back down and will win the 100,000." Noah and Bridgette say at the same time as their confessionals are shown together

End Confessionals:

The Bass sit at the campfire with Chris standing at a podium in front of all of them.

"Bass. You were poor in this challenge. Infighting already and walking off from each other. Now I will call you up and hand you a marshmallow, which signifies you're safe for another day. Firstly, those with no votes. DJ, Geoff, Eva, Ezekiel, Duncan, Izzy, Harold. You're all safe." Chris called out and each person called grabbed a marshmallow.

"The following had one or two votes only. Courtney and Katie." Chris calls and the girls grab their marshmallows.

"Now I only have one marshmallow left and there is two left. Cody, you're on the chopping block for not being a team player and fighting with Duncan at the cliff. Sadie you're on the chopping block because of you causing your team to slow down to wait for you and had poison ivy and also seem the least useful to your team. Now I'll list off the amount of votes for each person. Cody, Cody, Sadie, Sadie, Cody, Sadie, Sadie. And the person to be voted off is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Sadie." Chris says as he throws the final marshmallow to Cody and he stands up and glares at his team.

"I know Duncan and Zeke voted for me. Who else?" Cody threatened and Eva raised her hand slowly. Cody smirked.

"At least you weren't afraid to admit it." Cody says before walking off to the cabins.

"Sadie no! Don't leave me!" Katie cries in Sadie's arms as Chef pulls the two apart and shoves Sadie onto the Boat of Losers and tosses her luggage after her.

"I'll miss you Katie." Sadie cries as well as the boat air horns and leaves Katie crying.

"A fitting end to the most dramatic first episode of this show. Until next time on. Total Drama Island!" Chris says as the cameras cut off.

"Come on Katie. You'll be fine by morning." Courtney tries to comfort the girl as she and Duncan bring Katie back to the cabins and glare at the partying by the other team.

"Guys. I'm off to bed." Noah says as he gets out of the hot tub at the same time as Bridgette.

"Your loss. The food's great." Owen says with mouth full of food as he chugs down a whole thing of orange soda and then chips. Everyone else stays there except the other two.

"Why are you going to bed so early? Hate parties?' Bridgette questions as she dries her hair out and Noah shakes his head.

"Chris' words make it seem like he wanted us to stay up so we would lose a challenge." Noah says as he shakes his head of water.

"Seems like you know him as well as I. Probably better." Bridgette states and Noah laughs.

"Probably? I've spent a lot of my life around him. But I'm gonna go to bed. I wish you luck in dealing with Heather." Noah said sincerely before heading into his cabin and Bridgette went into hers.

Confessional:

"Noah is now on my radar for alliance. Anyone with dirt on Chris is good in my book. Now to get Owen on my side, well tomorrow I mean. He did win our challenge today and is friendly to everyone. Well I'm done here." Bridgette said before the confessional cam faded to black.

End Confessional:

"Katie. Would Sadie have really helped our team?" Courtney asks the crying girl who doesn't respond

"They were wearing the same outfit. One of them is dependent on the other. Izzy wonders who it is?" Izzy asks as she hangs from her top bunk to look down at the crying girl.

"I made those outfits. Sadie loved mine and I made her one too." Katie sniffed in response.

"Which of you two does more activities?" Eva questions as she curls some weights.

"Me. Why?" Katie sniffed again as she wiped her tears away.

"Well, use the skills from those activities to help us and not moan about your friend. Because it looked like she followed whatever you did. You needed to pee and, oh suddenly she does too!" Courtney says as she sits down next to Katie in her pajamas.

"I guess you're right. I just need to think. I'm going to sleep." Katie says before putting on a night mask and going to bed and not even bothering to change clothes.

"Eva, Izzy. I think we need to show her that she can be valuable without her friend." Courtney tells the other two girls.

"Izzy will try to help. Now sleepy time." Izzy says before she picks herself up and lays down on her bed above Katie.

"Girl seems more active and fit then her friend. We'll use any strength our team has and exploit the other team's weaknesses. Courtney, we're not gonna lose the next challenge if we do so." Eva says before putting two headphones in and turning towards the wall of the cabin and quickly starts snoring.

"I'm just glad I didn't bring up my C.I.T and try to be someone I wasn't. I can be useful and will do my best to show that." Courtney whispers to herself before putting on a face mask and doing her best to sleep to the noise of the partying Gophers.

"I'm tired. We've been out here for hours." Beth yawned before dragging herself out of the hot tub and also dragging an asleep Lindsay back to the cabin.

"Yeah. Let's go to bed. Uh, will Owen be fine out here?" Trent said as Gwen bent down and poked the food lover who farted on contact.

"At least out here he won't stink up the cabin." Heather gagged before going to the girl's side of the cabin followed by Leshawna and Gwen as Justin, Trent and Tyler (who tripped on the stairs) went to their side of the cabin. Owen just kept sleeping through the night and every once in a while let a fart out.

 **AN: Yeah I decided to reupload this chapter with some changed and added stuff to make the story seem better. I will do my best to get the Big Sleep done by next week.**

 **Anyways, here are everyone's votes at the elimination ceremony.**

 **Duncan: Cody**

 **Ezekiel: Cody**

 **Geoff: Sadie**

 **Eva: Cody**

 **Sadie: Courtney**

 **Katie: Courtney**

 **Courtney: Sadie**

 **Harold: Sadie**

 **Izzy: Katie**

 **DJ: Sadie**

 **Cody: Sadie**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd Place: Sadie**

 **21st to 1st Place: Unknown**

 **Well I hope you all have a good night and enjoy this chapter reupload.**


	2. The Big Sleep

**AN: Oops did I say in my update yesterday that this would be out next week? Welp my finger may have slipped (a lot) and I wrote this. Enjoy! (Due note that it was not rushed even if I did not take long).**

Chapter Two: The Big Sleep

"Good morning viewers and… wait for it. CAMPERS!" Chris yelled into the loudspeakers and rudely awakened everyone.

"Time for another episode of Total Drama Island. Who will crash and burn today and who will be safe for another day? Find out right here, right now! On Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouts and the camper start shouting to keep the noise down and soon everyone gets out of bed and goes outside in their clothes and Owen lags behind a bit as he gets changed.

"Campers. Before breakfast, there is a 20 Kilometer run around the lake waiting for you. Go!" Chris yells as he blows an airhorn and everyone runs to the beach to start running. Noah and Owen are a bit slow and stay to the back to not exhaust yourself.

"Owen my man, I don't think this will be the actual challenge." Noah tells the fat boy who looks at the shorter boy in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Owen questions as they go by the docks.

 **Confessional:**

"If I want an alliance with him then I can't keep my thoughts about the game to myself. We need all the advantage over the other team to win." Noah told the confessional camera.

 **End Confessional:**

"The party last night. He wanted us tired out. Running, that would tire many of us out quickly. Let's keep at a steady pace as to not let Chris know we know." Noah tells the fat boy who nods before they keep jogging. They don't notice Courtney behind them and listening to them.

 **Confessional:**

"That brother of McLean's. He seems to be very informative about how today will go. He might be worthy of an alliance when the teams disband." Courtney looked down at the floor.

"I may not have helped our team much yesterday, but I need to prove myself. I need that money." Courtney continued sadly before leaving the stall

 **End Confessional:**

"Heya Owen and Noah." Bridgette yelled from down the beach in front of the two slackers and they were around halfway done.

"Heya Bridgette. I thought you would almost be done by how fast you ran off." Owen admitted and Bridgette laughed.

"I would be had I not only ran halfway. I know the host's games. Anyways, I believe you two know as well." Bridgette answered and Noah nodded.

"Tire us out and then do something with that. Probably see who stays awake the longest." Noah nodded before hearing a stick break and all three Gophers turned to see Courtney and DJ listening to them.

"You know I thought DJ would be far ahead. Mind telling us why you're back here." Bridgette wondered and DJ gulped.

 **Confessional:**

"I probably should have been done by now. But I saw Courtney lagging behind and decided to stay with her to keep her motivated." DJ admitted and smiled.

 **End Confessional:**

"So why should we even finish running if that's Chris's plan?" Courtney questioned and admitted they overheard the conversation.

"Knowing him, he'll probably make us go without breakfast for that." Noah stated as they kept at a steady pace.

"Bridgette. Noah. You two seem to be very worthy adversaries due to your knowledge of Chris. Owen seems to be very helpful to his team, looking at yesterday. I do hope you three make it to the merging of the teams. I would hate to not have good opponents later." Courtney told the other team.

"Yeah. Knowing Chris he'd probably kick me out before the finale just for being his brother." Noah sighed and DJ put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that family can sometimes be hard. But push through it and you'll be better for it. That's what my Momma always told me." DJ told the nerdy teen who nodded.

"Well we're almost done. Want to enter the mess hall together as to annoy everyone as they probably see this as the actual challenge?" Bridgette asked as they approached the mess hall.

"Sure." DJ and Courtney nodded as the five of them entered the mess hall.

"Wait is that everybody? Did we tie?!" Heather yelled as the group entered the mess hall.

"Oh no Heather, that wasn't the challenge so no tie. But first, bon appetit." Chris said before Chef brought out a tray of good looking food. Beans, Turkey, and actual edible food.

 **Confessional:**

"Turkey? That's so very obvious. Doesn't mean I'm not eating the beans as they don't make me sleepy." Noah told the camera as he struggled to open a can of beans.

 **Confessional 2:**

"The food looked fantastic. Why didn't they serve us that yesterday?" Gwen questioned and seemed to be thinking about it as the screen faded to black.

 **End Confessionals:**

"Here you go Noah." Bridgette gave Noah an apple from the tray of food.

"Thanks. I told Owen earlier what was going to happen, but look at him now." Noah said biting into the apple and looking at the fat boy who had stacks of turkey and beans.

"Anyone want to make a bet about how long it will take Owen to eat all that?" Duncan shouted pointing at the food Owen had.

"10 bucks on five minutes." Ezekiel put money down, followed by everyone else with times varying from a minute to ten minutes for the people who had a lot of doubt in the teen. So far between the 18 people who had bet, there was 200 bucks.

"Twenty bucks on thirty seconds." Noah and Bridgette said at the same time placing their bets.

"Okay. Owen start eating!" Duncan shouted and everyone watched as Owen ate the food rapidly and at 20 seconds just dumped it all into his stomach.

"Noah and Bridgette win the money! You both get 120." Duncan said splitting the money between the two winners who took it and sat down next to Owen. Noah gave him a ten.

"Here you go my man." Noah gave the money to the fat boy who smiled at the nerd for the gesture.

 **Confessional:**

"Did you see how fast that boy ate?!" Duncan laughed and clapped.

"Owen sure loves food!" Duncan continued laughing.

 **End Confessional:**

"Now that everyone is done eating. It's time for the challenge. Who's ready for the Awake-a-thon?!" Chris shouted and many people groaned.

"So that's what the turkey was for." Katie groaned holding her stomach from the food she ate.

"Now everyone to the campfire ceremony. No leaving until you pass out." Chris said ushering everyone to the campfire ceremonies.

 **Confessional:**

"This will be cake. I've spent five days awake before helping out on the farm. This'll be nothing, eh." Ezekiel told the camera giving himself a thumbs up.

 **Confessional 2:**

"This will be the perfect time to make an alliance with Beth and Lindsay. They both seem so dumb that they'll have to listen to what I tell them." Heather says with an evil grin.

 **End Confessionals:**

Soon after being brought to the campfire, Chris decided to leave the campers to figure out how to stay awake on their own.

"I've stayed up all night before playing games. I got this." Harold stated as his eyes started drooping.

"Don't jinx it." Eva said with her headphones in.

"I, yawn, won't." Harold said as Cody pushed him to the ground.

"Stay up!" Cody yelled at him and Harold got back up.

"It's not even been five minutes and I can see Harold, Tyler and Lindsay are tired." Noah told Owen, looking around the campfire.

"I got this don't worry!" Tyler said jogging in place before he collapsed on the floor.

"No, Taylor!" Lindsay shouted trying to wake Tyler up.

"And one Gopher down! Not even two hours in!" Chris shouted over the loudspeakers and the Gophers groaned.

 **Confessional:**

"Tyler may look athletic but he struggled to keep up with me, Trent and Gwen during the run. That boy may have heart, but he doesn't seem very helpful." Leshawna crossed her arms as she yawned

 **Confessional End:**

"It's been twelve hours and only one person is out. Go to sleep already!" Chris shouted as he walked by the campfire at nighttime.

"So, you two and me are in an alliance. Got it?" Heather told Beth and Lindsay who nodded in agreement.

"We're going to the final three." Beth yawned with excitement before she fell asleep as well, followed by Lindsay.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh they might be useless, but I now have people to put blame on should I mess up." Heather said with bags under her eyes.

 **Confessional End:**

"Game over." Harold said before collapsing on the floor asleep.

"Three Gophers, One Bass." Chris states as he heads off.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Eva shouted before walking off and leaving her MP3 behind. Cody watched as Heather sneaked up to it and grabbed it. Cody rolled his eyes and walked over to Eva when she got back.

"She what!?" Eva yelled before stomping over to Heather and forcing her to give her MP3 back.

 **Confessional:**

"Hey I don't want to give our team a reason to vote off Eva if she goes apeshit when she finds her MP3 gone. Eva is the strongest on our team and will be useful." Cody stated as he looked down at a piece of coal he had in his hand.

"Hey have I done anything arson yet?" Cody wondered aloud.

 **Confessional End:**

"Courtney. Don't jog in place. It makes you more tired." Ezekiel told the girl who was doing the same as Tyler earlier and stopped when she heard that.

"How do you know that?" Courtney asked as she sat back down and looked at DJ who didn't even look tired and was talking with Bridgette, who also looked fine.

"My mom and pop made us work days on end before and taught us tricks to stay awake and told us to not do that." Ezekiel said as he twirled his beanie on his fingers.

"Take a look at Justin. He has not blinked for an hour." DJ told Bridgette who stands up and kicks Justin who opens his eyes to show he painted over his eyes.

"Hey he painted over his eyes!" Eva shouted and Chris came over immediately.

"Oh that's good, but sorry Justin you're out." Chris told the model who nodded before walking back to the cabins.

"So, Trent. Do you know any good ideas to pass the time?" Gwen asked the guitarist who looked off into space for a second before nodding.

"Let's get to know each other a bit. Like, what's your favorite color?" Trent asked as Leshawna moved away from the two to give them space.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh I've seen my sister have crushes on boys before and Gwen has that look. I'll help them get together, but for now I'll give them space." Leshawna told the confessional cam as she yawned.

 **End Confessional:**

"So how are you two planning on staying up?" Leshawna asked Noah and Owen, the latter of which shrugged.

"Reading and staying focused on one thing." Noah bluntly stated

"Talk with others, I guess. So what's your plan Leshawna?" Owen responds and Leshawna shakes her head.

"No clue." The teen shakes her head as she yawns before laying down to go to sleep.

"Down goes Leshawna!" Chris shouted from the podium where he threw the marshmallows from.

"Okay. Right now we have Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Katie, Izzy, Geoff, Ezekiel, DJ and Courtney left. And oh! Heather has fallen and followed by Trent!" Chris says as the two mentioned fall to the ground and Gwen tried to stop Trent but failed.

"Do we get food soon?" Owen asked holding his stomach.

"There's still turkey if you want to be more tired." Chris grinned and everyone groaned as they clutched their stomachs.

"So Katie, what are you good at? Like what do you do at school?" Courtney asks the skinny girl.

"Um. Hmm. I am a soccer player, I am on the track team, and I am the swim team captain." Katie responds as she yawns.

"And what does Sadie do?" Courtney continued on trying to ignore yawning.

"Uh. She, uh. Just hangs out with me, I guess." Katie said looking down to the ground.

 **Confessional:**

"Does Sadie really just leech off me? I designed our clothes, I helped her with homework. What has she done for me?" Katie wondered before leaning back against the stall wall.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hmm. Bridgette do you have any ideas on how to stay up longer?" DJ asked the surfer

"Why are you asking me and not your team?" Bridgette questioned and DJ shrugged.

"I want to make friends on both teams. Teams are just barriers." DJ yawned and Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Ok. How about… and you're out I guess." Bridgette looked at the teen who just slumped to the ground.

"And we're down to four Gophers and 8 Bass. And make that 7 Bass as Izzy passes out. It's only been thirteen hours. Let's see how long they can last." Chris talks to the camera as Izzy falls from a tree onto the ground, asleep of course.

Another day passes before anyone else falls asleep. Everyone just does their best to keep busy and distract themselves from sleep. But then Chris gets a smart idea.

"Oh here comes the sleep fairy, Chef!" Chris whispered to the camera as Chef in a tutu came to the campsite and threw some glitter at Courtney, Geoff and Katie, who fell asleep without fighting it. Chef tried to throw the glitter at Cody but was met with a glare and Chef gulped and left.

 **Confessional:**

"And down three of us go. The teams are tied. I think it's time for some chaos." Cody said pulling out hot piece of coal.

 **Confessional 2:**

"I don't think I'll sleep again after seeing Chef in that." Noah shuddered.

 **End Confessional:**

Cody whistled as he approached the campfire and pulled out a hot piece of coal. He looked over to Duncan, who was talking horror movies with Gwen and Owen was listening and shrieking every so often at their comments. Quietly Cody approached the mohawked boy and stuck the coal down his shirt and slammed him to the ground.

"Oh. Sorry. Oh wait no I'm not." Cody laughed as Gwen yanked Duncan's shirt off and grabbed the coal out before he could be burnt badly.

"Ouch! That piece of shit!" Duncan yelped feeling his back.

"Jeez, that's gotta sting." Owen said looking at the burn.

"Chris is there an infirmary?" Gwen asked and Chris nodded.

"Yes, but if you go there you are seen as out. It's right behind the mess hall." Chris told Gwen, but aimed the comment to Duncan.

"Fuck it. I'll drop out." Duncan said grabbing his shirt and leaving.

"What's with that dude?" Noah wondered about Cody dropping the coal in Duncan's shirt.

"He went to juvie for arson." Ezekiel told Noah who nodded.

"Makes sense if he didn't care about sticking his hand in the fire." Noah said looking back to his book.

"He's got issues." Eva said unplugging her headphones.

"Yes and I'm related to him, so I've had to deal with them longer, eh." Ezekiel sighs and shrugged.

 **Confessional:**

"When we were kids, Cody always picked on me. He burnt all my toys, some of my clothes and other stuff. I just wish juvie didn't make him worse, eh." Ezekiel said looking down.

 **End Confessional:**

"Noah, I'm tired." Owen said laying his head on the log he was sitting on next to Gwen before dozing off.

"And then there were three. Noah, you don't even look tired." Bridgette told the nerd who was reading his book again.

"I've not slept for a week before on little food."' Noah said putting his book down.

 **Confessional:**

"And you want to know why?! Because Chris locked me in a room for a week and I didn't sleep as I thought I would die. At least he left me a bottle of water." Noah basically shouted before leaving the confessional.

 **End Confessional:**

"You look bad." Gwen said sitting down next to Bridgette who rolled her eyes

"No it's not like we've been awake for 36 hours." Bridgette sarcastically responded.

"Well I think we'll be able to last a bit longer." Gwen said looking up at the stars before another time jump happens and day happens.

"I… think I may be out." Bridgette yawned as she laid down on Noah's lap and fell asleep.

"So we're down to five! Welp time to up the ante. Who wants to listen to the History of Canada, a pop up book." Chris says pulling out a giant book and putting it on the podium and this caused Eva to fall asleep from just knowing what was coming.

"Chapter One. The beaver." Chris starts reading the chapters and continues this until chapter 9 when Ezekiel finally passes out from boredom.

"Welp. You get ten minutes for a bathroom break." Chris says looking at the campers and noticed Bridgette was still asleep on Noah's lap and Noah quietly moved her to get up.

"I can hold it!" Cody tried to boast as Noah went to the bathroom and Gwen snorted.

"Yeah but can you handle it for another ten chapters." Gwen taunted and Cody gulped before getting up and entering the bathroom after Noah walked out.

After ten minutes of waiting for Cody, Chris sent a cameraman to go get him. Chris then turned to the other two.

"If you two fall asleep before Cody is found out about, then you'll lose." Chris says right as Gwen's knees buckled and she fell asleep, leaving Noah the last Gopher and Cody the last Bass.

"Sir! Cody fell asleep on the toilet!" The cameraman shouted and Chris clapped.

"Welp, Noah and the Screaming Gophers win yet again!" Chris shouted and Noah looked up from his book and threw it at Chris.

"I'm going to sleep now." Noah said before walking off to the cabins and passed by his cheering teammates, excluding Gwen, Bridgette and Owen as they still slept. Noah slammed the cabin door and fell asleep.

The camera cuts to nighttime again to show the Killer Bass at the campfire ceremony. Cody looked very tired and Duncan looked pissed off.

"Time for the marshmallows. DJ, Eva, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel, Izzy, Geoff. You're all safe." Chris said throwing the marshmallows to the teens as their names were called.

"Cody only had two votes, so he's safe." Chris said and Duncan glared as he and Harold were the only ones without a marshmallow.

"Duncan, you're on the chopping block for leaving due to injury. Harold you're on the chopping block for not staying awake long and trying to boast that you could win. Now to read off each vote. Duncan, Duncan, Duncan, Harold, Harold, Harold, Harold, and the last marshmallow goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Duncan! You're safe! Harold, you're gone!" Chris shouted throwing the marshmallow to Duncan who ate it from midair.

"Aw man. I was hoping to stay longer to show my mad skills." Harold sighed as he walked to the Dock of Shame with no one bidding him farewell. No one had really gotten to know him up to that point and didn't have much to say.

"And that geek is gonzo. Who will be the next to join them? Will the Killer Bass finally win? All good questions as you will find out on the next episode of Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouted as he stood at the docks.

 **Confessional:**

"Cody must have voted for me, but who else? He probably convinced some of the others. I'm thinking probably Geoff and Harold as they had yet to form opinions on me. Me and Zeke voted Cody, and I would guess Eva did as well since she did the other day too. Everyone else probably voted Harold off. I'm fine with him being gone. At least he won't be bullied by Cody." Duncan told the camera.

 **End Confessional:**

"Jeez Noah didn't even look that tired when he went to sleep." Heather commented as she relaxed in the team's hot tub.

"Hey at least he was on our team for this challenge." Leshawna sighed as she stared at Justin without his shirt on.

"That challenge must have been hard on Iwen, Grim, Bria, and No." Lindsay says dumbly.

"Owen, Gwen, Bridgette and Noah." Beth tries to correct the blonde who doesn't pay attention as she starts kissing Tyler.

"Oh that was quick." Bridgette mutters from the porch next to Owen and Gwen, who had woken up a little bit ago. Bridgette was a bit embarassed to find out she fell asleep on Noah's lap, but got over it.

"Dumb blonde gets together with awkward jock. Seems about right." Gwen said as she downed a cup of coffee that Chris gave to all contestants who had fallen asleep in the last twelve hours.

"Seems like Harold is gone." Owen pointed out as the Bass headed inside their cabin.

"Eh. Not like anyone got to know the dweeb well." Gwen shrugged

"Anyone else notice how today Heather has been keeping an extra eye on Lindsay and Beth?" Bridgette asked and Gwen nodded.

"Makes me wonder if she decided to have those two as allies." Gwen muttered and Bridgette's eyes widened.

"Oh that's exactly what she did. Two girls on her team that have no friends and seem like outcasts. Who else would she ask for allies?" Bridgette stated and Gwen looked down at Lindsay and Beth running around in the dark trying to catch Tyler and Justin respectively.

"You gotta feel bad for them though. To think you're friends with that bitch? No thank you." Gwen snorted and Bridgette nodded as Owen just held his tongue.

 **Confessional:**

"Did Heather do something to upset the girls already? Maybe she never had a friend before and is lashing out like my cousin used to." Owen wondered before he farted.

"To be honest I'm glad I was out late as if I was out early I would have probably sleep walked naked. Beans make me do that." Owen said before another fart.

 **End Confessional:**

"Anyone who wakes me before three days from now will meet the same fate as Harold." Cody growled at his team as he laid down on his bunk and started sleeping.

"Your back okay Duncan?" DJ asked and Duncan nodded.

"Chef treated it with burn ointment and said to not get hit there anytime soon. That punk will get his soon." Duncan said referring to Cody who was fast asleep.

"Welp, my dude I hope your back gets better." Geoff said before putting his hat over his eyes and falling asleep. DJ soon followed as he clutched his stuffed bear and fell asleep, leaving Duncan and Ezekiel awake.

"Maybe we would have won if Cody hadn't done that. You didn't seem too tired when you left." Zeke said taking his beanie off and Duncan shrugged.

"I've stayed up many days in fear of Cody and Mal. So yeah maybe we would have. But I'm out for now." Duncan said before laying on his chest and fell asleep with face to pillow and Zeke also went to sleep without another word. Soon every camper was asleep and anticipating the next challenge and the others to soon come.

 **AN: And Harold's gone! No shocker as he was not much of a contender in the original either. I tried to focus on more than just one group in this chapter due to them just all sitting around and while yes more time was given to Noah, Bridgette and Owen than others, I still feel like I balanced it well enough. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and I did update the last chapter yesterday so go give that a read as it is more polished than before).**

 **Voting:**

 **Duncan: Cody**

 **Ezekiel: Cody**

 **Eva: Cody**

 **DJ: Harold**

 **Geoff: Duncan**

 **Cody: Duncan**

 **Izzy: Harold**

 **Courtney: Harold**

 **Katie: Harold**

 **Harold: Duncan**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th to 1st: Unknown**


	3. Dodgebrawl

**AN: Third Episode. Third challenge. Letsa go!**

Chapter Three: Dodgebrawl

"Welcome viewers back to Total Drama Island. A couple of days ago we had the campers participate in the Awake-a-thon to see who could stay awake the longest. Many passed out before 24 hours while a couple managed to last over 48 hours." Chris says as clips of Harold, Lindsay and Tyler passing out show but also show Owen, Bridgette, and Ezekiel passing out.

"The last three contestants were Gwen, Noah and Cody. But when Cody passed out on the toilet and Gwen gave in to sleep, it was Noah who won the challenge for the Gophers. And for the Bass, they sent home Harold, who was one of the few that didn't last even 13 hours. But he would not be missed. But now we're on to today. Will the Killer Bass finally win? Probably considering today's challenge. But find out today on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouted as the camera panned over the island.

"I wonder what Chris has in store for the next challenge." Noah yawns as he eats breakfast next to Bridgette and Owen as the other two sip coffee. Chef decided that if the final 8 of the Awake-a-thon were still feeling its effects then he would give them coffee for today's challenge.

"And that's how we're gonna get Noah out today. He's too big of a threat." Heather said quite loudly to Lindsay and Beth. Well loud enough for Noah, Bridgette and Owen to hear her.

 **Confessional:**

"She's gonna throw? If she does that she's gone." Noah says as he sips coffee and glares at the camera.

"I watched Chris's last season. Some guy tried to manipulate everything to his whim to be able to win. He got too far for my liking. He got second place and became enraged when he lost. Maybe we should let Heather get that far just to see her tantrum?" Noah wondered aloud before leaving the confessional.

 **Confessional 2:**

"I think me and Noah are gonna become good friends and I don't want Heather to ruin that. But I also don't want to hurt her feelings as I think she can be a good guy, er girl." Owen said twidling his thumbs

 **End Confessionals:**

"Listen up Gophers. I'm leader and if anyone has any grievances about that…" Heather started before most the Gophers laughed.

"You. Leader? You're the least liked on our team if you haven't noticed." Gwen laughed and Lindsay and Beth looked around awkwardly.

 **Confessional:**

"Is Heather really that bad if everyone seems to dislike her? She was the first one to ask to be my friend after all." Beth questioned as she adjusted her glasses.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Everyone laughed at Helga. Even Taylor. But why? She's soooooo nice. She promised to let me go to the final three." Lindsay smiled dumbly into the camera.

 **End Confessionals:**

"Then who should be leader?" Heather crossed her arms as Noah spoke up.

"No one. We play to our strengths and weaknesses and not let one person try to force people to do stuff that they can't." Noah answered in a straight forward fashion and Heather growled before grabbing him and slamming him into the wall.

"You listen to me. I will control this team and you will not stop that. I am leader!" Heather shouted getting Eva to grab Heather and throw her to the ground as Noah dropped to the floor, bleeding on his head and eyes slumped back into his head.

"You drama girl need to listen when your team tells you to not try to lead. You are not a leader. You're a loser." Eva growled and was about to punch her before Chris whistled drawing everyone's attention except Noah, Bridgette and Owen's.

"I love the drama! But save it for today's challenge. We're gonna be playing some good old fashioned dodgeball." Chris said twirling a red ball on his finger before looking down at Noah.

"Chef! Noah has an injury. Thus preventing him from competing today. And whoever injured him starts their team at a disadvantage." Chris stated as Chef picked up the adopted sibling of Chris and brought him to the infirmary.

"It was Heather!" Everyone shouted except Heather, Beth and Lindsay. Beth looked down and Lindsay looked confused.

"Oh. His own teammate. Welp, Gopher's get a disadvantage of having one less player. Thus making it easier for the Bass." Chris said before having the teams split apart.

"The rules are simple. You each will start with one dodgeball. There will be more scattered around the island. Your teams will start at opposite ends of the campgrounds. The entire island is fair play. If you are hit with a dodgeball, it doesn't matter from which team, then you are out. Last team standing wins. And catching a dodgeball will get the thrower out, but unlike normal dodgeball no one can be brought back in. Any questions?" Chris said and Lindsay raised her hands.

"What's a dodgeball look like?" Lindsay asked dumbly and Chris threw a ball at her face and knocked her to the floor.

"Like that. Now Gophers will go to the docks and Bass will go to the edge of the woods behind the mess hall. Once I announce when to start, you will have until sunset. If you have more people by than the other team at that point, you win. Now. Go!" Chris blasted an airhorn and the teams separated.

Once the Bass got to the woods they started talking plans.

"Now will we stay together or separate?" DJ asked as he picked up a dodgeball.

"Separate. At most be in groups of three but it's better to go solo or duo. And if anyone is in trouble, go to the cliff. We'll have two people there at all times to help others running from the other team. Now who's gonna stay there?" Eva responds and everyone goes quiet.

"I will." Katie volunteers and Duncan raises his hand too

"I'll stay there just so I resist the temptation to go for Cody." Duncan explained and Eva nodded.

"If anyone hits a fellow teammate, you're gonna be at the top for consideration for elimination." Eva nodded and the team waited for the announcement to come on.

Meanwhile, the Gophers were arguing with Heather, who was once again trying to assert dominance.

"I say that we all stay together. It's smarter and they can't pick us off one by one." Heather tried to lead the team but no one agreed.

"Yeah it's smarter for you to throw the game. We're gonna split off and try to help each other if necessary." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Tyler, Lindsay, Beth and Justin, you're all going with me though." Heather said picking everyone she thought would vote on her side that night if they lost.

"Uh, I'd rather not." Beth muttered and Heather turned to her.

"What'd you say?!" Heather screamed as Chris shouted through the loudspeakers.

"GO TIME!" Chris shouted and the Gophers all grabbed their dodgeballs and ran off from Heather, except for Tyler and Lindsay, who were making out, and Justin who was looking at himself in a mirror.

 **Confessional:**

"If Beth thinks she'll get anywhere without me, then she's mistaken." Heather growled as she crossed her arms.

 **Confessional End:**

Owen and Bridgette arrive at a stream near the center of the island and see that it is a bit secluded.

"Can we sit down and rest?" Owen gasped for breath and Bridgette nodded and they both sat down and put their feet in the water.

"Owen, if we lose are you gonna vote for Heather with me?" Bridgette asked as she looked around for anyone of the Bass, but didn't see anyone.

"Do you think she'll ever act nice?" Owen asked genuinely. Bridgette sighed sadly.

"No. Since we've arrived she's been rude to everyone except people she think she can manipulate. I wish she could though. I had a friend like her once and dropped me when I was against her views." Bridgette sighed as she stood back up.

"That enough of a break?" Bridgette asked and Owen nodded as he stood back up.

"I sure hope Noah gets better." Owen said as they started walking downstream.

"I do too my good pal. I do too." Bridgette nods her agreement as they continue walking out of sight of a camera.

Camera shifts to Heather, Lindsay, Tyler and Justin looking through the Bass cabin. Well Heather was and the other three were absorbed in themselves.

"Any secrets to hide?" Heather said looking through Courtney's stuff but failed to find anything.  
"Helga!" Heather heard Lindsay shout and she headed out to see what was going on and was pelted by three dodgeballs at once. She looked around and saw Justin covering his face and Tyler and Lindsay making out with dodgeball marks on their heads.

"Ha! Bitch! See you never!" Cody laughed as he ran off with Courtney and DJ.

 **Confessional:**

"I saw Courtney and DJ talking near the cabin and pulled them into the bushes when Heather approached. We saw the opportunity to take them out and took it. I'm not losing this challenge." Cody stated as he stuck Duncan's knife he threw at him the first day into the wall.

"Eh. I'll leave this here as I don't need it." Cody shrugged

 **Confessional End:**

"And Heather, Lindsay, Tyler and Justin are all out and no Bass have been hit yet. Who will be the next to bite the dust?" Chris says over the loudspeakers

 **Confessional:**

"Of course the skinny white girl would get out early." Leshawna snorted

 **End Confessional:**

"There's Eva!" Beth says to Gwen as they look out from the cave they were hiding in. They look and see Eva walking with Geoff.

Gwen puts up three fingers and when she puts the last one down they throw their balls but Eva ducks under them but Geoff isn't as lucky.

"Damn it!" Eva growls as she grabs Geoff's ball and throws both hers and his at Gwen and Beth, of which only Gwen is hit.

"Run!" Gwen shouts at the glasses wearing girl who grabs one ball and runs off into the forest.

"Sorry goth. But it is a competition." Eva says as she helps Geoff up and proceeds to grab the three balls on the ground.

"Duncan! Trent's on my tail!" Ezekiel shouts as he runs to the top of the cliff and hides behind a rock. Zeke had lost his ball when trying to hit Trent.

"I got this." Duncan said as he threw a ball and hit Trent as he realized there were three people up there and gets hit and starts rolling down the hill.

"Nice shot. Did you guys find any extra balls up here?" Zeke asks and Katie tosses him a ball with a skull on it.

"Don't know why it has that on it, so be careful." Katie says placing the ball in Zeke's hands and Zeke nods as he runs back down the hill.

"So, uh. Why'd you volunteer to come up here?" Duncan asks as he sits down on a rock.

"I needed some time to not worry as much as the others. I'm trying to think about what makes me different from Sadie." Katie sighs as she looks over the cliff.

"Look out!" Duncan shouted as a dodgeball came from behind him and he jumped in front of it. Katie looked back to see Leshawna. Leshawna went to the dodgeball pile at the top of the mountain and looked at Katie.

"No hard feelings girl." Leshawna said as she prepared to throw a ball but Katie decided quickly to jump down into the water below.

"Damn it." Leshawna said looking down as Katie resurfaced from the water and swam to shore. Leshawna didn't notice Eva come up behind her and hit her with a ball.

"Down falls Leshawna. Gophers have Owen, Bridgette and Beth. Bass have Eva, Katie, DJ, Courtney, Zeke, Cody and Izzy. Uh speaking of Izzy has anyone seen her at all? None of the cameras have not seen her at all yet." Chris said worriedly before hearing crazy laughter behind him.

"Izzy is right here." Izzy said and was heard on the loudspeaker.

"Get out!" Chris yelled at the crazy girl who chuckled before jumping into the trees.

"There's DJ and Courtney." Bridgette tells Owen as they look out to behind the mess hall.

"3, 2, 1." Owen whispered and the two threw their balls and hit the unassuming Bass.

"Sorry!" Owen yelled as they disappeared back into the woods.

Beth shivered as she hid below the docks, clutching a dodgeball in her hands.

"Hmm. Maybe by the beach." Beth hears Ezekiel wonder and she ducks out from her hiding spot and throws the ball at Zeke and it hits his ball and his ball blows up, leaving Zeke injured on the ground.

"Seems like Zeke found my favorite surprise. The Explosive Ball. Sucks to suck man. Can someone get him to the infirmary?" Chris asked over the speakers and DJ walked up to the prairie boy and brought him away from the beach and to the infirmary.

 **Confessional:**

"I feel bad for hurting him. Maybe I'll check up on him later to apologize." Beth said with a gloomy look.

 **End Confessional:**

"3 versus 4." Chris told everyone and the whole island shoke.

"Chef, did you put out two explosive ones?" Chris asked to the cook who nodded and Chris pulled up a camera to see Izzy in a hole in the ground caused by the explosion and she looked undamaged.

"How did she? Whatever, Izzy is out as well." Chris said to the microphone and everyone could hear it.

"Hey Katie. See anyone?" Eva said as she swam out of the water after following Katie off the cliff.

"Not yet." Katie responds and looks around.

"And I don't have a dodgeball." Katie sighs in defeat and Eva hands her one of hers.

"Here. Don't waste it." Eva said and Katie nodded.

 **Confessional:**

"I came to this show thinking I could be a one man army. But now I may need to rethink that. Hmm, where's that fat boy? He should have been out earlier due to being such a big target. I wonder if I could help him get into shape." Eva told the camera.

 **End Confessional:**

"Watch out!" Eva shouted as two balls soared at them and they jumped out of the way and saw Owen and Bridgette try to run.

"I can do this." Katie started muttering under her breath as she threw a ball at Owen and hit him. Eva did the same and hit Bridgette.

"Good job." Eva congratulated her teammate who smiled in response.

"Heya glasses. I know Zeke blew up around here. Where are you?" Cody questioned as he patrolled the beach and Beth stayed as quiet as possible but yelped when she heard someone walk above her. Such person being Cody who jumped off the dock and proceeded to hit her in the face and break her glasses in the process.

"And the Bass win with 3 members remaining! Gophers you might want to think about who is leaving tonight." Chris says over the loudspeakers causing the Bass gathered at their cabin to cheer and the Gophers to hang their heads.

 **Confessional:**

"After today, my team will see me as a target. But I know who to vote for." Heather said with an evil grin.

 **End Confessional:**

"Ugh. We lost. Well I know who I'm voting for." Noah said clutching his head as he entered the mess hall and glared at Heather.

"Well at least I tried, compared to Lindsay and Tyler." Heather glared at the two who were sucking face and didn't hear.

 **Confessional:**

"Heather was a bitch today. But Lindsay seems to be her only supporter, especially after Beth didn't listen to her earlier. Cut of the legs of a table and it will collapse. Bye Lindsay." Gwen waved to the camera

 **Confessional 2:**

"Uh. I want to help Heather become a better person, so uh I guess I have to go with Lindsay. I hope Bridgette isn't upset at my doing so." Owen said looking down.

 **Confessional 3:**

"Like I said earlier, I want to see if Heather can go far and fall down so short of victory. So I have to go with Lindsay." Bridgette confessed

 **End Confessional:**

"I have tallied the votes and the following people received no votes. Owen, Gwen, Beth, Trent, Justin, Leshawna, Bridgette, Tyler." Chris said throwing marshmallows to the said people.

"Noah is safe with two votes." Chris said throwing a marshmallow to his adopted brother.

"Heather, you're on the fence for being a bitch, hurting a teammate, and trying to force yourself to be leader. Lindsay you're on the chopping block for only sucking Tyler's face today and being an ally of Heather's. The votes go as followed: Heather, Heather, Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay, Heather, Heather, Lindsay, and the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Stop with the silence and give me the marshmallow." Heather growls in frustration.

"Shush. It builds tension. But yes you are safe. Lindsay, you're gone." Chris said and Lindsay looked confused.

"I'm leaving?" Lindsay asked and Chris nodded.

"Yep Dock o' Shame is that away." Chris said pointing down to the docks and Lindsay sighed as she realized she wasn't going to the final three.

"Bye Hela. Bye Tannor. Bye everyone." Lindsay bade farewell and gave Tyler a farewell kiss before she walked down to the Dock of Shame, boarded the Boat of Losers to never return.

"Ugh! We have to deal with drama queen more." Leshawna groaned right before Chris started his ending.

"And eventful day that must come to an end. But don't worry more drama and excitement is sure to come soon. Stay tuned for more Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouted ending off the episode.

 **Confessional:**

"I wish Heather did get the boot, but if I can get punishment on her then I'll be fine. Hmm. I think Harold left behind his ant farm." Noah said rubbing his chin.

 **End Confessional:**

"Here you go. I'm guessing this is a payback on Heather." Cody said handing the ant farm to Noah who nodded.

"She's currently doing her makeup in the bathrooms. I'm gonna go put them there now." Noah said before heading back to his own cabin.

"Hey Bridge. Can I put these ants on Heather's bed?" Noah asked as he reached his cabin.

"I'll do it for you. Not just gonna let a boy on our side." Bridgette smirked.

"Yeah, that's probably better. I'm gonna wait to hear her reaction." Noah said as Bridgette headed into the girl's side of the cabin.

"Hey Zeke. Are you okay?" Beth asked as she entered the infirmary.

"Feeling fine, eh. Just some burns and Chef said he can take care of them by late tomorrow. But it was nice for ye to check up on me." Zeke said with a smile.

"Well I felt bad. I hope you get better soon." Beth said as she tried to leave but Zeke spoke up.

"Your glasses look different." Zeke said and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Cody broke them with a dodgeball so I had to put the two ends back together with a twist tie." Beth stated.

"Well they look nice. But you have a goodnight, eh." Zeke said and Beth nodded as she left the infirmary with a smile on her face.

"AH!" Noah heard Heather scream and run out of her cabin, covered in ants. Everyone that was still awake came out to see the commotion.

"Karma's a bitch!" Leshawna and Noah yelled as Heather ran off to jump into the lake.

"Yes it is. Isn't it?" Cody said biting his tongue. He knew he did some bad things, but he had never faced retribution for them outside of going to juvie. His parents were always to busy to reprimand him and he couldn't help but wonder if nature was going to do it for them.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning anything against you yet." Duncan said from behind Cody. After the Heather commotion ended, everyone decided that was a perfect way to end off the day. Watching the misery of the biggest bitch on the island.

"Chris you think that they are all ever gonna get along?" Chef wondered as he was cooking.

"Hmm. Nope!" Chris pretended to think before responding rapidly.

"Chef, this is a reality show. It needs drama and if they all get along there will be no views." Chris explains and Chef looks down to the ground.

"At least I was an adult before I had to deal with all of life's shit." Chef muttered to himself as the screen faded to black.

 **AN: Yes I changed the challenge up a bit, but regular dodgeball would have been boring. Anyways, yep Lindsay is gone. I just felt I couldn't do much more with her. But I know she is a popular character, but I don't know what else to do to the moment with her. But I know I'll know what more to do with her in future seasons. But anyways I hope you all enjoyed. Have a good day!**

 **Votes:**

 **Owen: Lindsay**

 **Bridgette: Lindsay**

 **Heather: Lindsay**

 **Noah: Heather**

 **Gwen: Lindsay**

 **Tyler: Noah**

 **Lindsay: Noah**

 **Leshawna: Heather**

 **Trent: Heather**

 **Justin: Heather**

 **Beth: Lindsay**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th to 1st: Unknown**


	4. Not Quite Famous

**AN: Welcome back boys and girls and everything in between. Today the campers will prove their mettle by a talent show. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Not Quite Famous

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Yesterday we had the 20 campers fight it out in a dodgeball fight across the whole island. Before it started Noah was injured and had to sit out the competition due to Heather's ruthlessness. But the Bass finally won a challenge thanks to Cody eliminating Beth. When the elimination ceremony came, it was Lindsay, one of Heather's allies, who got the boot. But Noah put Harold's abandoned ant farm in Heather's bed as payback against her. But now it's time for a new challenge. We gave the campers the last two days to relax, but now it's time for them to show the world what makes them worthy of staying another day. It's time for a new day, here on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouts into the camera and the camera pans over the island.

"So when do you think the next challenge is, eh?" Zeke asked Duncan who shrugged.

"Who knows. Chris probably will do it when we're not expecting it." Duncan said as he sat down at a table in the mess hall. Zeke sat down next to him and gazed at Beth. Duncan noticed this and put his hand in front of Zeke.

"You better not be crushing on her. She's on the other team." Duncan told the boy.

"I've just… ugh. I know I can't but I want to, eh." Zeke sighed as he started eating the slop CHef cooked.

 **Confessional:**

"Before coming here, I used to think girls were weak and always needed help. But Eva being, well Eva, and then Beth beating me yesterday. I'm just rethinking what my pops told me." Zeke told the confessional.

 **Confessional End:**

"Dude, he's fine. Just don't throw games for her." Geoff said as he downed a glass of orange juice.

"I'll wait until the merge to ask her out." Zeke stated and Geoff nodded.

"Smart decision, well if you even make it to then." Duncan stated.

"Do you think Zeke is cute?" Beth asked Gwen who shook her head.

"He's a bit rough on the edges. But you do you." Gwen told the girl.

"He's idiotic and a dirt covered farmboy. He's disgusting." Heather snorted as she tried to eat without throwing up.

"Ignore the bitch queen. Everyone has different tastes in people. Heather just has no taste in anything." Bridgette told Beth to which Heather glared.

"Courtney, do you think our team forgives us for chickening out the first day?" DJ asked the girl he was sitting next to.

"Possibly. But let's do our best today to show our team we can be useful." Courtney told DJ who nodded in agreement. Katie looked at the two and bit her lip to prevent her from commenting.

 **Confessional:**

"Those two did help Cody get rid of four of the team yesterday and lasted pretty long in the Awake-a-thon. I hope their self-esteem is boosted today. If not I'll boost their moral myself." Katie said with a smile on her face.

"I need to do more than just being there." Katie said with a small hint of sadness.

 **End Confessional:**

"Campers! Please meet me at the amphitheater in ten minutes!" Chris shouted over the loudspeakers and everyone proceeded to go to the amphitheater to not see Chris on stage.

Chris then cartwheeled his way onto the stage and stood on his hands.

"Hello campers. Today we're gonna do a classic happening from high school. Time for a talent show." Chris said before turning back onto his feet.

"Each team will have three performers to prove themselves tonight. You have the rest of the day to figure out who is going from your teams." Chris informs the campers and the teams walk off to different directions. The Bass head to the campfire ceremonies and the Gophers to their cabin.

"We'll have three judges. I volunteer myself." Heather said stepping up and Leshawna glared at her.

"Then I will be judge too prom queen wannabe. Noah you too." Leshawna says and Noah nods and sits on the edge of the porch of their cabin.

 **Confessional:**

"At least if I'm a judge I don't think I'll have to perform." Noah tells the confessional.

 **End Confessional:**

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The boys chant as Owen chugs down a two liter of soda. Owen raises his hand. Owen then proceeds to burp loudly.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZEEEEEEEEEED!" Owen burps the alphabet and the boys all cheer, including Noah.

"Oh my god. That is so disgusting. No we're not using that!" Heather says holding her nose in disgust.

"Well think about it. The judge will either be Chris or Chef. They would like this." Noah states in a matter of fact tone

"You're not wrong skinny boy. Owen you're in!" Leshawna tells the boy who takes a bow. Next up to perform was Justin. Justin proceeded to remove his shirt and splash himself with water.

"Really?" Noah says in a bored tone while the other two judges gush at his beauty.

"Model boy is in." Leshawna says and Heather nods and no one tries to object

 **Confessional:**

"Oh if we lose, Justin's gone. That was no talent." Bridgette says shaking her head.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Anti me is gonna probably get low points." Noah says in the same bored tone as before.

 **Confessional 3:**

"Justin is so hot." Owen said blushing

 **End Confessional:**

Heather proceeded to stand up and do a ballet routine. Everyone stared and snorted as they watched her do an activity she probably wouldn't do.

"Well I guess I'm going." Heather said as she saw everyone's staring faces.

"Uh, no." Gwen said as she close the book she had in her hands.

"Don't worry Gwen. If she messes up, then she's gone." Trent reassures the goth while staring at Heather.

"Ugh! I'm going to swim." Gwen said with anger before leaving and keeping a close hold of her book.

"Heather we'll let you go if you don't try anything today." Leshawna said and Heather nodded.

 **Confessional:**

Heather holds up crossed fingers, "Yeah I won't do anything during the challenge. But goth girl is gonna go down afterwards. In any way possible."

 **End Confessional:**

Gwen jumped off the dock into the water, leaving her diary behind. Heather walked up to it when she was underwater and grabbed it. Heather ran off to the confessional and started reading the diary in private.

"Hey Gwen!" Trent waved from the docks and Gwen waved back from the water as she swam back to the beach.

"Heather gives me such a headache. I needed to just swim off my anger." Gwen stated and Trent nodded.

"Makes sense. Hey how did your goth makeup stay on if you were in the water?" Trent asked and Gwen shrugged.

"I have a lot of layers of it on. Now let me grab my… who took it?!" Gwen shouted as she went to where her diary was and looked around and saw no one but Trent.

"Took what?" Trent asked and was confused as to what was taken.

"I bet Heather took it. I'm voting her off tonight no matter what." Gwen growled and Trent looked more confused as Gwen stomped off.

"What did she take?" Trent wondered

 **Confessional:**

"Of course the bitch would take my diary. Ugh! She's so dead!" Gwen said in anger.

 **Confessional End:**

"So we have Courtney on violin and DJ ribbon dancing. Anyone else?" Cody snickered at the DJ thing and Izzy raised her hand.

"Oh, oh I can dance. Watch." Izzy said before starting to dance like a cobra. After a minute or two she was done.

"If no one else can go, then Izzy will be the last one." Eva stated.

"I can do some skateboard tricks." Geoff volunteered and proceeded to pull out his skateboard. Geoff then jumped on it and broke it.

"That sucks. Well Courtney, DJ and Izzy it is. Sorry about your board dude." Duncan said and Geoff nodded.

"Yeah it was a bit small for me anyways." Geoff said as he picked up the broken pieces of his skateboard.

"All campers to the amphitheater!" Chris shouted over the loudspeakers and everyone proceeded to the amphitheater.

"We'll go Gopher, then Bass and repeat. And the judge will be Master DJ Chef." CHris said and Chef gave a thumbs up from the very back of the audience.

"First up is Owen!" Chris announced and Owen walked on stage holding a two liter of soda.

 **Confessional:**

"What is he gonna do with soda?" Cody wonders

 **End Confessional:**

Owen proceeded to chug down the soda and stood still for a minute before letting it rip.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Owen burped very loudly and every boy clapped and some girls turned away in disgust.

"Nice job. Now what does Chef think?" Chris said and everyone looked back at Chef and he held up a sign saying 8.

"An 8/9. Nice way to start this off. Now for DJ." Chris said and Owen walked off stage just as DJ twirled his way on stage with his ribbons and started dancing with them.

 **Confessional:**

"Hahahahahahaha!" Trent laughed in the confessional

 **End Confessional:**

"Oh. Kay. Chef?" Chris said awkwardly as DJ finished and Chef held up a sign saying 4.

"You were decent. Ok next up is Justin." Chris said and DJ walked off stage looking down.

 **Confessional:**

"If we lose I'm totally going home." DJ sighed in defeat.

 **End Confessional:**

Justin proceeded to sit on a stool and let a bucket of water fall on him and just showed off his body.

"Chef." Chris said with no words and Chef held up a 1.

"Pretty boy gets barely a point. Hard to be worse than that. Courtney is up." Chris said and Justin looked down as Courtney walked up with violin in hand.

"I will now perform Beethoven's First on violin." Courtney stated and before she could start Owen spoke up.

"Oh! Oh! I can fart that. Anyone want to hear?" Owen says and starts the first ten seconds before he realizes everyone is glaring at him.

"Sorry." Owen apologizes.

 **Confessional:**

"The worst part is it was perfect." Courtney admitted while shivering.

"I am a bit impressed." Courtney sighed in reluctance.

 **End Confessional:**

"Anyways, Courtney go!" Chris said and Courtney proceeded to perform the song quite well. She finished and bowed before looking back at Chef who held up a sign saying 9.

 **Confessional:**

"What can I say? I like good music." Chef admitted.

 **End Confessional:**

"Welp great, Heather you're up right after that amazing performance." Chris told the drama queen who walked on stage and had Tyler play a radio to play the music for Swan Lake. Heather proceeded to perform and at the end she tripped and fell off stage.

"Oof, Chef!" Chris shouted and Chef held up a sign saying 6.

"Well Gophers you have 15 points. Bass you literally need 2 points to win. Izzy you're up!" Chris shouted and the crazy girl swang in from the trees and immediately started her snake dance. Owen started swaying to the dance and clapped when she was done.

"Ok. Chef." Chris said a bit confused by what he just saw. Chef held up a sign of 5.

"Bass win!" Chris shouted and the Bass cheered as they lifted up their teammates and cheered for them. Except Cody who just watched the Gophers look down in defeat.

The camera cuts to nighttime where the Gophers are gathered around the campfire.

"Chris. Why did you say we couldn't vote yet?" Gwen asked and Chris rose his hand.

"Because I decided earlier that the lowest performer on each team would be eliminated. So everyone that didn't perform today was safe. So Justin, you're gone!" Chris said and threw a marshmallow to everyone but the model.

"Goodbye." Justin waved to the girls and most of them swooned as he boarded the Boat of Losers and left.

"If that's the case and I can't be voted off tonight. Who wants to hear Gwen's deepest secrets?" Heather said holding up Gwen diary. Everyone's mouth dropped and Chris clapped.

"Oh drama!" Chris said and leaned forward expectantly. What no one expected was Cody to come to the campfire and throw a burning coal at Heather's face.

"Bitch!" Cody shouted at the girl who ran off and grabbed the diary and handed it to Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen said with a smile.

"I may be a delinquent, but that is just low. Anyways I was hoping to speak to you actually." Cody said and Gwen nodded.

"Sure. Just don't ask me out and I'll talk." Gwen joked and Cody shrugged as the two headed down to the beach.

"Well wasn't that a treat. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed today's episode of Total Drama. I'm sure Heather didn't. Have a good night!" Chris bade farewell to the viewers.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Gwen said letting her feet dangle over the dock.

"You know how I'm a juvie delinquent?" Cody said looking down at the water.

"Yeah. Everyone knows that." Gwen responds.

"Well, what happened to Heather the other day with the ant farm had me thinking about karma. I just feel that I am going to have something bad happen to me soon." Cody admits and Gwen bites her lip.

"What has you so worried about that and why are you talking to me about this?" Gwen asks and Cody looks to the stars.

"Mal. He made me do some horrible things in prison and I want to atone. Not rape level, but still bad. I want to learn how to make up for it. Also you are unbiased against me as my team isn't." Cody said.

"Hmm. I'm not the one people usually ask this for. Duncan was one of the people you hurt, right? So try to make up with him. Maybe your team would treat you better." Gwen suggested and Cody still stared at the sky.

"Well, just know that I won't change immediately. And what was the big secret you didn't want Heather spouting?" Cody asked jokingly and Gwen pushed him in the water.

"Yeah I walked into that one." Cody said as he resurfaced.

"Yeah yeah. Have a good night Cody." Gwen bade farewell to the delinquent as he swam out of the water

 **Confessional:**

"I'm not gonna go soft, but I know I need to be more of a team player. I'm not gonna be an idiot like Heather and try to go solo already. Maybe I will go far if I can at least pretend to make myself look better for my team." Cody stated as he dried his hair with a towel.

 **Confessional 2:**

"I don't 100% trust Cody, but he seemed nicer than he let on earlier. Perhaps being around more sociable people is making him not as much of a jackass as Heather." Gwen told the confessional cam as she clutched her diary

 **End Confessional:**

"So, Noah. What are you doing?" Bridgette walked up to the boy who was reading a book in the grass near the campfire ceremony.

"Just reading. This place is much more peaceful when Chris doesn't stress you out with a challenge. Anyways, if you had gone today what would you have done as a talent?" Noah asked and Bridgette shrugged.

"Not like I could surfboard on land. What about you?" Bridgette responds and Noah shrugs.

"I am pretty good with technology. You wanna know something? I was the reason that during Chris's last show, the monitors would randomly come up with pictures of Chris making out with a doll of himself." Noah takes a false bow and Bridgette laughs hysterically.

"That was you?! Chris took his anger about that out on me and the other interns. But it was so worth seeing his misery." Bridgette laughed and Noah gave a toothy grin.

"Chris vastly underestimates my hacking skills." Noah stated.

"No duh." Bridgette rolled her eyes as she stopped laughing.

"Yeah. So, uh I'm gonna go to bed. Bye." Noah said letting his social awkwardness show and he ran off, leaving his book behind.

" _How to Overcome your Fears_. That's what he's been reading. I wonder what his fear is." Bridgette wondered as she looked at the book and picked it up off the ground and brought it with her to the cabin to give back to Noah in the morning.

Meanwhile, Owen was relaxing by himself in the hot tub when Courtney and Eva approached him.

"Hey gals. Do you wanna get in? I promise I haven't farted in the water." Owen said putting his hands up.

"I'm fine. But we both wanted to talk to you. Owen, do you have any musical talent besides with your butt?" Courtney asked and Owen shrugged.

"I've never really tried. My grandpa taught me how to do music with my butt and that's it." Owen admitted and Courtney shook her head.

"Do you want me to teach you how to use an actual instrument? Because you were perfect in your performance earlier, as reluctant as I am to say." Courtney asked and Owen shrugged again.

"Sure. I've always wanted to learn guitar, but my mom said the teacher said I was too fat to be any good." Owen said with tears almost coming out.

"Hmm. Guitar. I am a violinist so I may be of some help, but I could also get Trent to help. We can start tomorrow if you want." Courtney said and Owen nodded quickly and happily.

"You would do that for me?" Owen asked with tears on his cheeks.

"Sure." Courtney said happily and without any type of manipulation in her voice.

"Besides your music lessons. Owen I noticed that you seemed pretty strong for a fat boy. Have you ever considered working out to get skinnier?" Eva asked and Owen shook his head.

"No because that would mean I would have to cut back on eating." Owen stated happily and Eva sighed.

"Well I'm gonna make it my goal in this season to get you in shape fat boy." Eva said in a commanding tone and Owen saluted.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Owen responded and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"She's not a sergeant. Just don't force him into a strict routine right away." Courtney informed the buff girl.

"First thing I'm doing is putting him on a diet." Eva said and Owen gasped.

"It's not like we eat anything besides the grey slop Chef gives us." Courtney responded dryly.

"True that." Eva muttered under her breath.

"Just meet me in front of the cabins tomorrow before breakfast." Eva told the fat boy who nodded.

"Not that I'm not grateful to your offerings of help, but we're on opposite teams. Why help me out?" Owen asked politely.

"Two reasons. One, because you need to get in shape. And two, the teams will eventually merge and to get through the game you need friends on both teams to stay safe." Eva said putting up two fingers and Courtney shrugged.

"I didn't think in terms of long term. I just wanted to help you out." Courtney said and Owen smiled.

"Group hug!" Owen shouted in excitement and was about to give them a hug before Eva pushed him back into the hot tub.

"You're soaking wet and we're in our pajamas. We're actually gonna go to sleep and you might want to as well fat boy." Eva told the boy before she walked off and Courtney stayed around for another minute.

"Owen, just keep being you and I think you'll go fine. You're probably the friendliest person here at the moment." Courtney said before giving him a short hug and pulling away before she could get soaked.

"Good night." Courtney said before going to her cabin and Owen got out of the hot tub and walked back to his cabin to get ready for bed.

 **Confessional:**

"I do miss Lindsay. But we did become an item before she left, so that's a win. I just hope we'll keep in touch after the season." Tyler says into the confessional at a random time of day.

 **End Confessional:**

"Tyler. You and me both didn't vote for Lindsay. Let's say we get revenge for her." Heather approaches the accident prone jock.

"Uh… Sure. But if so you need to stop being rude to our team. We need them to win." Tyler says with a moment of actual brains

"Deal." Heather shook the jock's hand.

 **Confessional:**

"First chance I get, Tyler's gone." Heather said as she drew her finger across her neck

 **Confessional 2:**

"I guess Heather isn't always the worst ever. At least I have someone looking out for me." Tyler said with a dumb grin on his face.

 **End Confessional:**

Gwen turned to a camera that was at a tree near their cabin.

"They are not quiet at all." Gwen mouthed to the camera as she pointed at Heather and Tyler and rolled her eyes as she entered her side of the cabin after Heather walked inside.

"Hmm. What would cause lots of drama?" Chris wonders as he looks at the monitors that saw every camera on the island.

"Make them spend a night in the woods. That would make the tension high." Chef suggests as he comes into the surveillance tent.

"Oh that'd be fun. Let's do it." Chris said with a smirk and rubbed his hands together in glee

 **Confessional:**

"The reason I didn't read out what I memorized from the diary earlier is plain and simple. Manipulation. Gwen knows that I know what's in there and I can use that information to threaten her to vote on my side." Heather smirked as she leaned back and crossed her arms

"I will run this game and no one will stop me." Heather stated smugly before falling into the outhouse's toilet.

"Fuck!" Heather swore as she picked herself back out of the toilet

"You better cut that out!" Heather shouted at the camera before stomping out of the confessional and to the showers

 **End Confessional:**

"Oh we're definitely keeping this clip." Chris said looking at Heather's confessional late at night.

"That girl is gonna get what's coming to her." Chef stated and Chris nodded.

"Yeah but she creates a lot of drama. I can't wait to see the views on the episode she is voted out on." Chris smirked as he turned to the camera.

"Well viewers, there was a clip of Heather falling into the toilet. Have a good night!" Chris said laughing as he looped the part of Heather falling into the toilet and the camera faded to black.

 **AN: And that's a wrap! I'm sorry if the character you wanted wasn't in the talent show. I felt that some other characters besides Bridgette and Noah needed to show their worth. And Justin did not do that. Honestly, this episode is what made me hate Heather when originally watching the show (for good reason). This time Heather's a bit smarter and is trying to manipulate the situation for later. And about Cody's talk to Gwen. He isn't an idiot and realizes that for now he needs to play ball with his team. The reason he talked with Gwen was that he could get a person without a biased opinion of him (as most of his team has against him). Have a good day, eh.**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **18th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Votes:**

 **Chef: Justin (lowest score in talent show)**

 **No one else got to vote**


	5. The Sucky Outdoors

**AN: Welcome to actually one of my least favorite episodes. Yep I don't like this one and for one major reason in canon. The elimination of Katie. I felt that more could be done with her unlike Sadie, who spent the rest of her time complaining about missing Katie. Sadie is one of my least favorite characters and I feel like Katie could have developed much more as a character if they gave her personality other than 'Oh my best friend's Sadie! EEEEEH!' Like they should have had Katie try to become a person without Sadie. I just get frustrated with this episode. Also the two Bffffl's getting separated from the group. That was so dumb and no one should act that idiotic when competing for money and being in a team challenge. Also this was where I first started seeing the shipping of Duncan and Courtney. I am fine with this ship up until Courtney's elimination in Action. By that point Courtney was a bitch. And then it made Izzy seem more crazy by being a bear, I just felt that even is she is crazy, she isn't an idiot. Sorry for this tangent, I'll let you read the chapter now.**

Chapter 5: The Sucky Outdoors

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Yesterday we had a traditional talent show where three contestants from each team competed. Owen proved his worth by burping the entire alphabet and Heather did decently at ballet," Chris snickers at the Heather part, "But Justin let his team down by only relying on his looks. In the end he went home. But the Bass did well enough to defeat the Gophers with Courtney's performance of Beethoven's First and Izzy's dancing, and DJ helped a little bit with ribbon dancing." Chris once again snickers.

"Also Heather wanted to reveal some dirty secret of Gwen, but Cody interrupted her and stopped it. Noah is apparently reading a book on fear, hmm maybe we'll do a challenge with that, and Eva and Courtney decided to try and help Owen with athletics and music. But today, it's time for another challenge. Which team will get lost in the woods and who will find shelter in winning? Find out today on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouts at the campfire ceremonies

"Do you always have to shout?" Chef asks and Chris shrugs.

"It's fun." Chris poorly explains and Chef shrugs before heading off to the mess hall as the camera cuts away from Chris.

"Hey DJ. Hey Courtney. Hey Owen" Katie waves to her teammates and Owen as they wait outside the communal bathrooms.  
"Who's in there?" Katie asks as she sees that DJ and Owen are holding it.

"Heather, Gwen, Leshawna and Izzy." Courtney says right as they hear stuff starting to be thrown.

"Yeah fight!" They all hear Izzy shout.

"Are those three ever gonna get along?" Katie wonders and DJ and Owen shake their heads.

"They go at it like this every morning whenever we need to wait. This is not unusual." DJ states and Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Yeah you two just know that there's a catfight and want to listen." Courtney rolls her eyes right as Izzy jumps through the window above them.

"You'll never get me alive!" Izzy shouts crazily as she runs off into the forest.

"That girl is fucking crazy." Leshawna said as she exited the bathroom and looked and saw the four people waiting.

"You heard all that went on in there." Leshawna said and everyone nodded.

"Heather's just a straight bitch prom queen." Gwen said as she slammed the door on the way out.

"Ain't that the truth." Leshawna nodded her agreement.

"At least I'm popular." Heather yelled from inside the bathroom and Leshawna grew mad.

"Oh you want to go again? Bring it!" Leshawna yelled as she marched back into the communal bathrooms.

"What caused the fighting?" Katie wondered aloud.

"Heather tried to blackmail me about my diary and then Leshawna started fighting her and I just tried to avoid their punches. Izzy was just jumping around crazily." Gwen informed the four of them.

 **Confessional:**

"Of course the secret Heather tried to blackmail me on was a crush I had on Trent. Ugh, could this day get worse? Probably." Gwen sighed in anger as she put her hands to her face.

 **End Confessional:**

"All campers to the campfire ceremonies. Now!" Chris shouted over the loudspeakers and Leshawna and Heather came out of the bathroom with bruises and blood everywhere.

"Wow they don't get along." Katie muttered as they started walking to the campfire without the two who were still fighting.

"Ok campers. Uh where's Heather and Leshawna?" Chris asked when everyone but those two were there. Gwen pointed to near the bathrooms were the two were trash talking and wrestling.

"Heather, Leshawna! Since you two didn't listen to my announcement, today you get to clean the bathrooms instead of participating in the challenge!" Chris pulled out a megaphone and the two groaned in pain

 **Confessional:**

"At least I can't be blamed for losing the challenge today." Heather shivered in fear of cleaning the bathrooms

 **End Confessional:**

"And if your team loses, you two will be the only ones to be voted against." Chris stated over his megaphone and the two once again groaned.

"Anyways, ok where's Izzy?" Chris said in annoyance.

"She ran off into the forest somewhere." Courtney stated and Chris smirked.

"Welp, Bass you might want to find her because of what I'll tell you for the challenge. Tonight you will spend the night in the forest and will have to survive with your team. And everyone that enters the forest must reach the finish line in the morning for your team to win. There is a campsite for each team, so here's a map to them." Chris said throwing two rolled up papers to the teams who caught them.

"What are you all still doing here?! Go!" Chris shouts as he blows an airhorn and the teams both start running into the forest

"Let's go!" Cody tries to encourage his team faster and they sprint into the forest

 **Confessional:**

"Cody seems a bit more motivated today. To think about it, he disappeared after the challenge the other day. What is he planning?" Duncan wonders.

 **End Confessional:**

It took the teams a long while to find their campsites. The first ones to find it were the Killer Bass.

"Killer Bass, welcome to your campsite. There are no supplies for you as you need to find them. Have fun!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers and the team groaned, except Cody.

"Ok! Courtney and Katie, go find some small twigs and dry grass for a fire. DJ and Eva, you two find some sturdy wood for a shelter. Ezekiel, you and Geoff will go collect berries and water. Me and Duncan will go hunt. After that, whoever is done fastest needs to go search for Izzy." Cody ordered and everyone stared at him.

"What?!" Cody shouted.

 **Confessional:**

"Okay so maybe trying to take charge isn't the best way to try and reconcile with my team." Cody admitted.

 **End Confessional:**

"That's… fine. Any objections?" Eva stated and no one spoke up.

"Ok. Then let's go." Zeke nodded before each group split off to do their task.

Duncan grabbed Cody by his collar once they were out of sight of the others. Cody didn't even fight back.

"Why do you think you can disappear and try to act like a better person?! I know what you did to her." Duncan growled at Cody, whose eyes widened at the statement.

"Her? She went home sane, didn't she?" Cody questioned and Duncan growled deeper.

"No she didn't! You ruined her sanity! Both you and Mal! You can't even try to make up for that. You need to accept that you are a horrible creature." Duncan said letting Cody down.

"Come on, let's hunt." Duncan pulled out a knife out of his shoe and walked away from Cody who couldn't even say a word.

 **Confessional:**

"I had completely forgot about that girl. She and Duncan were close, but Mal chose her for us to torture. We kept her in isolation, we half drowned her, we cut her wrists open multiple times, I gave her third degree burns. I remembered that I wronged Duncan in other ways, but I forgot about that girl. Ugh! I need to figure something out." Cody looked down in shame

 **End Confessional:**

"Whoa! Owen can go hunt!" Owen said excitedly when the Gophers arrived at their campground.

"Are you good at it?" Gwen asked as she leaned against the tree in the center of the clearing.

"Oh yeah. My grandpa taught me how to fish, hunt and everything wilderness. Don't worry. I'll bring some food back." Owen says before walking off into the forest.

"Tyler, you and Trent go look for logs to build a shelter. Gwen and Beth, can you go find twigs for a fire? I can gather berries and water with Noah." Bridgette says when Owen is out of sight. Gwen and Beth nod and everyone goes their separate ways.

 **Confessional:**

"Chris had the interns on his last show do a challenge in the forest that was filled with bears. I learned after that to read up on survival tips." Bridgette informed the camera

 **End Confessional:**

"Wa ho!" DJ and Eva heard Izzy shout as she swung from vine to vine in the forest.

"Izzy! Get down here!" Eva yells but izzy either doesn't hear her or ignores her.

"Ugh! That crazy girl!" Eva punched a tree, causing a bunch of apples to fall down. Along with the whole tree.

"I know we need wood, but that's excessive." DJ jokes looking at the fallen tree.

"Campers, did I forget to mention we are providing you with tents?" Chris said over the announcements causing both shelter groups to groan.

"Now he tells us." Eva growls at the loudspeakers.

"Well, then we should go back to the campsite or look for Izzy." DJ said as he dropped al the wood he had.

"Bring that wood back anyways. Maybe for the campfire or something else. I'm gonna go look for psycho jungle girl." Eva told DJ before heading off into the woods. DJ shrugged and walked back to the campsite with what he had.

"Owen bring food!" Owen shouted as he walked back to his camp with three fish.

"Yeah!" Everyone there, Beth, Gwen, Bridgette and Noah, cheered.

"Yeah my tubby buddy. Nice job." Noah congratulated the self proclaimed wilderness expert. Bridgette smiled as she helped set up the tents that Chris sent the interns to give them.

 **Confessional:**

"Owen and Noah are getting along better than any girl is with Heather. And that means better than not at all. Am I the only one that thinks Noah is cute and Owen is adorable?" Bridgette sighed and then looked in shock at what she said

"Give me the tape!" Bridgette said as she started shaking the camera before giving up and leaving

 **End Confessional:**

"Tyler, just drop the logs. We don't need them." Trent told the jock as they got to the campsite.

"Yeah but Lindsay will be impressed. Hi Lindsay!" Tyler shouted to a camera and Trent rolled his eyes.

 **Confessional:**

"Tyler is trying way too hard. Not all girls like it when they try too hard to impress them. Like I doubt Gwen would if I did that." Trent sighed and stared straight at the camera.

"Yeah I won't hide it. I am crushing on Gwen." Trent admitted before leaving the confessional

 **End Confessional:**

"Has anyone found Izzy yet?" Duncan asked as he entered camp with a fish and a rabbit and Cody brought a fish as well. They placed them down next to the fire without saying a word to each other.

"Eva apparently went to find her about thirty minutes ago." Courtney told the two as she helped DJ set up the logs he brought back to sit on. Duncan proceeded to sit on one and Cody sat a bit of the way out of the campsite.

"Well, if Izzy is gone by morning then she's gone. So how are you doing in the wild, pretty girl?" Duncan flirted with Courtney, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Do you know how to cook that?" Courtney answered, deliberately ignoring his pretty girl comment.

"I can. Momma taught me how to cook." DJ said before Cody walked up to the dead animals and threw them in the fire.

"There goes all our food besides berries." Duncan growled and Cody walked off.

 **Confessional:**

"You know what? I decided that I can't make up for what I did to her in juvie. So I'm making me team all hate me so I'm voted off." Cody punched a hole through the confessional in frustration.

"But if I lose, I won't be able to provide for my sisters for long. It's not like my parents are home for long enough to feed them or give them attention." Cody growled before he kicked the wall this time, causing the wall to fall off and Cody walked out of the way he entered.

 **End Confessional:**

Katie looked out from behind the tent she was setting up to see Cody do so. And she saw the tears he was about to cry.

"I am really getting mad with my cousin, eh." Zeke growled from behind his tent.

"Zeke, he's your cousin. Do you know what would make him upset? I saw him about to cry when he did that." Katie asked as she watched Cody stomp off.

"I shouldn't be the one to say, but I will. He hates his parents and sees anything they do as against him and his two sisters. Maybe… Is he giving up?" Zeke wondered as he bit his tongue

 **Confessional:**

"Cody is very protective of his sisters. When he was shipped off to juvie, the only thing he regretted was leaving behind his sisters and girlfriend. He burnt down the mansion his parents owned and was heartless when he thought his parents died. But all he cared for was his sisters and girlfriend. Was that why he joined this show? To help provide for his sisters." Zeke spoke in a thinking pose.

 **End Confessional:**

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to him." Katie says before running off after Cody. She starts panting by the time she finds him at the river.

"What do you want?" Cody spits at her.

"You're my teammate and you looked upset. I know you act like a tough guy, but you can talk to us you know." Katie sat down by him at the bank of the river.

"Why do you think I paired myself with Duncan?! I made mistakes in the past and I can't make up for them! Leave before I make another mistake." Cody sighed as he stared at the water.

"No." Katie simply stated and crossed her arms

 **Confessional:**

"Since Sadie is not here I'm trying to focus on other things. But I'm putting my all into breaking Cody's shell. And helping my team of course." Katie waved her hands at the end to indicate she was gonna be a team player

 **End Confessional:**

"Izzy!" Eva called out into the wilderness and was met with no response but the wind.

"Ugh stupid crazy girl!" Eva stomped on a pile of leaves and she heard a groan. Eva looked down and saw her foot on the back of Izzy's neck.

"Izzy?" Eva pulled the crazy girl out of the pile of leaves and Izzy smiled.

"Where am I?" Izzy asked confused and Eva stared at her before picking her up and bringing her back to the campsite.

"One orange haired crazy gal." Eva slammed the girl down on a log just as the sun set.

"Why did you run off?" Duncan wondered as he stirred the coals

"I don't know you. I last remember being at home and I was in the 6th grade. Who are all of you?" Izzy rubbed her head and everyone stared at her.

 **Confessional:**

"Is this her playing a trick or her being sincere?" Geoff wondered as he twirled his hat.

 **End Confessional:**

"What year is it?" Cody asked the girl as he walked back into camp, followed closely by Katie.

"2004." Izzy nodded and everyone looked at her. It was 2008.

"What is your mental state?" Eva stared at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows I'm an A+ student and am planning to go to law school." Izzy felt her face.

"Hey where are my glasses?" Izzy asked with confusion.

 **Confessional:**

"Izzy. I think I remember her from middle school." Cody's eyes widened in realization and tried to suppress tears

"She used to be as she described, but a couple of weeks before I left for juvie she started acting all wildlike. What happened in the woods that made her mind to return to normal?" Cody wondered as he started picking at the gash in his shirt.

 **Confessional 2:**

"A+ Student? Law school? Glasses? She was a nerd! What the actual fuck is going on?!" Duncan slammed his head into the confessional in frustration

 **End Confessional:**

"And that's how my grandpa taught me how to fish." Owen said with bride as he helped cook the fish over the fire.

"So he…" Gwen said with shock.

"Made you…" Trent continued

"Go butt naked into the water…" Noah said holding his mouth in disgust.

"And cover yourself in worm guts…" Beth threw up a little at that fact.

"And get attacked by fish?!" Bridgette ended off and Owen nodded.

"Isn't that how everyone fishes?" Owen wondere and everyone shook their heads rapidly.

"No!" Tyler shouted as he threw up at the imagery, as did Beth once more.

"Owen, have you ever heard of a fishing pole?" Gwen held her hand to her face in frustration.

"No." Owen answered bluntly and with confusion.

"I'm gonna stop asking questions." Gwen shook her head as Owen took the fish off the fire and handed it to his team.

"Bon appetit." Owen gave a small bow and everyone ate it while showing some hesitation

 **Confessional:**

"Okay. I've started helping Owen to play guitar and he always says stuff that is so backwards. I don't want to think about what he said about how he learned to sled." Trent shook his head in disbelief.

 **End Confessional:**

"Does anyone have actual clothes?!" Izzy screeched as she looked down at the river where she was splashing herself with water.

"Uh… I might have some your size. But for us to win this challenge we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Katie offers and Izzy nods as everyone has already explained that she was on a reality show.

"I.. can handle this." Izzy stammers as she walks away from the river and followed Katie back to camp.

 **Confessional:**

"I hope we don't lose. I can't vote Cody and Izzy just changed into an actual sane person. If anyone has to go, I'll vote for myself." Katie sighed in defeat, not knowing Chris was grinning elsewhere when he watched this confessional

 **End Confessional:**

"I need to sleep. I can't handle this right now." Izzy said before crawling into a tent and going to sleep.

 **Confessional:**

"Camera in the bathroom. Perverts. But anyways, I guess I have something to say. The last thing I remember before I woke up here was a malevolent being attacking me. She had red hair I think. Not like my orange but a deep red." Izzy rubbed her neck and felt a bump.

"Is there a chip in my neck? Is that why I don't remember?" Izzy continued rubbing the bump that she suspected to be an implant in her

 **End Confessional:**

"Chef. Why is that crazy girl acting sane? The only reason we accepted her was her insanity." Chris questioned as he watched the cameras in anger and saw Izzy act like a sane person.

"I don't know. She seemed acting crazy until Eva accidentally stepped on her earlier. Now I' going to cook!" Chef storms off after having to deal with Chris for the last hour watching the teenagers.

"And then the killer with the hook sneaked up behind them and… ripped off their heads!" Duncan snuck behind DJ and put a hand on his neck, scaring DJ unconscious. Most everyone else looked scared, except Cody and Courtney.

"T...that wasn't scary at all." Courtney stammered and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Bogus." Duncan said between coughs and Cody rolled his eyes.

"That was nothing." Cody said before yawning out of boredom.

 **Confessional:**

"I can't pass into a dreamlike sleep with all that yelling. I'm trying to recall that girl's name. It seems to have been four years. The girl looked to be my age, so she would be sixteen now. Ugh! My trying to understand this chain of events is exhausting." Izzy rubbed her head in frustration.

"Everyone at the campsite told me that before today that I acted psychotic. Even Cody. And I know that I never acted like m… him before. This is all Sca… Ugh so close to remembering. Sca… What name starts with those letters?" Izzy wondered as she kept digging at the bump into her neck and a piece of metal stuck out of her neck.

"Get this out!" Izzy shouted as she pulled out the rest of it and saw a computer chip like device that stopped beeping a minute after leaving her neck. Izzy used one hand to stop the bleeding and stared at the bloody device.

"I need to study this. I'm not a computer nerd for nothing. If only my clothes showed this." Izzy groaned as she clutched the device and left the confessional

 **End Confessional**

"Ugh! Heather just do it." Leshawna yelled at the 'popular' girl who was polishing her nails while Leshawna complained about her not helping.

"You've got this. My nails are more important than this." Heather scoffed and Leshawna glared at her.

"You think that you can get away with being lazy? You prom queen wannabe drama queen." Leshawna started getting mad.

"Ghetto fat ass bitch." Heather retaliated and Leshawna hit her with a plunger.

"Oh you're dead." Leshawna picked up the skinny girl and threw her in a stall and locked her in there. Heather puked when she smelled what was in there.

"Ugh. Of course you lock me in a boy's stall. Ugh!" Heather complained as Leshawna threw a plunger over the top.

"There you go. Now you can get out when you finish." Leshawna told the girl before getting a shower and the screen fades away to Chris.

"This new Izzy is boring to watch. At least Heather and Leshawna's bickering gives some entertainment." Chris moaned from the monitor room as the screen faded to black and when the show came back, the sun had rosen.

"Izzy?" Katie rubbed her eyes as she exited the tent and saw Izzy picking at the device covered in blood.

"Oh hello. Don't mind me, just trying to hack through the firewall by hacking through a weak point in this device. I just need to find the weak point." Izzy said not even batting an eye.

"Well pack it up. We need to get back to camp." Eva stomps out of her tent, followed by Courtney and the boy's tent soon is emptied as well.

"Let's run!" Eva said as she started sprinting, followed closely by the rest of her team except Izzy who was struggling to catch up.

 **Confessional:**

"Running. I hate doing it with my poor as hell stamina." Izzy sighed

 **End Confessional:**

"Owen come on!" The Gophers cheered the fat boy on as their team crossed the line and Owen panted for breath and collapsed right before the finish line. Owen started crawling as most the Bass crossed the line, excluding Izzy who had just exited the forest.

"Oh it's so close. Who will it be?" Chris watched in anticipation from the finish line and Owen's hand crossed the line just as Izzy stepped over.

"Owen wins it! Bass I'll see you at elimination. Gophers you win a party. The food will be to your cabin after dinner. And everyone get a shower before then. You all stink." Chris tried to wave the smell away as the Gophers cheered.

"I need to go home. I need my equipment to study this." Izzy stared down at the device in her palm.

"Izzy you're acting different." Owen stood up next to the girl and Izzy shook her head before walking off.

"Who should we vote off?" Courtney said at the dinner table and Duncan glared at Cody.

"Juvie prince needs to go." Duncan growled and Cody looked away in shame and didn't comment and the Gophers stared at the other team.

 **Confessional:**

"The other team is acting weird. Duncan hates Cody even more, Cody is looking very guilty, and Izzy is acting like she has a brain. Perhaps I could use that brain to manipulate the other team from the inside." Heather started wondering, not knowing that Izzy was outside the confessional.

 **Confessional 2:**

"That girl acts like every other girl at my old school. Thinks they can do whatever they want and get away with it. I hope someone makes her pay her dues." Izzy shook her head.

 **End Confessional:**

"Bass, you are once more here at elimination. Tonight I have 8 marshmallows and one of you will not receive one. But that won't be DJ, Eva, Zeke, Courtney, Geoff, Katie. You're all safe. Duncan you only had one vote." Chris said throwing the marshmallows, leaving only Izzy, who wasn't paying attention, and Cody who was staring at the ground.

"Tonight I have a special treat. Who wants to see the confessional votes?" Chris said as an intern rolled out a monitor and Chris turned it on and the confessional was shown.

 **Duncan:**

"Cody is a dead man." Duncan said as he slashed Cody's picture with the pen.

 **Courtney:**

"Cody burnt all our food yesterday except the berries. He deserves to be gone." Courtney crossed out the picture with less rage than Duncan

 **Eva:**

"My only option is Cody as I don't want Izzy gone. She seems smart and will help our team and maybe she'll compliment my brawn." Eva crossed her arms as she crossed out Cody's picture.

 **DJ:**

"I would vote for Cody, but man did he look upset. Someone needs to help him before he leaves. Izzy I'm sorry." DJ apologized as he crossed out Izzy's picture

 **Katie:**

"Duncan. I just feel obligated to help Izzy and Cody out." Katie said and crossed out Duncan's picture without hesitation.

 **Geoff:**

"Sorry Izzy, but if you would rather be a nerd than that crazy partying gal, I'm sorry." Geoff tipped his hat as he voted Izzy out.

"Now for the more dramatic ones." Chris rubbed his hands together in glee as the Bass watched in silence.

 **Ezekiel:**

"I… vote…" Zeke stammered before crossing out Izzy's portrait and wincing knowing how Duncan would react

 **Izzy:**

"I vote myself off. I don't belong here. I don't have any memories of the last few years and would rather spend my time trying to fix what went wrong." Izzy crossed her own picture out

"Is she allowed to do that?" Eva asked with actual worry for the girl.

"Well I never said she couldn't. Now for Cody's." Chris says as the last confessional plays

 **Cody:**

Cody doesn't speak as he also crosses out his own portrait and looks down in shame.

"Sorry." Cody whispers as he starts crying to himself.

 **End Confessionals:**

Everyone was speechless at the last confessional. Duncan bit his lip in anger that it was a tie.

"Well it's a tie. 4 to 4. But since I'm the host, I get the final choice and I say that who is eliminated is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Izzy! You're gone!" Chris threw the last marshmallow to Cody who didn't even respond when it hit him.

"You've become boring after turning into a geek." Chris told the girl as she ignored him and walked to the Boat of Losers.

"Bye Izzy!" Katie and DJ waved at the dock as the ship left and Eva cracked a grin to the formerly crazy girl.

Izzy smiled to them before focusing back on the device. She brushed aside the dried blood and saw a message.

"Property of Scarlett. If you see this, then Izzy you will be found by me." The message says and Izzy gulps at the message.

"You okay back there girl?" Chef yelled from the helm of the boat and Izzy nodded.

"Just… fan fucking tastic." Izzy winced as she reread the warning.

"Who in the world is Scarlett?" Izzy wondered as a flash of red rang in her memory and Izzy grasped her head as the boat went over the horizon.

 **Confessional:**

"I love Owen as a friend and he is a great guy. But man can his farts stink. He just stink bombed our whole cabin." Noah held his nose.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hey Noah. I forgot to give you your book you left on the ground the other day." Bridgette walked up to the book nerd who gave small smile and took the book back.

"Quick thing, was this around any cameras?" Noah said as he hid the book's title.

"Probably. Why… Wait no I read the title. I know exactly why." Bridgette put her hands to her face in frustration.

 **Confessional:**

"You know I need to stop giving hints for the next challenge. Well this wasn't a hint as it was them giving me the idea." Chris shrugged his shoulders in the confessional:

 **End Confessional:**

"I'm cutting this off short. You'll have to check in next time to see what happens at the end of today and tomorrow. I have been Chris McLean and this has been Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouted from the monitor room where he watched the Gophers head down to the campfire where the Bass where still sitting as they contemplated their loss.

 **AN: And here comes the complaints about Izzy and Scarlett. I don't care for your opinion on this. I think it's an interesting concept and I decided to just go for this. Also even more Cody and Duncan tension. Who was the person that Cody tortured and who are Cody's sisters and girlfriend? I gave a hint for the girlfriend one. First to spot it and tell me in a review gets a virtual pizza. Anyways, have a good night.**

 **Votes:**

 **Duncan: Cody**

 **Courtney: Cody**

 **DJ: Izzy**

 **Eva: Cody**

 **Zeke: Izzy**

 **Geoff: Izzy**

 **Katie: Duncan**

 **Izzy: Izzy**

 **Cody: Izzy**

 **Tiebreaker Host Vote: Izzy**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **18th: Izzy**

 **17th to 1st: Unknown**


	6. Phobia Factor

**AN: Oh this chapter was one of my favorites to write. Just know that this episode deviates a bit from the original show. Anyways let's see what everyone's scared of.**

Chapter 6: Phobia Factor

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa where we actually make our campers leave their comfort of their cabins. Yesterday we made the teams spend the night in the woods, where old scars were reopened," Chris starts off at nighttime as he shows Duncan and Cody yelling, "More fighting between Heather and Leshawna," The screen shows the two arguing in the bathroom, "And the teams actually having a good night's rest. Well after tomorrow that isn't gonna be true. But yesterday the Bass had lost and it came down to a tie between Cody and Izzy, who had strangely got old memories back and acted nerdy. And Izzy was the one to go because I said so. But tomorrow the remaining campers will face fear with heads held high. What do I mean? Keep watching and find out. Here, on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouts in the monitor room as the camera focuses on the camera of the Bass at the campfire.

Eva, DJ and Katie walked back to the campfire to see Zeke cowering in fear from Duncan.

"If you had only voted with me!" Duncan shouted at Zeke who was trying to hide from him and Katie saw Cody still looked down.

"Stop moping. It's not good for you. Does a former juvenile want to be seen as a baby?" Eva pushed Cody to the ground and Cody didn't respond as he saw the Gophers approach and Duncan growled at them.

"What do you want?" Courtney held Duncan back with DJ's help.

"Fresh air. Owen stunk you cabins up from eating too much." Noah stated bluntly as he, Owen and Bridgette sat down next to Geoff.

"Want some jelly?" Beth offered DJ, who had let go of Duncan, and DJ freaked when he saw a gummy worm.

"Snake!" DJ hit the jelly on the ground and jumped back. Heather bent down and grabbed the worm.

"It's a gummy worm you baby." Heather threw the gummy worm at the big giant who wipe his forehead in relief.

"Sorry, snakes just freak me out." DJ apologized and Tyler put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry dude. Chickens give me the creeps." Tyler admitted and everyone stared at him for that strange fear.

 **Confessional:**

"Everyone decided to share their fears. They're idiots. They're feeding to Chris' games." Courtney scoffed as she crossed her arms.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Soon everyone was sharing their fears. Beth went on and on about her fear about being covered in bugs. Even Heather is afraid of sumo wrestlers." Gwen snorts at the last one.

 **Confessional 3:**

"Me and Bridgette figured that since Chris saw the name of my book, these fears would be used for a challenge. I won't share mine." Noah glared at the camera.

 **End Confessional:**

"Planes. Flying is freak man." Owen said as he shook his head at the thought.

"Being seen as weak." Eva stated bluntly.

"Mimes. They're freaks of nature." Trent shuddered at the thought.

"If I had to choose, I guess it would be claustrophobia." Gwen admitted.

"Spiders." Leshawna and Katie admitted together.

"Becoming a monster. I just don't like the thought of hurting others." Ezekiel said and faced Cody when saying the last thought.

"Hail. It's tiny but deadly dudes." Geoff said as he stared at the fire.

"What about you Duncan?" Courtney asked the delinquent who just store straight into the fire and saw a flash of a knife and jumped out of his seat. Everyone looked and saw a knife land where Duncan was sitting.

"Mal! Where are you!? I know that was you!" Duncan shouted and everyone stared at him.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh Duncan. You never could get beyond your fear of me." An emo looking Italian boy said in the stall.

"I was made an offer by Chris McLean. I be Duncan's fear for this challenge and I get to be in the game. I declined the joining of the game, but hunting Duncan? Of course I could do that." Mal laughed in the confessional.

 **Confessional 2:**

"I don't know why Chris brought the juvie king. He will not hesitate to try and kill everyone here." Cody said with fear in his eyes from the fact that Mal was there.

 **End Confessionals:**

"McLean! This is taking it too far!" Duncan shouted as he grabbed the knife and threw it at a camera and cracked it.

"It's almost like he knew it was your fear." Noah said sarcastically and everyone stared at him.

"You've all been feeding him ammo. He's gonna use your fears as a challenge." Courtney rolled her eyes and Gwen's eyes widened as she put her hands to her face.

"Of fucking course." Gwen growled into her hands. Suddenly everyone heard a whistle and turned to see Mal.

"Mal!" Duncan lunged at the boy and Mal sidestepped.

"Hello Duncan. Your precious host has put me in charge of your fears. So prepare yourselves. Because if I could have my way, you would all die to your fears." Mal laughed maniacally before walking away whistling

 **Confessional:**

"Fuck you McLean!" Duncan gave the camera the middle finger

 **Confessional 2:**

"I'm taking tomorrow off and leaving Mal and Chef in charge. Oh the chaos!" Chris rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

 **End Confessional:**

"Maggots! You're pulling an all nighter and facing your fears! Oh and for today's challenge there will be no teams! They'll be put back together after this challenge! Now get your butts to the mess hall!" Chef shouted over the loudspeakers.

Every camper arrived with a tired expression and saw Chef standing next to Mal with a wary look.

"Chris will be taking a day off and we're in charge. And we're making you all face your fears. Jock boy, catch!" Chef threw a fried chicken at Tyler who bit the head off and a live chicken poked through and Tyler passed out in fear.

"Wimp." Mal scoffed before he turned his attention to everyone else.

"The following of you will have to deal with your fear for twelve hours. Gwen, you'll be stuck in a cave with a bear for twelve hours. Geoff, you have to deal with a hail storm for twelve hours. Owen, you'll be on a plane with Chef for twelve hours. Don't worry, it probably is gonna fall apart. Katie and Leshawna, you have to stay in a pit of spiders for twelve hours. Duncan, since you're scared of me, I will be hunting you down for twelve hours and then you have to beat me in a fight." Mal said with an evil grin and everyone's eyes widened.

"If you pass your fear, you can not be voted off. And everyone will be voting tonight as there is no teams today." Chef told the campers and Heather grinned.

 **Confessional:**

"Ha! I won't lose this." Heather boasted.

 **End Confessional:**

"Have fun!" Mal laughed as he sealed off the entrance to the cave Gwen entered.

"Let me out!" Gwen shouted almost immediately.

"Nope. Have fun with the bears." Mal laughed as he walked off leaving Gwen alone.

 **Confessional:**

"I see why Duncan hates that dude. He is sadistic." Gwen says at a later point while covered in claw marks

 **End Confessional:**

"Are any of them poisonous?" Katie asked worriedly as they approached the pit of the spiders.

"Half of them." Mal said before pushing her in and Leshawna growled when he tried.

"Oh no you don't." Leshawna growled and pulled him down with her into the pit. The spiders approached Mal but he snarled and the spiders all backed away as he climbed back up.

 **Confessional:**

"Even the animals are afraid of him." Katie shuddered as she brushed herself off of spiders and passed out when the poison got to her

 **End Confessional:**

"I'm going to bed. Wake me when I care." Heather stormed off from the group and Mal rolled his eyes as Heather screamed when she entered her cabin and was thrown through the roof.

"Heather lost already. Now she can go to sleep." Mal laughed and everyone else stared at him.  
"Get this hail away!" Geoff screamed as he ran past the group of the remaining campers with a mini cloud pelting him with a lot of hail.

"Just because I'm not in charge today doesn't mean I can't torture Geoff." Chris said lounging on the beach at night time as Geoff ran by him and he laughed.

"The rest of your tortures will wait until tomorrow. Except Duncan and Cody. Duncan I'll give you a thirty minute headstart to hide. I'm feeling generous today. Cody you will follow me." Mal stated and everyone but the two mentioned ran off. Some headed to bed but DJ, Trent and Courtney ran to the current people facing their fears.

"Do you two want help out?" DJ offered his hand down into the spider pit and helped Leshawna and Katie out of the pit.

"Thanks. That skinny boy is weird. No wonder Duncan fears him." Leshawna brushed off her shirt.

"I wonder what made Mal that hateful." DJ wondered as the two followed him back to the cabins.

"Gwen! Are you okay?" Trent shouted as he pushed the boulders out of his way and entered the cave and saw bears attacking her. Trent ran to help but something tapped his shoulders. Trent turned and saw a mime and ran out of the cave in fear.

"Trent?" Gwen asked as she passed out from blood loss.

Trent ran as far as he could and reached the docks. He looked back and saw the mime imitating him.

"Stop that. Mocking helps nothing!" Trent shouted before jumping into the water and the mime was about to follow but Trent spoke up.

"Worried you're makeup will run?" Trent laughed as the mime looked down in defeat and walked off.

"Even with a tame fear, Trent is the first to get immunity tonight!" Chef shouted over the loudspeakers.

"Cody I know your fear. I won't make you face it if you can get Duncan voted out tonight. I refuse to let him fix that girl Zoey." Mal told Cody who nodded silently.

"But he is focusing on me. How could I possibly…" Cody started and Mal slapped him.

"You were not made my prince of juvie for your arson. Figure it out. Now I'm gonna lure Duncan into a sense of security and then surprise him." Mal pushed Cody against a tree before

"Geoff! Wait Chris?" Courtney shouted before seeing Chris holding a remote, controlling the cloud.

"Hey I'm still allowed to cause misery. I just didn't make all the challenges." Chris stated calmly as he saw the sun rising.

"He's been running from that for 6 hours. Leave him alone." Courtney growled at the host.

"Hey if you want him to lose." Chris shrugged before throwing the remote to the ground and the cloud above Geoff disappeared

"Hey Geoff, can you go get Gwen? Our cameras picked up that she was passed out from blood loss." Chris asked the party boy who nodded silently and Geoff walked off

 **Confessional:**

"Ugh! Does this classify as torture?" Courtney questioned in the confessional

"Nope!" Mal shouted with glee in his voice outside the confessional.

 **End Confessional:**

Owen meanwhile had been spending his night on the plane and was running around in it.

"Let me off this death machine!" Owen shouted as he looked down and saw himself above a town. Owen tripped and accidentally fell. At least he had a parachute on his back.

"Fuck! Now I have to fetch him." Chef swore under his breath as he turned the plane back to Camp Wawanakwa to land and to later get Owen.

Owen groaned as he landed on the ground and looked around and saw he was in someone's backyard. He picked the parachute of himself and looked around and saw Izzy staring at him.

"Hey Izzy!" Owen greeted the girl who was sitting in silence in the backyard. Izzy just remained in silence.

"Why are you here?" Izzy stood up and got Owen untangled from the parachute.

"Uh I had a challenge to overcome my fear of flying and I freaked out and jumped out. Sorry if I disturbed you." Owen apologized.

"Hmm. Interesting that I should find you just out in the open Isabelle." Owen and Izzy turned to see a red haired girl with her hair in a bun entered through the fence.

"I assume you to be Scarlett." Izzy stated bluntly and Scarlett pulled out a gun and aimed it at the two of them.

"You are a hindrance to my plans and thus…" Scarlett started before Owen tackled her to the ground and Izzy grabbed the gun off the ground.

"Get off me fatso!" Scarlett shouted and Owen refused to budge.

"You try to hurt my friend and I'll hurt you." Owen growled angrily and Izzy smiled.

"So you're the reason I don't have memories of the last four years. What is this gun for?" Izzy pointed the gun to Scarlett's head.

"Teleportation Gun. Setting to my lab." Scarlett said as she struggled to breath and Izzy grinned as she shot Scarlett who disappeared in a blue light.

"Well, this has been a thing. Perhaps I shouldn't have left the Playa de Losers. Owen I'm going to adjust this to send you back to Camp." Izzy started messing with the gun.

"What did you mean by losing your memories?" Owen asked as she kept poking around the gun.

"The girl you met on the island wasn't me. I'm actually a nerd and not a wild beast. Done. Any words for me before you head back?" Izzy pointed the gun at Owen.

"Uh… even if you are a nerd I still think you're cute." Owen rubbed the back of his neck and Izzy gave a small smile.

"Thanks. Maybe you will win that show." Izzy shot the gun at Owen and instantly Owen was brought back to the docks of Camp Wawanakwa at the same time Chef exited the plane.

"How'd you get back here?" Chef questioned as he walked to Owen.

"Uh… magic?" Owen answered not trying to tell him that he'd met Izzy.

"Whatever. You still lost the challenge maggot. Time to watch Duncan and Mal fight." Chef said before the two walked over to the arena where Duncan and Mal were staring each other down.

"Who won their challenges?" Owen asked Chef as they sat in the back.

"Chris told me over the radio that Zeke failed trying to hurt others, Eva beat up Sasquatchanakwa and was able to prove she wasn't weak, Cody, Noah, Courtney and Bridgette didn't do challenges as we couldn't figure anything out for them. Besides Noah. But that'll be later. Now just watch the show maggot." Chef told the fat party boy who nodded and turned to watch the fight.

"Now for one of our most anticipated fear challenges. Duncan versus Mal. And I have a twist." Chris said from the stage with the microphone.

"If Duncan loses he is automatically out of the game." Chris said with a sadistic smile.

 **Confessional:**

"What!? Can he do that?!" Courtney yelled in the confessional

"Yes I can!" Chris shouted from outside the confessional

 **End Confessional:**

"And that's not all. If Mal wins, he joins the game and gets to choose the loser of today. By himself." Chris said with a smirk and everyone glared at Mal.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh if I win this I'm not gonna join. I did this just to see others suffer. But who else should suffer by losing after today? Perhaps Cody since he seems to be out of it. Oh yes that will do fine. I can't afford to lose my most valuable ally to emotions." Mal growled as he brushed his bang in front of his eye out of his way to reveal a red eye that was in contrast with his other blue one.

"Cody will once more listen to only me." Mal growled.

 **Confessional 2:**

"I may regret saying this but Duncan is who I'm rooting for. I'm just as scared of Mal as he is." Cody admits

 **End Confessional:**

"Time for payback!" Duncan lunged at Mal who just sidestepped like last night.

"Horrible form. Time to show what I can do." Mal laughs maniacally as he gives Duncan an uppercut and slams him into the wall.

"That Zoey girl may have been able to protect you in juvie, but not here." Mal slams him into the ground and everyone watching winces.

 **Confessional:**

"If Duncan loses then we have to deal with him?! No thanks." Heather scoffed.

 **End Confessional:**

"Stop! Duncan can't even fight back!" Trent stood up in the crowd and Mal just stared at him.

"Don't get in my way." Mal threatened and Trent didn't back down as he walked up to the stage.

"I don't want him eliminated for a technicality or have to deal with you for the summer. Chris, if I lose to him I want myself to be sent home, not Duncan." Trent tells Chris as he gets on stage.

"Your funeral." Chris said as Mal pushed Duncan off the stage.

"If he won't go to the morgue today, you will." Mal pulled out a knife and threw it at Trent who barely ducked under it.

"Uh you know we told you that you can't kill our contestants." Chris speaks worriedly from the stage and nods to Chef.

"Like I care for your rules." Mal said turning away from Trent and Trent walks up behind him and picks up the light juvie king and throws him off the stage. Chef then walks up to Mal and handcuffs him.

"Well I don't think busting him out of prison was such a good idea after all. Chef, bring him back!" Chris shouted and Chef punched the kid in the head and knocked him out before carrying him off.

 **Confessional:**

"Did he just say he busted Mal out of juvie?!" Courtney slammed her hand into the stall.

"That's it! I'm calling my lawyers about today!" Courtney stormed out of the confessional

 **Confessional 2:**

"Little does she know we confiscated any contact to the outside world just for today." Chris gave a toothy grin to the camera.

 **End Confessional:**

"Well since Trent faced his fear and Duncan's and by doing Duncan also saved Cody, all three are safe. Bridgette and Courtney are safe due to not having anything for them to face. Eva is also safe. But who's ready to see Noah face his fear?" Chris rubbed his hands together in anticipation as Noah gulped.

 **Confessional:**

"He can't mean…" Noah's confessional was cut short.

 **End Confessional:**

"Noah! You have to ask a girl out!" Chris shouted and Noah gulped as all the girls turned to him.

"Uh…" Noah looked around nervously before running off.

"That is cruel." Bridgette shook her head before running off after Noah.

"Welp that's all the challenges. Meet me at the campfire ceremony after dinner and tomorrow the teams will once again be reforged." Chris said before walking off.

"Hey, I think what you did was brave." Gwen told Trent as they sat down in the mess hall to eat the slop Chef served them.

"Thanks. I knew that something needed to be done. Did someone take Duncan to the infirmary?" Trent asked as he started picking at his food.

"Courtney did. Trent, what you did was not brave," Cody walked up behind them, "You just put a target on your back for Mal to fire at."

"Probably. But I've seen a lot of kids be bullied at school and I knew that I couldn't sit back anymore." Trent said as he started eating.

"Who do you think we should vote for?" Gwen asked Trent and they looked around and their eyes rested on Tyler who was given another fried chicken and passed out again. Gwen and Trent locked eyes and nodded.

Heather noticed them looking at Tyler and grinned to herself as she swore to also vote him off.

"Campers I almost forgot DJ and Beth. DJ you just need to pet a snake and Beth will jump into a pool of bugs." Chris announced over the loudspeakers and those mentioned groaned.

 **Confessional:**

"I had really hoped he had forgotten that." DJ put his hands to his face.

 **End Confessional:**

"It seems like Beth lied." Courtney muttered as Beth jumped into the pool of bugs and came up with bugs stuck between her teeth.

"Maybe she knew too, eh?" Zeke smiled goofily as Beth grinned at him.

"Unlikely but a possibility. DJ! Just pet the snake or you're gone." Courtney shouted at the loveable giant who took a deep breath and put his hand on the world's smallest and least deadly snake.

"DJ and Beth both get immunity tonight! Time to vote!" Chris shouted as the camera cut to the campfire ceremony where everyone sat in silence.

"Because they have immunity, DJ, Beth, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Bridgette, Courtney and Trent all get immunity." Chris threw the marshmallows out and Noah noticed and saw there were two less marshmallows then people.

"We're having a double elimination aren't we?" Noah spoke up and everyone gasped as they also noticed the lack of a marshmallow.

"Yep! Top two voted off will leave us. But don't worry Noah, you aren't there as you had no votes. Neither did Owen, Leshawna, Katie, Gwen and surprisingly Heather. Geoff you only got one vote so you're fine." Chris threw the marshmallows to the said people and Tyler looked around nervously and only saw himself and Zeke without marshmallows.

"Too bad so sad. Zeke got two votes and Tyler got the rest. Sorry my dudes, you are gonzo." Chris said as he tossed the plate backwards.

 **Confessional:**

"I knew that Beth was getting to independent and needed to limit that source. I convinced Tyler to vote for Zeke and was able to also get Cody to. No one else would listen to me. Now time to reestablish my alliance." Heather rubbed her hands together in glee.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hey at least I wasn't out first, eh." Zeke hugged Beth who was almost in tears.

"I wanted you to last longer." Beth sobbed and Zeke pulled away from her and bent down to her height.

"I want you to listen, eh. You can go far without me. Just do your best and stick up for yourself." Zeke gave her advice before placing a kiss on his cheeks.

 **Confessional:**

"Aw man. Why'd most everyone vote me? Probably because my chicken fear or my strength." Tyler guessed correctly before he exited the confessional for the last time.

 **End Confessional:**

"Why'd it have to be a double elimination?" Beth wipes her tears away as Zeke boards the Boat of Losers with Tyler.

"Because we spent a good amount of money paying Mal to be here and to get all the stuff for the fears today. Do you know how much money those poisonous spiders cost? So we had to cut the planned challenge that was gonna be two days from now. Now you have a five day break. I don't care what you do with it. Just don't break anything." Chris aimed the latter part of the answer to the entire camp.

"Bye everybody." Tyler waved as he tripped and fell over Zeke and knocked both of them into the boat as it drove off.

"Well that sure was eventful. Will we ever see Mal again? Possibly," Chris whispered the answer before continuing the outro, "Will anyone face their fears once more this summer? What girl does Noah have a crush on? How did Owen get back to the island before Chef? Find out these answers soon on… Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouted from the docks after the campers dispersed.

"Where am I?" A voice said rubbing its head as it looked around and saw himself behind bars.

"What did Mal do to end up in juvie?" The boy asked as he rubbed his head and closed his eyes to enter his mindscape.

 _Mindscape_

"Chester! Svetlana! Vito! Manitoba!" The boy called out as he looked around the brain like area that was his mind scape.

"I imprisoned them Mike." Mal said behind his body's original owner.

"No! You're the one that needs imprisoned!" Mike yelled as Mal just laughed.

"You may think you can always be in control. You can't. Admit it, I'm the strongest." Mal grabbed Mike by the collar when suddenly a rope ensnared Mal.

"What?!" Mal shouted angrily and dropped Mike and turned to see Manitoba Smith, the Australian Personality in Mike's mind.

"You neglected to mention that I escaped buckaroo. Now time for you to taste your own medicine." Manitoba said as he saluted Mike before dragging Mal into the dark corners of his mind.

"Mike. The others will be freed soon." Manitoba gave him a thumbs up as he disappeared into the darkness with a struggling Mal.

"I am the Malevolent One! I deserve to be in control!" Mal screeched as Mike woke up back in his cell.

"Now how am I going to escape this juvie?" Mike pondered as he looked around for anything to help him. He tried the bars on his cell window and felt them loose. Mike yanked one of them out and started on the others. Mike didn't hesitate to jump out of the cell into an open clearing and he began running for his life.

"Mal always has to get us arrested." Mike muttered to himself, not knowing how long he had been in jail. He also didn't know that he had a camera crew from TDI following him.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Scarlett had been trashing her lab in anger.

"Stupid Isabelle! She has a stupidly high IQ and needs to be killed before my plans for the world can go into action." Scarlett shouted in anger and she tripped and fell on a camera in her rampage.

Suddenly Scarlett got an idea.

"Isabelle was on that tv show, Total Drama. So if I am able to get myself on the show at the same time as her I can be rid of her. Perhaps I could audition for the next season." Scarlett smirked in realization and started hatching plans to find a way onto the show.

Back at Camp Wawanakwa.

"Hello goth girl." Heather smirked as Gwen was walking to the confessional.

"What do you want?" Gwen stared at Heather.

"An alliance. After all, you don't want every secret you have to spill, right?" Heather threatened and Gwen gulped.

"All of them?" Gwen said with fear in her eyes and Heather nodded.

"If you join up with me, I can keep you safe until the merge at least." Heather offered and Gwen sighed in defeat.

"A deal with the devil it is." Gwen shook her hand with joy taken out of Gwen completely.

Trent heard this from behind the confessional and became worried for Gwen.

 **Confessional:**

"Gwen's a nice girl and all, but what needs to be kept a secret so badly that she makes a deal with the girl that's been putting her down every day off camera." Trent sighed in defeat.

"Next episode, we get rid of Heather." Trent said with the determination to save Gwen from a self destructive alliance.

 **End Confessional:**

"Psst. Leshawna, Bridgette. Get Noah, Beth and Owen and we're having a team meeting." Trent whispered to said girls from behind the cabin.

"Why not Heather or Gwen?" Bridgette asked and Trent shook his head.

"I'll explain once you get them." Trent told them and the two headed off to get the rest of their team. Trent motioned for them to follow him and soon they were all huddled beneath the docks.

"What's so important?" Noah asked as he saw a heart carved into the wood that had a Z+B and looked at Beth who looked away in embarrassment.

"Heather is blackmailing Gwen into an alliance using her diary. I'm worried that this will hurt Gwen." Trent told them quietly and Leshawna nodded in understanding.

"Anyone having to deal with Heather for too long wll hurt a lot." Leshawna muttered and suddenly they heard footsteps. Owen poked out from under the docks and saw DJ and Courtney.

"It's DJ and Courtney." Owen whispered to his team.

"Let's listen to what they have to say." Noah told his team quietly as well and only Beth looked nervous about eavesdropping.

"This is the second time Duncan's had to go to the infirmary." Courtney muttered as she let her legs swing over the edge of the docks and DJ put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just know that this time wasn't because of Cody. And according to Chris, Cody was also scared of Mal." DJ tried to comfort Courtney.

"I… I just don't want Duncan to be hurt anymore." Courtney said in near tears.

"You think your crush is secret." DJ joked and Courtney pushed him playfully.

"Whatever. Do you have a crush on anyone here?" Courtney scoffed and DJ froze.

"Ha! You do. Who is it?" Courtney pushed him to an answer.

"Well, uh, let's say that your crush is a secret. I do feel bad for Zeke though." DJ changed the topic in a hurry.

"Well I hope Beth is taking the news good. I think we've lost too many people on our team at this point in the game." Courtney sighed and DJ nodded as he looked up at the sky.

"Well let's head back to the cabins. I actually need to talk to you and Katie in private!" DJ shouted the last part and Courtney turned around and saw Owen's butt sticking out from under the docks. Courtney immediately marched to below the docks and saw every Gopher except Gwen and Heather.

"Why were you eavesdropping on us?" Courtney demanded of the Gophers.

"We were here before you. We were having a team meeting." Trent waved his arms in surrender.

"About what?" Courtney questioned and Owen was the one to speak up.

"About Heather being rude to Gwen over her diary." Owen told Courtney who closed her eyes in disbelief.

"Then just vote Heather out. You've only lost one challenge so far and Heather is the target of seven of you." Courtney obviously stated before she walked off to talk to DJ.

"That's what I'm debating right now. I want to keep Gwen in the game and get Heather out, but what if Heather reveals all the stuff in her diary right before leaving? What do you guys all think since we are a team." Trent sighed as he laid down on the sand.

"How about whichever of them messes up the most in the next challenge we lose? That way we don't feel bad when Gwen would be voted off." Leshawna said and Bridgette nodded.

"That's the smart way to play as whichever of them is a hindrance to our team can't mess us up, even if it means Heather has to stay." Bridgette admitted with disdain to Heather.

"I just hope Heather doesn't get too mad at us." Beth muttered under her breath as the team split up and headed back to the cabins to go to sleep.

In the boy side of the Gopher cabin, Trent and Owen decided to pester Noah on about who he had a crush on.

"Come on you can tell us." Owen threw a pillow at Noah.

"I hate Chris. He knew my actual fear and ousted me like this." Noah muttered and Trent picked up on this.

"What's your actual fear then?" Trent asked as he changed into pajamas.

"Eels and dodgeball." Noah stated rapidly and Trent stared at him.

"Eels?" Trent asked as he strummed his guitar and Owen tilted his head in confusion.

"Eels because I got swarmed by some before and had to go to the hospital. And before you ask about dodgeball, let's just say there's a reason that I protest when Owen gives me hugs. I had a lot of ribs broken during a game of dodgeball before and they still sting." Noah admitted and Owen looked down in shame.

"Sorry for hurting you." Owen apologized and Noah waved the apology away.

"It's fine. You didn't know. Hmm… you wanna know what else shouldn't be known?" Noah said the last one after a minute of silence.

"How much food I eat in a year?" Owen offered and Noah shook his head.

"No my chubby buddy. We all know that the merge will come eventually. Heather may be a bitch, but she isn't completely dumb. You will need an alliance for after the merge. And I am proposing one to the two of you and I'll later see if Bridgette wants to join." Noah told the two boys on his team.

"Why should we join an alliance when only one of us will get the money?" Trent asked and Noah smirked.

"If one of us four gets the money, we split it four ways no matter what." Noah said and Owen's eyes widened.

"So if one of us gets voted off…" Owen started and Trent finished.

"We get something out of it no matter our placement." Trent smirked as he nodded his head.

"Are we in agreement my friends?" Noah put his hand in the center of the room and the other two put their hands in.

"Yes." Owen and Trent said and they all lifted their hands in agreement.

"Well, count me in." Bridgette said from the doorway.

"Be glad I heard you and not Heather. Be warned the walls are thin." Bridgette entered the room and put her hand in the center and Noah nodded while blushing.

"What should we call our alliance?" Owen asked as Noah and Bridgette broke their eye contact with each other.

"Gophers Forever." Trent offered and everyone shrugged.

"Fine enough." Noah said and Trent and Owen collapsed onto their beds for sleep.

"So if you don't mind me asking, who was Chris trying to make you ask out?" Bridgette asked as she and Noah decided to relax in the hottub and Noah sighed.

"Promise you won't slap me?" Noah asked and Bridgette nodded, "Well, I… it's you." Noah admitted with a blush and Bridgette was left speechless. After a minute of silence Noah spoke again.

"It's okay if you want to quit the alliance for me saying that." Noah sighed in defeat and Bridgette gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Who was to say I don't have a crush on you too?" Bridgette admitted and both stared in each other's eyes.

"Truthfully?" Noah asked to make sure and Bridgette kissed him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Bridgette smirked and Noah gave a rare smile.

"I guess so." Noah responded as Bridgette stepped out of the hottub.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. Night, Noah." Bridgette widely smiled as she stepped out of the hottub to go to bed. Katie noticed this and approached Noah.

"So, Bridgette and you?" Katie said from behind Noah and Noah turned around and fell back.

"You saw all that, didn't you." Noah said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm happy for you. Just because this is a competition doesn't mean we can't be friends." Katie gave him a noogie and Noah swatted her hand.

"What do you actually want?" Noah stared straight at her with a straight face and Katie sighed.

"DJ and Courtney want to talk to you about joining an alliance for after the merge. Courtney said that your knowledge on Chris could really help us three." Katie informed the bookworm

"How's this? I won't join your alliance until the merge happen and at that point we're going to combine my alliance with yours. If all people in the alliances last that long, which I suspect to be the final twelve or thirteen, that will be seven people dominating the votes. And no I won't join your alliance over mine." Noah said after he thought about how he should plan out the future.

"I'll tell Courtney that. Once again, congrats for you and Bridgette." Katie gave him two thumbs up before heading back to her cabin.

"Katie. Me and you and an alliance." Cody told Katie as she walked up the stairs to the cabin.

"Uh… sure?" Katie said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." Cody said before giving a peck on Katie's cheek and Katie blushed as she entered the girl's side of the cabin.

 **Confessional:**

"After Mal coming to camp today, I was given a wakeup call. I have been on the chopping blocks three times so far out of the five voting ceremonies that required votes. I know Katie wants to help me, so she was an obvious choice for an alliance. I asked Geoff earlier and after he was one vote from me from losing, he joined. Eva is remaining a neutral party on our team. I'm fine with that. The only threats I have are Courtney and Duncan as both seem to hate me. DJ also seems neutral as he wants to just get on everyone's good side. I rode on Duncan's coattails of guitar boy throwing Mal off the stage. By the way that was super lucky that Mal had his back turned. I just hope that the next challenge is something I am good at." Cody stated and he sighed.

"Oh I heard Mal in the confessional earlier and could feel the energy from his red eye. He wanted to beat Duncan and reassert dominance over me. But not anymore, I'm tired of being looked down by people like Mal and my team. Time to prove the threat I can be." Cody said with new determination in his eyes as the former red in them faded and turned completely brown.

 **End Confessional:**

"Boy howdy is all this some good after the show stuff. What do you think Chef?" Chris asked Chef as they watched Cody's confessional over the monitors.

"You're spying on people's love lives." Chef stated bluntly as he looked at the monitor that had Noah and Bridgette's kiss on replay.

"Hey! He should be grateful that I pushed him into that relationship. I could have made him play dodgeball against Eva and then he wouldn't be as happy." Chris scoffed with his arms crossed

"Anyways, since the campers are getting a bit of time off, what's to stop us from hosting an aftermath show with the kicked off contestants during that time?" Chris asked Chef who shrugged.

"Who would host it?" Chef asked and Chris grinned.

"You and one of the former campers. You'll head to the Playa tomorrow and set up to do it for Thursday. Oh and I'll make the campers watch it just for extra drama." Chris said as the camera faded to black when he suddenly received a phone call

"What do you mean we have to let her come back?" Chris' voice resounded in the dark before the screen showing the show turned off.

 **AN: And thus concludes a mess of an episode. Did you keep track of all that happened? Mal torturing everyone, Scarlett trying to attack Izzy, Trent being the brave person and confronting Mal, Zeke and Tyler's double elimination, Noah and Bridgette getting together, DJ has a crush, multiple alliances have been made, and Cody is finally gonna stop being pushed around. That's a lot that's happened this episode. Oh yeah and Mike regained control over his body (I'm pretty sure I said when Chef handcuffed Mal he hit him on his head and released Mike from his chains). Let's just say that this was an important chapter. And who's that that Chris need to let back onto the show? I'm pretty sure that there's not many to choose from and it should be a bit obvious (I hope it's obvious). Anyways I hope everyone has a good night.**

 **Votes:**

 **Cody: Zeke**

 **Tyler: Zeke**

 **Heather: Geoff**

 **Everyone else: Tyler**

 **(Yeah I'm too lazy to list out every 17 votes so suck it).**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **18th: Izzy**

 **17th: Tyler**

 **16th: Ezekiel**

 **15th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Returning in the future:**

 **Unknown Female former camper (There's literally only three that fall into that category).**

 **Next Episode: TDI Aftermath I: To Zeke the Truth**


	7. Aftermath I: To Zeke the Truth

**AN: Welcome to my attempt at an Aftermath in season one. I hope you enjoy my attempt at it.**

Chapter Seven: Aftermath I: To Zeke the Truth

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa. Not!" Chris shouted as he approached the campers that were gathered around the campfire and brought a monitor up to them.

"Today is a special episode. We're filming the first Aftermath episode. Time to see what the voted off campers have been up to." Chris told the campers and everyone rose their hands.

"What?" Chris asked and Noah spoke up.

"Do we have to watch this?" Noah asked and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Or do you want to do a challenge instead?" Chris threatened and that got the antsy campers calmed down.

"Today will not be focused on you. Time for the focus to shift to the losers." Chris said before the camera transitioned to the Playa de Losers. But before the transition is complete one camper speaks up.

"Why do they get to stay in a villa when they lost?!" Heather complained as she saw where the losers were staying.

"Hush!" Chris shushed her before finishing the transition. The camera focused on Chef who was sitting on a beach chair while drinking a smoothie. Chef then noticed they were filming.

"Hello viewers. The host made me come here to interview the losers of Total Drama. But first I need to get them out here. One moment." Chef said as he placed his smoothie down and ran inside the house with the cameras following him. When he entered he heard crying and saw Sadie in tears.

"Why does she get to return and not me?! Katie!" Sadie bawled and Lindsay was comforting the upset girl.

"Hey Chet." Lindsay waved to the cook and Chef rolled his eyes.

"Get outside, we're about to start the Aftermath." Chef ordered the two and Lindsay had to drag Sadie outside.

Chef went deeper into the villa and found Zeke at the refreshment table.

"Heyo Chef. Whatcha need?" Zeke asked after he ate a pizza, "This food is great." Zeke added as an afterthought.

"Did none of you maggots remember we're doing the aftermath today? Ugh, just tell me where Tyler, Izzy and Justin are so we can get started." Chef dragged the farmboy away from the food.

"Tyler went water skiing. Justin was looking at himself in the mirror near the bathrooms and I have no clue where Izzy is." Zeke informed the burly cook who just sighed.

"You get Justin and Tyler and I'll find Izzy." Chef said and Zeke once again spoke up.

"The reason I don't know where Izzy is is because as soon as she arrived here she went home." Zeke scratched the back of his neck.

"Ugh! No wonder she got her hands on the contract then." Chef muttered to himself

"Get those two and be out to the Aftermath area within five minutes." Chef ordered the kid who nodded and ran off.

"Gosh! Did you forget me?" Harold shook his head as Chef walked out of the villa

"Just go sit down you maggot." Chef growled at the geek who nodded and ran off. Chef followed him and sat in the center and was surrounded by bleachers on both sides of him.

"I guess we should get started." Chef muttered as Zeke sat on the bleachers with Tyler, who was bruised, and Justin who was frowning at the camera.

"Welcome to the first Aftermath! Sorry for the delay, but let's get started by interviewing the first maggot, I mean loser, Sadie!" Chef said and Sadie whimpered as she sat on the left bench to be interviewed.

"Can I just go home? Katie already hates me and doesn't care that I'm gone." Sadie whimpered and Chef shook his head.

"Nope. And we didn't let Izzy go home, she did so without telling anyone. But onto the first question for you maggot, why did you become friends with Katie?" Chef said with an already mad tone.

"Me and Katie became BFFFLs back in elementary school and have always done everything together. BFFFL means Best Female Friends For Life." Sadie wiped her tears away.

"You watched the episodes and you know that's not true, like gosh! Get your facts right." Harold shouted and Sadie whimpered again.

"Nerd quiet down! But he has a point that Katie said she did stuff without you and she even had the guts to question if you were a leech." Chef pointed out as he drank his smoothie again.

"I… I never meant to hurt Katie. She was always my only friend so of course I would need to ride her successes. Wait did I just say that out loud?" Sadie said as her eyes widened.

"Ha! You are a leech!" Harold pointed at Sadie and Sadie started crying again and ran off.

"Well, I guess that's that. Nerdy maggot, you're next." Chef said and Harold walked over to the bench that Sadie sat on.

"Gosh. Do you call everyone maggots?" Harold questioned and barely ducked under a hatchet.

"Don't question me again. Now why do you think you were voted off second?" Chef asked whilst glaring at Harold.

"I didn't have time to show my mad skills. That's fine as I wouldn't want to go through what Mal did to the others. Like, god! Made Gwen stuck in a bear cave, Leshawna and Katie forced into a venomous spider pit and fighting Duncan. No thanks." Harold said as he cleaned off his glasses.

"Weaklings." Chef muttered under his breath.

"Gosh! I mean like…" Harold was about to start ranting but Chef walked up to Harold and threw him into the pool to stop him from ranting.

"Anyways Lindsay is next." Chef said and saw Lindsay and Tyler sucking face.

"Stupid teenagers. You know what, I'm skipping both of you. Now leave before I get mad." Chef told the couple with anger and they shrugged and fell into the hot tub behind the bleachers, while still making out.

"Justin… you're next pretty boy." Chef said and Justin just stared at himself in the mirror and didn't pay attention to Chef.

"No wonder you were the first gone on your team." Chef muttered as Justin finally sat down on the bench.

"Can we hurry this up? My company doesn't want my face out in the sun for too long." Justin spoke and Chef growled.

"Fine! You'll have one question. Why do you think you got voted out early on?" Chef growled the answer out and Justin shrugged.

"The other males could not take my looks. Now can I go?" Justin said and Chef growled while nodding and Justin hurried inside.

"And we're down to the only sane person that we're interviewing it seems. Maggot farmboy. You're up." Chef said and Zeke stood up just as someone coughed to get their attention. The remaining two people at the Aftermath area looked and saw Izzy in a different attire, which included her glasses. She wore a plain green t-shirt with a picture of a book on it, wore black shorts and had her hair down to her back. She was also wearing a lab coat which she took off as she approached the Aftermath area.

"Hello Chef Hatchet. Ezekiel." Izzy greeted the two people still at the Aftermath area.

"You look nice Izzy. And less crazy looking." Zeke complimented the former crazy girl.

"Thank you for the compliment. Chef Hatchet, I assume Chris McLean got the phone call about me returning?" Izzy asked as she sat on the bench and Zeke looked confused.

"Why are you returning?" Zeke asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Well after Owen fell into my backyard, I decided to look through the contract that everyone had to sign, just to see what I had gotten into before, and found that in fine print on the last page that the host can not interfere with votes and can't vote a camper off himself with bias, and it was very small below the signature line so I doubt anyone saw it when looking through it initially. Which is exactly how I was voted off and thus I called the producers and they decided to let me back onto the game, but not until the merge arrives." Izzy informed the farmboy.

"Which had Chris in a bad mood the last few days." Chef pitched in and Izzy nodded.

"I rewatched the episode I was eliminated and found out that he only accepted me for my former crazy persona." Izzy agreed with Chef.

"Hey when you get back to the island can you give Beth this?" Zeke walked to Izzy and handed her a necklace with a wooden medallion with B+Z on the center.

"Why not?" Izzy shrugged as she put the necklace in her pocket.

"Ok, can we continue this with Zeke? Izzy, you're joining me as hostess for this until you rejoin the game." Chef picked up Izzy and plopped her next to him to help run the Aftermath.

"Ok, Zeke what made you have a crush on Beth?" Izzy immediately asked Zeke who smiled.

"I guess it was her getting me out in dodgeball and later coming to check up on me in the infirmary. Whenever I got injured on the farm, the only one who made sure I was fine was my mom and even then she would just put a bandaid on it and send me back out to work, eh." Zeke shrugged.

"That wasn't what I was told to ask, but to hell with it with planned questions. Who do you two think will win the game?" Chef asked as he threw the notecards he had in his shirt pocket into the pool.

"Even though I am rejoining the game and hope I will win, I am thinking that Noah, Bridgette or Owen has the highest chances of winning. Owen is just because I like him more than the others there." Izzy admitted bluntly.

"Well I am rooting for Beth of course. But if she loses, then I guess either Katie or DJ. They were good teammates and I think they'll do fine." Zeke rubbed his nose after giving his choices.

"And since I don't care to round up everyone else again, I'll throw my hat into the ring. I'd say Owen since he can actually stomach my food and doesn't say anything to annoy me." Chef admitted and an intern came up to him with a phone on speaker.

"Chef you're not supposed to give your opinion. I want you to use the lie detector now" Chris told Chef over the phone before hanging up.

"Welp, interns! Bring out the electric chair!" Chef shouted and within a minute four interns came out of the villa with an electric chair.

"Zeke. Since you're the only one here not a host, we'll be testing this on you." Chef said before picking up the farmboy and strapping him into the chair.

"So Zeke, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Chef asked as he turned on the electric chair.

"Nope. My pop never wanted me to have one until I was 20." Zeke admitted and the chair didn't react.

"Then how do you think he'll react to you and Beth?" Izzy asked and Zeke's eyes widened in realization.

"Uh… Hope he doesn't watch the show?" Zeke suggested and Chef spoke up.

"Oh he is. Chris decided to make me call your maggot father just for this. Bring out the monitor." Chef called out and a pair of interns wheeled in a monitor with a buff farmer with an unshaven beard and Zeke's hair style and facial features.

"Hey dad, you're not mad eh?" Zeke asked with fear and was shocked, "Hey I didn't lie."

"Nope! But you already knew the answer." Chef laughed before walking behind the monitor to let Zeke's father talk not knowing what would happen next.

"Ezekiel! How dare you go against my wishes?!" Zeke's father shouted and Zeke bit his tongue with a rare anger that people on the show hadn't seen yet. But Zeke didn't retort yet.

"You get a girlfriend! You disrespect me by thinking women can be stronger or smarter than men!" Zeke's pop continues ranting and Izzy growls at the monitor for the sexist comment.

"Your girlfriend is the ugliest as well!" Zeke's father finishes his yelling after a minute of ranting about other things and the last comment broke the camel's back.

"Ugly, eh? Have you looked in the mirror lately?!" Zeke shouts back and Izzy laughs at the retort.

"Don't you talk back to me?!" Zeke's dad yells back over the monitor and Zeke finally gets off the electric chair and puts his face right into the screen.

"Don't talk back?! You call me girl ugly! You filled my heads with crappy sexist thoughts my whole life! You've made me do all the fucking hard work on the farm! All the crap cleaning, all the damn animals that have trampled me! You say I should follow your idiotic wishes, but what about my fucking own, eh?!" Zeke yells before punching the monitor and cutting the signal off.

"Go Zeke!" Izzy cheered and Zeke looked around and saw Harold giving a thumbs up, Lindsay looking confused while Tyler looked proud, Sadie was still crying and Chef had an angry look on his face.

"Stupid sexist idiots! I've already had to deal with those motherfuckers back in 'Nam." Chef growled his anger. As he said this, Zeke finally realized he punched through a monitor and winced in pain.

"Your hand will be fine." Izzy told him as she looked at his hand and Zeke noticed that it wasn't bleeding, just stung.

"Well, I think that was dramatic enough for Chris. Any last words before we end?" Chef asked the only two still in the Aftermath area.

"Beth, if you're watching I'm sorry for what my dad said about you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Zeke apologized and Izzy cut in front of him.

"If anyone from Total Drama is watching, I want everyone to keep their eyes out for a girl named Scarlett." Izzy warned ominously and Chef rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess this is it for Total! Drama! Island!" Chef starts ending.

"AFTERMATH!" Izzy yells very loudly, "Sorry I've always wanted to end off a tv show."

"Just cut!" Chef shouts before walking off, leaving Izzy and Zeke alone on the Aftermath set.

"What you did was great. My father's acted like that before and tried to put my down when I started pursuing science. Don't let it get to you." Izzy gave a toothy smile.

"You know that when you stopped acting crazy, I thought you were once more being crazy. But today you've shown that you weren't really crazy." Zeke takes off his hat and brushes his hand through his hair.

"Hey I may not be acting insane, but that doesn't mean I'm not crazy. Crazy for science that is." Izzy jokes and Zeke rolls his eyes.

"So you're gonna go back to the island. Hey if Beth doesn't win, I think you could win." Zeke smiles at Izzy.

"Thanks. Now I'm gonna explore this villa. I am hoping that there is a computer room. Have a good day Ezekiel." Izzy bade farewell to Zeke before heading into the house with a gleam in her eye.

"Well this day happened, eh." Zeke sat on a beach chair and fell asleep as the sun started setting.

Meanwhile, back at Camp Wawanakwa.

"Well that didn't turn out exactly as I hoped, but oh well. Get some rest campers. The next challenge is tomorrow." Chris shrugged before walking off to his trailer.

All the remaining campers were wide eyed at the Aftermath they had just watched. The one to break the silence was Beth.

"You go Zeke!" Beth cheered for her boyfriend sticking up to his father

"Didn't know that he had the strength to punch through the screen." Trent snorted in agreement

"Katie, are you okay?" Courtney put a hand on Katie's shoulder and Katie just stared into space.

"Did Sadie really just say that she knew she was leeching off of my accomplishments?" Katie asked sadly and Courtney nodded.

"I told you that I assumed so before. I just didn't think Sadie also knew that." Courtney told the girl.

 **Confessional:**

"Perhaps I can use Katie's sadness and convert that into a drive to do better in challenges. That way she would be useful to me, well more than just one less vote against me. We're already in an alliance and I know she will be conflicted to listen to me or her other alliance with Courtney and DJ. Next person that needs to go, Geoff. Too party happy and excitable." Cody smirks at the camera with an evil gleam in his eyes.

 **End Confessional:**

"They're letting Izzy back?! This can not be in the rules!" Heather complained and Noah threw a book at her.

"She's not even coming back until the merge, and if you actually read the contract, yes they can. Fine print, reality shows love it." Noah retorted and Heather growled before stomping off.

"Yeah Izzy's coming back!" Owen cheered and Trent rolled his eyes.

"Someone's got a crush." Trent teased and Owen shrugged as Gwen froze up when he said that before she also left.

 **Confessional:**

"Not until the merge? Perhaps I can get her into an alliance. Brains and brawns. That'd be fine for me. But first, I need to get my own team in check." Eva sighed in frustration.

"You have not seen all the arguments that Duncan and Cody have gotten into the last few days. Usually I'm the one with anger issues. Also, people seemed impressed by Zeke's anger. I could do that when I'm calm" Eva rolled her eyes before punching the door open to prove her point and leaving the confessional

 **End Confessional:**

"Well, I guess this concludes our first Aftermath. Sadie, Justin, Tyler and Lindsay did barely anything, besides Sadie confirm Courtney's suspicions. Harold was annoying, but at least he actually answered questions. The two main highlights were Izzy, who yes I was required by the producers back on the show, and Zeke, who was the only one to provide real drama today. Man I hope that as more contestants lose, the more drama is started at the Playa de Losers. Anyways, tune in next time for another challenge and more drama." Chris closed off the episode in front of his trailer before heading inside.

Trent decided to take a walk around camp when he ran across Noah and Bridgette kissing.

"Hey lovebirds." Trent called at the two making out in the grass and they broke apart and stared at Trent.

"What?" Noah sighed happily and Trent scowled. He knew if they got too distracted with their relationship, then he couldn't help them in the future.

"You tell me. You told me yesterday you had something to tell me, but then went off to make out with your new girlfriend. Nothing against you Bridgette." Trent said with annoyance dripped in his voice and Noah's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. I went over it already with Bridge so you don't need to worry." Noah said before the two continued making out, leaving Trent frustrated.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm a nice guy, but boy do couples get on my nerves by making out in public. They do remember we're competing for money, right?" Trent rubbed his temples in frustration

 **Confessional 2:**

"We decided that we would take Katie up on her offer for the alliance at the merge." Noah told the camera when he was sitting on Bridgette's lap.

"I'm sure Owen and Trent won't mind." Bridgette commented before the couple started making out again.

 **End Confessional:**

"So, Beth. Are y'all upset you can't be like Noah and Bridge are with Zeke right now?" Leshawna teased Beth from her bunk and was hit by a nail filer.

"So, Leshawna. Are you upset you don't have a boyfriend right now?" Beth sarcastically teased before yawning and going to bed. Leshawna rolls her eyes and sees Heather and Gwen enter the cabin. Gwen with a guilty expression, and Heather with a smug one.

"Where have you been fake prom queen?" Leshawna questioned with a smirk and Heather throws a nail file at her as well.

"I have a proposal for you. And if you refuse, I have read all the love letters under your bed for the boy you like." Heather threatened and Leshawna gulped at her statement.

"You, me and Gwen are going to throw the next challenge and vote Beth off for betraying me." Heather got right up in her face and Leshawna decided to be brave.

"Like I care what you do to threaten me. You'll go down scrawny." Leshawna said as she regained her courage.

"Fine! Have it your way. Have fun with embarrassment." Heather taunted before heading to bed, as did Gwen, leaving Leshawna alone with her thoughts about how she could last longer than wannabe prom queen.

"Katie, I need to talk to you." Cody told Katie as she was about to head to bed as well but stopped.

"What?" Katie yawned as she sat on the steps of the cabin and looked at Cody.

"I need you to try to convince our team to vote off Geoff. He's just an annoyance at this point and his vote can be swayed to Duncan and that's threatening to anyone against him. That includes me, and possibly you for trying to vote him off." Cody told the girl before he walked into his side of the cabin, leaving Katie alone to contemplate how she could keep up with having two alliances.

"You know, I think more drama happens after the show then during it." Chris commented in the monitor tent.

"They're teenagers. Of course they always cause drama." Chef grunted as he was trying to fix the monitor that Zeke punched through.

"Exactly why this is a show, but I guess it's time to prepare for tomorrow's challenge. Remember to stock up on food later before we have the challenge tomorrow." Chris told Chef, who just grunted in response as he kept his focus on the monitor and planned to leave early in the morning to do what Chris told him.

 **AN: Okay let me comment on some things. Sadie knowing she was leeching off Katie. She wears the same clothes, she tries to act the same and tries to just copy everything she does, well when she is able to. Sadie is not a complete idiot and knows this, but Katie didn't until this show. The reason Sadie is crying is that she lost her only friend, ever. Next, Izzy. I chose Izzy to return as, first I needed to let someone return for the merge and since I am skipping Boney Island, I decided that she would be the only returnee. Also she is in mostly normal clothes, barring the lab coat, because as I'll explain in the story, she always wanted to blend into the background at school and still carries that mentality. Lastly, Noah and Bridgette just focusing on each other. Noah has never had a girlfriend and is just following Bridgette's example, and just like the canon show Bridgette focuses a lot on her boyfriend. Okay, so I hope everyone has a good day.**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy**

 **18th: Tyler**

 **17th: Zeke**

 **16th to 1st: Unknown**


	8. If You Can't Take The Heat

**AN: Heyo. I am back from the small hiatus of this. I did some thinking about what I want to do with this and decided against restarting. Also yes I know this challenge wasn't the next one, but when doing the Aftermath I thought it was and I just wanted for it to make some sense as you will see. Just enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: If You Can't Take the Heat...

"Last time on Total Drama Island, I decided to take a day off and allow someone else run a challenge based on fear. This was a kid named Mal," Chris proceeds to show footage of Mal in the confessional, "And he forced the campers to face their fears in brutal ways and without their teams. Such as making Leshawna and Katie be in a pit of spiders. How in the world did he even have the time to set that up?" Chris wonders aloud as he approaches the mess hall.

"Owen was dropped from a plane, Geoff forced to withstand a bunch of hail, while others didn't reveal their fears, AKA Courtney and Bridgette, and at the end of the day we had Mal fight against Duncan, even if it was also Cody's fear. But when Duncan was almost sent home for losing, Trent decided to stand up to fight Mal and got a cheap shot on the kid and got him sent back to juvie." Shots of all the mentioned scenes are shown

"And because of the money we spent to get Mal here, we had a double elimination and Tyler and Zeke walked away from the show. Zeke only had two votes, but it still was an out for him. How will Beth fare without him? How will Noah's new relationship with Bridgette fare? And will Heather not get booted out today? Found out here on… Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouted as he entered the mess hall to see Chef glaring at him.

"Do you always have to yell that last part?" Chef asked as he put plates of slop out for every camper.

"It's for the show." Chris said while pointing to a camera as the screen fades away and when it comes back it focused on the boy's side of the Gophers Cabin.

"Owen! Let me go!" Noah squirmed as Owen gave Noah a bear hug and kept him there until Trent reentered the room, with a bottle of hot sauce.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Noah squirmed more at the sauce of the hot substance.

"Oh… this hot sauce is for Owen for after we're done. But first…" Trent puts the hot sauce down and bends down to Noah's height.

"Ever since you and Bridgette started going out, you've barely said a word to us. You ask us to be in an alliance and then ignore us. Do you even know how a relationship works?" Trent asked slowly as Noah raised his eyebrows.

"Uh…" Noah looked down in shame.

"Thought so. Owen let him go. We're just gonna talk." Trent told the food loving boy who dropped Noah, who proceeded to take deep breaths after the bear hug.

"Thanks for the hot sauce Trent. I think I'm gonna go work out now. Don't want to get Eva mad." Owen smiled as he grabbed the hot sauce off the dresser near the door and runs out, but accidentally cuts the cheese as he does.

"Ak!" Noah and Trent plug their noses as they run out of the cabin and to behind the cabin.

"Now that we're away from that… Noah, just because you are in a relationship doesn't mean that all that you do is make out with Bridgette and only talk to her. If you ask me, that's just a way to entice people to vote you off." Trent explained to the bookworm who just closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know," Noah sat down on the grass and sighed, "Before coming here, I was always an outcast. Told to sit in the back of the class. Picked on at lunch. Bullied. Humiliated. Anything you can think of. I never expected this place to be different. But after meeting Bridgette, and everyone else… I think that having to deal with Chris' torture is worth it. I never liked dealing with him before, but now… I guess I can suffer more." Noah told Trent with no sarcasm as usual and instead had emotion flowing into every word.

"CAMPERS! SINCE I'M BORED OF HEARING NOAH AND TRENT'S TALK, IT'S TIME FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chris yelled suddenly over the loudspeakers and groaning could be heard across the camp.

 **Confessional:**

"I've never been one for emotion," Noah bluntly told the camera but sighed in defeat, "But that doesn't mean I don't have it. As seen with my relationship with Bridge. Trent was right though. I need to not let my relationship dictate everything. Maybe I should just try to think this all over." Noah sighed again

 **Confessional 2:**

"What were guitar guy and bookworm talking about? Maybe some possible blackmail." Heather cackled maniacally before falling in the toilet again.

"Come on!" Heather complained as the confessional ended.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hello campers, here's breaky." Chris tossed them all a bunch of cans of beans to the campers and Katie, Beth and Leshawna get hit in the face. Owen, instead of complaining, got excited.

"Beans, Beans. They're good for your heart. The more the eat the more you…" Owen sang before letting one rip.

"Ew." All the campers and Chris backed away from Owen when suddenly a truck pulled up to the mess hall.

"Hey Chris! The supplies are here for…" Chef trailed off when he approached the host, "Wait you said today was the cooking day, not the hunting day." Chef's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh… The producers called and told me to push that back a day." Chris told the cook who just growled.

"Well I've got no place for all that food and it will go bad if it stays in that truck!" Chef yelled at the host as he pulled out a hatchet and pointed it at the truck.

"Okay! Okay!" Chris waved his hands around rapidly, "We'll do the cooking challenge today and the hunting later."

"Hunting what?" Bridgette glared at the host and Chris backed away.

"Each other. Just wait for the next challenge. But it seems like today's challenge will take place in the kitchen. Each team needs a head chef and needs to cook three things, an appetizer, a meal and a dessert. We just got new food so you won't be cooking with what Chef does. You have six hours, starting… now!" Chris yelled and everyone scrambled for the truck.

"I'm head chef!" Heather called out as she dove into the back of the food truck right as it dumped the food onto the ground. Her entire team started snickering as she found her way out of the pile.

"Ugh!" Heather groaned as she got out of the food and was covered in honey. Her team started laughing at her now.

"Stop laughing! Gwen! Go start a shower for your head chef!" Heather snaps at the pale goth who just runs away from the group when she is told to

 **Confessional:**

"What exactly is Heather blackmailing my gal with?" Leshawna wondered in the confessional stall.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Oh my team thinks they can just laugh at me! I'll show to them how I shouldn't be messed with. After all, at this point I'm the only one on my team to see this as a game." Heather scoffed as she tried to rub the honey off and groaned when it didn't.

 **End Confessional:**

"Let's think before we get stuff. Who wants to be head chef?" Courtney asked the Killer Bass and after a moment of silence Geoff stepped forward.

"I've helped cook at home before and should do fine. And if I need help, I have you guys." Geoff gave a thumbs up and DJ nodded.

"Okay, what should we cook?" Katie asked as she and DJ started looking through the pile of food.

"Perhaps an Italian theme. I see some pasta noodles, perhaps as a dessert we could use dough to make cannolis and perhaps breadsticks as the appetizer. We could make spaghetti as it isn't too difficult to make and should be simple for anyone not experience with a kitchen." Cody suggests and his team gives him a confused look.

"What? At the prison, I used the prison food supplies to make actually good food." Cody responded as he started grabbing what was needed for the food he suggested.

 **Confessional:**

"Also I had to cook for my younger sisters whenever my parents were late at work. Which was always. But my team doesn't need to know that." Cody brushed his hair back and then looked up at it.

"Maybe after this show I'll change the look. But for now, I'm fine in this." Cody said as he picked at the slash through his shirt and it tears a little bit more.

 **End Confessional:**

"Sure dude. Let's do this!" Geoff shouted in excitement as everyone started grabbing what they needed and headed inside the mess hall. Meanwhile, the Gophers, without Gwen or Heater, were discussing their plan.

"Okay. Bridgette won't work with meat, keep Owen away from the main entree and make Heather and Gwen work apart. Anything else you skinny boys have or can we start getting our stuff?" Leshawna looked at Trent and he shook his head.

"No. But if we lose, Heather is gone." Trent said as he looked over the food pile.

"Hmm… Perhaps a salad as the appetizer?" Bridgette offered as she spotted several boxes of vegetables and fruit.

"I'll help with it." Beth offered and the two girls starting grabbing boxes of fruits and vegetables.

"I'm pretty good at making pizza. I'm sure Gwen can help me and you with that, Leshawna." Trent said and Leshawna nodded as they left Noah and Owen alone to figure out a dessert as they went to find the ingredients for the pizza.

"Could we make a cake? I haven't had one in a while." Owen suggested and Noah held a hand up as Heather approached with a down Gwen following suit.

"Uh where is our team?" Heather tapped her foot on the ground. Owen looked nervous to answer but Noah didn't hesitate to respond.

"We actually came up with ideas while you were in the shower. You're with me and Owen on cake. Gwen, you're with Leshawna and Trent on the pizza." Noah told Heather with no emotion and Heather glared at Noah as Gwen's face lit up.

 **Confessional:**

"I called Head Chef! That means they listen to whatever I say! And I'm not allowing Gwen time to talk to Trent about anything. And I'm sure as hell not working with the fat lard and the sarcastic bookworm." Heather scoffed at the idea of working with people beneath her.

 **End Confessional:**

"How about I'll be supervising while you all work?" Heather glared at the short bookworm who didn't even bat an eye.

"If you do, then I know who will be gone if we lose." Noah threatened and Heather just glared as Gwen took this opportunity to leave.

"Oh so the bookworm does show emotion. At least you don't have to kiss me to prove it." Heather rolled her eyes and Noah grabbed an apple from an open box and threw it at her head.

"This bookworm also has balls of steels. You don't scare me Heather. Now if you excuse me and my buddy here, we have a challenge to win." Noah stared right in Heather's eyes before stomping off with Owen in close repetition.

"UGH!" Heather yelled as she angrily grabbed a crate and threw it at Noah. Owen noticed this and pushed Noah away and took the force of the crate. Owen fell on top of Noah and was rendered unconscious.

"Get me out of here!" Noah yells were muffled from beneath Owen. Heather just smirked before heading inside with the rest of her team.

"Gophers! Who decided that you would work without me?!" Heather yelled at her team as they were getting utensils out. Trent worriedly turned around and a knife flew out of his hand and into the ground, two feet from Heather.

"Oops." Trent rubs his neck nervously as Heather picks up the knife and points it at Trent.

"Now everyone listen to me…" Heather was about to start ranting before Leshawna walked up to the girl and slapped her.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh this looks like fun." Chris rubbed his hands together in glee.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Uh oh." Gwen's eyes fell to the floor as she started shivering.

 **End Confessional:**

"Did you just slap me?" Heather growled at the ghetto girl who just whistled without a care. Gwen cowered away and Trent and Beth both raised an eyebrow at this.

 **Confessional:**

"What is Heather blackmailing her with to make her cower away? She is a goth and is scared of Heather." Beth wondered as she straightened her glasses

 **End Confessional:**

"If you don't stop, I'll throw the challenge just to get you gone." Leshawna smirked and Heather growled before putting the knife to Leshawna's hand and cutting it.

"Might want to get that checked out before you have to go home via injury." Heather taunted as blood dripped onto the floor and a sharp whistle was heard at the door.

"Queen of mean, get the hell out of my damn kitchen if you're gonna attack others!" Chef yelled as all attention was on him and Heather begrudgingly stormed out of the mess hall.

"Ghetto gal, you're coming with me to the infirmary while everyone else here keeps cooking. Also Heather gave Owen a head injury and fell onto Noah, giving the know it all some broken ribs." Chef told the team and everyone sighed at the situation as Chef led Leshawna to the infirmary. For a few minutes the team remained in silence.

"This is just great. We only have four of us left. Beth, you and Gwen will do the dessert. Me and Bridgette will keep working on what we had planned." Trent told the remaining three before he noticed that Bridgette had left.

"She went to go check on Noah when we all just stood there." Beth said before going to the sink to wash her hands.

"She'll be back soon. Just," Trent rubbed his hands down his face in annoyance, "Keep working on what I just said." Trent said as he started getting the dough out of the box it was in. Gwen quietly started getting things around, such as eggs and flour, for a cake. Beth just started cutting up the fruits and they all just worked in the eerie silence of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the Bass were divided into three different groups. Courtney and Eva were working on the breadsticks, Duncan, Geoff and DJ were working on the spaghetti, well DJ was more working on the sauce but still for spaghetti, and Cody and Katie were working on the cannolis.

"So my good sirs," Duncan wraps his arms around DJ and Geoff as they wait for the noodles to finish up on the stove, "Do you want to help me with some payback on Cody for stuff at juvie?"

"Uh… what kinda payback?" DJ asked as he saw the hot sauce in Duncan's hand.

"Just your usual water spill and hot sauce underwear. Nothing too vicious, yet." Duncan muttered the last part under his breath but Geoff and DJ didn't hear it and nodded.

"We'll help you dude." Geoff gave a fist bump and DJ gave two thumbs up.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh payback's gonna be a bitch. And I'm coming for you next Mal!" Duncan growled as he punched the camera.

"This is for you Z." Duncan whispered as the camera fell to the floor.

 **End Confessional:**

Cody and Katie were working silently on the cannolis when DJ walked by with a pot filled with water and pretends to trip and drenches Cody in water. Cody just glares at DJ as he pulls out a match box and walks outside. Katie follows behind and watches as Cody heads to the campfire and just stands there for five minutes.

"Are you okay Cody?" Katie asked as she was tired of the silence and Cody sighs.

"I've dealt with worse. And I know this was Duncan's planning. Payback for juvie is probably why." Cody sighs in defeat as he digs at the tear in his shirt and completely rips it in half and throws it into the fire.

"Why'd you throw your shirt in there? Katie gasped as Cody threw his box of matches into the fire as well. Cody keeps one match and sticks it into the fire just to light the end of it.

"Katie. I don't deserve to win this show. But there's a reason why I'll try. But I want you to keep your distance from me… I'll hurt you just as I did to everyone else. I can't prevent myself from that." Cody sighs again and Katie gives an annoyed glare and bends down to his height on the log stool.

"Day one. No one trusted you and most thought you would be gone. I didn't care for you then. But as I got over Sadie leaving, I saw how you tried. You almost won the Awake-a-thon, you actually dived off the cliff, you helped us win the dodgeball challenge. Then came the camping. You destroyed our food, but I saw the regret in your eyes." Katie brought Cody's hand to her and Cody flinched away.

"Shut up. You don't know that." Cody muttered as he looked into the fire and Katie kept talking

"Then came Mal coming and forcing us to face our fears. I was terrified in the spider pit. And I know you were terrified to face Mal. But you didn't run off. You stayed there and didn't let him control you." Katie continued and Cody growled and pushed her to the ground as he stood up.

"He DID control ME! For every moment of juvie he controlled me! Stop talking as if you know me! You don't and never WILL!" Cody then tried to run away but Katie just grabbed his ankle to stop him.

"Before coming here, I was looked down on to. Acting the same as Sadie, only wearing pink. Anything you could complain about me was looked down upon. But I am growing and you are too. If you weren't, then why did you offer me an alliance?" Katie had tears in her eyes at this point and Cody turned away and didn't respond for a little bit before snapping.

"I SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I SHOULD STILL BE IN JUVIE FOR WHAT I DID! KATIE! I TORTURED PEOPLE, I SCARRED THEM FOR LIFE, I RUINED THEM! WHY DO YOU THINK I CAN STILL BE A GOOD PERSON?! I'VE GIVEN UP MYSELF!" Cody yelled and accidentally stuck his hand into the fire and didn't notice it until Katie pulled him back.

"Would a bad person admit they even had, at one time, believed they could be good?" Katie gave a weak smile as she looked into his eyes and looked him over to see his skinny body was littered with scars. Katie let a tear fall and hugged him. Cody winced at his hand being burnt and Katie hugging it, but gave a small hug back.

"I'm still…" Cody was about to put himself down again but Katie put a finger to his lips.

"Zeke told me how you only cared for your sisters and if they're why you came here, then you are one of the two people who came on this show for selfless reasons and if you're being compared to DJ, then you're a good person." Katie smiled at the delinquent who just closed his eyes and laid his head against a log seat. Katie laid down next to him.

"Tell me about your sisters." Katie told Cody who smirked and contemplated telling her before ultimately deciding to tell.

"Well, they're twins and their names are Sammy and Amy…" Cody starts telling Katie about his sisters as the camera pans to where Duncan watches with a maddened expression.

 **Confessional:**

"The plan was for him to get changed into other clothes and find them all gone except a hot sauced covered pair of underwear. I barely even heard their conversation, except Katie saying Cody and DJ were the only one with selfless reasons to be here. Well hate to break it to you Kate, but Z is counting on me and that ain't selfish." Duncan scoffed as he clutched a small wooden medallion, of which it had on it was unknown.

 **End Confessional:**

"The plot thickens. Duncan is talking about a mysterious Z, Katie may be breaking Cody's shell, half of the Gophers are in the infirmary with Bridgette checking up on them. Do the Gophers even have a chance of winning or do the Bass have their competition burnt to a crisp? Find out after this commercial break." Chris announced as he spun around in his chair in his surveillance tent as the screen fades to black.

As the screen fades back, a camera shows Noah sitting up on a medical chair in the infirmary tent and is seen talking to Bridgette.

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asks as she tugs at the medical wrap around his chest and Noah shrugs.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be with the others to help? Owen is still out, Heather is still not allowed in the kitchen, and ghetto gal has a deep gash and can't work with food. I should be fine to get to the kitchen within an hour. Just go help out." Noah told his girlfriend who gave him a peck on the cheek before walking off.

Meanwhile in the Bass Kitchen.

"What do you mean Cody and Katie are gone?!" Eva yelled at Duncan who just rolled his eyes.

"I mean that I tried to play a prank on Cody and Katie chased off after him after it. It's not my fault he can't take a prank like a man." Duncan scoffed and Eva brought a rolling pin to his face.

"If it's your fault they're not working, then you can finish the cannolis. NOW!" Eva yelled and Duncan ran off while Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Your temper is gonna get people to target you." Courtney bluntly told the weightlifter while she herself put the breadsticks into the oven.

"I'm keeping it at bay for now. But if I am pushed enough, just be glad you're on my good side." Eva scowled as she crushed the rolling pin in her hand with just her thumb.

 **Confessional:**

"Though he can be a neanderthal, I hope Duncan doesn't push Eva over the edge. Otherwise I'll have a tough decision of who to vote off. Eva or the neanderthal." Courtney sighed at the end at the thought of voting off her teammates.

 **End Confessional:**

Eventually there was very little time left in the challenge. Noah did join back with his team and helped make the pizza. Beth decided to help Gwen after Bridgette came back and they were done with the fruit salad and regular salad pretty quickly. Gwen just worked in silence the whole time. In the last ten minutes, Owen finally came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Owen yelled happily but then clutched his head in pain.

"Owen, you feeling good dude?" Trent asked as he started cutting up the pepperoni pizza into slices. Owen drooled at the sight of the food.

"Is there anything I can eat?" Owen asked as he sat at the center table in the kitchen. Bridgette then brought over the fruit salad to him.

"We made both a fruit salad and a regular one, so you can have this fruit one." Bridgette smiled to him and Owen started digging in.

 **Confessional:**

"I haven't ate since this morning with those beans. Hey I haven't farted much since I ate those." Owen looked confused right before he let loose a big fart.

"Oh there's what I had built up over today." Owen smiled before leaving the confessional.

 **Confessional 2:**

Heather goes to sit down but once she sniffs the air, she immediately runs out of the outhouse.

 **End Confessional:**

"Time for dinner teams! Bass are first, bring out the appetizers!" Chris yelled from the dining area and Geoff walked out of the kitchen with a plate of breadsticks in his hands.

"There you go my dude, I mean sir." Geoff put the breadsticks down in front of the host and bowed before backing away.

Chris grabbed one of the breadsticks and ate a quarter of it in one bite. The Bass watched in anticipation.

"The seasoning tastes a little off, but otherwise it tastes good. 8 out of 10. Gophers! Appetizers!" Chris wiped his mouth with a napkin and Beth walked out with a bowl of salad covered in dressing.

"Not what I usually think of as an appetizer, but oh well." Chris shrugged before he put some of the salad on a plate and ate it with a fork. He tried all the vegetables in it so he could try every part of it.

"I do like salads, but not usually with dressing. I'll give it a 7 out of 10." Chris shrugged as he drank a cup of water. The Bass cheered as they had more points at the moment. Heather took this moment to walk into the mess hall.

"Wait you started judging without me here?" Heather scowled at the host who just shrugged.

"Hey it's your fault you got banned from the kitchen." Chris just smirked as the Geoff brought out a pot filled with spaghetti and meatballs, which the meatballs were made after the sauce was made by DJ earlier.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. A classic dinner meal." Chris nodded his head in approval and Geoff put some on a plate and Chris started eating. He made sure to eat all of it and sat there for a minute before giving his score.

"The spaghetti and meatball taste good. If you added parmesan cheese onto it, it would be a 10 out of 10. But it will have to be a 9 out of 10. Will the Gophers be able to catch up?" Chris wondered as the Bass celebrated and the camera changed to show Cody and Katie asleep at the campfire. Suddenly Cody yawned and woke up and saw Katie laying on his lap.

"Katie." Cody shook the girl and her eyes opened to see Cody shaking her.

"Hey. Was I asleep?" Katie yawned as she got off of the juvie prince's lap.

"We both were. We should probably head back to the kitchen." Cody told the girl before realizing he didn't have a shirt on.

"I should probably go grab a shirt." Cody muttered before walking off as Katie entered the mess hall to see Chris eat the Gopher's pizza.

"How long was I gone?" Katie asked Courtney as she rubbed her eyes.

"Four hours." Courtney told the girl whose eyes widened.

"I was asleep for probably 3 hours then. If we lose, I'm so done for." Katie sighed in defeat and Courtney shook her head.

"If we lose, I'll convince everyone to vote Cody." Courtney tried to reassure the girl who just looked upset.

"It's not his fault Duncan decided to prank him. If you vote him, then I'm out of the alliance." Katie gave a small glare and Courtney sighed.

"Fine. I'll vote someone else." Courtney conceded to the girl who now focused her attention to Chris.

"Gophers. The pizza was outstanding. The sauce was the right consistency and the cheese was really good. The crust was sublime and the pepperonis on top helped a bit. 10 out of 10. It's all tied up at 17 points. Bass, your dessert." Chris wiped the sauce off of his mouth and the Bass looked at Katie who just looked down.

"Did no one finish the dessert?" Chris asked the team and Cody came out of the kitchen in black t shirt with red stripes. He had a plate of cannolis in his hands and they were finished with chocolate chips in the cream.

"I just finished. Since my team left them alone for 4 hours." Cody glared at his team except for Katie. Chris shrugged as the teen put the dessert down on the table. Chris took a bite out of one and his face lit up.

"Your dessert is definitely a 10 out of 10. The chocolate chips in the cream helped push it over the edge. Gophers, it can be tied up or a loss." Chris told the other team as the Bass looked on in excitement as Owen carried out the cake but tripped and the cake flew into Chris.

"Oops." Owen chuckled and Chris glared as he took a finger of cake and licked it.

"Eh. It's fine. But not good enough to beat the Bass." Chris smirked at the Bass who cheered in excitement, except for Duncan who just glared at Cody.

"Gophers. I'll meet you at the campfire before dinner. Which is whatever you have left over." Chris proceeded to leave the mess hall to go take a shower.

Heather glared at Owen who once again held his head in pain. Noah noticed Heather's glare and scowled.

 **Confessional:**

"Heather caused three of us to go to the infirmary. Leshawna is still trying to stop the bleeding with Chef's help, I got some broken ribs and Owen probably has a concussion. Heather is gone." Noah proceeded to cross out Heather's picture and put it into the voting box.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Heather told me to either vote for Owen or my secret would be revealed. People take this advice. Don't write everything down in your diary." Gwen crossed out Owen's portrait.

 **Confessional 3:**

"Oh that prom queen wannabe is dead." Leshawna crossed out Heather picture with her good hand.

 **Confessional 4:**

"Owen messed up, but Heather hurt our team severely." Bridgette proceeded to cross out Heather's portrait and put it into the voting box.

 **End Confessionals:**

"Gophers. You're back here once more. So far you've lost Lindsay, Justin, and Tyler. Time to lose another teammate." Chris smirked while everyone glared at Heather, except for Gwen and Owen, who was just clutching his head.

"The following people are safe. Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Noah, Beth, Leshawna. You're all safe." Chris said and each camper came up to grab their marshmallow. Now only Owen and Heather were left.

"Heather you caused three people to go to the infirmary. Owen you made cake fly onto me. And the one safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather. You're safe." Chris smirked and tossed Heather her marshmallow and Owen looked down in sadness.

"What?! I know for certain that we had 6 votes against Heather. Owen, me, Trent, Leshawna, Beth and Bridgette. How did this happen? Who betrayed Owen?" Noah yelled before stomping off in anger while Heather munched on her marshmallow.

"So I don't get a marshmallow?" Owen asked and Chris nodded but the rest of his team had other ideas.

"Here Owen." Trent tossed the optimistic boy his marshmallow, as did everyone except for Noah and Heather. Owen just smiled as all the marshmallows landed in his mouth. Owen just smiled happily as he got onto the Boat of Losers. After waving goodbye, the Gophers all left the campfire except for Bridgette and Heather.

Heather just smirked as the boat left and Bridgette walked up to her and pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" Heather yelled, clearly annoyed as she picked herself up

"You rigged the votes, right?" Bridgette got right up to Heather's face and Heather pushed her back.

"So what if I did? Lard boy was gonna go soon anyways. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." Heather stormed off to the communal bathroom, leaving Bridgette alone at the campfire.

 **Confessional:**

"I was an intern in Chris' last show and let me just say that the votes were rigged every so often. And I grew to learn how to distinguish someone's facial expressions of if it was them. And this time it was definitely Heather. I just hope our team doesn't start distrusting each other." Bridgette twirled her hair between her fingers in annoyance.

 **Confessional 2:**

 _Before the ceremony_

"I am a prime target to get out today." Heather said as she took the voting box out and saw all the votes. Everyone against her except one vote to Owen.

"Good. Gwen actually listened." Heather smirked before pulling out a hair pin and picking the lock on the box. Heather took out some Owen portraits with an X. Precisely enough to make every vote except for three be for Owen.

"And now for my team to start accusing each other of betraying each other. Owen and Noah of course would vote me so I couldn't change their votes. I think that I'll decide who the third is later." Heather smirked as she put in the votes and reclosing the box.

 **End Confessional:**

"Oh I wonder how Heather can turn her team against each other? Will Noah listen to Bridgette or will he just try to figure out the traitors? Will Duncan get more payback on Cody? Find out next time in the challenge we planned for today but we messed up the scheduling." Chris said as he watched Heather rig the votes.

"You should know that you were the one who told me to get the food around." Chef told the host from a chair as he was writing stuff down on a notepad.

"Whatever. But it will make the teams more nervous with an idea of what's to come. And find out what will happen next time on… Total! Drama! Island!" Chris shouted and Chef threw a pencil at the host for the yelling as the screen faded away.

Meanwhile, Eva watched the Gophers file back into the cabin area from her cabin's porch.

"Seems like Owen is gone." Courtney told the girl as she walked out in a pink nightgown.

"At least I helped him start exercising. Maybe he'll continue when he gets home," Eva shrugged her shoulders but noticed Noah warily glance around at his team, "Bookworm looks antsy."

"That's because Heather should have gone," Bridgette walked up to the steps of the cabin, "She rigged the votes in her favor."

"I hate cheaters." Eva growled and Courtney looked surprised

"Huh. Didn't think anyone would try to rig the votes yet. Why are you telling us this?" Courtney asked the blonde surfer who just smirked.

"Oh just a little payback." Bridgette proceeded to whisper into Courtney and Eva's ears and both lit up at the idea.

A little while later, Heather stepped into the shower stall and closed the door as she turned on the water. But the water didn't come out. Instead it was sewage. And it completely covered her.

"Gross!" Heather screamed as she grabbed her towel and ran out of the bathrooms.

Meanwhile, Bridgette high fived Eva behind the bathrooms as they heard Heather scream and saw her run out, completely covered in sewage.

"She got what she deserved. But quick thing, how did Courtney get access to the water supply?" Eva asked

"She told me she was gonna bribe Chef with some money. It must have worked." Bridgette smiled as she and Eva parted ways.

Elsewhere, Chef looked at the thousand bucks Courtney gave him happily.

"This is more than I make in a week. Of course I'd want extra money." Chef told the cameraman as he shoved him to the ground and the camera was broken and only showed static.

 **AN: I hope this chapter turned out well. I didn't explain every part of making the food as if you really want to know you can just look it up. Anyways, some things to mention. Cody's sisters. I knew when I mentioned them I wanted them to be contestants and these two were the ones I immediately thought of. And in Pahkitew Island, they'll have a different relationship than canon but I won't say any further on that. Also the paintball hunting challenge will be the next one just in case anyone was worried I would skip that. Also, take one guess who Z is that Duncan mentioned. I want Duncan to play a different role in my series besides the bully delinquent, because after this episode in canon, I got sick of him bullying Harold (who by the way won two challenges in canon when it came down to the wire and it always annoyed me that his team ignored that). Also, yep Owen is gone. I feel that this was where Owen should have been gone in canon and Beth should have stayed, but he was a writer's pet. Just know that I hope not to give that title to anyone. If anyone thinks Katie is crazy for trying to like Cody after he admits he tortured people, Katie didn't forgive him doing that, she just focused on what made him good and tried to make him see that. I'm gonna do more with Katie and Cody in the future and his past will strain their relationship. Just wait and see. Anyways, currently this is the only story that I am actively writing on my account so I may update this more often for a while. Just look forward to it. Anyways, have a good day.**

 **Voting:**

 **Noah: Heather (untouched)**

 **Owen: Heather (untouched)**

 **Heather: Owen x4**

 **Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Beth, Trent: Heather (Invalidated) (One Untouched)**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **18th: Izzy**

 **17th: Tyler**

 **16th: Ezekiel**

 **15th: Owen (Rigged Votes)**

 **14th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Returning: Izzy**

 **Next Episode: Paintball Deer Hunter**


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

**AN: Paintball, put it with an island full of teenagers** **competing** **for some money and you get this challenge. Any complaints about this chapter will just be added onto Owen's food pile. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Paintball Deer Hunter

"Last time on Total Drama Island. There was a slight mix up in challenges and the campers had to make me a three course meal, appetizers, entree and dessert. Heather severely lashed out at her team and gave three of them injuries. Gwen barely said a word. Trent seems to be stepping up as a leader for his team, wonder how long that's gonna last, Cody and Katie did some bonding instead of participating in the challenge. The teams were tied up, but Cody's cannolis pushed his team to victory. And because of a rigged vote, Heather was safe and our resident fart machine, Owen, left the island. But that left his team unsure of who to trust. Most of all Noah. Will he learn to trust his team again or will he push them all away? Find out today on Total Drama Island!" Chris yelled from the surveillance room and was hit by a pen.

"Really Chef?" Chris whined and Chef rolled his eyes.

"Wuss." Chef snorted as the screen faded away.

The screen came back into focus when it started showing someone's dream. That someone being Noah.

Noah looked bored as he spun in circles to see where he was and saw nothing. Until suddenly he saw Owen being laughed at by his team.

Noah gasped and started running to Owen but they all faded away except for Heather.

"Aw Noah is paranoid. Don't worry, you'll see him again soon." Heather cackled as his team appeared further away and when he approached them again everyone disappeared except for Beth.

"Heather is right. You are a weakling." Beth scoffs at the bookworm as she reappears with her team further down the path. Noah once again repeats the process and this time Leshawna stays around. She shoves her bloody hand into Noah's face and makes a bloody handprint.

"You could have stopped her. Sorry but you're done son." Leshawna looked away from him as she reappeared elsewhere to laugh at Owen again. The next time, Gwen was the last one left.

"Blackmail or not, his elimination is your fault and it will be your downfall." Gwen let a tear drop before starting to laugh at Owen again. Now, the one left was Trent.

Trent said nothing and instead just glared at the bookworm before hitting him with his guitar.

Then Bridgette appeared and gave an evil look at Noah.

"You think I would be with you? Don't make me laugh." Bridgette pushed him to the ground, which swallowed him whole and Noah started tearing up as he was pulled up by Owen's hands. Owen gave a weak smile.

"You've got this little buddy." Owen reassured the half broken nerd as Noah started hearing a voice telling him to wake up.

"Ugh. Stupid dreams." Noah complained as he woke up and saw Bridgette and Trent at the edge of his bed.

"Chris called us for the challenge ten minutes ago but you slept through it. Are you okay?" Bridgette put her hand on Noah's shoulder and Noah nodded.

"Bad dreams. Don't worry about it. I'll be ready in a minute." Noah assured his teammates as they looked down and exited the cabin.

 **Confessional:**

"Of course I'm worried. He's been cutting himself off from others, not eating full meals and locking himself in his cabin. He's paranoid that everyone betrayed Owen and by extension him. He even is wary around me, his bloody girlfriend. I hope he gets his mind straightened out soon." Bridgette sighed in sadness as she wiped a tear away.

 **Confessional 2:**

"There were 8 of us. Me, Trent, Owen, Bridge, Gwen, Leshawna, Beth and Heather. For it to not be a tiebreaker it would be 3 to 5 vote. Of course I didn't vote Owen, neither did Owen himself. Or maybe he did with his concussion. But I'll say he didn't. That leaves everyone else as candidates to his elimination. Heather and Gwen would be two. Then maybe Beth was tricked and Leshawna listened to Gwen. That leaves Trent or Bridge as the betrayer. Trent is a good friend and Bridge is my girlfriend. But I need to know who. It's been three days and I can't figure it out!" Noah went on for awhile before his outburst at the end and then after yelling he left.

 **End Confessional:**

"Finally decide to join the living?" Heather taunted Noah who proceeded to throw a book at her.

"Time for today's challenge. As I thought we were doing the other day, today it's time for hunting. And no, not animals. You'll be hunting… each other!" Chris said happily as he picked up a paintball gun and safety glasses before he shot a tree.

"Gophers have green paint and Bass have red. And each team will have hunters and huntees." Chris smirked as he pulled out some camo hats and safety glasses.

"Gophers. Your hunters are Trent, Beth, and Noah. Bass, your hunters are Eva, Duncan and Courtney." Chris proceeded to toss the hats and glasses to each specified person. Eva and Duncan's faces lit up when they were called on. Noah looked bored and Beth looked surprised.

"Everyone else are the deer!" Chris yelled excitedly as he tossed deer antlers and tails to everyone. Most put them on without complaint, except for Heather.

"Really? Deer. Couldn't you just let us look normal." Heather complained and Chris smirked.

"They make it a bit easier to find you. Just think of it as more incentive to keep moving around." Chris smirked and Heather reluctantly put on the accessories.

"And should you take them off, it will be a forfeit. Not for your team but for you from the competition." Chris added in and Heather groaned.

"Deer! You get five minutes before the hunters are released." Chris tells the teams and DJ proceeds to hop off like a deer.

 **Confessional:**

"Dude took being a deer seriously." Duncan proceeded to start laughing his head off.

 **End Confessional:**

"Oh kay," Katie said not sure how to respond to DJ's actions.

"Dudes. I have an idea. How about hiding in the water?" Geoff suggested and Cody shook his head.

"I don't think these things," Cody pointed at the antlers, "Would stay attached. Hide in a tree if anything."

Geoff just nodded and ran off and Cody and Katie soon followed suit.

Meanwhile, the Gopher deer had been arguing about what to do.

"Stick together! If someone spots a hunter than we can get away quicker." Heather rudely demanded of her team and Leshawna wasn't having it.

"Oh no! You're trying to make us lose. How about we all split up?" Leshawna snapped back at Heather who just gave a death glare. While these two glared at each other, Bridgette took this time to talk to Gwen.

"How about we head off and then try and find our team's hunters so we have protection." Bridgette told the goth girl who looked torn between listening to Heather or Bridgette.

 **Confessional:**

"On one hand I'm away from Heather, the other Heather might reveal that I'm b…" Gwen then hurriedly covers her mouth before she can finish.

 **End Confessional:**

The Gophers proceed off without each other after Leshawna and Heather grow tired of glaring at each other. Gwen follows Heather and Bridgette just sprints away. After a couple of more minutes, Chris blasts an airhorn.

"Go!" Cris shouts and the hunters run off into the woods. For the Bass, Eva heads off alone whereas Duncan and Courtney stick together. As for the Gophers, Noah tries to go off alone but Beth and Trent catch up to him. Noah scowls as he has to deal with them.

"Noah. What is your problem?" Trent put a hand on his shoulder and Noah didn't stop walking.

"How about the fact that only one of you guys voted with Owen and me?!" Noah lashed out as he looked for enemy deer.

"I didn't vote with Heather." Beth tried to argue but Noah ignored her and kept walking.

"Beth, you go find our team and I'll try to talk with Noah. Too bad Owen isn't here to bear hug him." Trent muttered the last part under his breath as Beth walked away and Trent followed Noah.

Later a camera pans over DJ acting like a deer, even eating grass on all fours. Suddenly he hears a branch snap. He immediately prances away while Eva comes out and sees DJ acting like a deer.

"DJ!" Eva yelled and DJ stopped and saw Eva giving him a death glare. DJ gulped as Eva approached him.

"Why are you taking this so fucking literally?! Act like a person!" Eva screeched at the big, friendly giant who just scratched his back nervously.

"Sorry. I just get so into nature at times I forget I'm human." DJ chuckled and Eva scowled.

"You acted like a pussy. You've got strength, so use it once in a while." Eva snapped at the BFG before storming off and DJ looked conflicted.

 **Confessional:**

"My Mama always told me to not use my strength all the time as I would become too dependent on it. She says to instead rely on my heart, but wouldn't that make me rely on that too much as well?" DJ wonders inside the outhouse.

 **End Confessional:**

Meanwhile, Geoff decided to go to the top of the cliff as he thought no one would find him there. But soon he would find out he was wrong. He just was sitting at the edge without a care when he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Geoff called out, completely unworried.

Then Heather reached the top of the cliff with Gwen meekly following. Geoff raised an eyebrow at Gwen's behavior.

"Hey goth gal. You okay dudette?" Geoff asked and Gwen looked at the ground while Heather walked up to the party guy.

"She's fine. But soon you won't be." Heather then tried to push Geoff off the cliff but he pushed back and Heather fell on to her butt.

 **Confessional:**

"I may be a nice guy that can be gullible at times, but this ain't one of those times." Geoff said with a determined look as he straightened his hat.

 **End Confessional:**

"Good job, Bambi." Geoff taunted as he stood up and stomped over to Heather while Gwen just watched.

"I may be a happy go lucky guy, but Gwen is not acting like who she did earlier in the game. Now, what are you blackmailing her with? Her crush on Trent? Issues with her family? Personal problems?" Geoff growled and Heather looked shocked at the party guy acting threatening.

"There is nothing I hate more than a bully." Geoff growled as he punched Heather in the face and Gwen uncharacteristically giggled. Heather gave both of them a death glare as she decided to drop Gwen's secret.

"Oh her problem is being bisexual." Heather stated without a care at Gwen whose eyes widened in shock at the reveal and Geoff just raised an eyebrow.

"And what's the problem with that? I have plenty of friends back home who are bi, gay and lesbian. I don't see the problem with how people like others." Geoff clenched his fists.

"But what if Trent hates me for it?" Gwen muttered and Geoff bent down to her height, ignoring Heather, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I've told friends this before. If someone doesn't like you for who you are, then you shouldn't like them back." Geoff told the now teared up goth before Heather decided to interrupt them by pushing Geoff and Gwen off the cliff. Geoff saw Gwen panicking and wrapped his arms around her as they hit the water.

"Morons." Heather muttered under her breath as she saw the two hit the water.

 **Confessional:**

Geoff, now soaked, looked mad. "Oh even if I don't get back at her, karma will."

 **Confessional 2:**

"Oh great. Geoff is now the most informed of my blackmail. He needs to go immediately." Heather said with anger evident in her voice.

 **End Confessional:**

"Where are we going?" Katie asked Cody as they walked into the campground.

"He never said anything against hiding at camp." Cody smirked and Katie's eyes lit up in realization as he led them into the mess hall for some food.

"He's not wrong, and exploiting loopholes scores you bonus points in my books." Chris shrugged his shoulders as he paused the camera as the two entered the mess hall, "But will they remain safe? Will Gwen tell anyone outside of Geoff of her secret? What has Duncan and Courtney been up to, along with Leshawna, of whom we haven't seen much of before now? Find out after this short break." Chris smiled at the camera as the screen faded away to commercials.

As the show continued, a camera focused on Leshawna and Beth walking through the woods.

"Is your hand any better?" Beth asks Leshawna who shrugs.

"Doesn't hurt as much but the cut is still there. Should be fine to use by tomorrow, well according to Chef." Leshawna informs the smaller girl who just nods.

"I guess everyone wants Heather gone now. I just hope Noah starts to trust us again." Beth sighs as she hears a branch snap and turns around to see Duncan and Courtney start shooting them. They are hit multiple times before they run off.

"Nice!" Duncan high fives Courtney who rolls her eyes.

"And the Bass are the first to hit deer!" Chris announces over the loudspeakers. Duncan cheers and Courtney just gives him a slight shove.

"Calm down mohawk. There's still time for the Gophers to catch up." Courtney tells the green haired boy who rolls his eyes this time.

"Can't you enjoy this?" Duncan asked as he straightened his safety glasses.

"It's a game for a hundred thousand bucks. I may have more than that at home, but not for law school. I will take this seriously until it's over." Courtney informs the boy and he scoffs.

"I'm doing this for a serious reason too, but I'm trying to make the best of this." Duncan told the girl who just scoffed.

"What could be more serious than school?" Courtney asked and immediately regretted it when Duncan shoved her to the ground.

"Lots of things Princess. Such as helping my friend to get their mental problems taken care of!" Duncan yelled at the girl and pointed his paintball gun at her and shot her until she was completely covered in red paint.

 **Confessional:**

"I totally said the wrong thing." Courtney buried her face in her hands in guilt

 **Confessional 2:**

"Z was tortured by Mal and Cody and went crazy from it. She's been in a mental hospital for two years but her parents struggle to pay to keep her there, let alone pay for therapy or medication. I've asked a doctor and they said that if she was treated, she'd be fine within a year or so. I need to win this." Duncan let tears run down his face as he stared at the ground.

 **End Confessional:**

"Bye Princess." Duncan stormed off into the woods with a shocked Courtney left behind.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Gwen were on the shore of the island and were trying to dry off. Gwen looked at the ground and saw some of her goth makeup came off.

"Geoff. Can you tell me if my makeup is coming off?" Gwen asked as she shook her hair and a crab flew out of it.

"It looks fine, but you should fix it later." Geoff honestly told the goth who just stared at the water.

"I became a goth to avoid letting my emotions for others control me," Gwen blurted out to Geoff who was wringing his hat out, "Soon before my dad died I discovered I was bi, but after he died I didn't want to express my emotions much anymore. So I turned goth. I didn't even want to come on this show, my brother dared me to."

"Can't back down from a dare too? Well, either way, I've become the emotional support at my school since every time someone is hurt by the loss of family or other things, I'm always there to help them swing back. I can help you too." Geoff put a hand on Gwen's shoulder and she smiled for the first time in a while.

"You know, when you arrived here I thought you would just be that crazy party dude," Gwen smirked at the boy before continuing, "But after today, I guess you aren't just another stereotype."

"I may be a party dude, but I'm also the supportive party dude." Geoff gave a thumbs up and Gwen walked over to the water.

"Maybe I shouldn't try to just suppress my emotions. Maybe it's time to grow up and not be a goth." Gwen muttered to herself and Geoff nodded his head.

"Dudette, if you want to do that, I'm all for it. Quick question though, is your skin naturally pale or is it goth makeup?" Geoff asked and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Pale because lack of sun. The makeup I have on is my blue lip gloss, black eyeshadow and my black nails and some skin dye. I'm not getting rid of my hair though." Gwen told Geoff who nodded as Gwen dunked her head underwater and started rubbing away at her makeup. Soon she resurfaced with plain nails, no eyeshadow and faint red colored lips. Her skin was still pale but not as white as before.

"You look fine. Don't worry about it." Geoff assured Gwen who looked at the water and gave a faint smile.

"Yeah. But the last thing I need to fix about myself is listening to Heather. Want to help me get back at her?" Gwen asked Geoff who nodded his head in agreement.

"If it makes you happy dudette." Geoff smiled and Gwen gave him a high five.

"Also what we talked about stays here, got it?" Gwen proceeded to put a fist in his face and Geoff gave a thumbs up and Gwen proceeded to walk off as Geoff followed.

Meanwhile, Noah was still walking away from Trent and refused to listen to him talking.

"Noah! Just listen!" Trent called out to the boy and was still ignored. Suddenly Bridgette stepped out of the bushes, dragging Heather behind her. Trent raised an eyebrow as Noah kept walking.

"Noah! Stop!" Bridgette shouted to her boyfriend and he finally stopped and saw a mad Heather on the ground with Trent watching and Bridgette steaming mad.

"Tell him the truth or I'm shoving Trent's gun up your ass." Bridgette grabbed Trent's gun away from him and pointed it at Heather's face and she gulped.

"What truth?" Heather looked around nervously and Bridgette put her hand to the trigger.

"About Owen's elimination and how you RIGGED the votes!" Bridgette yelled and Noah's eyes widened.

 **Confessional:**

"Why didn't I realize that sooner?" Noah proceeded to facepalm into both hands.

 **End Confessional:**

"Fine! I rigged the votes and was gonna make Noah distrust you two. Now can I go?" Heather blurted out and Bridgette nodded and Heather started running away, but Bridgette made sure to hit her with one paintball.

"I am an idiot for not realizing that was all her fault. Sorry." Noah apologized as he took off his glasses and looked Bridgette in the eyes as she gave him a hug.

"You did act moronic to not listen to us." Trent gave a smile and Noah threw his glasses at Trent as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go find some deer now." Noah told Trent as he grabbed his glasses and just as he put them on, the loudspeakers came on.

"Time is up campers! Not too much gunfire, but still had some friendly fire. Meet back at camp. Pronto!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers and soon every camper was back at camp. Geoff and Gwen gave small smiles to each other before going to their teams. Cody and Katie looked like they had taken a nap at some point, Courtney was drenched in paint, Beth and Leshawna had some paint on them as well, Heather clutched her eyes and DJ flinched away when he saw Eva come back.

"Of course it ends right when I was about to start firing at Heather." Eva complained as she looked over her team and saw Duncan was nowhere in sight.

"Where is punk boy?" Eva growled her question and no one had an answer until Duncan stomped into camp and glared at Courtney.

"Now that everyone is here, I can clearly see that only three people were hit by paint and all of it by Bass. Beth and Leshawna have less paint than Courtney and so the Gophers win!" Chris announced and the Gophers cheered as the Bass looked at each other nervously, except Eva and Duncan.

"Bass, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony." Chris proceeded to walk away and the Bass either stared at Courtney or Duncan.

 **Confessional:**

"Courtney." Duncan said quickly as he slashed Courtney's picture with a knife and the red pen.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Duncan probably was the one who covered Courtney in paint, but I want Duncan's elimination to be more special than this so Courtney is gone." Cody smirked as he crossed out Courtney's picture.

 **Confessional 3:**

"I can't vote Courtney as she was the first one to help me get over Sadie, so maybe Duncan?" Katie gave a slight smile as she crossed out Duncan's picture.

 **Confessional 4:**

"Three of us had guns. Courtney wouldn't shoot herself and I was deep in the woods away from her, so Duncan cost us the win." Eva proceeded to slam the pen onto Duncan's picture.

 **End Confessional:**

"No one removed their outfits so no automatic elimination tonight," Chris stated from his podium, "And thus we are here at the elimination ceremony. Remember, if you do not receive a marshmallow…"

"We walk down the Dock of Shame, to the Boat of Losers, yada yada get it over with." Courtney complained as she wringed out her hair and red paint came out of it.

"Ok. Those without votes, DJ, Geoff, Eva, Katie and surprisingly for the first time without counting Phobia Factor, Cody." Chris proceeded to throw marshmallows to mentioned people and that left Duncan and Courtney to stare at the last marshmallow.

"Campers this is the final marshmallow of the night. Courtney you got covered in paint and made Duncan mad enough at you to throw this challenge to get at you, which is why Duncan is in the bottom two. With a 4 to 3 vote, the loser is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hurry up already!" Eva yelled as she was annoyed by the silence.

"Hush. It's dramatic." Chris told Eva who just glared.

…

…

…

…

"Courtney. You're gone." Chris tossed Duncan the last marshmallow and she looked down at the ground.

"I brought that on myself, huh." Courtney then looked up and saw Duncan nod.

"Princess, just know that school isn't the most important thing." Duncan said and Courtney nodded.

"At least I can leave with my pride intact." Courtney picked herself up and pushed Duncan to the ground and kicked him in the kiwis.

"I deserved that." Duncan winced while he picked himself up and went to watch Courtney leave the island.

"Out of all of you, DJ or Katie better beat out Cody and Duncan." Courtney called out from the boat and Cody and Duncan proceeded to roll their eyes as the boat left and the team headed to the mess hall for dinner.

"Well this was an episode. Too much emotion and not enough action for my liking so…" Chris proceeded to pull out a button as he looked at the campers in front of their cabins after eating dinner and hid behind a tree and pushed it. A large boom was heard and Chris looked out and saw the entire area covered in paint.

"Ah that's better. Anyways," Chris throws the button on the ground as he focuses his attention on the camera, "How will Heather remain in the game without any help? Will Gwen reveal to Trent her secret? Will Duncan and Cody kill each other? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!" Chris yelled and emphasized the title as he was hit with paint and looked and saw Chef whistling innocently. Chris made a mad face and stormed off as the camera faded to black.

"Didn't ask earlier but Gwen, you got rid of your makeup. Why girl?" Leshawna asked the girl as they ate dinner nearly alone, with only Geoff, DJ and Eva eating as well.

"I needed to stop hiding beneath a shadow. I let fear and negativity command me. And Heather told someone my secret. Still not saying until I'm comfortable." Gwen informed kindly to the sassy gal who just nodded and went to eat as Gwen gave a small smile to Geoff before eating as well.

Geoff took notice of the smile and smirked and DJ gave him a confused look.

"Why'd Gwen smile at you?" DJ asked as Eva dropped her dishes into the drop off bin and left the mess hall.

"I'm known as the emotional guru at home and I helped her out." Geoff shrugged as he poked at the red slop burger on his plate as did DJ.

"Is it about something personal? If so, keep your mouth locked tight." DJ told the party boy as he picked a hair out of his food.

"I got this dude. Don't worry," Geoff stole a glance at Gwen, "After all, why should I tell anyone?" Geoff shrugged as he took a bite out of his food and immediately spits it up.

"You're a good man, dude." DJ pats his back as he drops his tray off and leaves Geoff alone in the mess hall to pick at his food.

 **Confessional:**

"Gwen has trusted me and if it's between her secret and winning the game, I'll keep her secret as long as she wants me to. Promise on my hat." Geoff tips his hat in front of his face as he says his promise.

 **End Confessional:**

It was the dead of the night as a figure walked through the shadows. He snuck into the boy's side of the cabin and saw that all three of them were asleep. The figure walked by Geoff with his hat covering his face and DJ who was cuddling his teddy bear. He then proceeds to the furthest bed in the cabin and proceeds to put the sleeping boy into a sack and carried him into the woods. The figure threw the sack on the ground and saw an angry boy glaring at him.

"What do you want Duncan?" Cody stepped out of the sack and Duncan's face was now lit by the light of the full moon.

"Either tell me all of Mal's safehouses or… I'll tell everyone here what you did and you won't last a day longer. And Zeke told me how much you need the winnings and why." Duncan threatened the former juvie prince who curled his lip.

"Why kidnap me in the dead of the night to ask?" Cody questioned as Duncan started chopping into a tree with his knife he took back from Cody's possession after day one.

"They don't put in the video from after Chris' outro into the show except for up to an hour afterwards, so I can do what I want with no consequences." Duncan turned around and pointed the knife at Cody's throat.

"You really want to hunt Mal down for her, eh? Fine, he has one directly due west thirty miles of our juvie, he has one in Lake Ontario and one in an abandoned mine shaft north of Niagara Falls and he told me of plans to make one in the Yukon but I don't know where." Cody informed the delinquent who nodded and turned back to his carving.

"Good, now leave me before I make sure the camera crew will never find you even if you were under their noses." Duncan held up a fist to Cody who just silently started walking away back to camp while Duncan kept carving into a tree until he saw the sun starting to rise and he walked back to camp before any cameras started recording. As he walked away, a camera focused in on a Duncan's tree carving. It was the letters DxZ with a carving of Duncan's head and a smiling girl with two stubby pigtails. In between the was a heart with a rose in the center.

"So Chef, any ideas for challenges?" Chris asked as he watched the confessionals from the previous day.

"Make those maggots learn to trust each other more before some of them tear each other's throats apart. Specifically those dang juvie kids on the Killer Bass." Chef grumbled from his small chair as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"Who can they trust? Yeah, let's manipulate that. Let me look through some things that could strain trust and then we'll do that challenge," Chris said as he started going through the library of videos as he started trying to find things to break apart the campers.

 **Confessional:**

"Dang Chris should not be meddling with trust. It's a fickle thing. Took me years for my sergeant to trust me and it was unbreakable. Try breaking it early on will have it be always strained." Chef growled his annoyance at his boss in the confessional

 **Confessional End:**

 **AN: Let me address some certain things. Gwen. Yes in this story she is bisexual. That's her secret that she was scared of sharing. I'll go into more of why she decided to keep this from everyone, specifically Trent, later. And don't worry about her seeing everyone as hot or attractive. She will only be attracted to the same gender probably once or twice, but she is set more to Trent. I enjoyed the interactions I had between Geoff and Gwen and I've just always seen Geoff as the sort of guy to always try and help his friends back to their feet. Second, Noah. If how he reacted seemed a bit overreacting, know that I will explain why in a future chapter. Let me say one thing, Noah hasn't really had many friends before, despite how 'social' this story makes him out to be. Just be patient. Next, Courtney. Wow, I was planning for her making the merge actually when planning out the story, but alas. Just shows to show how one small comment can get someone off in this show (cough canon Ezekiel cough). Courtney will play a bigger role down the line, but her presence here wasn't going to affect any storylines I have planned for this season. Lastly, Duncan and Z. Let your imagination run wild with this until I get to when this will be very important (and it will be). Anyways, here's a random question I want to ask. If you could have any contestants be in the next season of Total Drama, who would it be? Just out of curiosity. Also, I want to see who you guys think will be the finalists of this first season. I will say it will be a boy and a girl (for gender equality of course). Currently the girl is set in stone and it's between two boys on who is the other finalist (probably not who you expect). Again, just curious. Anyways have a good night.**

 **Votes:**

 **Cody: Courtney**

 **Duncan: Courtney**

 **Courtney: Duncan**

 **DJ: Courtney**

 **Geoff: Courtney**

 **Eva: Duncan**

 **Katie: Duncan**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **18th: Izzy (Host Rigged Choice)**

 **17th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **16th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **15th: Owen (Rigged Votes)**

 **14th: Courtney**

 **13th to 1st: Unknown**


	10. Who Can You Trust?

**AN: Welcome back to TDI and... I can't think of any good intro, so here's the chapter.**

Chapter Ten: Who Can You Trust?

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island," Chris Mclean gave his signature toothy smile as the cameras focused on him at the docks, watching some of the teens swim from his position, "Last time, we went hunting. Gophers and Bass hunted each other. Too bad there wasn't much gunfire, except from Duncan firing at his own teammate, costing the Bass the game. Meanwhile, Gwen and Geoff had a conversation about her secret that ain't so secret now, well at least to those watching. And Noah went a bit seclusive into himself after Owen was rigged out of the game. But he picked himself up right as the challenge ended. And at the end of the day, it was Courtney who was sent home, who thought school was more important than whatever other reasons people had to win the money." Chris' voice played over Courtney kicking Duncan in the kiwis.

"And I decided not to give any break from the last challenge and today the teams need to start building trust. But will it be torn down first? Find out here and now, on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris yelled and proceeded to get splashed by water as Eva dived into the water.

"Come on!" Chris complained as the swimming campers laughed at their host's misery.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was attempting to teach Noah how to surf while Trent strummed his guitar at the shore.

"Just steady yourself and keep your balance. Don't think about balance, just think about the ride and it comes naturally." Bridgette said as she kept herself afloat next to her board as Noah resurfaced after falling off for a fifth time.

"Bridgette, wouldn't it be smarter for him to do this with actual waves?" Trent called from the shore as Noah got back up on the surfboard.

"No it wouldn't. He needs to learn how to get on the board before actually worrying about riding waves." Bridgette called back to shore as she helped Noah steady himself on the board.

"Like this?" Noah asked as he stood up and fell, not into the water but onto the board and on his kiwis.

"Ouch." Trent winced as Bridgette brought Noah to shore, who was wincing at his own pain as well.

"Yeah, we'll try again another time, okay?" Bridgette asked as she pecked Noah on the cheek before wringing her hair out.

 **Confessional:**

"It's nice of Bridge to try and teach me, but I don't know if I'm cut out for it," Noah admitted before looking straight at the door and reaching for it and pulled back a piece of paper.

"Chef's handwriting." Noah proceeded to read the paper and his eyes widened.

"Thanks for the warning. I just hope everyone else will be fine after today." Noah proceeded to crumble up the paper and put it in his pocket before exiting the confessional.

 **Confessional End:**

Noah then closed the door of the confessional and started walking to the mess hall when he heard the loudspeakers come on.

"Campers! Meet at the mess hall. Your challenge will happen after breakfast." Noah heard Chris say and heard a slight chuckle at the end. Noah scowled as he made his way to the mess hall and got in line behind Trent and in front of Beth.

"Trent. Read this." Noah took the paper out of his pocket and handed it to the guitar player who looked at in confusion until he finished reading and then nodded.

"So he's gonna spout lies?" Trent asked as the line moved forward.

"Doubtful. If I know him, he's gonna find old confessionals or personal clips and play them to make us distrust each other. Don't let it get to you." Noah shook his head as they stood at the pick up and Noah crumpled the paper back up and tossed it to Chef, who proceeded to catch it and nodded as Noah got his food and walked to his table.

"Campers! Today's challenge will be one based on trust. Now I want each team to tell me their least trustworthy and most trustworthy teammates. Bass, you're first." Chris told from between the two tables.

"Cody is definitely the least trustworthy." Duncan grumbled as he rubbed his eyes open and his team nodded except for Katie and Cody himself.

"I could have guessed. And most trustworthy?" Chris asked again and the Bass looked around before nodding.

"DJ." All of them said at the same time and DJ looked happy at how much his team trusted him.

"Good. Gophers?" Chris turned to the other team who all glared at Heather

"Heather." Leshawna said grumpily and Heather rolled her eyes as she picked at her food.

 **Confessional:**

"I need to lie low for the moment. One mistake and I'm gone. And rigging the votes again probably won't fly." Heather informed the camera with an annoyed look.

 **End Confessional:**

"Okay, so now most trustworthy." Chris nodded and the team looked conflicted.

"Let's put it to a vote. Everyone say who you trust the most." Leshawna offered.

"Trent." Gwen and Beth both said at the same time.

"Bridgette." Noah and Trent both said just the same as Gwen and Beth.

"None of you." Heather scoffed

"My gal Bridgette." Leshawna glared at Heather for her comment.

"Okay. Heather, Bridgette, DJ, and Cody. You all automatically get immunity today." Chris smirked and the teams started protesting.

"Of course Cody gets fucking immunity." Duncan muttered under his breath.

"And also I have a treat. Who wants to watch some confessionals? Really stir up trust." Chris smirked while Chef rolled in the tv cart and put in a dvd reluctantly.

Chris clicked the play button and the tv proceeded to show a video that he hadn't planned. Chris' plans for the challenge from last night.

" _Who can they trust? Yeah, let's manipulate that. Let me look through some things that could strain trust and then we'll do that challenge," Chris said as he started going through the library of videos as he started trying to find things to break apart the campers._

After the video stopped every camper threw their food at Chris. This included Chef, who threw some leftovers at the host.

"Fine! Since you all seem that you can't take that we'll just do the challenge normally. Follow me." Chris scoffed as he exited the mess hall with the campers behind him.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh the note? Chef told me what Chris planned and told me that he planned to do something about it. Told me to play it up for the cameras that I knew what was coming and nothing more." Noah informed the camera.

 **End Confessional:**

"First challenge will be a two person challenge. One will hold the rope and the other will climb the side of the cliff," Chris motioned to the cliff behind him, "The one on the ground will be responsible to catch you if you fall. Now those participating are Duncan and DJ, and Gwen and Heather." Chris then tossed the equipment to Heather and Duncan who started strapping their teammates into the safety equipment.

"What's the extra line for?" Gwen asked as Heather looped the rope onto her equipment.

"Extra safety." Heather gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Doubt it." Gwen muttered as she tightened the harness and got to the bottom of the cliff next to DJ, who didn't have a second line.

"Go!" Chris blew an airhorn and DJ and Gwen immediately started climbing. They seemed to have no difficulty until suddenly an explosive went off between the two.

"What was that?!" Beth squeaked out behind Chris.

"Some explosives we found from Phobia Factor." Chris said nonchalantly as he started loading a toy gun with something.

 **Confessional:**

"Mal brought fucking explosives?!" Cody yelled his frustration at the situation in the confessional before punching the camera again.

 **End Confessional:**

"Who wants some habanero sauce?" Chris whispered to the camera before shooting a stream of hot sauce at Heather, causing her to let go of the rope holding up Gwen, causing Gwen to almost fall.

Chris then tried to shoot Duncan, but he just turned and opened his mouth and ate the sauce shot at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Duncan wiped his mouth of the sauce and turned back to the cliff.

"Is that the best we can do?" Chris whisper shouted to a camera.

 **Confessional:**

"Yes that is the best he could do." Bridgette smirked to the camera as she folded her arms.

 **End Confessional:**

Gwen got closer to the top and made it above DJ when Heather smirked and pulled on the second line she attached to Gwen, causing her skirt to be yanked off, revealing her underwear.

DJ felt the skirt hit him in the face and he let go of the wall when he realized what it was, causing the rope to snag Duncan and force him to be entangled with DJ.

Gwen grabbed what little she had left of her skirt and kept it in her mouth as she reached the top.

"Yes!" Gwen pumped her fist before realizing to cover herself and Heather just sniggered from the ground.

DJ and Duncan just groaned as they spun around on the side of the cliff.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh Queeny is gonna get it." Leshawna scowled.

 **End Confessional:**

The camera then cut to the mess hall, where Noah and Leshawna waited at one table and Geoff and Eva were at the other. Chris then flipped into the mess hall and landed behind his podium and proceeded to brush himself off.

"Welcome campers to the next challenge where you will test your trust in your partner's cooking." Chris gave a thumbs up and Chef brought out an aquarium.

"This," Chris motions to the two fish in the aquarium, "Are the Fugu Blowfish, a poisonous Japanese fish." Chef proceeds to toss the fish to the tables and they land on a cutting board.

"This requires precise cutting prowess. One small mistake in the food will send your partner to the infirmary. Usually there is no antidote for the blowfish, but we got genetically modified ones that have poison that can be treated. I'll be back in an hour to see the results and watch the taste test. Oh, and the eater can't touch the food before eating it." Chris proceeded to walk off and Chef brought in a projector that showed where to cut the fish.

"I'm cutting." Leshawna told Noah who just raised an eyebrow before pulling out a packet of papers to read.

 **Confessional:**

"Heather has immunity today, so I need to find someone on our team to vote for if we lose. And if Leshawna messes up this challenge, then she'll be the one to go." Noah smirks as he explains his idea to the confessional

 **End Confessional:**

"You good at cooking?" Eva asks Geoff who nods.

"My mom is a master chef and she taught me how to do everything in the kitchen. I got this." Geoff proclaimed truthfully.

 **Confessional:**

"I swear to god if he isn't telling the truth." Eva muttered under her breath.

 **End Confessional:**

A montage was shown of Geoff cutting the fish very precisely and checking how to do it every so often. Meanwhile Noah was reading that packet of papers and Leshawna was anxiously cutting the fish very awkwardly.

 **Confessional:**

"So it didn't turn out perfect. I think I cut out all the poison parts though." Leshawna looked very nervous at her performance

 **End Confessional:**

"Time!" Chris shouted as he walked back in the room and saw Leshawna sweating at her red pile of fish and Geoff looked proud of his sushi looking food.

"Eva. Dig in." Chris told the muscular girl who grabbed one of the sushi off of the plate and threw it in her mouth. Chris winced back and raised an eyebrow at how Eva didn't seem sick.

"Bass you're good. Gophers." Chris turns to the other team and Leshawna puts the plate down in front of Noah who just gags.

"Uh can I have Chef make sure this is safe to eat?" Noah asked as he poked a fork at the food.

"You don't have to eat it if you want to cost your team a point." Chris told his brother who nodded.

"If I eat this and get poisoned I would sue the hell out of you, and I'm sure mother doesn't want to deal with a legal debate between her two kids." Noah taunted Chris who scowled.

"You're gonna give the Bass the point?! Just eat it. You'll be fine." Leshawna growled at her teammate who grabbed the plate and threw it in the trash can.

"Bass win the second round! Time for the final challenge! Follow me to the Blindfold challenges!" Chris announced and Leshawna glared at Noah who just followed Chris silently.

"Good job Geoff. You can cook." Eva rolled her eyes at the accomplishment while Geoff just smiled brightly.

"Who will win the blind challenges? Will Noah let his team down again, will Eva make better relations with her team before her downfall? Find out after these commercial messages!" Chris told a camera as he put a blindfold on and walked into a tree as the camera cut to black.

As the camera cut back to the show, a shadowy figure was seen walking into the woods, away from where Chris was currently talking to the contestants.

"We have three blind challenges that if you win two of them, you win the entire challenge for today. First we have the blind William Tell challenge." Chris told to the gathered contestants and some looked confused.

"The legendary William Tell shot apples off of people's heads with arrows, but we're gonna do it backwards." Chris explained as he put an arrow on top of Noah's head and pulled out a slingshot with a rotten apple.

"Why me?" Noah complained as Chris put the blindfold on and shot Noah in the nuts. Noah immediately bent over in pain.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Chris winced as Noah dragged himself back to his team.

"Leshawna you're the shooter for the Gophers, Katie you're shooting for the Bass. And Heather and Cody get to be the ones pelted by apples." Chris tossed the blindfolds to Leshawna and Katie as Chef placed arrows on Cody and Heather. Everyone besides those called for stepped back to the edges of the clearing.

Katie and Leshawna put their blindfolds on as Cody and Heather started worrying for their safety.

"First to hit the arrow off with an apple wins. GO!" Chris shouted and Leshawna shot an apple almost immediately, hitting Heather in the stomach

"Go higher!" Heather shouted back as she was hit by another apple. Leshawna tuned out her yelps and kept shooting on instinct.

Meanwhile, Katie had yet to shoot a shot as she was listening to Cody telling her where to aim.

"Aim up about an inch and shoot it with as much power as possible." Cody told the kind, skinny girl who nodded and did as she was told and let the apple fly at the same time as Leshawna hit Heather in the face. The apple soared through the air and hit the arrow dead on and the arrow fell off of Cody's head.

"The Bass win! Leshawna, stop before you give Heather a concussion." Chris told the take no prisoners girl who pulled up her blindfold and saw Heather covered in bruises as she collapses to the floor.

"Cody, take her to the infirmary. Everyone else, follow me." Chris told the campers, who followed without a word while Cody took Heather to the infirmary. After Cody brought Heather into the infirmary, he stepped back out of the infirmary and a hand was put over his mouth and he tried screaming as he was dragged off by the shadowy figure from before.

"Campers, this could be the last challenge of the day." Chris tells the assembled campers in front of a pond with two trapezes above it.

"DJ is already up there to jump, as is Beth. Trent is catching, as is Duncan." Chris informed the viewing audience as DJ looked terrified with his blindfold on.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." DJ muttered to himself as Beth looked confused.

"What's the matter?" The wannabe asked and DJ shook his head.

"I can't do this man. I can't!" DJ screamed and Duncan decided to speak up.

"DJ! Man! You can do this! If I drop you, then you can vote for me!" Duncan yelled and DJ still looked nervous.

"Did I mention if you fall, the pond is filled with jellyfish?!" Chris shouted up to DJ, which made him even more nervous.

"Beth, you can do this. Jump… now!" Trent yelled as he swung to Beth, who missed the mark by a second and missed Trent and fell into the pond below, screaming. Beth proceeded to resurface with a jellyfish on her head.

"Bridgette, take her to the infirmary." Chris ordered the surfer girl who just nodded as she helped her teammate up and to the infirmary.

"DJ! If you do this, we win the challenge! Don't be scared!" Duncan tried to get the big and friendly giant to calm down.

"Count me down!" DJ yelled in terror as he stood on the edge of the platform.

"3," Duncan swung back to his starting position, "2," Duncan swung back towards DJ, "Now!" Duncan shouted and DJ jumped and barely grabbed onto Duncan's hands as they continued to swing back and forth.

"Bass win! Damn, I had another challenge, but oh well. Just beware of landmines on a nearby hill." Chris said nonchalantly and the Bass cheered as Duncan swung him and DJ back to the platform.

"You're safe dude." Duncan tore off the blindfold and DJ let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I just have a fear of jumping into water. After I invented the wedgie flop." DJ told Duncan who just patted him on the back

 **Confessional:**

"He's the one who made the wedgie flop? Didn't expect it to be him." Duncan looked a bit surprised at that piece of information before nodding his approval.

 **End Confessional:**

"Gophers, you sucked hard. Noah, you refused to eat Leshawna's meal, not that I blame you. Leshawna, you sucked at making food and aiming apples. Heather, you pulled off Gwen's skirt in the middle of a challenge and got bruised by apples. Beth fell and got stung by a jellyfish and Trent failed to catch her. Bridgette didn't compete in any challenges, although she would have done so in the last one. But Heather and Bridgette are immune, so here's your marshmallows." Chris tossed the marshmallows to those mentioned.

"Trent and Gwen have no votes." Chris tossed the marshmallows and Gwen smiled at Trent, who smiled back as he threw the marshmallow into his mouth.

"Beth, you received a single vote." Chris tossed the next marshmallow to Beth who looked nervously at Leshawna.

"Leshawna, Noah. You both know why you are at the bottom. And in a 4 to 2 vote, the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Noah looks confident, as does Leshawna)...

…

…

…

"Noah, you're safe. Leshawna, pack your bags. You've lost." Chris threw the last marshmallow into Noah's hands and Leshawna looked barely upset.

Leshawna sighed and then asked, "Can I at least know the votes?"

Chris shrugged and pulled out a pile of papers.

"Noah voted you, as did Bridgette, Trent and Heather. You and Beth voted for Noah, and Gwen voted Beth." Chris flashed all the cards to the team and Leshawna turned to Noah and gave a smile.

"After how I did today, I expected either this or you losing. I'll leave with my head held high." Leshawna high fived Gwen and Beth before pushing Heather to the ground and walking to the Dock of Shame, to board the Boat of Losers and not return to the game. Ever.

 **Confessional:**

"I would be home by now if not for the immunity today. I need to prove that I am a threat and they need to not underestimate me." Heather growled as she once again fell into the toilet and yelled curses that needed to be censored unlike the other swears heard before.

 **End Confessional:**

"Has anyone seen Cody?" Katie asked as she combed her hair with her hairbrush.

"Not since Chris sent him to take Heather to the infirmary." Eva responded as she washed her hands.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at this as he finished up in one of the stalls and went to wash his hands. He did this quietly before he silently walked out of the restrooms and walked into the forest. After walking for around ten minutes, he came back to the clearing he brought Cody to before and saw Cody on the ground, unconscious, with an arrow in his left hand. Attached to the arrow was a small note. Duncan grabbed the note and started reading it.

 _Duncan,_

 _You're gonna kill me for doing this, but I needed to get revenge on him as soon as I saw him on the show. It took me a little bit of time to escape from the mental hospital, but I was able to do so in my less than sane state. The other patients have called it my Commando Mode, when I don't remember what I do and I act mental. Anyways, since you last visited, I've been breaking out of that state more and have slowly begun getting my mind back under control. I'm not completely fine, but if you do win even 10,000 dollars from that show, it'll be enough. Anyways, I thought your carving was kind and now I know that all you told me back when you tried to get me out of Mal and Cody's clutches is true. Also, Duncan. Be careful. Dad said that the one day he had off when he visited me a week or two ago, Mal escaped. You know how dangerous he is, but if anyone can stand up to him it's you. Anyways, all my heart is for you and whatever you do_

 _Love,_

 _Zoey Brightson_

Duncan's eyes widened as he read that Mal escaped. He knew that he was a menace to society. As he thinks this, he hears Cody yawn and wake up.

"Where am I and why does my hand hurt like hell?" Cody asked as he lifted his head off the ground and saw his hand bleeding with an arrow through it. Cody went to grab the arrow, but Duncan pushed his hand to the ground.

"Keep the arrow in. It stops more blood from flowing out. And no it wasn't me. Take a guess at a prisoner guard's kid you tortured and you got…" Duncan trailed off and Cody's eyes went to the DxZ on the tree.

"Brightson. Didn't know she was good with a bow." Cody nodded as Duncan got Cody up and Cody winced as his hand fell to his side.

"She said her insanity basically manifested into a Commando Mode, so yeah I'd say she might be." Duncan said as he had Cody lean on him for support as they started walking back to camp.

"I think Mal mentioned Commando before." Cody said after a minute of silence.

"What?" Duncan asked, very confused.

"You know how he gets control over people with his eyes. Well he talked about pushing that to make a different, better personality of a person. Did Zoey have red eyes last you saw her?" Cody asked after informing Duncan, who shook his head.

"They were her usual brown. Wait," Duncan turned to Cody and looked at him, "You don't have red eyes anymore."

"Wow Captain Obvious. After Phobia Factor, I broke through his control and reestablished mine once more. We'll talk more after I get this looked at." Cody looked down at his arm as the two of them walked back into camp and Cody walked off to the infirmary, leaving Duncan to think about what happened today.

"Interesting happenings. Leshawna given the boot, Cody attacked by Duncan's girlfriend, and Heather being knocked senseless. All in a day's work at Camp Wawanakwa. But what shall tomorrow bring? Who knows? But find out, here on Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted as he walked by the infirmary and an arrow soared by his head and the screen cut to black as Chris screamed in terror at nearly being hit.

 **AN: Leshawna was eliminated. Yep. I felt it was her I struggled to write the personality of the most, but maybe that's just me. I decided to give immunity to Heather just so she wasn't eliminated. Zoey was seen this episode, but only as a shadowy figure. Also, let me ask something. I skipped the Boney Island episode, but I want to introduce it before the later episodes. Should I bring that into the story for a reward challenge? If not, then it's onto Basic Straining.**

 **Votes:**

 **Noah: Leshawna**

 **Bridgette: Leshawna**

 **Beth: Noah**

 **Gwen: Beth**

 **Leshawna: Noah**

 **Trent: Leshawna**

 **Heather: Leshawna**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **18th: Izzy (Host Rigged Choice)**

 **17th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **16th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **15th: Owen (Rigged Votes)**

 **14th: Courtney**

 **13th: Leshawna**

 **12th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Episodes until merge: 3 (4 if Boney Island Reward Challenge) (Counting Brunch of Disgustingness)**

 **Take guesses at who will make the merge. I think most are obvious (especially Izzy since she returns), but take guesses as to whom are the next two to be eliminated. Also there will be an Aftermath right after Brunch of Disgustingness and before the merge, so keep that in mind for the future.**

 **Next Episode: Basic Straining (or Up The Creek).**


	11. Basic Straining

**AN: It has been far too long. I started this chapter soon after the previous upload but I had a lot of stuff going on that postponed this. But I hope you enjoy this episode.**

Chapter Eleven: Basic Straining

"Three days ago we had a trust challenge to try and exploit the fragile trust of the campers. And just to make it more dramatic, immunity was given to the most and least trustworthy people on each team. So Heather couldn't go home. And that was good for her as the Gophers failed big time. And in the end it was Leshawna who had failed two challenges and was sent home. Down to twelve campers left. Noah, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Katie, Eva, DJ, Heather, Beth, Gwen, Geoff, Trent. Who will be the next eliminated and who will make the looming merge? Find out today on Total Drama Island!" Chris introduced the episode from a beach chair and drank a fruit smoothie before transitioning to the intro.

After the screen faded back in, Geoff was seen walking into the woods at nighttime, not noticing Heather watching him closely.

 **Confessional:**

"Geoff is currently a threat to my control over this game. He isn't fazed by my threats, is helping Gwen regain her confidence, and his happy go lucky attitude gets on my nerves. He acts like this is just a regular summer camp and not a competition. He makes me want to hurl." Heather explained to the camera as she pretended to gag

 **End Confessional:**

Meanwhile, all the other contestants were in the boy's side of the Gopher's cabin. Cody watched everyone from a top bunk and watched as Noah rampaged everyone in strip poker, but only down to underwear and bras. So far the only ones in the room fully clothed were Noah, Cody, and surprisingly Eva. Somehow she always get the same cards as Noah and no one could ever tell how she could hide it so well. At this moment in time, Duncan was down to his pants and piercings left, Gwen was down to just a sock left, Trent had lost everything but his shorts and socks, Bridgette was still in a shirt and shorts and had only removed her socks, shoes and hair tie, DJ had lost everything but his cap on his head, Beth had her shirt and glasses left, and Katie lost everything but was still playing for fun.

"Royal flush." Noah laid his cards down on the floor and everyone groaned, including Eva who just removed a shoe as everyone threw their cards at Noah.

"Poker face. Never leave home without it." Noah quipped and even Cody threw his shoe at him.

"Hey! You aren't even playing!" Noah rubbed his head in pain and Cody chuckled.

"I'm not playing because I've grown numb to it. Played so many times in juvie that it got boring. And no, we went down everything." Cody smirked and Duncan coughed.

"Yeah and you would always lose until Mal interrupted the entire game and beat everyone. Then you would just ride on his coattails. The only reason you stopped playing those games is you turned to torturing everyone!" Duncan snapped back at Cody and Cody glared back before hopping off the top bunk and pulling Duncan by the skin right to his face.

"I've tried apologizing, I tried to make amends, I tried to be a teammate! Hell, your girlfriend shot me with an arrow yesterday and yet you think I'm still the FUCKING SAME!" Cody proceeded to punch Duncan in the jaw and ran out of the cabin with tears flowing down his face.

Duncan proceeded to spit out a tooth and groaned in pain as everyone watched Katie run after Cody, only in her underwear.

"Did you say he tortured people?" Gwen asked as everyone started putting their clothes back on.

"I'm done here." Duncan snarled, clearly not wanting to talk about it, stomping out of the cabin.

"Anyone going after him?" Noah asked and looked at DJ.

"Come on. Do you want to go after a guy after they lost a tooth in a fight?" DJ waved his hands around hurriedly and Eva snorted.

"If that's what you think a fight is, then what I do must be a massacre." Eva laughed before leaving the cabin, followed by the rest of the Bass, aka only DJ left after her.

"Weird that party boy didn't want to play. Seemed like he would be the one to play it." Noah stacked all the cards up and put them in his suitcase.

"Huh. Where'd he go off too if only he was missing? Wait, no… Heather wasn't here either, otherwise she would have complained about stripping." Gwen commented and Beth looked confused.

"Where is she then?" Beth wondered as she cleaned her glasses.

The camera then cut to Heather peeking out from behind a tree to see Geoff taking off his hat near the cliff they all jumped off before and pulled a phone out of it. Geoff proceeded to call someone and didn't hear Heather run off after pulling it out.

 **Confessional:**

"We all had our phones confiscated and (*Too many swear words that would injure one's innocence are shown. One or two at a time are fine, but this girl went on for minutes with the swears, we'll just cut it to when she stops*) and fucking Geoff is the only one to keep his phone!" Heather yelled and started gasping for breath after her rant.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hey. How's the family?" Geoff sat on a log, overlooking the lake at the top of the cliff with his phone in hand.

"Yeah, you told me that before, but don't worry. You predicted it yourself, I won't make the merge this season, so Mom has no reason to worry about me." Geoff continued as the person over the phone wasn't audible to the cameras.

"So do you want me to do it tonight, or wait until I get home too?" Geoff asked and sighed and nodded.

"Just keep on the phone. We've always remembered him together. Can't change tradition cuz." Geoff smiled as the screen faded to black.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm not crying," Chef wiped a tear away before scowling, "I was sorting through footage and saw Geoff, well remembering someone. That's something I won't let Mr. Ego broadcast on international television, but he saw the conversation before and kept it. Stupid fucking (*Sheesh us editors need to cut out thirty minutes of Chef swearing at Chris. How did he learn all those words? Some have never even been heard by us editors*). Deep breaths and… (*oh boy here we go again. We'll just cut it here*)

 **Confessional 2:**

"Me and my cousin both held someone dear to us and well, today's the day he died. Ten years ago to the date. I was 6 and my cousin was only 4 and we both want to remember him. He's the one who taught me how to accept others and how to party. Yep, at 6 years old I threw the wildest parties. My Mom and Dad both loved him, but hey that's how life flows." Geoff let two tears fall to the ground before staring at the ceiling for an indefinite period of time.

 **End Confessional:**

Geoff then left the outhouse and went back into camp and Cody pushed pass him as he entered camp and Geoff looked confused as a near naked Katie ran off after him.

"What did I miss?" Geoff wondered aloud as he scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

"Cody!" Katie ran after the juvie prince, not even paying attention to the cold she felt.

Cody stopped suddenly and looked back with rage in his brown eyes.

"I've done everything I can! Just leave me alone!" Cody yelled at Katie before punching a tree to block her path and running off to the cliff, leaving a tearful Katie. Geoff then came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She looked around and Geoff put his unbuttoned shirt around Katie.

"You looked cold," Geoff smiled before bending down to Katie's height, "Tell you what. I'll go chase him down. You go to bed. It's probably past midnight right now."

Katie nodded sadly before walking back to camp and Geoff proceeded off into the woods, shirtless.

Cody kept running up the cliff and reached the top. He then pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was him right before heading to juvie, with an arm around his sisters, Sammy and Amy. He set it down on a rock and put a stick on it so it wouldn't be blown away. He then proceeded to tear his shirt in half and went to jump off the cliff when he heard a yell.

"Wait! Dude!" Geoff yelled as he came up the cliff and Cody scowled before jumping off the cliff and not waiting. Geoff bit his lip as he saw Cody close his eyes as he hit the water. Geoff then proceeded to jump off the cliff with no hesitation. Geoff submerged under water and saw Cody willingly letting himself fall to the bottom of the lake and Geoff swam as fast as possible and grabbed Cody by his arms and pulled him up. Geoff then started struggling to breath right as he reached the surface and gasped heavily as he made it to the top.

Geoff proceeded to drag Cody to the shore and started performing CPR to get any water out of his lungs. After what seemed like an eternity, Cody started gasping for air.

"G-Geoff?" Cody coughed as he sat up and saw the shirtless party boy who frowned.

"Dude. Not cool." Geoff proceeded to put his finger down his throat to make himself throw up any water he swallowed.

"Disgusting. But why save me?" Cody asked and Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Like I was gonna let you drown yourself. Think of people who would miss you." Geoff told the kid, who in the scenario, now looked weak and frail, unlike ever before.

"No one but my sisters." Cody scowled at Geoff, who shook his head.

"Didn't you see how upset Katie? Or how about how your cousin Ezekiel would feel? I know that if I tried that, my cousin would try to kill me and then forgive me for two seconds, then force me to live in the woods for a week, then…" Geoff was ready to talk more, but a large boom was heard and they looked to the sky and saw storm clouds and it started pouring.

"Guess we should get back to camp." Geoff looked to the sky and looked around and saw that they ended up on the side of the cliff opposite the way to camp.

"Great. Let's start getting back." Cody shoved his hands into his pocket and the two boys started walking back into the woods.

The screen proceeded to cut to the sunrise and back to a drying up camp.

"Maggots! Meet at the docks for the challenge at 0700 hours. That means NOW!" Chefs yelled over the speakers and soon every camper, save two, were lined up at the docks.

"I am in charge of today's challenge maggots. Whatever I say, you will do whenever I say it. Is that clear?!" Chef marched in front of the campers in a military uniform. He proceeded to hit Noah with a ruler.

"Stop slouching!" Chef told the bookworm who rolled his eyes as Chef proceeded down the line. He then noticed the two campers missing.

"Where are the party and arson maggots?!" Chef yelled and everyone looked around as Katie's eyes started watering up.

"Fine. If they want to throw the game for their team. Now everyone to the docks and you will hold a canoe over your heads for as long as possible. Without your teams. Is that clear?!" Chef yelled and every camper nodded and scrambled for the canoes, except for Duncan.

"I have relatives who sound more threatening than you." Duncan taunted and Chef had his eye twitch as Duncan walked off

 **Confessional:**

"They put Chef in charge of this challenge? I'm impressed." Gwen smirked

 **Confessional 2:**

"Duncan has some serious guts to stick up to Chef. I'm impressed." Eva nodded her head with a smirk.

"I am so gonna win this challenge!" Eva smacked her fist in her palm and cackled.

 **Confessional 3:**

"I don't think I'll do well in thith challenge," Beth said and then looked horrified. "No! My lithp ith coming back!" Beth proceeded to curl into a ball in the outhouse.

 **End Confessionals:**

"First person to put their canoe down ends this portion of the challenge." Chef informed the campers, of which Beth, Noah and Katie were already struggling with holding a smaller than average canoe.

"I can already see who is gonna fail." Eva told her teammates and motioned to Beth, who overheard this and bit her tongue at her own weakness.

"Gonna fall flat on her face just like Ezekiel did." Eva taunted her and Beth's eyes widened as she stopped struggling to lift it and threw it straight at Eva, fueled by adrenaline. Eva's eyes widened as the canoe shattered over her head and made her drop her canoe.

"Huh? Uh, I guess Eva and Beth are out for dropping their canoes." Chef scratched the back of his head in confusion at Eva being gone so soon.

"I… didn't… drop… it. Threw… it…" Beth took in deep breaths to recover from the adrenaline rush and Chef's eyes widened and grew a devilish smirk.

"Wannabe girl, you ain't wrong. Eva is the only one out!" Chef announced and everyone turned and saw Eva let out a loud, guttural scream.

 **Confessional:**

"First out! In a military training session! Because I insulted her boyfriend!" Eva yelled her anger and punched every single wall and turned the confessional into rubble.

 **End Confessional:**

"Nice." Gwen high fived the short girl who smiled brightly at the compliment while Eva seethed in anger.

"Well, I expected it to end early, but not just five minutes in. Uh, next part of the challenge is at 1200 hours. Go search for Cody and Geoff I guess." Chef scratched his head as the campers cheered for the extra free time.

 **Confessional:**

"And I was ready to tell my story from Vietnam. 25 of us went into the jungle that night, only five came out," Chef was about to start going on about his time in Vietnam, but the editors decided to keep it short. Oh yeah, the interns brought in a backup confessional, just to help keep continuity of having a confessional.

 **End Confessional:**

"Three, two, and one." Duncan counted down outside his cabin when furniture started flying out of the cabin and screams of anger was heard and Duncan just stood next to Katie and DJ while it happened.

"Well, let's hope Geoff and Cody get back soon so we don't lose quickly." DJ winced as a mattress flew by his head.

"Geoff said he was going after Cody, who ran off into the woods yesterday after you were rude to him Duncan." Katie poked Duncan's shirt and he just shrugged.

"We're not starting to fight. You two don't talk to each other until the next challenge." DJ stood between the two as Duncan started seething in anger and stormed off while Katie just looked upset.

"Our team is so done for." Katie shook her head as she gave up.

"No we aren't. We all came here to win and that's what we'll do. Don't win for Sadie nor Cody. Win for yourself. To prove that you can. To prove that this wasn't worthless." DJ told Katie who just shook her head in defeat as she walked off.

 **Confessional:**

"I hope our team can pull itself together. Eva needs to calm down, Cody needs to stop trying to only look out for himself, Katie needs to start looking out for herself, Duncan needs to stop trying to go after Cody every other hour and Geoff, well he's fine. He just needs to get back here." DJ shook his head in disappointment

 **End Confessional:**

"Maggots, lunch is served." Chef announced and stepped away to show a bunch of trash cans. The campers moaned as they saw raccoons exit the cans.

 **Confessional:**

"It looks more edible than everything else here." Heather rolled her eyes when a hatchet flew above her head.

"Say that again missy, I dare you!" Chef yelled and Heather curled up in a ball on the stall seat.

 **End Confessional:**

"We've been walking for a while. Let's catch our breath." Cody told Geoff as they made their way into a clearing.

"Dude, why do you think no one likes you? Is it because of Duncan?" Geoff asked as he sat on a rock

"Partially. It's just, when I made it through a couple eliminations I wanted to act like a good person. But everyone refused to see me as such." Cody sighed in melancholy and looked up at the stars.

"My sisters mean the world to me and I came here to get money to help them out with our familial situation." Cody sighed again and Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"Familial situation?" Geoff wondered and Cody kicked the ground.

"My parents are neglective. They'll spend all day at work and then not even bother to help us out with anything. Food? We had to find our own ways to get it. And my sisters don't know this, but…" Cody drifted off as he looked at his hand that he recently burnt.

"They were abusive." Geoff said matter of factly and Cody's eyes widened.

"No! I mean… Maybe. Y...Yes they were. I turned into an arson for a reason. Flames have always been part of me, whether I wanted them or not. And one day I decided that if I have to deal with fire, then my parents will also feel their scorch. That's why I went to juvie. I attempted to kill my parents in a house fire. And then my life went to the hounds. I couldn't see my sisters, Amy and Sammy, and my girlfriend, Isabelle, had disappeared a week after I did this. Didn't see her again until here." Cody reflectively told Geoff who nodded silently.

"Izzy… You know that others care for you here that don't hate you for the past. Katie, DJ, me, and I'm sure that Izzy still cares for you. Your sisters as well. People would definitely be hurt if you just died." Geoff put a hand on Cody's shoulder and Cody looked up and for a second looked like a scared child, unable to hold back his emotions, and then Geoff put his hat on top of Cody. Cody moved it out of in front of his eyes and gave a confused glance at Geoff.

"Something to remember me by. In case one of us is kicked out tonight. I'm sure my cousin will find it cute on you if she sees you in it." Geoff teased and Cody pushed him away.

"Didn't I just say I had a girlfriend two minutes ago? And I'm sure your cousin is probably as party happy as you." Cody rolled his eyes jokingly.

"She is pretty wild." Geoff smirked before grabbing Cody and helping him up.

"Let's get back to camp so we can help our team, and more importantly get a shirt on." Geoff joked and Cody chuckled at the joke and then stayed quiet for a moment.

"How long has it been since I've laughed?" Cody wondered aloud as they started walking down the path to the direction of camp.

 **Confessional:**

"Cody, I'll do something to help you. Not knowing laughter should be a crime." Geoff put a hand on his heart and a tear dropped out of his eyes.

 **End Confessional:**

"Maggots!" A loud voice was heard as Cody and Geoff walked down the path and they looked at each other and ran towards the familiar voice. They then burst back onto the campsite to see their fellow campers dancing, horribly.

"Want to keep watching?" Cody snorted as Duncan struggled with the dance moves Chef was showcasing.

"Let's go get clothes dude. And I swear you just had that new shirt that wasn't ripped before." Geoff joked and Cody rolled his eyes.

"I'm good at ripping clothes in half. Now time for another new shirt." Cody informed Geoff as they walked away from the dancing campers and to the cabins.

Eva growled as she saw the two walk off and snuck off after them as she ignored Duncan storm off from the dancing in clear annoyance.

 **Confessional:**

"Military training is not dancing Thriller!" Duncan yelled in frustration.

 **Confessional End:**

"Where the fuck were you two?!" Eva slammed open the door to the Bass boy cabin and saw Geoff and Cody putting shirts on.

"Got lost last night. Did the challenge start yet or was everyone dancing for Chef's own amusement?" Geoff asked with a dumb grin that was soon lost as Eva tore off the door and threw at it Cody who barely ducked in time. Eva proceeded to lunge at Geoff and started punching him in the face as hard as possible.

Suddenly a window broke and all three turned to the window and suddenly Duncan ran into the room and pressed hard down on a pressure point near Eva's shoulder and she dropped like a brick.

"Thanks." Geoff wheezed out as he pushed Eva off of him and she wasn't stirred.

"Eva's a bit mad that she was first out today. Speaking of today, where were you?!" Duncan yelled and Geoff flinched but Cody stood straight.

"Last night I attempted suicide. Tried to drown myself by not coming up for water after jumping off of a cliff. Do you want to know why?" Cody said in an eerily quiet voice and Duncan's eyes widened as he heard those words. He had never wanted that. And Duncan tried to remain quiet.

"Because of you Duncan. Your attempts to get everyone to hate me made me hate myself. And you just won't stop. Brightson is mostly fine, I've escaped Mal, and I keep trying. I've given up but keep trying. And guess what, I'm done giving up. I'm done with your absolute bullshit hypocrisy. You hate me for hurting Brightson, but you've caused me tons of emotional pain. And physical too. An arrow to the hand, being burnt and others. They've all been caused by you," Tears started forming in Cody's eyes, "And you think you're a saint and a bad boy. Well you can't be fucking both. I'm done with you." Cody's eyes suddenly flared up as he stormed out of the room and Duncan was left speechless.

Geoff just shook his head before he followed Cody and left Duncan alone with an unconscious Eva.

 **Confessional:**

"Fucking damn it!" Duncan yelled before punching a hole in the side of the confessional.

"I've become what I hate. I pushed him to suicide?" Duncan stayed quiet as he played with his piercings.

"I need to figure out a way to make amends." Duncan decided before he left the confessional.

 **End Confessional:**

"Move it maggots!" Chef yelled as the camera panned over an obstacle course with barbed wire, mud, tires and a climbing wall.

"This is easy compared to what I've done! Do you want it to become worse?!" Chef yelled as the contestants started protesting and then everyone stopped arguing and started running.

"Pick it up maggots! My grandma moves faster than you and she's dead!" Chef yelled as Noah and Trent slipped and fell down the climbing wall on top of DJ. They all groaned in pain.

"Get out of here you three. You're out!" Chef told the three on the ground and Heather and Bridgette fell right after due to Heather starting to insult her.

"Drama queen is out too, alongside Surfer Girl. The rest of you have one minute to finish!" Chef yelled as someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned around to see Geoff and Cody.

"Ah so the late maggots show up. You have one minute to get through this or you're getting sent to the boathouse for the night. GO!" Chef yelled and the two jumped before sprinting off onto the course.

"This sucks." Gwen complained as she crawled beneath the barbed wire and made it out to the end, with Katie and surprisingly Beth behind her.

"Tell me about ith." Beth said with a small lisp as she brushed the mud off of her. The girls turned around to see Cody and Geoff start the barbed wire. Cody passed ahead of Geoff and made it to the end and Geoff just collapsed in the mud.

"Party dude is done. You four get some rest and then we'll finish up in the morning. Everyone else is getting sent to the boathouse. Someone go get Eva and Duncan. Brickhouse, get on it." Chef pointed at DJ who nodded before walking off.

"And before you go to sleep," Chef grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt, "500 pushups for missing the other portions of the challenge." Cody snarled quietly but got down and started doing his pushups.

Everyone else eventually walked off and now it was only Chef and Cody at the obstacle course.

"Why were you gone maggot?" Chef asked as he sat down in the grass and looked at the obstacle course.

"Duncan being an asshole." Cody said bluntly as he did his 400th pushup.

"Both of you want the money for selfless reasons, but don't let that affect your actions. If he can't take how you act, then just keep doing it to piss him off. That's how I rose above bullies." Chef advised Cody who just nodded his head as he continued to finish his pushups.

"Now if you excuse me, that… was… exhausting." Cody panted as he picked himself up before walking off.

Meanwhile, DJ and Duncan struggled to restrain Eva from tearing Geoff in half.

"Traitor! Left us for nothing!" Eva growled as everyone else hid behind some fish barrels.

"I'm glad Beth isn't here right now." Trent muttered to Bridgette who nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if she didn't throw a canoe at the Iron Woman, we wouldn't be in this situation." Heather snarled as Duncan was thrown onto her.

"Uh oh." DJ muttered as Geoff's eyes widened as DJ was thrown into the water hole in the center of the room and Eva lunged at Geoff and grabbed his neck.

"Chef!" Everyone yelled as loud as possible as Geoff started turning blue. Within thirty seconds Chef barged into the room and tackled Eva and made her let go of Geoff.

"Th… thanks dude." Geoff gasped for breath as he helped DJ out of the water.

"That girl is a danger to us all." Heather said and Noah rolled his eyes in response and coughed drawing her attention.

"Says the girl who attacked Leshawna with a knife." Noah smirked and Heather scowled.

"Brickhouse, help me get this girl to a place away from everyone else." Chef nodded to DJ who grabbed Eva's legs as she tried to get free before they walked off.

"Total Drama Island will be back after we get this girl somewhere away from hurting everyone." Chef told the cameras as Eva tried biting his hand and he just punched her and knocked her out cold.

The cameras turned to Heather and saw her pick up a fallen MP3 player and stash it into her back pocket before finding a place to rest. The cameras then cut to black.

The cameras cut to the sunrise and showed every camper surrounding a tree, with Cody, Gwen, Katie and Beth hanging from the tree upside down.

"Last one remaining wins for their team," Chef yelled up to the remaining campers, "Blood will flow to your head, making you dizzy, nauseous and will eventually knock you out." Chef finished saying and as he said the symptoms, they immediately happened to Beth.

"She's okay." Bridgette announced as she felt for Beth's pulse.

Heather seemed nervous and looked around for something to help her team win. She then spotted a couple rocks. Heather then picked them up and threw them at Katie, who fell down within seconds, and Cody, who let one of his hands off the branch and threw the one about to hit him back at Heather. Everyone turned and saw Heather rub her head and Gwen laughed.

 **Confessional:**

"Finally, a little bit of karma." Gwen pumped her fist in happiness.

 **End Confessional:**

Gwen and Cody turned to each other and gave determined glares.

 **Confessional:**

"Should I lose, I will no longer vote for myself. Instead I already know who will be gone." Cody said with renewed vigor.

 **End Confessional:**

Heather saw Gwen's fingers start slipping and got nervous when she suddenly thought of something.

"Gwen if you lose I'm sharing your secret!" Heather yelled and Gwen's eyes widened in terror.

"You wouldn't dare." Gwen seethed in anger as one of her hands let go of the branch.

"Ok, don't believe me. Then you won't mind me sharing that Gwen is…" Heather started but was cut off as Cody lunged off of the tree at her and kicked her in the face.

"Asshole." Cody scoffed as he took his foot off of Heather and looked up at Gwen and gave her a thumbs up.

"Gophers wins, but Heather looks like a real loser." Chris walked up to the contestants while clapping.

"Bass, campfire tonight and Eva will be there." Chris warned the losing team and they all gulped.

"Can we just say we all vote for Eva?" Geoff asked nervously and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I need written votes." Chris proclaimed and everyone sighed in defeat that they still had to deal with Eva, at least until the campfire.

The camera then cut to the campfire with Chef restraining Eva from her team.

"Who did it!? WHO TOOK MY FUCKING MP3!?" Eva roared as Chef struggled to keep her away from the Bass. Heather watched on from the bushes and smirked as she slid the now broken MP3 player to the closest camper.

"And in a near unanimous vote, Eva is gone. And the only other vote was against Geoff." Chris motioned for everyone to grab their marshmallows and Eva looked pissed but when she looked at her former team, she saw her broken MP3 player next to Geoff.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Eva roared as she broke Chef's grip and lunged at Geoff and pinned him to the ground and grabbed his MP3 player.

"The only sense of peace and YOU DESTROYED IT!" Eva yelled and punched Geoff in the nose before she fell unconscious with an elephant tranquilizer dart in her back.

"Just get her out of here." Chris shook his head in annoyance as Chef dragged the extremely strong girl to the boat.

"Why'd you have to get back at her?" DJ asked with a tilt of the head.

"I… I didn't even know that was there. I didn't know she didn't have it." Geoff waved his hands in trying to defend himself but only Cody gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Sabotage. I didn't know you could sink as low as Heather." Katie glared and walked off with DJ as Duncan gave a questioning look before walking off.

 **Confessional:**

"I've made myself on the front lines of this game for a while. I think Geoff wouldn't be that dumb, but I'm gonna lie low and if that means to not defend him, then so be it. This is a competition after all." Duncan justified, or tried to justify, his actions.

 **Confessional End:**

Cody put a hand on Geoff's shoulder and handed him his hat, "I think you may want that back. For good luck. I believe you." Cody proceeded to walk off to the docks, leaving Geoff alone in his misery.

"Ugh. When will the misery end?" Geoff questioned as he stared at the campfire when Chris popped up behind him.

"When you get voted off. But, putting me back in the light. Tonight's episode was a very interesting one and I can't wait to see what happens next, can't you? Find out what will happen by watching the next episode when it comes out. And that'll be it until next time, here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris yelled before Geoff pushed him to the ground before stomping off.

"Good for nothing kids." Chris muttered as he picked himself up.

Cody sat at the edge of the docks and just stared at the water and sighed heavily.

"You sound depressed." Cody heard Gwen say as she sat down next to him.

"Probably am." Cody shook his head from his thoughts.

"So why are you down here? From what Heather said earlier I'd wager." Cody asked and now it was Gwen's turn to sigh.

"During this show, I've had a crush on Trent, but I fear that if he knows my secret he'll distrust me. React kinda like Noah did when Owen got booted." Gwen admitted quietly and brushed her bangs out from in front of her eyes and let a tear fall.

"You know, I worried about the same thing when trying to ask someone out before." Cody started swinging his feet back and forth.

"I was worried that how my parents treated me would turn everyone away. I kept it from everyone. Not even Zeke or his parents knew. But one day, the girl I had a crush on deduced my secret and she decided to be the one to ask me out. She wasn't bothered by it. Why would Trent be bothered with your secret?" Cody gave a small smile.

"Sometimes I wonder how I would be if my childhood were different. Maybe I would be more optimistic. Maybe less secluded. But, if you do nothing you won't know what can happen." Cody finished with tears in his eyes now.

"You've had a shittier life than me I'd guess. And mine has been a shitshow. Between idiotic bullies and an alcoholic father, I just wanted to give up and that turned me to the path of a goth. Why am I even telling you this?" Gwen, clearly upset, went to stand up but Cody put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because you've kept it in too long. I'd felt the same the first time I started fires. I had been put through enough pain and wanted to unleash it back out. I feel that this show will do the same to some of us." Cody frowned as he watched the sun fall over the horizon.

"Maybe if we're lucky, Eva'll beat Chris to a pulp soon." Gwen chuckled darkly.

"Right now, she wants to kill whoever destroyed her MP3 player. Take a guess who blamed it on Geoff." Cody scowled and Gwen's gaze turned murderous.

"Heather." Gwen snarled primally and turned to the campground.

"You think anyone would mind finding her body in the lake tomorrow, with _Drama Queen_ carved on her head and the word _Loser made_ with her intestines?" Gwen muttered and Cody rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that." Cody smirked as he stood up.

"You know that eventually this game will only have two of us left?" Gwen asked randomly as she stood up next to him.

"Yeah. It is a competition and I feel too many of us forget that. CoughNoahCough." Cody faked a cough at the end.

"He does seem insecure about losing people. I wonder why." Gwen wondered aloud.

"Well, while this has been a good conversation, we don't want our teams assuming friendship before the merge. So good night." Cody bade farewell before leaving the docks and heading to his cabin to hopefully be prepared for the days to come.

 **AN: Well this was a chapter. There were some things I cut out, like the essay about Chef and stealing food, but I did add in a good amount. Some things were revealed that I had thought of for a while and some things that just popped up out of nowhere (aka Geoff and his cousin). I decided against doing Up the Creek for now and leave Boney Island for introduction in the Tri-Armed Triathlon. Also quick comment on Eva, although I portrayed her as a bit more social than canon, she is still Eva and has primal instincts such as with her MP3 player. Also I am a bit unsure about how I handled the cliff scene with Cody, but I never wrote anything like it before so I am open to improvements. Anyways, with only two episodes until the merge and only one more elimination, who will be unfortunate enough not to make the merge. Also one last thing, I am throwing around the idea of another character returning for the merge besides Izzy. I won't say who but I think that it would work out. Not 100% on that idea but it is likely. Anyways, I hope everyone has a good day.**

 **Votes:**

 **Duncan, Cody, Geoff, Katie, DJ: Eva**

 **Eva: Geoff**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **18th: Izzy (Host Rigged Choice)**

 **17th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **16th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **15th: Owen (Rigged Vote)**

 **14th: Courtney**

 **13th: Leshawna**

 **12th: Eva**

 **11th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Episodes Until Merge: 2**

 **Next Episode: X-Treme Torture**

 **Take guesses as to the remaining elimination order. You might be surprised as to who I have planned to be the finalists. It is a male versus female finale, unlike ROTI. I would like to see what your thoughts are on who will make it to the end and win, There is a definitive winner and loser and there will be no alternative endings. Anyways have a good day**


	12. X-Treme Torture

**AN: Woo hoo. Another chapter. Last challenge before Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass are no more. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: X-Treme Torture

"Last time on Total Drama Island, I was gone and Chef became host for the challenge. He put them through some military like training program. Geoff and Cody were absent without leave for most of the challenge but came back near the end. But it didn't matter as the Gophers won and a psychotic Eva left behind her team and a broken MP3 that was blamed onto Geoff by Heather. Now tensions run high as 11 remain and tonight only ten will be left. Who will make it to the elusive merge and who will fall just short? Find out today on this extremely intense episode of Total Drama Island. See Chef, I don't yell it everytime." Chris turned to Chef who rolled his eyes as he walked off the docks.

The camera then cut to Noah sitting high in a tree near the edge of camp. He seemed to be writing something in a book.

"Hmm. So far the only person I predicted to make the merge that didn't is Eva. So perhaps Geoff may live to see tomorrow." Noah muttered to himself as he wrote in his book, that was his predictions as to how the rest of the game would play out. Surprisingly, as the camera zoomed in on it, Noah himself was only at tenth place in his own predictions.  
"Hey Noah!" Noah heard Trent yell up for him and Noah fell out of the tree with closed book in tow, right on top of Trent.

"You called?" Noah groaned as he got off of Trent.

"Yeah. Bridgette was wondering where you were. She wanted to talk to you about something." Trent brushed himself off before walking off to the confessional.

 **Confessional:**

"These last few days between challenges, Noah has been secluding himself a bit more. It has been making Bridgette a bit scared for him. And honestly, I don't know why he is doing this." Trent told the camera worriedly.

 **End Confessional:**

The camera then cut to Bridgette talking to Noah near the Gopher hot tub.

"Noah. What is going on? Why are you avoiding me? Are you afraid of our relationship? It's okay if you want done, I've never had any last more than a week before." Bridgette started off fast but slowed to a low mutter.

"No. I still love you, but I just have a lot on my mind. If you want to bug anyone about it, ask Chris." Noah kissed Bridgette on the cheek before walking off, but not before a tear drips from his eye to the ground.

"Noah." Bridgette looked at the bookworm walk off and a tear fell from her eyes in fear for her boyfriend.

"Contestants! Today is the halfway point. Only 11 of you remain. And this challenge is gonna take things to the extreme, so meet me at the beach by the docks." Chris yelled over the loudspeaker and Bridgette sighed in exasperation.

"There are three X-treme challenges for this final day before the teams disband. First up, skydiving onto a couch from Chef's plane." Chris said as Chef parked his plane w=right behind Chris and a piece of metal fell off the side of the plane just as he finished.

"The lucky contestants that are jumping are…. Heather and DJ." Chris decided and both contestants looked very worried.

 **Confessional:**

"Dear Mama, this is the last will of your son, Devon Joseph." Dj started writing on a piece of paper in the confessional.

 **End Confessional:**

"Second is," Chris stepped out of the way to show a moose, "Moose riding. A real Canadian's sport. Up for this will be…. Gwen and Cody." Chris pointed to each contestant who looked bored at the prospect.

 **Confessional:**

"The first challenge we jump off a cliff and he says moose riding is extreme? Very consistent there." Cody mocked Chris in the confessional

 **End Confessional:**

"And last up is Mud Skiing. One contestant from each team will try to collect flags while being dragged around by a water ski operated by a contestant from the other team. The collectors will be Trent and Duncan, the drivers will be Beth and Katie." Chris smirked and Beth looked nervous at the prospect of driving.

 **Confessional:**

"I… I've never drove before. My dad tried to get me to drive a tractor before but I couldn't do it after seeing a rogue tractor once drive into a cow." Beth confessed and started shaking nervously.

 **End Confessional:**

The camera then transitioned back to the beach where DJ and Heather boarded the plane and Chris started instructing the other campers.

"Somewhere on the beach there is a red X. Push these couches there and you'll get a point if your teammate lands on it." Chris told the remaining contestants and Gwen raised a hand.

"No you have to push it. If Heather gets injured from this, she's not getting eliminated for injury today." Chris smirked and Gwen deflated.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh come on. Fuck you McLean." Gwen grumbled in annoyance.

 **End Confessional:**

"Chris told me to have you two sign these waivers. Apparently if you die, you'll be an organ donor." Chef told the two contestants before he started the ascent. Heather and DJ both signed it, with even more worry on your faces.

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths." DJ muttered to himself whilst hyperventilating.

 **Confessional:**

"With DJ acting the way he is, this challenge is in the bag." Heather smirked evilly.

 **End Confessional:**

"We're above the drop point." Chef shouted back to the two jumpers and DJ grabbed a backpack and jumped, not knowing if it was a parachute.

DJ flailed through the air as he neared the ground. He looked back and was worrying.

"Was it blue then red or red then blue?" DJ questioned as he decided to pull the red then blue and a parachute came out of his chute. DJ sighed happily before seeing Heather fly past him with blue cord in hand.

"Almost there." Trent heaved as he pushed the couch with Bridgette's, Noah's and Beth's help. Gwen refused to help on the off chance that Heather got injured. Suddenly, just as they had reached the X, Heather flew into the sand just meters away from the X.

"Ouch." Chris looked in the hole Heather was in and saw her legs badly twisted in a knot. Chris proceeded to look up and see DJ safely land on the other team's couch with no issue.

"And the Bass win this round." Chris announced as Chef rolled up to Heather with a wheelchair to get her to the infirmary. Gwen gave a small smirk at Heather's pain. Trent noticed this and flinched at her actions.

 **Confessional:**

"Along with Noah, I'm worried about Gwen. She seems to be getting crueller to Heather by the day. Not that Heather is a saint, but to smile when they fell out of an airplane. I thought I had a small crush on her, but now I'm not so sure that I could handle such a cruel gal." Trent admitted and hung his head.

 **End Confessional:**

"So, Noah. If you win, what are you gonna do with the money?" Beth asked the bookworm as they walked to the next challenge.

"That's a big if. I doubt I will. I never win anything." Noah admitted as he read his book.

"But if you did?" Beth pushed further and Noah sighed.

"Hire a lawyer to see if I can get out of doing more seasons on this show. But beyond that, college." Noah informed the farmgirl who nodded politely.

"If I win, I'm gonna help my family's farm. After last year's tornado season, our farm has been struggling to make a profit. And if I have leftover money, well I'll give it to my friends here." Beth smiled brightly, sunlight reflecting off of her braces.

"Must be nice to have friends. The only ones I have are Bridgette, Trent and Owen. Who are your friends here?" Noah asked as he flipped a page.

"Uh, Zeke. No one else really." Beth looked downtrodden and Noah raised an eyebrow.

"You're a social butterfly and you have less friends than me? How about back home?" Noah asked and Beth shook her head.

"I've tried. That's why I'm so social. But I am always nervous around others. Why do you think I'm always quiet when interacting with others. This might be the most I've talked with someone outside my family about this." Beth admitted and Noah frowned that this girl that was so nice, didn't have any friends outside of her boyfriend. Noah then decided on something.

"Well, then you could be friends with me. I'm also a bit antisocial." Noah gave a small smile and Beth gave him a big hug.

"Thanks! But you're always so talkative. You're not too antisocial." Beth tilted her head in confusion and Noah shook his head.

"You should see me at school…" Noah and Beth's conversation trailed off as Bridgette watched from the distance.

 **Confessional:**

"Why is Noah now acting more social with other people? He's been avoiding me and Trent the last few days. Ugh." Bridgette wondered as she groaned in annoyance.

 **End Confessional:**

"To win this challenge, you must stay on the moose for ten seconds. If you get launched, a pile of dirty laundry will catch your fall. Gwen, you're first." Chris smiled at the goth who just snarled back.

Gwen climbed up onto the moose and Chef whipped it with a towel and it started going wild. Gwen tried to grab the head, but failed and was thrown into the laundry pile in front of the moose.

"Not even five seconds. If Geoff fails, then it goes to the final challenge." Chris said and Geoff nodded as he clutched his hat and jumped onto the moose.

"Woo hoo!" Geoff yelled in excitement as he jumped on, but immediately regretted it because the moose almost instantly threw him back off.

"Aw man." Geoff groaned as he saw he only lasted two seconds on the timer.

"And Gwen lasted longer than Geoff. So point to Gophers. Now, an hour break before the final challenge. It's chowtime." Chris looked at his watch and everyone started disbanding, heading for the mess hall or elsewhere. Chris was about to head off to his trailer when he was stopped by Bridgette.

"What's up?" Chris asked, trying to keep polite.

"Do you know what's up with Noah avoiding me and Trent? And if you answer dishonestly, remember I worked as your intern and therefore have some videos you don't want out there of yourself." Bridgette threatened and when Chris met her eyes, he quickly shrunk.

"He's avoiding you because he hates losing people close to him, like his birth mother was. He realizes how soon enough more of you will be gone and he'd probably act like he did with Owen. Now if you excuse me, I have lunch waiting for me." Chris said before speed walking away, leaving Bridgette alone in the clearing with only a moose for company.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm an idiot. It slipped my mind that this was a competition. Of course we'd miss each other afterwards." Bridgette face palmed and sighed before leaving the confessional

 **Confessional End:**

"Huh? Where am I?" Heather rubbed her eyes as she tried sitting up but felt too much pain to.

"In the infirmary. Your legs are busted up badly. Be glad they are the only things messed up." Chef answered as he wrapped Heather's leg in a cast.

"What happened." Heather demanded to know.

"You pulled the wrong cords on the parachute and plummeted into the sand, just a couple of meters off of your target." Chef replied as he started wrapping the other leg.

"If my legs are busted, how am I supposed to compete?" Heather questioned and Chef shrugged.

"I don't know. Chris should be checking with the producers at a meeting in couple of days, before the first merge challenge. You'll know by the time the merge hits. But good news is you can't be eliminated tonight." Chef informed the girl as he finished with her legs.

"You were lucky. Most people are more injured from falls at that height. All that happened to you was some broken bones. Just let the bones set and by the end of fall, you should be back to walking. Be glad you aren't in a full body cast due to us being at a lower altitude than normally allowed." Chef told the girl and Heather's eyes widened in fear.

 **Confessional:**

"If we were higher, could I have…. died?" Heather questioned as she started shuddering. Heather had to do the confessional at her hospital bed with no one else around.

 **End Confessional:**

"You'll need to be using this wheelchair until the end of fall. You'd be very lucky to get to the finale." Chef helped the girl into her wheelchair and Heather nodded silently.

"You may be a bit of a bitch, but everyone deserves help. Especially when injured. Let's hope your team remembers this." Chef said as he started pushing Heather to the mess hall.

"Where's the food?" Bridgette asked as she walked into the mess hall and everyone shook their heads.

"Chef isn't here yet." Cody informed the girl who raised an eyebrow at that before sitting down next to Noah. Noah tried moving away, but Bridgette gave his arm a firm grasp.

"No you don't." Bridgette hissed at Noah who gulped in fear before being enveloped in a hug.

"You don't need to fear losing me. Heather won't get me like Owen. I'll be with you until the end." Bridgette planted a kiss on Noah's head and he bit his tongue before Chef entered the mess hall with Heather in tow. Everyone stared at her condition.

"Yeah go ahead. Laugh it up." Heather snarled and the only one who followed that advice was Gwen who started laughing. Trent looked mad at the goth and stood up and went over to help Heather to the table to let Chef start on the food. Gwen went wide eyed as she realized she was the only one who took satisfaction in Heather's injury. Geoff gave her a somber look and Gwen decided she needed to leave. Gwen quietly exited the mess hall after snagging an apple. DJ walked up to Heather and gave her an apple as well.

"I'm sorry for what happened." DJ apologized and Heather scoffed.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything to me." Heather rolled her eyes and DJ nodded before heading back to his table.

"Hmm." Trent raised an eyebrow at Heather as he sat down between Heather and Beth with Noah and Bridgette across from him.

"What?" Heather snapped her head towards the guitarist.

"Usually, I would assume you would snap at DJ and make him blame himself for your injury. I'm a bit surprised you didn't." Trent admitted and Beth nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah. You haven't really been nice to people." Beth put in her take and Heather silently snarled as Chef put a tray down in front of her and the rest of the Gophers and they started eating.

The camera then zoomed over to the Bass table with Cody and Geoff at one end with Duncan, DJ, and Katie at the other. Katie and DJ seemed to avoid Geoff's gaze and Duncan just occupied himself by carving into the table.

Cody looked mad that no one would give Geoff the time of day and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Geoff didn't break Eva's MP3." Cody spoke up and Duncan gave a confused glance at Cody, not knowing what was coming.

"If he didn't, then who did?" Katie asked and Cody gave her a sad smile. No one was expecting the next words.

"I did." Cody spoke and everyone's eyes widened at the table as Geoff dragged Cody to the side of the mess hall and started talking very quietly.

"What are you doing? Why are you throwing yourself under the bus?" Geoff hissed quietly and Cody held up his hand.

"I'm not letting you get framed so easily. Better to take the blame myself. I'm already seen as worthless." Cody explained and Geoff shook his head.

"Dude. I can't let you do this for me." Geoff tried to speak up to his team, but Cody put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't. I can handle it. You looked upset at being ignored by the team and you losing on the moose didn't help. But if you want compensation, if we lose tonight, vote for…" Cody whispered the name too quietly for anything to pick up and Geoff sighed.

"Fine. Now let's get some food." Geoff said before dragging Cody up to get food and when they sat back down, Geoff was dragged by DJ and Duncan to the other side of the table and left Cody all alone.

"Just as always." Cody muttered under his breath as he started eating.

 **Confessional:**

"Ugh! I hate Heather. She blackmails me, rigs votes against Owen and is just a bitch and now that she has broken legs, everyone acts like she is just another person." Gwen complained

 **End Confessional:**

"Welcome back to the last challenge of the day. First up is Beth driving Duncan. If Duncan gets all the flags, then his team automatically wins. Beth, you must prevent this from happening, but must still cross the finish line in order for the Gophers to not be disqualified." Chris explained as Beth nervously boarded the jet ski and sat down nervously.

Duncan grabbed the skis and looked determined to win. Beth started up the jet ski and it sprang to life, dragging Duncan across the ground into the mud. Duncan tried to look up to see, but mud splattered all over his face.

"Oh… come…. on" Duncan spat mud out between words.

"Did I forget to mention if you win you get a shower trailer?" Chris spoke up and all the girl's eyes lit up.

"Come one Duncan! We need that shower!" Katie shouted out her encouragement.

"How do I steer this thing!?" Beth shouted as she neared the loop back to the finish.

"The wheel!" The Gophers shouted back and Beth narrowly made the turn but heard a thud behind her. She turned around on her seat to see Duncan lodged in a tree.

The Gophers started cheering as Beth crossed the finish line alone. Chef went to check up on Duncan while the Gophers cheered.

"He'll be fine. A small concussion at most." Chef informed Chris as he pulled Duncan out of the tree.

"And Duncan lost with all five flags in hand. Trent just needs to nab one to win it." Chris smirked as Trent got on the skis and Katie took a deep breath before driving off. Unlike Duncan, Trent managed to stay standing. But despite this, he struggled to grab a flag. He saw one right before the turn where none were left after and he went for it with his teeth. He kept a hold of one ski and let the other one go and balanced on one and bit for the flag in the branch above him and he snagged it. Katie looked back as she turned around the corner and saw Trent with a flag in his mouth. She decided to try something. She pulled out a file and started sawing at the rope. Trent noticed this and leaned forward to keep attached just as he was cut off. Katie would have tried something else, had they not passed the finish line by the time she was about to attempt to.

"And despite her best attempts, Katie fails to lose Trent and the Gophers win. Bass, campfire in a couple hours. Before that, go get a shower in the communal bathrooms, because some of you smell rank." Chris announced and the Bass all turned to Geoff who just shrugged. After that, Duncan and DJ turned to Cody and made an X with their hands.

As everyone started walking off, Cody sat down at the finish line and Katie sat next to him.

"So… did you actually break the MP3 player?" Katie asked as she started twirling her hair.

"If you think I actually did, then you don't know me." Cody answered as he prepared to stand up.

"I don't. But why say you did?" You know you're probably gone tonight." Katie said worriedly and Cody shrugged.

"That just means I need to get a job for money to help my siblings." Cody shrugged and Katie pulled him into a hug.

"Just do you best for yourself. You want to know what's best for me?" Katie smirked and Cody shrugged. Katie proceeded to kiss him on the lips for a minute before pulling back.

"You're a good person. No one else can tell you otherwise." Katie smiled at him before walking away. The camera panned from Cody blushing, to the campfire at sunset. The five seats were occupied by DJ, Katie, Geoff, Duncan and Cody when Chris arrived with a plate of four marshmallows.

"Five of you, four marshmallows. Tonight one of you will go home and will be out of the running for 100,000 dollars. Tonight, those safe are…

...

...

DJ, Duncan and Katie." Chris tossed the marshmallows into each contestant's hands. Geoff and Cody looked at each other with solemn understanding.

"Now the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Geoff. You're safe. Cody is gonzo." Chris announced and Cody sighed.

"Welp. That's that. I hope you guys do the Killer Bass proud, even you Duncan." Cody smirked and Geoff looked down in shame while DJ shook Cody's hand, Duncan gave a slap to his back, and Katie gave him a hug. Geoff stood up and removed his hat and put it on Cody.

"You need the luck more than I do." Geoff smirked and Cody chuckled.

"Yeah. I have to go to the place of luxury and have to deal with Eva and Sadie. I need all the luck I can get." Cody gave a thumbs up before walking down to the docks and right before he boarded the Boat of Losers, he lit his box of matches on fire with one match and threw them all into the lake.

"Don't want to be seen as arsonistic anymore, huh." Cody gave a toothy grin as the Boat of Losers started driving off, with his four teammates watching him go away.

"Wow. And I expected him to make top five. But that will end today's episode of Total Drama Island. Tune in next time for the next Aftermath segment and then the merge. Only here will you find drama so good, on Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted loudly and was hit with a pencil from the lake.

"Wow, Chef has good aim." Geoff noted and Duncan nodded as he looked at the distance between the boat and the island and whistled, clearly impressed.

 **Confessional:**

"Cody told me to vote for him. I don't understand why though, but since he helped me out I did. I guess I made it further than my cousin said I would and her predictions are usually spot on. Hey, maybe I could win this. Woo hoo, halfway!" Geoff turned from upset to happy within seconds and started smiling.

 **End Confessional:**

"I guess we made it." Noah sighed from in the tree with Bridgette a branch lower down.  
"Yeah. Hey, at least you're not being as reclusive." Bridgette smiled up to him

"A bit I guess. I wonder how far I'll make it. I'm thinking probably tenth place." Noah admitted and Bridgette shook her head.

"If you're not winning, then you're gonna be in fifth. My guess is Heather is next out because of her injury." Bridgette guessed and Noah shrugged.

"Maybe." Noah shrugged before staring up at the stars.

"You know, I've heard some people believe that stars symbolize the dead. Is there anyone up there that could be watching you now?" Bridgette asked as she stared up to the sky as well.

"My mom. Not Mrs. McLean, but my birth mother. I sometimes still remember how she died, burning in a house, trying to save me. My dad had already left according to some family friends afterwards, so I was adopted. I just wish I could have my mom still here with me." Noah admitted as a tear fell from his eye down onto Bridgette.

"We all have people we miss. I miss my twin brother who died in third grade. Got stuck out on a boat for three weeks without food with my dad and some other sailors and they tried to keep him alive, but right as I got to him when they docked, he passed in my arms. There wasn't enough rations for him to get enough to survive and they struggled with fishing, so he was the only one to die. You aren't the only one with dead relatives. I miss him, but he'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere away from you for a long time."

Bridgette proceeded to grab Noah from above her and fell a short distance to the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks." Noah muttered from beneath his girlfriend and happily accepted her affection.

Meanwhile, Beth and Heather had to deal with Gwen yelling at Trent.

"Why are you helping her?! She's nothing better than a monster that enjoys suffering!" Gwen growled at Trent as he stepped in front of Heather to stop Gwen from doing anything.

"She's still a person! People make mistakes!" Trent defended Heather, which surprised Heather herself.

"A mistake isn't using my sexuality as blackmail!" Gwen yelled then realized what she said and sprinted off as quick as possible. Trent's eyes widened at the sentence and turned to Heather.

"What did she mean by that?" Trent said in an eerily calm voice and Heather gulped and shrunk in her wheelchair.

"Uh, I… maybe, when I read her diary I found out she was bisexual and that was my secret blackmail." Heather admitted hesitantly and Trent glared at her.

"Why….. you…" Trent growled out before Beth stepped between the two.

"Calm down. Both of you. Trent, go rest. Try to get rid of your anger." Beth calmly told the angry guitarist and he reluctantly listened and left the two girls alone to silence and tension. The tension could be felt for miles.

 **AN: Yep, Cody's out and isn't returning. I feel he had a good run for my take on him and being different from his canon counterpart. I always knew he was going to leave before the final five but I never knew how early until now. Compared to the last chapter, I had more inspiration with this chapter. Also, Heather breaking her legs and taking a long time to heal them is better than Trent getting a full body cast in canon and being fine just like a day later (that just really bugs me). Ok, let me explain the thing with Noah. He lets people get close, but when they get too close he gets afraid of losing them. That's why he reacted badly to Owen losing. He was one of his first friends and him going away made him a bit unstable. Why he made friends with Beth was he knew he wouldn't get as close with her. That's the best I can tell you. Now only 4 Bass and 6 Gophers remain (exempting returnees). 5 girls, 5 guys. Hmm, coincidentally balanced for that second part, HMMMMMM. I wonder what it could mean (I'm being very sarcastic here if you couldn't tell). Anyways, have a good night.**

 **Voting:**

 **Cody: Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Cody'**

 **Geoff: Katie**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Rigged Choice) (Returning)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **16th: Owen (Rigged Vote)**

 **15th: Courtney**

 **14th: Leshawna**

 **13th: Eva**

 **12th: Cody**

 **Merge**

 **12th-1st: Unknown (Remaining Contestants: DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Katie, Trent, Noah, Bridgette, Beth, Gwen, Heather) as well as 2 Returnees (Izzy and To Be Revealed)**


	13. Aftermath II: Juvenile Emotions

**AN: This chapter may be a bit shorter than usual, but I feel that it does what it needed to. I could have made it longer, but I wanted to focus on current storylines that I've already established, not set up new ones.**

Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath II: Juvenile Emotions

"Calm your horsebutts down, the cameras should be working now." Chef was heard telling the camera crew before turning to the camera.

"Welcome back or whatever to this Aftermath thing I'm forced to host is. I'm Chef Hatchet and… who wrote this stinking script? I don't need to introduce myself?!" Chef threw a stack of papers into the water and proceeded to walk up to the Playa.

"Since last time, when it was Sadie, Harold, Lindsay, Justin, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Izzy here, now we have Owen, Courtney, Leshawna, Eva and Cody. And after today, Izzy and someone else will be returning after the following challenge tomorrow on set. But onto the contestants," Chef walked up to the pool to see Lindsay and Tyler kissing in the hot tub.

"When aren't they doing that?" Chef asked as he turned away from the love.

"When they're unconscious or in the bathroom emptying their bowels. I mean, GOSH, they never stop." Harold informed Chef whilst still retaining his irritating attitude.

"Or when they're having sex." Owen said whilst eating a corn dog before realizing what he was eating and quickly grabbed a bunch of broccoli instead.

"Why do you know… No I can guess." Chef shuddered as he walked away from the lovers and approached Sadie who was chasing Courtney around with two sharp metal poles. Chef immediately snatched them from her and tackled her to the ground.

"And what do you think you're up to, you psychotic maggot?" Chef growled at the former BFF of Katie.

"Trying to kill the one who told Katie that I was a LEECH!" Sadie screeched and tried to crawl after Courtney but failed due to Chef.

"Thanks. I've only managed to escape her at night when Eva lets me hide in her room." Courtney gasped for breath as she walked away.

"If you keep this up, you're getting thrown off this show." Chef told Sadie who huffed and walked away once Chef got off of her.

"Ok. We've ran into two new loser maggots. Where are the other three?" Chef wondered aloud and decided to heads towards the gym room. There he found Eva doing a 300 pound bench press. He also saw Leshawna on the treadmill alongside Justin.

"Heya Cheffy boy. How's it hanging?" Leshawna greeted the cook

"What are you doing?" Chef asked as he watched Eva put more weight on the bar.

"Getting a bit of exercise. Quiet boy here decided to join me." Leshawna nodded to Justin who just gave a slight nod.

"Do you know what Eva's max is?" Chef asked curiously as he nodded towards Eva.

"Since I've been coming here, most I've seen her do is around 600 pounds." Leshawna stated and Chef looked impressed.

"At her age, the most I could have lifted was 350. Impressive." Chef nodded before leaving the exercise room.

"Now we need to run into Cody and then start the interview section." Chef told himself as he walked back out to the pool area. Meanwhile, Cody was actually starting a conversation with Izzy at the indoor cafeteria.

"So, hey Iz." Cody greeted the orange haired girl who nodded for him to sit down next to him.

"It's been awhile. Four years would it be." Izzy didn't look up from her tinkering with some electronics.

"Yeah." Cody sighed and grabbed the screwdriver Izzy was using to mess with stuff.

"Hey!" Izzy complained as she tried to reach for the screwdriver but Cody held it back.

"This is familiar. I'd always have to take your tools to get your attention." Cody smirked and Izzy rolled her eyes as she stopped reaching.

"I'm astonished you still remember that. Considering your time in confinement made you forget how to be as kind as your sisters." Izzy retorted and Cody flinched.

"I deserved that. But how could I forget you?" Cody responded and Izzy stared at him.

"I heard from an intern that Katie kissed you last night." Izzy responded back with a cold tone.

"We hadn't seen each other for four years and I wasn't sure we were even still together after so long." Cody tried to defend himself but Izzy kept glaring.

"Let's drop it. It's clear you don't want to date me anymore." Izzy proceeded to snatch her screwdriver back and grabbed her tinkering and stormed off just as Chef entered the room.

"Ok. Finally found you two. Time to start the interview part of the Aftermath which has been going on for awhile. Follow me." Chef ushered the two teens who followed the cook outside to the bleachers set up again like before with two seats in the middle for Chef and Izzy to host the show.

"Ok. Time to start the interview section. And if Tyler and Lindsay try anything, Eva you can throw Tyler into the pool and Lindsay into the lake to keep them apart." Chef told the muscular girl who just grinned and nodded.

"So first up is Owen. Eliminated by Heather rigging the votes to keep herself in. Owen please get on the chair." Chef motioned for the boy to sit on the electric chair.

"Now we have some questions to ask you, and don't lie or you'll be shocked." Izzy told the food lover who nodded politely.

"First question," Chef was about to start when he heard a big splash and he turned around to see Lindsay and Tyler gone.

"Anyways, Owen. How did you feel about being eliminated unfairly?" Chef asked and Owen looked thoughtful before answering.

"I felt fine with it. I made friends and I didn't necessarily need the money." Owen answered honestly and Chef raised an eyebrow.

"Really. Is that why you joined the show?" Chef asked and Owen nodded.

"Yeah. No one at home wanted to be friends with the fat kid who listened to crazy ideas all the time." Owen responded and Izzy nodded in understanding,

"Okay. What did you think about Noah going crazy after you were eliminated?" Chef asked and Owen shrugged.

"It makes me happy that someone missed me." Owen smiled brightly and everyone chuckled at his optimism.

"Ok. I've got nothing else. You're done Owen. Courtney, you're next." Chef told the food lover who nodded as the CIT sat down in Owen's place.

"Let's get this done and over with." Courtney told Chef who gave a small smirk.

"Ok. First off, do you think college really is the most important thing ever?" Chef grinned madly and Courtney immediately started looking around nervously before answering.

"Uh no." Courtney answered and was immediately zapped, "Ouch!"

"Is Katie really your friend?!" Sadie shouted and had an evil look on her face.

"Yes." Courtney answered and wasn't zapped and Sadie immediately deflated.

"Ok, back to my questions maggot. Why do you think college is the most important thing in life?" Chef asked and Courtney looked even more nervous.

"Pass." Courtney said but was zapped and Chef gave her a glare.

"Ok fine. My parents always told me that to go to college is the most important thing in life as it determines every part of your future and without it you turn into a bum." Courtney answered and wasn't shocked.

"Jeez and I thought my parents were always on my case." Izzy muttered under her breath.

"Ok. Last question. Do you hate Duncan for getting you out?" Chef asked and Courtney shook her head.

"No I don't. I overstepped his boundaries and my own. I made a mistake that will never happen again. I can probably get the money if there is a next season." Courtney mumbled the last part to herself and only Chef heard it.

"Okay. Leshawna. Actually, nah. The most you did was fight with Heather and we all know why." Chef was about to call up the next contestant before realizing this.

"If that gets me out of an electric chair, then this girl is fine with being a bit boring." Leshawna sat back on the bleachers and Courtney then sat down next to her while Eva got on the electric chair.

"So Eva, what do you think made you lose the game?" Izzy started off the questioning

"My stupid fucking teammates. Especially Geoff for breaking my MP3 player." Eva growled and wasn't shocked.

"Would you like to know that Geoff didn't break it, but cameras saw Heather do it?" Chef asked and Eva's eyes turned to fire.

"SHE DID IT?! LET ME KILL HER!" Eva yelled as she jumped off of the chair and started stomping towards the docks until she felt an elephant tranquilizer hit her neck and she collapsed.

"Ok. I bet Heather will wish she will never come here." Izzy muttered to herself as Cody sighed in defeat and walked up to the chair before he was called.

"Lastly, Cody. Hmm, I don't know what to ask you." Chef admitted sheepishly and Izzy grew a flame in her eyes.

"I do." Izzy snarled at Cody who flinched backwards and almost knocked the seat backwards.

"Oh boy." Chef mumbled to himself as he had overheard a slight bit of their conversation earlier.

"Why did you let Katie kiss you?" Izzy snarled out and Cody stared right back at her.

"I told you earlier." Cody responded and didn't feel a shock. Izzy growled at this and kept up the questions.

"Do you hate your parents?" Izzy asked and already knew the answer.

"Yes. You've known that for years." Cody responded with a glare back as he knew she was trying to put him in a bad light. Izzy was about to ask another question but Cody spoke up again as he got off the electric chair, grabbed Izzy and strapped her into the chair.

"Okay, you're holding a grudge. Now answer my questions." Cody told the scientist who just stared back.

"Uh should we be hearing this?" Owen whispered to Harold who shook his head.

"This seems personal, but we have to be here," Harold then looked around and saw that only he, Owen, Leshawna, and Eva were still watching, "Where'd everyone go?"

"Justin went to find a mirror after I threw his on the ground. Courtney ran off when Ezekiel asked about the college thing. Zeke went to find Tyler to find out what college is. Sadie is still being Sadie. Lindsay's somewhere." Eva huffed out, back awake and had a restrained scowl on her face and Harold nodded silently before turning back to the action.

"Why are you taking Katie kissing me so seriously?" Cody asked Izzy who looked a bit miffed.

"You know why," Izzy hissed, "You let it happen. You forgot me." Izzy let out a tear but also felt a small shock.

"Is that it? You know I wouldn't forget you." Cody asked as he noticed the shock.

"Yes." Izzy answered but got a large shock and Cody shook his head and got right into Izzy's face.

"No lies. Remember that promise." Cody whispered to the girl and she let forth the watergates and it took a whole minute for her to calm down.

"Fine. I am upset because I felt you replaced me. I was virtually braindead for around four years and soon after I came back, I heard you kissed this new girl. I… I… I just want things to go back to normal." Izzy said calmly as more tears streaked her face. Cody put his hand to her face and wiped the tears off. Izzy looked at Cody, her light green eyes meeting his light brown eyes, and she looked completely lost.

"I'm sorry." Cody muttered as he unstrapped Izzy and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Even if we're not dating, you'll always be the first person outside of my sisters to treat me like a human. I'll always have a place in my small heart for you." Cody mumbled into Izzy while they were hugging.

"Your heart is the biggest I've ever seen." Izzy muttered back during their hug. The two didn't even notice a Chef blowing his nose heavily with tissues.

"You… gosh darn teens and your," Chef sniffs with a tear, "Gosh darn love."

"Uh, I guess we're done. See you next time on Total Drama Island. GOSH, Chef stop bawling." Harold told the camera before turning to the crying cook.

"But I get emotional. Er I mean. Don't tell me what to do maggot." Chef picked up Harold and threw him into the camera, shattering the camera as it saw Harold fly into the pool as its' last recording.

"That was probably a dumb move." Owen told the nerd as he helped him out of the pool.

"Probably? Harold, you act smart but you are an idiot in social situations." Eva informed the boys and Harold looked sheepish before walking off in silence.

"Izzy, I never got to ask you. Why were you acting like you were when the show started?" Cody asked as the two sat down next to the edge of the pool, putting their feet in to soak.

Izzy stared at the water for a moment before speaking in a small voice, "What I remember is heading to your house to talk to your sisters about trying to come up with a way to get enough bail money for you, or if there was even a way to do so. On my way there… I ran into this red headed girl and that's the last I remember before waking up here. But after I got voted off and made my way home, that same girl had technology to teleport into my house and tried to kidnap me to make me the way I was for the last few years, but Owen stopped her."

"Owen did? Wait, when was this?" Cody asked, clearly confused.

"Oh I can answer that. Right before Duncan and Mal's fight." Owen said as he sat down next to the two, with a carrot and a head of lettuce. Owen munched on the carrot before speaking again.

"I fell out of Chef's plane and landed in her pool.' Owen continued and Cody looked confused and then just put his hands up and fell backwards in defeat.

"We've just got the weirdest lives huh, Iz." Cody looked up to the stars and Izzy laid back next to him.

"Whoa. Done eating. Cannonball!" Owen shouted as he jumped into the pool, splashing Cody and Izzy and making them cough the water out of their lungs.

"Oh, sorry." Owen said apologetically and Cody sighed before getting a small smirk and pushed Izzy into the pool.

"Hey!" Izzy shouted playfully as she grabbed Cody's leg and pulled him into the water as well with Owen smiling at the two before swimming away.

Owen got out of the pool and got a towel off the towel rack and when he grabbed one, he saw Lindsay and Tyler behind the rack, making out intensely and immediately he put the towel back and quickly walked away until he bumped into Chef.

"Who in the… Oh it's you maggot. Actually, Chris wanted me to find you. Says he wants to talk to you about something. He's in the cafeteria." Chef told the food lover before he walked off towards the pool and Owen nodded slightly before walking inside, not knowing what the host needed to talk to him about.

 **AN: Hmm. Why does Chris need to see Owen? It shall be revealed in the next chapter. And also, next episode is the merge and I'm having the returnees come back for that episode and not the following one. I hope that I did well with Cody and Izzy in this chapter as they were basically the focus. Their past isn't out of nowhere. I've had it planned since the episode Izzy got her memories back. Cody said he knew her from school, but didn't say her relationship in order to prevent Mal from going after her. I also had Izzy almost mention this before when she talked about Cody. She said** **"** **Everyone at the campsite told me that before today that I acted psychotic. Even Cody. And I know that I never acted like m… him before." The m... was her about to call Cody "my boyfriend" and was calling out his crazy arson tendencies. I hope that clears up any confusion.**

 **And also, in future seasons, I do have plans for every booted contestant that hasn't had much time in the season. This includes Sadie, Harold, Justin, Lindsay, Tyler, Ezekiel, Courtney, and Eva. The only contestant I am struggling to think of ideas for is Leshawna. But just know, I have plans. Sorry if this is too long of an AN but I just wanted to clear up that small thing with Izzy and Cody. Anyways, have a good night.**


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

**AN: Welcome back and we're finally at the merge. And we have two returnees. Izzy and you'll see below (but you can guess with last chapter). Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Fourteen: Brunch of Disgustingness

"Campers! Up and at it! I have a surprise! Meet at the docks." Chris announced over the loudspeakers at six in the morning, forgoing his usual introduction to the episode. Complaints were made from every cabin as everyone begrudgingly made their way down to the docks.

"Campers. As you can see, there are only ten of you left. Noah, Trent, Bridgette, Gwen, Beth, Heather, Duncan, Geoff, DJ and Katie," Chris had the camera focus in on each camper, "But as you know already, Izzy is returning. But we have one other surprise alongside that. And here it comes."

A boat horn was heard and as it pulled closer, two figures were seen in the back of the Boat of Losers. One was clearly Izzy with her bright red hair and the other figure was Owen, still in his same, maple leaf outfit.

"Woo hoo!" Owen cheered as the boat reached the docks and he pulled Noah, Trent and Bridgette into a hug, "It's so good to see you guys again!"

"Yep. Loveable Owen is back. Shortly after the last Aftermath episode, the producers wanted to talk with Owen about his unfair elimination and decided to allow him to rejoin the competition. They said I should have included a clause about rigging the votes, but now in the future they can't be tampered with." Chris explained and Owen dropped his friends and turned to everyone else and his eyes turned to Heather and he walked up to her and gave her a small hug.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Heather." Owen told her with a smile, leaving her slightly confused.

 **Confessional:**

"Wha… why is he acting nice to me after I got him eliminated?" Heather wondered, still confused at the kind boy's actions.

 **End Confessional:**

"Well, nice to meet you all." Izzy greeted and extended her hand for a handshake, which DJ accepted.

"Good to see you're alright. I mean, is everything alright in the first place?" DJ said as he pulled his hand back.

"I'll be fine. I'm still adjusting to missing parts of my life, but I'll be fine," Izzy proceeded to turn to Duncan and gave him an investigative look before turning back to the host.

"So, today's the merge right?" Duncan asked as he pulled out his knife and started carving into the dock.

"That'd be right, except for one small thing. Today is the first merge challenge, but there is still gonna be teams. Boys versus girls. And while there is an elimination tonight, there is also a big reward for the winners." Chris rubbed his hands in glee, "So all boys move their stuff into the Bass Cabin and all the girls into the Gopher Cabin. And we'll be getting to the challenge in around an hour." Chris then walked away, struggling to hide his giggles at the word challenge.

"Well, Owen after you put your stuff into the Bass Cabin, can you help me and Trent grab a few things?" Noah asked the boy and Owen happily nodded as he walked off next to DJ and Geoff, while Duncan gave Noah a suspicious look before he followed his Bass group.

"I'll help Izzy unpack." Beth volunteered and Izzy nodded slightly as the two walked off towards the cabins.

Katie started walking off alone, until Bridgette put a hand on her shoulder and walked with her, leaving Gwen, Noah, Trent, and Heather at the docks.

"Anyone want to help me get back to the cabins?" Heather asked and both Gwen and Trent glared at her before storming off away from each other.

"Welp, just my luck." Noah sighed in defeat as he started pushing the girl towards the cabins. After he helped her get inside, he went into the Gopher boys side and started putting his stuff into his suitcase.

"Heya. What did you need Noah?" Owen asked loudly and immediately Noah put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Wait a minute and keep quiet. Heather may be listening. We're waiting for Bridgette, Trent, DJ and Katie. It's about our… mutual agreement." Noah whispered and Owen looked confused.

"Oh you mean our alliance." Owen said at his regular voice and Noah flinched as he looked to see the others enter the room.

"Yes that. Katie, I believe I made an agreement with you earlier in the season. Currently there are six of us and that is half of the votes. If my alliance is fine with merging together, we may be able to control the votes." Noah said quietly and Katie nodded. Trent looked unsure, Bridgette looked neutral and Owen looked happy, while DJ spoke up.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? If we have an alliance this big, we'll be a big target painted on our backs to eliminate us sooner rather than later." DJ tried pointing out the flaws, but it was entirely ignored with everyone else agreeing, even reluctantly, and when the rest of them put their hands together and looked at DJ, he just sighed in defeat and put his hand in the center as well.

"We'll first go after Heather. Everyone agreed?" Noah asked and everyone nodded and Noah noted the strong hatred Trent had in his eyes at the mention of Heather. As this was going on, Heather heard every single word due to the thin walls.

 **Confessional:**

"They think that just because I'm injured that I'm an easy target. Oh I've got some ideas to take care of those fools." Heather smirked to herself as she started brainstorming more ideas to take care of the six person alliance.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hello Heather," Izzy greeted as she settled down on the bed next to the injured girl, "Your legs should be fine probably by winter."

"Yeah that's exactly what Chef said," Heather then had a grin on her face, "Izzy, I just discovered a big threat in the competition."

"Really? And who would that be?" Izzy asked, clearly uninterested.

"Noah has made an alliance and it has 6 members. They can pick off anyone they want with no issue." Heather informed her nonchalantly and Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"That's half of the current contestants. Honestly that is a good move by them." Izzy admitted and Heather looked mad.

"Look. If they do get rid of me, then who do you think they're after next? You, Beth, Duncan, Geoff and they'll probably leave Gwen for last. If their alliance continues, none of the rest of us have a chance to win." Heather informed the girl and Izzy looked contemplative.

 **Confessional:**

"I don't trust Heather. No one does. But she brings up a good point. Even if I am friends with Owen and my former teammates don't want to get rid of me yet, there is still the Gophers who have the advantage." Izzy admitted reluctantly as she twirled her hair with her fingers.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hmm. Fine. I'll work with you as long as the relationship is symbiotic and not just you leeching off of me." Izzy extended her hand to Heather, who shook it with a grin.

 **Confessional:**

"Ally gained. Now time to work on driving their alliance apart. Who to go after first?" Heather wondered aloud

 **End Confessional:**

"Ah. Welcome to the boy's cabin. You guys can take the right half bunks." Duncan greeted as Trent and Noah walked in with Owen. Owen sat down on a bottom bunk near the door and started digging through his bag whilst Noah and Trent put their stuff at their beds.

"Okay boys. Ground rules for inside this cabin. No guitar playing. Take it somewhere else," Duncan stared at Trent who nodded while he tuned his guitar, "No crying like a baby. And lastly, stick to your bunks unless we're playing truth or dare. Any questions?"

When no one responded, Duncan nodded to Owen who tossed him a two liter of soda.

"Well, I think a great way to celebrate is by seeing who can chug more soda than Owen!" Duncan cheered and Owen perked up as he pulled out more two liters. Noah and Trent gulped as they worried about how much they could drink.

Within ten minutes, Noah was on the ground, clutching his stomach, Trent was throwing up out the window, Duncan was struggling to keep down the soda and DJ looked exhausted.

"How are you two able to keep going? Noah drank three and gave in, Trent and I took five, and Duncan withstood ten. You're both at 30 now. Owen, how did you even get this much soda?" DJ asked as he saw Geoff and Owen keep going. Suddenly Owen fell to the floor and whined.

"Uncle." Owen burped out and Geoff cheered as he realized he won.

"Geoff, dude how did you beat Owen?" Duncan asked as he finally held down his drink.

"Oh I've done this all the time back home. I've gotten to 100 before." Geoff admitted and Owen gave him a handshake.

"You have bested me. Well done." Owen said in a wise voice before letting out a big burp and everyone just laughed at the boy.

"Wonder what the girls are doing?" Noah wondered as he tried standing but just fell back to his bed.

"Urk. I've seen twenty pairs of shoes get thrown out the window within the last ten minutes." Trent admitted as he let his head inside the cabin.

"Talk about cat fight." Duncan muttered to himself as he headed for the door.

"Campers! Meet at the mess hall for your challenge!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers and all the boys except for Geoff groaned.

As the campers trudged into the mess hall, they noticed that there was a table with a cover over it near the kitchen. Heather raised an eyebrow at this as Izzy pushed her into the table next to her, with Beth on her right and Bridgette, Gwen and Katie across from her.

"Campers. We have prepared a special brunch for you today. There are nine courses and the team to get 5 done first, wins." Chris announces while he chuckles

 **Confessional:**

"I'll try anything once. Except meat." Bridgette amends her statement as she shudders at the thought of eating meat.

 **End Confessional:**

"Heck yeah, I'll eat anything, even my underwear. Wait will I have to eat my underwear?" Owen asked and Chris shook his head rapidly.

"No my good man. We have the dishes prepared already." Chris tells the boy who nods and everyone sighs in relief.

"What are you going to make us eat? Dog crap?" Duncan asked and Chef snorted as he brought the first tray out from beneath the cloth.

"First up is just some meatballs." Chris struggled to hide his laughter as Chef placed the dish down on both tables and removed the lids. Noah immediately brought his hands to his mouth and gagged as Owen put one in his mouth.

"Bovine Meatballs, made from bulls." Chris added and Owen's eyes widened.

"Wait… meatballs?" Owen proceeded to spit out the 'food' and gagged. Chris patted him on the back.

"It's the hardest thing a man can do." Chris said quietly and all the boys just stared at the food.

"Mmm. Tastes delicious." Heather mocked as she put one of the meatballs in her mouth and ate it. Everyone stared at her, including her team. Izzy then took a deep breath and followed suit after Heather.

"I can't do this. I'm vegetarian. I can't eat meat." Bridgette stated before turning away from the dish. Heather snarled at her as her team tried goading her into eating it. There was only one left and the boys didn't look like they were touching theirs.

"F… fucking fine." Bridgette swore as she didn't want to let her team down. Bridgette hesitantly put the meatball into her mouth and swallowed. Bridgette shuddered as she did so

"Well it seems like the man team couldn't eat the balls. Girls, you win round one." Chris mocked the boys and as Chris said the winners, Bridgette projectile vomited the meatball she had eaten.

"Ugh." Bridgette groaned as she grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Anyways, onto the next round. Who's up for some soup?" Chris asked as he silently chuckled.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm excited for this next dish. I made it from scratch." Chef proceeded to scratch his back while he laughed.

 **End Confessional:**

"French Bunion Soup with hangnail crackers." Chef said as he put the soup down in bowls in front of each camper.

"We got this." Owen said as he put the bowl up to his mouth and started chugging down. Everyone stared at him before looking at their own dish.

 **Confessional:**

"I can handle this." Noah reassured himself, though he looked unsure.

 **End Confessional:**

Noah grabbed his bowl and started chugging. He chugged until it was empty and put the bowl down.

"You've got to try harder than that." Noah taunted Chef as he clutched his stomach in pain and tried to keep down the 'food'.

The rest of the boys nodded to each other as Duncan started passing out straws. The girls looked a bit intimidated, but Beth looked determined to win.

"Come on girls. We got this!" Beth told her team as she dumped the entire contents of the bowl into her mouth all out once and licked her lips.  
"This isn't even that inedible." Izzy told her team as she followed Beth's example. The rest of the girls looked unsure when Chris shouted.

"The boys are done! The score is now one to one. Now, anyone up for some pizza?" Chris asked and Owen's eyes brightened.

"I love pizza. With anything on it." Owen stated and Chris put down a box of pizza on the tables.

"How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish and live anchovies?" Chris asked as Izzy and Owen popped the tops off of the boxes. Owen just shrugged and slid the pizza into his mouth.

"Tastes… jellyfishy." Owen said as he reached for another piece but Duncan smacked his hand.

"We all need to eat some of it." Duncan told the food lover as the rest of the boys reached for a slice. Trent looked unsure and then gave a look to DJ.

"DJ, Geoff. Hold me down. Force feed me this." Trent told the boys who nodded as they pinned him to the table.

"Wait no! I was just kidding!" Trent started panicking as Owen put a slice into the boy's mouth. Trent then sighed in relief as he sat up.

"That wasn't too bad." Trent said as he forced himself to swallow and shuddered.

"I...I… I can't eat living creatures." Bridgette said as she started hyperventilating. Beth patted her on the back as Gwen started eating the pizza.

"It's not too bad." Gwen stated and Bridgette shuddered more as Katie shrugged and ate a slice, followed by Beth and Heather. Izzy poked at the jellyfish as she contemplated eating it

"Is this better or worse than the usual food you have here?" Izzy asked Heather who shrugged.

"Probably the same." Heather and Katie both answered and Izzy shrugged before eating the pizza.

"Boys win!" Chris announced and the girl team all looked at Bridgette.

 **Confessional:**

"This had better be over with soon." Bridgette glared at the camera before groaning.

 **End Confessional:**

"Who wants some spaghetti?" Chris asked as he revealed the next dish to be earthworms covered in snail slime and hairballs. Bridgette took one look at the dish and ran out of the mess hall.

"I was wondering when one of you kids would do that." Chris muttered to himself before Noah ran off after Bridgette.

"Welp. Those two aren't participating this round I guess. Get eating campers." Chris told the remaining campers, who all groaned in response.

"I'm an idiot. Of course I can't win this show." Bridgette muttered to herself as she kicked a rock, "I only signed up to put McLean in his place."

"So that's why you signed up?" Noah asked as he put a hand on Bridgette's shoulder, making her look back and sigh.

"Yeah. I got mad with him during his last show when he decided to humiliate all of the interns and wanted payback. What better way than to kick his show's ass?" Bridgette responded before sitting down in the grass.

"Chris can be an asshole at times. Why do you think I hacked into his show last season? Payback. But you aren't a loser Bridge." Noah assured his girlfriend as he pulled out his notebook from his back pocket and handed it to Bridgette.

"Look at the last page." Noah told her and she raised an eyebrow as she did so.

"That's how I thought the elimination order would go based on my first day here." Noah told the surfer and a camera got a glimpse of the book to see Bridgette listed as 1st/2nd place.

"You thought, based on the first day, that I'd make it to the finale?" Bridgette asked quietly and Noah nodded.

"You immediately struck me as a girl who wouldn't put up with Chris' shit and would push through just to piss him off." Noah said with a smile but then Bridgette frowned.

"Why'd you think you would only get tenth place? Surely you're gonna get better than that." Bridgette tried to reassure the boy but he just sighed.

"I'm not good at the stuff on this show. I'm not athletic, I struggle with keeping food down and I respond horribly to emotional stress. I'm gonna be gone soon." Noah said with acceptance in his voice and at that point, Bridgette decided to help Noah win, no matter what.

"Well did you see how I was back there? I couldn't handle that food. We all have weakness. Noah, you're gonna do better than you think." Bridgette assured Noah who still looked unsure.

"Let's head back." Noah said and Bridgette nodded and followed Noah back into the mess hall. Noah gagged as he saw the food they missed. A sandal with a caulking smiley face, banana peel and fish head soup, chewed gum and some green looking juice.

"Can none of you stomach anything?! It's still 2-2!" Chris yelled in frustration and Chef brought out another dish, "And Noah and Bridgette are back. Not like they would have been able to stomach this stuff anyways."

"Shove it up your…" Bridgette started but Noah put a hand over her mouth before she could finished. Bridgette glared at Chris before sitting back down and Noah looked at his team nervously.

"The ninth dish. Who wants some dolphin weiners?" Chris asked as Chef placed down the last dish and Bridgette's eyes immediately widened.

"I can't eat this. Dolphins are my friends as a surfer." Bridgette refuses and Heather casts her a scowling glance as she grabs one of the dolphin hot dogs.

"Where's the ketchup?" Heather asks and Chef tosses her a bottle and she puts it on and devour the hot dog. Everyone stares at her as Owen shrugs and does the same thing.

"No. I can't do this man. This ain't right." DJ refused and Chris sighed in defeat.

 **Confessional:**

"I slave over the stove all night cooking dolphin and this is the respect I get?" Chef grumbled as he crossed his arms.

 **End Confessional:**

"Fine. I guess we'll go to the tiebreaker round. And since they've missed the last four dishes before the dolphins, Noah and Bridgette get to down cockroach blends." Chris shot the two a look of mischievousness and they both gulped.

 **Confessional:**

"He's planning something." Noah immediately picked up on and looked worried.

 **End Confessional:**

"Since we had to go to a tiebreaker round in a challenge that shouldn't have a tiebreaker round, the loser of this tiebreaker is being immediately sent to the Boat of Losers." Chris announced and everyone gasped as Bridgette and Noah glanced at each other.

"And here's where I finally tell you the reward for the challenge. A three day stay on a cruise ship away from the island. You'll get examinations by the on ship doctors for any diseases you may have gotten on your stay on this island and there is a spa. And as a bonus, you get to call home to your families." Chris said with a grin and each team turned towards their tie breakers.

"Bridgette, I swear to god if you throw this, I am throwing you off the top of the cliff." Heather threatened and Bridgette glared back.

"It's not like I don't want it either. It's just…" Bridgette shuddered slightly, "I have to eat cockroaches to stay in."

"Cockroaches aren't close to the worst thing he could throw at you. He could make you chase down a live bear, skin it, roast it, then eat it." Izzy brought up and Bridgette gagged at the thought.

"No pressure Noah." Owen patted Noah's back and Trent nodded.

"Yeah. We'll be fine without the win. But then you'd be gone. So maybe win." Trent said with a slight smile.

"Hey, maybe some of us do want to get away from this fucking island, so maybe win." Duncan said as he drank a cup of water and then grabbed the cup in front of Noah and tossed the water at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Noah yelled as he brushed the water off his face.

"Just so you don't get the idea of throwing the tiebreaker." Duncan shrugged as he tossed more water into Noah's face.

"Stop talking and you two tiebreakers, get up here." Chris demanded and Noah and Bridgette both walked up to Chris and sat at a table with small shot cups in front of them as Chef poured in a brownish substance and sometimes they saw an antenna poke out.

"Begin!" Chris shouted and Noah and Bridgette immediately started taking the shots of cockroach. One, two, three, four, five, six each so far and only three cups were left. Bridgette suddenly felt her stomach start acting up but reached for another one as Noah seemed to be slowly grabbing one. Bridgette downed hers just as Noah did his and suddenly Bridgette felt her shots rise back to her mouth. Noah noticed this but reached for the last shot and downed it just as Bridgette vomited all over the floor.

"And Bridgette is gonzo!" Chris said with glee in his voice. Bridgette just groaned as she felt more vomit rise to her mouth and she spat out a cockroach which started crawling over the floor. This cockroach caused Chris to gag and DJ, Geoff, Beth and Gwen to all throw up. Gwen specifically aimed her vomit at Heather who screamed in disgust.

"Clean up on aisle, everywhere." Chris said as he plugged his nose and Chef put on a hazmat mask as he pulled out a firehose and started spraying everywhere, including Heather who screamed in pain.

The camera then transitioned to Bridgette holding her luggage at the Dock of Shame alongside the rest of the boys.

"And thus Bridgette, the vegetarian surfer and former intern, is gone. Any last words before you leave?" Chris asked as he stood on the edge of the docks and suddenly he was pushed backwards and fell into the water and everyone cheered.

"See you Noah." Bridgette said before kissing Noah on the lips and pulling him into a tight hug. After a few seconds, she let go and walked onto the old boat as Chef laughed at Chris.

"Bye Bridgette!" Beth waved from behind the boys and Gwen gave a quiet wave as well. Bridgette gave a smile as the boat started pulling out of the docks and everyone was left standing for a few minutes as Chris complained about the water before the cruise ship pulled in to the docks.

The boys all waved to the girls and the host as the got onto the cruise ship and the girls looked mad that they wouldn't be going on the cruise.

"Girls, don't look so down. You get to spend the next three days with old Cheffy boy." Chris mocked and the girls' eyes widened before they pushed Chris back into the water and left the docks.

 **Confessional:**

"Bridgette is gone. That is good. She was a big threat and was part of Noah's alliance. It's a shame that Noah didn't lose though." Heather gave a small smirk before she was wheeled out of the confessional

 **End Confessional:**

"That concludes this episode of Total Drama Island. Only eleven remain. We're halfway through these campers. Join us next time to see what they'll do to push for the prize." Chris did his outing words as he wrung out his shirt.

The camera then transitioned to go over the cruise ship and the boy contestants were all walking together towards the back of the ship.

"Ok. We've been told that you get ten minutes each on a video call with your family. Who wants to go first?" One of the interns from the island asked and Duncan stepped up and the intern let him into the room with the remaining campers outside.

"Hello Duncan." Duncan saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch of their house and Duncan sighed.

"Hey. What's up?" Duncan leaned back against a wall as he started twirling his knife.

"Hey Duncan!" Duncan saw Zoey jump onto his dad's shoulders and she grabbed the camera and ran outside.

"Hey Z." Duncan gave a true smile as he saw her flip up a tree and set the camera down.

"Knew you weren't gonna have a good talk with them, so I decided to just take the camera." Zoey gave a big smile and Duncan chuckled.

"I see that. How you doing Z?" Duncan asked as he kept twirling his knife.

"Fine. My Commando mode hasn't been coming out much since I came back from your island." Zoey said as she started twisting her hair into a braid.

"That's good. Hey quick question, has the show started airing yet?" Duncan asked.

"Yep. It's up to the episode where Eva was out. The next episode airs tonight." Zoey said and Duncan nodded.

"Z. With any leftover money if I win, what would you want me to spend it on?" Duncan asked as he pocketed his knife.

"Hmm. How about you get us a train ticket out of this town and let's go to California or somewhere?" Zoey said as she started messing with her hair.

"Give us the camera Zoey!" Duncan heard his parents yell and Zoey gave a small grin.

"Gotta go! Love you Dunc." Zoey waved goodbye before she turned off the camera. Duncan snorted at her actions before leaving the room as Geoff entered. Now the video call turned to show a young girl two years younger than Geoff. She had teal eyes and light blonde hair and looked to be petting a young dog.

"Oh hello Geoff." The girl turns to the screen and Geoff gives a wide smile.

"Heya Cuz." Geoff greets as he watches his cousin continue to pet the dog.

"Dawn! Is Geoff on the call yet?!" Geoff hears his dad yell from elsewhere in the house.

"Yes Uncle Marvin!" Dawn yells back and gives a sweet smile to Geoff, "I knew you would make it to the merge."

"Hey you told me I wouldn't make it this far." Geoff retorted and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"If I told you that you would, then you would be too overconfident." Dawn gave a etherial smile as an adult with blonde hair in a buzzcut and a black suit on sat down next to her.

"Hey dad." Geoff greeted his dad with a wave, "Long day at work?"

"Yeah, as usual son. So how's that show thing of yours going? Make any friends?" Geoff's dad asked and Geoff nodded.

"Yeah. There's DJ, Duncan, Katie, Gwen, Owen, Trent, and Cody." Geoff listed off his hands and held up seven.

"Hah! Of course you'd make friends with seven people that you're competing against. Oh by the way, your mom would have said hello had she not been called into work. She said she's proud of you." Geoff's dad laughed in the beginning before settling down.

"Hey and you aren't proud?" Both Geoff and Dawn taunted then looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes I'm proud Geoffy. Just don't do anything stupid." Marvin laughed before he and Dawn said goodbye and the call ended.

 **Confessional:**

"And those two were the only interesting confessionals. Owen just talked with his mom about eating habits, Trent just had a talk with his parents about getting a new guitar and Noah and my mother just talked about Noah's relationship with Bridgette. All boring stuff." Chris faked yawned and the camera panned out to show Chef raise an eyebrow.

"What? No one cares about food, guitar or relationship talk." Chris defended.

"And people care for Geoff or Duncan's conversations?" Chef asked and Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to put in at least two of the conversations. I just picked the two most interesting ones. I mean Zoey stole the camera and we found out what Geoff's cousin was that he talked to on the phone." Chris continued to defend and Chef rolled his eyes.

"Can we get out of this outhouse now?" Chef asked and Chris shrugged as the camera cut to static.

 **End Confessional:**

"This is the life boys." Duncan raised a soda can up as he leaned back on a beach chair and everyone brought their sodas in to clink together.

"To victory of the boys!" Owen cheered and everyone downed their soda.

Meanwhile, on the beach of Wawanakwa.

Whilst the boys made their calls home, the girls were having a day on the beach. Just swimming, tanning, and Gwen trying to either drown or bury Heather in sand. Yep just a normal day.

"Gwen! You need to stop!" Beth pulled Gwen away from Heather as Izzy and Katie helped her back into her wheelchair and Heather glared at Gwen.

"Not until she pays!" Gwen snarled before stomping off back towards the cabins.

"Jeez, I bet the boys aren't as dysfunctional as us." Katie mumbled to Izzy who nodded as they started pushing Heather towards the communal bathrooms.

"Doubtful. Owen told me how before the brunch of horrendous food, they had a soda drinking contest and all were having fun, while meanwhile we had to stop Gwen from trying to kill Heather." Izzy commented and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Fun. I haven't had any fun here for a while." Katie looked down as she walked away from the bathrooms.

 **Confessional:**

"Hmm. Perhaps if I try to cheer Katie up, then she'll be less inclined to vote for me whence her alliance reaches the point that I am a threat to them. But how do I cheer her up? Perhaps Owen can provide me some ideas when he returns." Izzy decided to wait until the boys returned from their cruise before she continued this train of thought

 **End Confessional:**

"Wow. Those girls are not cheerful at all, eh Chef?" Chris asked as he sat in the camera booth as he sorted through the video footage for the episode.

"Should they be? I mean, Heather is Heather, Gwen is pissed at Heather, Katie's only friends left on the cruise or were eliminated, I think Izzy hasn't been cheerful whenever she has appeared, and Beth is just keeping her head down." Chef put in his input and Chris shrugged.

"Fair guesses. But will more drama fix it or bring down the mood even more? Find out next time." Chris smiled at the camera before turning back to the monitors and the camera faded to black.

 **AN: Yes, Owen is the returnee. I decided to add him back in because if Izzy can get back in because of Chris being biased, then the rigging of votes definitely is an issue that the producers don't want to encourage. And in addition to that, Bridgette has been eliminated. Originally when planning this story, Bridgette was intended to make it to the finale and up until now has been who I thought would be in the finale everytime I changed my plans, but now I am gonna have two different finalists. Cody was also supposed to get to the Final Five, so yeah I've changed stuff up. Also, Dawn being Geoff's cousin was something I just thought up when writing the Basic Straining episode, well it was thought up on the fly and I decided to just go with it and might only have an impact in an eventual All Stars season. Oh wait, spoilers I am gonna eventually do an All Stars season, big surprise. So, here's the plan for this story. I am hoping to finish the season up to the finale by at the latest, Halloween and hopefully get the special episode up shortly afterwards. Immediately after that, I am jumping straight into the next season. I hope to get it done before Halloween, but school might get in the way when it starts back up. Tell me your predictions for the rest of the elimination order. I'm interested in how you think the rest of the season will play out.**

 **Anyways here's the elimination order and such as usual. Have a good day.**

 **Voting:**

 **Bridgette (Auto Eliminated)\**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Rigged by Heather)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **MERGE (Owen and Izzy return)**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th to 1st: Unknown**


	15. No Pain, No Game

**AN: Welcome back to the next episode of TDI: Beginnings. And I have nothing else to say but enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen: No Pain, No Game

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa. Three days ago, we held a celebratory brunch for the twelve players to make the merge. And that included Izzy the nerd and Owen the food lover as returning competitors." The camera panned over Chris before showing shots of Owen and Izzy greeting the campers, "However the brunch was pretty disgusting, hence the name of last episode. And Bridgette's stomach couldn't take it and ran off, with Noah bringing her back and since the two missed trying a majority of the food, which scored both teams no points, the girlfriend and boyfriend, still wondering why Bridgette got with Noah of all people. Anyways, they fought in a tiebreaker and Noah won out and sent his girlfriend home and sent himself and the other male competitors on a three day cruise, leaving the girls to remain and for tensions between them to rise higher. And I see the reward winners just got back. So how was it?" Chris turned as he watched the boys walk off of the cruise ship with their luggage.

"It was great. But I'm ready to keep competing." Duncan cracked his neck and twirled his knife in his fingers.

"Yeah the reward was nice, but…" Noah sighed as he glanced at the girls on the beach, "The downside may not have been totally worth it."

"Yeah, but then you would have been gone." Owen pointed out as he walked next to Noah with a bunch of veggies in arm.

"Why do you have a bunch of veggies?" Chris asked with a confused glance to Chef behind him, who shrugged in response.

"Oh. At the Playa de Losers, Eva had me start trying to get into better shape. First thing she's doing is having me slowly get off of eating meat like a hound. I don't think that the food the other day for the challenge helped me, but I'm eating as many veggies as I can, or having some for safekeeping so I don't eat them all at once. I forget which of the two Eva wanted me to do." Owen scratched his head with a carrot and dropped a couple heads of lettuce on the docks and Owen bent down to grab them and the rest fell as well. Luckily none fell into the water. Noah sighed and went to help Owen pick up the vegetables and stray fruit.

"She probably said for you to eat equal to two heads of lettuce a day at least. So that would be like ten or so carrots and so on. I'll help you out later chubby buddy." Noah patted the boy on the back which made Owen smile.

"Anyways. What challenge have I cooked up for these losers and one eventual winner? Find out today, on Total Drama Island!" Chris turned to the camera as the boys walked behind him off the docks.

 **Confessional:**

"While on the cruise, I've had a lot of time to think. About Gwen, Heather and this game in general. I don't think what Heather did was right, but this is a competition. And Gwen… She's a great girl. I may not have talked with her much during the show, but I have been watching in the distance. I… may like her. More than a friend. But how she's acting right now? I don't know how to ask her out." Trent admitted and sighed in defeat, "When did life become so difficult?"

 **End Confessional:**

"That cruise was great. My elbows have never felt better." DJ stretched on the cabin steps after he put his luggage inside.

"Yeah. But now we gotta focus boys. It's still a competition and your elbows aren't getting any mercy for the rest of our time here." Duncan reminded DJ as he tossed his luggage back onto his bunk.

"Yeah keep rubbing the fact you went on a cruise in our faces!" Gwen snapped at the boys as she walked by while casting a glare at Heather behind her.

"Geesh. What's up with Gwen?" Owen wondered as he was seen through the window trying to stuff vegetables into his pillow.

"I know exactly what, and I'm putting an end to it." Trent muttered to himself and cast a glance at Heather. He was prepared to go talk to her when the loudspeakers came on.

"Campers! Meet at the amphitheater that we used for the talent show. It's where the challenge is today and be prepared for some torture." Chris said with an ominous tone and everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm ending this conflict between Heather and Gwen by tonight's ceremony. I don't care what I have to do. On the way to the amphitheater, Beth told me that Gwen tried drowning Heather the other day and was only saved because Chef was acting as the lifeguard." Trent said determination in his eyes.

 **End Confessional:**

"Take a seat. As you can see, there's a little bit of remodeling. But it will go back to normal for the next challenge and until we need it different again." Chris motioned to the bleachers now on the stage and turned to the curtain behind him.

"Initially I was just planning to force you all to go through these crazy small challenges, but then I thought it'd be better with a small addition. Let me explain." Chris pulled down the rope to open the curtain to the wheel which showcased a bunch of images with a green or red background.

"Each segment is a small challenge which you will have ten seconds to do once you get started. But the red and green are a small addition. If you land on green, you don't have to do anything extra and are safe. But red is not safe. Land on red and you will be subjected to truth or dare. You will have to tell us any of your darkest secrets, or have to roll our dare wheel, which has more difficult challenges that you have to do in addition to your regular challenge. Is that all clear?" Chris explained and Gwen scowled at the truth part and Chris noticed this.

"Gwen, you're first." Chris gave a wide smile and Gwen just scowled more. Gwen walked up to the wheel and spun it as hard as she could. After a minute, it stopped spinning and landed on a green segment with a picture of headphones on it.

"You're safe from truth or dare, but you do have to deal with New Age music for ten seconds. Have fun." Chris taunted and Chef placed headphones on Gwen's head and she shuddered for 9 seconds until she screamed and tore them off at the tenth second.

"Just barely passing by. Now you can choose who to go next but..." Chris told her and Gwen sent a sickeningly sweet smile at Heather.

"I choose Heather." Gwen smirked and went to sit back down as she walked back to her seat.

"Well I was gonna say but if you do choose someone and they pass the challenge, then you are out of the challenge for today." Chris smiled at Gwen who just glared back at the host. Izzy proceeded to push Heather to the wheel and stayed behind her as she spun it. After a small time, the wheel landed on a green space with a picture of a soccer ball.

"Now this is probably one of the harder challenges for you Heather. Actually it was made specifically because of your special condition. And I do have a meeting with the producers tonight about your condition. But you must score one soccer ball into the goal without inducing any penalties a soccer player would. AKA, no hands allowed." Chris made sure to add in the part about the producers.

Chef proceeded to place down a soccer ball in front of Heather and dragged out a soccer net across the amphitheater. Chris then went to the timer.

"Begin!" Chris shouted and Heather looked down at her soccer ball and broken legs. She knew she couldn't hit it in with her legs, but maybe if she used her head to think of a way… Then she realized it.

Heather kicked one of her legs into the soccer ball to send it up into the air and then she headbutted the ball directly into the soccer goal.

"And Heather manages to get it in with only a second remaining. Gwen is out." Chris smirked and Gwen's seat managed to change from a regular seat into wooden stocks.

"Every loser will stay in those until the challenge is over." Chris added in and Trent cast a small frown to Gwen.

 **Confessional:**

"Now this is a challenge! This, will be good." Duncan rubbed his hands together in glee.

 **End Confessional:**

"Geoff, you're next bro." Chris pointed at Geoff who gave two thumbs up and hopped up to the wheel. He spun it and it landed on a red space with a picture of a barrel.

"You landed on a barrel of leeches, and also we've got our first red. So Geoff, truth or dare?" Chris asked as Chef started pulling out a second wheel.

"Hmm. Truth. I've got no demons in my closet." Geoff decided as Chef brought out a barrel with leeches adorning the sides as well as the inside.

"Ok then. Then, who was the person that you were mourning before Chef's boot camp?" Chris asked and everyone gave a confused glance at Geoff, who just gave a shrug.

"Oh, yeah the cameras saw that. That would be my Uncle Sean. He's my cousin Dawn's father and he died in an armed robbery that he tried to stop." Geoff answered as his eyes seemed to let some tears trickle down his face, but Geoff didn't seem to stop smiling.

"Chris. Why you gotta ask personal questions like that man?" Chef turned to the host with a glare who just shrugged back.

"Hey, it's part of the challenge. So stop complaining Chef." Chris told the cook who just grumbled, "Geoff, get into the barrel now."

Geoff gave a cher as he jumped into the barrel of leeches and started shaking. Geoff stood in there and once he heard the timer buzz, he immediately jumped out and started shaking the leeches off.

"And Geoff moves on. Oh and did I mention that every time a red space is successfully done, that person gets to choose the next victim without consequences and said red space disappears from the wheel. So choose the next victim." Chris told the party boy who just frowned.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm sure that some of the others don't want to go through truth or dare. And I want to help them out. He did say no consequences." Geoff pointed out and tilted his head down.

 **Confessional 2:**

"I'm sure Geoff is gonna pick me to go up. Why wouldn't he pick the weakest person again?" Heather muttered to herself.

 **End Confessional:**

"Since there are no consequences, I'll pick myself." Geoff decided and everyone gasped, including Chris.

"Well, ok. No rules against that. Roll the wheel again." Chris told the boy who nodded as he pulled the last leech off of his back and spun the wheel and it landed on a picture of a turtle with a red space underneath.

"Snapping turtle hockey. And Truth or dare?" Chris asked as Chef brought out a cage with snapping turtles that tried biting through the cage.

"Truth." Geoff decided to do the same as before.

"Hmm." Chef hummed with a raised eyebrow as he brought out a hockey net.

"Okay then. Your truth is, who here don't you consider friends?" Chris asked as he turned to watch the others' reactions.

"Well I think everyone here is cool people. But my friends here would be Duncan, DJ, Katie, Owen, Trent and Gwen. I haven't really talked much to Noah or Beth much, so I don't consider them friends but they are still pretty cool. Then Izzy just came back and I haven't really had much time to build any relationship. Then the only person here I am only really neutral with is Heather because of her blackmailing Gwen and pushing me off the cliff and just being a bully. Sorry Heather, but you are a bit of a bully." Geoff smiled and Heather looked away as Gwen glared at Heather.

"Ok. Get ready for some snapping turtle hockey. You may also want to protect down there a bit." Chris recommended and Geoff nodded as the timer started and Chef started hitting the turtles with a hockey stick and a turtle bit Geoff's left hand and he was able to kick one out of the way of the goal with his feet when another turtle landed on his face and his left shoulder. More than ten seconds passed and Chef was struggling to remove the turtles from Geoff's arm and shoulder and suddenly he heard a crunch and the turtles dropped to the ground. Geoff screamed in pain as he felt his arm snap.

"Those turtles broke a couple of bones. How their teeth alone did that, I don't know, but his shoulder and arm both have broken bones. Party maggot needs to be out of the challenge for now." Chef informed the host as he slung Geoff over his shoulder and Chris shook his head.

"Fine. But since he technically isn't losing a round, I'll give him immunity for injury. And also because the producers would have my head if I didn't." Chris muttered the last part to himself as Chef left the amphitheater.

"Welp. Noah, you're next." Chris turned to the rest of the contestants and suddenly a montage started showing of the next few rounds. Noah failed wearing a pair of wooden shorts with a woodpecker pecking it. Owen passed into the next round after having a shirt of bees put on him with honey on his face. Beth and Katie aren't shown, but also fail their challenges. Trent is seen with poison ivy put on his face and managing to withstand it for ten seconds. DJ fails to keep his cool with a boa constrictor around him and Izzy is seen screaming as she is forced to watch ten seconds of childbirth.

"And Duncan lands the first truth or dare in a while. Well which is it?" Chris asks as Chef brings back out the dare wheel.

"Dare." Duncan decided and Chef cackled as he spun the wheel and it landed on the picture of a cage.

"Welp, you landed on the only dare that replaces your actual challenge. You must spend ten seconds in a cage with Sasquatchanakwa." Chris explained as Chef wheeled in a purple yeti like creature and everyone gulps in fear, except for Duncan.

"Bring it ON." Duncan says with a wicked smile and Chris winces back.

"Ok. Chef!" Chris yelled and Chef grabbed Duncan and quickly opened the cage and threw Duncan in before closing it. Duncan looked up and saw the yeti staring at him and tried punching Duncan, but Duncan caught the punch and managed to jump up and put Sasquatchanakwa in a headlock and started choking. The yeti fell to the ground and started pounding it for mercy. Duncan rolled his eyes and jumped off the yeti, but then the yeti grabbed him and slammed him into the cage and roared. The yeti proceeded to start tearing at one of Duncan's arms until suddenly a dart found itself in the neck of Sasquatchanakwa and the yeti fell backwards.

"I'm not dealing with two broken arms today. By the way, you won ten seconds ago." Chef informed the delinquent who was rubbing his right arm to alleviate the pain.

"Welp, the only ones left are Duncan, Owen, Heather and Trent. And I just got a call from the producers that Heather isn't allowed to do this challenge anymore due to potentially worsening her injury. But she doesn't need to go into the wooden stocks." Chris informed the remaining contestants and Heather scowled.

 **Confessional:**

"Just my rotten luck." Heather grumbled to herself.

"You do know I could've had you put into the wooden stocks!" Chris shouted from outside the confessional.

"It's still rotten luck!" Heather shouted back.

 **End Confessional:**

"And since we have three contestants left, we're having you all do the same challenge, but first you have to do a truth. No dares, only truths. First up is Duncan. Your question is why did you go to juvie?" Chris asked and Duncan scowled.

"Just give me the fucking stocks." Duncan allowed himself to be put in the penalty wooden stocks.

"Ok. Guess he's out. Next is Owen. Your truth is what is the worst thing you've done to someone with food?" Chris asked and Owen shuddered.

"Um, I guess it would have to be when I had three watermelons and attacked my uncle with them in a fit of rage. He still says he's still digging watermelon seeds out of his ears." Owen said as he looked down to the ground in shame.

"And last is Trent. Your question is who here do you have a crush on?" Chris asked and Gwen perked up at hearing this.

"You are an asshole you know right." Trent told the host who just raised his hands in surrender.

"If you can answer, then you'll move on to fight for solo immunity." Chris told the guitar player.

"Gwen." Trent whispered, just barely audible to Chris and to no one else.

"Louder." Chris told Trent who just turned on his heel and was now face to face with Chris.

"I said it. I didn't hear a sound requirement before." Trent snapped and Chris winced back.

"Fine, fine. But I am revealing it before you get booted." Chris decided and Trent scoffed.

"Now if Trent and Owen would follow me." Chris said and both boys looked at each other with fear as they followed Chris to a river near the camp with two bears standing on logs.

"The bear log roll. Last one standing wins." Chris smirked and Owen's eyes widened further in fear.

 **Confessional:**

"It's just a bear right? They won't attack me, right?" Owen shuddered.

 **End Confessional:**

"And don't worry, these are trained circus bears so they won't attack you." Chris decided to reassure the two campers who both sighed in relief. While the boys were psyching themselves up, the rest of the contestants were let out of their stocks and led to watch the last part of the challenge.

"And here's some extra incentive to win. The winner of this challenge gets a reward they get to keep even after they're eliminated. A brand new trailer with expensive furniture and a fridge stocked to the brim with food." Chris told the two just as they got on the logs and Owen's eyes widened with glee at the words food.

"Begin!" Chris shot a blank pistol and the bears started running and Owen and Trent started running to gain balance. For a minute, no one made any progress. But then Owen was seen sweating heavily and slowed down and Trent noticed this and started running faster. The bear on Trent's log tried speeding up as well as the bear on Owen's log saw Owen sit down and suddenly a crack was heard and Owen and his bear fell into the river. As they swam to the shore, Trent's bear struggled to keep up with his running and when Trent suddenly changed directions, the bear fell into the river after falling onto the log.

"And Trent has defeated Molotov the bear whilst Owen lost to Molotov Jr. Trent wins!" Chris announces and Trent cheers for himself as he jumps back onto land.

"Elimination is in two hours. Enough time for dinner I'd say. Molotov and Jr, do you want some good food?" Chris said as he walked away from the campers with the bears following him hungrily.

"Hey Owen. I've got a question for you. Do you know any way that I could cheer Katie up?" Izzy asked the boy as they made their way towards the cabins.

"Oh I know," Beth butted into the conversation, "Try to be her friend. She's not really had anyone to talk to since Cody left."

"Hmm. Ok." Izzy said before walking off from the two happy campers.

"So Beth, how have you been? You've not had much happen here." Owen asked and Beth took off her glasses to clean them.

"I mean, I'm trying to keep myself in the background so I'm not a target. I mean, earlier in the game I made a boyfriend in Ezekiel and recently became friends with Noah, but I'm not one to put myself out there." Beth admitted and Owen pulled her into a hug.

"Can I be your friend too?" Owen asked and Beth giggled.

"But I already considered you one." Beth smiled and Owen smiled brighter than her.

"Woo hoo! I just need to get Heather to like me and everyone will be my friend! Woo, I've made more friends here than I've ever had." Owen cheered and Beth looked confused.

"Wait, Owen did you have any friends before?" Beth asked and Owen shook his head.

"No one wanted to hang out with the fat boy with weird habits, like how Trent told me my fishing style was weird." Owen admitted and Beth hugged Owen now.

"Well your weird habits make you, well you Owen. And none of us would have it any other way." Beth told the boy and Owen started crying whilst hugging Beth.

Meanwhile, Izzy found Katie walking on the beach near the docks and waved to her to get her attention.

"Heya Izzy." Katie greeted with a frown and sat down in the sand.

"Katie. Hmm. I don't know how to do this." Izzy said and Katie gave her a confused look.

"Do what?" Katie asked, still confused.

"Katie, I know about your alliance with Noah, DJ, Trent and Owen. But now that Bridgette's gone, you're the only girl in the group. You know that if it comes down to you five, then you'll be the first gone as the boys are too tightly knit. So what I came here to ask you benefits both of us. Will you be my friend?" Izzy explained and Katie looked contemplative.

"I'll be your friend, but why does that benefit both of us?" Katie asked and Izzy's mouth gave a small grin.

"It benefit us with voting favor as you can influence a majority of the campers, and a benefit to you is that as a friend, I will try to get you out of your current rut of negativity that you've been in since Cody left." Izzy explained and Katie sighed.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. So who would we be voting for?" Katie asked and Izzy gave a wicked smile.

"Well, I've been observing the last few days and I'd say that the main source of all the current drama is…" Izzy started saying but then the camera cut away

 **Confessional:**

"It makes sense. Maybe if she's gone, then maybe some drama will go away. And it was nice of Izzy to offer to cheer me up." Katie said with a slight smile.

 **End Confessional:**

"Sorry Owen, but we ran out of marshmallows. But we still have to have a ceremony, so we'll be showing each of your confessions for voting again." Chris said as the camera panned over the campers to Chris next to a monitor and he turned it on.

 **Heather**

"Bye bye Gwennie. This is for trying to drown me." Heather snarled out as she crossed out Gwen's picture.

 **Gwen**

Gwen didn't say a word and just crossed out Heather's picture.

 **Trent**

"I didn't have any time to talk to Gwen after the challenge, so I'll try easing the drama tomorrow. For tonight though, I don't know. I guess Beth, but she'll probably be safe.

 **Izzy**

"Huh. Finally voting and not for myself. But I've made my decision." Izzy proceeded to show her crossing out Gwen's picture

 **Beth**

"Owen's hugs are really tight. But I guess I vote for Heather. She's been a mean queen since the beginning." Beth said as she calmly crossed out Heather's picture

 **Noah**

"I think that it'd be smartest to go for Heather now while she's struggling to stay in the game." Noah said before crossing out Heather's picture

 **Owen**

"Ugh. I ate too many marshmallows. Eva would be disappointed." Owen then proceeded to fall back asleep and his marker fell onto Gwen's portrait, counting it as a vote

 **Duncan**

"If Gwen makes it further, then she'll be a strong contestant and I need to not have that happen. Bye gothy." Duncan waved as he crossed out Gwen's picture.

 **Geoff**

"As I said earlier, Heather's the one person I'm not really fine with." Geoff said and with his good arm, crossed out Heather's portrait.

 **DJ**

DJ said no words as he just crossed out Heather's picture

 **Katie**

"Sorry Gwen." Katie apologized as she crossed out Gwen's picture

 **End Confessionals:**

"And it's tied in a five to five to one vote. So we're gonna need a tiebreaker between Gwen and Heather. And we'll do it in homage to the brunch challenge. You each need to eat a dolphin dog and a grasshopper pizza in order to stay in the game." Chris said as Chef brought out a table and Gwen and Heather sat across from each other and they both had a plate put down in front of them.

"Go!" Chris shouted and while Gwen reached for her food, Heather kept a hand on her food and quickly grabbed Gwen's food and threw it away from the table. As Gwen tried to run after her food, Heather dumped the contents of the plate down her mouth and chugged a glass of water and slammed the cup down as she swallowed.

"And, while using an underhanded tactic, Heather is the winner and Gwen is gone." Chris announced and Gwen's eyes glazed over as she launched herself at Heather while growling.

"You've made my life miserable! AND NOW I LOSE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Gwen shouted but was pulled off of Heather by Trent.

"I thought I had a crush on you Gwen, but if you're gonna try to do that, then I'm stopping it before it starts." Trent told the goth, who lost the glaze in her eyes and her jaw hit the floor as Trent walked away as she was dragged to the docks and thrown onto the Boat of Losers by Chef. As the Boat of Losers left the docks, Gwen was heard letting out a loud wail.

"Finally, people actively seeking drama. It seems that Izzy has made 'friends' with Katie and Heather, Beth is all alone, Katie deviated from her alliance's vote, and Duncan nearly lost an arm to Sasquatchanakwa. Lots of stuff has happened today and more drama will arise later. Find out what said drama will be next time, here on Total Drama Island." Chris did the outro to the episode from the docks and the camera immediately cut to black after his last sentence.

 **AN: And Gwen is gone. I did want for her to go further and when writing this chapter, I had planned for Trent to go, but then I thought about it and he didn't really do anything to warrant elimination. But now we're down to ten and sadly Gwen isn't in that camp. But more injuries arise from the show. Geoff now has a broken arm, courtesy of suspiciously sharp turtle teeth, and Heather barely managed to make it through this elimination ceremony. And I will say this, more injuries will arise in the next chapter. And the next episode is the most I'm probably gonna deviate from a challenge in this series, well that I know of right now. Let's just say that it starts off similarly to the next episode but let's just say that over half of the next episode doesn't focus much on a challenge and leave it at that. I will give a small hint. Look to previous chapters and some things that haven't showed up in a while are gonna pop up again. But beyond that point, here's the usual elimination records. After reading those, have a good night.**

 **Voting**

 **Heather: Geoff, Noah, Gwen, Beth, DJ**

 **Gwen: Heather, Owen, Katie, Izzy, Duncan**

 **Beth: Trent**

 **Tiebreaker Winner: Heather**

 **Tiebreaker Loser: Gwen**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Rigged Votes by Heather) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge: Izzy and Owen return**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Tiebreaker Lost)**

 **10th-1st Place: Unknown**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Girls: Heather, Beth, Katie, Izzy**

 **Boys: Trent, Noah, DJ, Geoff, Owen, Duncan**


	16. Scarlett Moon

**AN: And welcome back and welcome to the most off the walls chapter I've decided to do. Take a guess by the chapter title as to who appears. But whatever, just enjoy. Oh wait, one thing. I figured it was time to come up with an intro and I decided upon this. I hope it's at least passable. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

 _The camera first shows Chris at the docks as a boat docks and the camera then pans over the island to show cameras inside trees and bird nests before the camera jumps off the cliff into the shark infested waters. Owen is seen swimming by in his swimsuit and farts, causing a nearby shark to go unconscious_

 **You guys are on my mind.**

 _The shark surfaces and Noah and Bridgette are seen on a surfboard and Noah pokes the shark with a stick before it bites the stick and Noah panics and Bridgette brings the surfboard to land_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _Sadie is seen glaring at Katie as she talks to Courtney as Noah and Bridgette get off the surfboard and then the camera pulls away to see Justin swooning a bird holding a fish, which it drops with lovey eyes_

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**

 _The fish proceeds to fall onto a wooden raft at a waterfall. On said raft was Leshawna, trying to claw at Heather, who was trying to hold her back as they fell off the waterfall_

 **I wanna be famous.**

 _It is then seen that Izzy is on a broken log bridge barking at Ezekiel as she stops and she looks confused_

 **I wanna live close to the sun,**

 _Harold proceeds to swing by Izzy and Ezekiel on a vine and slams into the confessional and a confused Lindsay falls out on top of Tyler_

 **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**

 _The camera then pans over to the cabins to show Gwen looking at Trent from a distance and sighs as Geoff tilts his hat to her politely_

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

 _Duncan is then shown to be carving in a tree with a knife as an arrow sails into the tree with a small note and a strand of red hair that makes Duncan smile_

 **I'll get there one day.**

 _The camera again pans and now shows Cody glaring at Chef as he slams down a cleaver and hands Cody an apple with a worm crawling around it_

 **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

 _Eva is then shown to be lifting a log outside the mess hall and slams it into the ground and sits on it as a seat. DJ is seen tilting his head in confusion at Eva as he pets a bunny on the ground._

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

 _The camera then pans to show Mal sitting at the edge of the docks and the water's reflection turns into Mike and then Scarlett and Mal storms off away from the docks as Beth grabs the camera._

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

 _Beth proceeds to show off her baton twirling skills as she twirls batons with marshmallows on fire and throws one up to the sky that comes down to show the campfire with all 22 contestants surrounding the fire_

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

 _Gwen and Trent go in to kiss each other as a knife flies between the two and Scarlett's cackle is heard as Mal is seen in the shadows staring at the knife as Cody picks it up and the knife shines in the moonlight as Cody's eyes flicker between red and brown._

 **Whistling**

 _The title and logo of the show then proceeded to go over the knife as Cody tossed it up into the sky and the title then faded away to show the moon shining high in the sky._

Chapter Sixteen: Scarlett Moon

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa. And last time on Total Drama Island, we had a ten second challenge. Well a bunch of them. And most everyone couldn't get past their first challenge, that is except for Trent, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Gwen and Geoff, but Heather, Gwen and Geoff all fell into circumstances in which they couldn't proceed. Duncan refused to share why he went to juvie for the last truth or dare and fell out and in the end, it was Trent who won immunity and a new trailer. And Gwen and Heather got put into a tiebreaker and Heather played dirty in order to win out. Gwen tried attacking Heather, but stopped once Trent went back on his crush on her and Gwen's wails can still be heard. No, really it's only been two or so minutes since she left. Yep we jumped right into the next episode. This is gonna be a nighttime challenge, but I'm not telling the campers yet. See it here, on Total Drama Island!" Chris said with a smirk and failed to notice a camper had overheard him announcing.

"Katie, why did you vote for Gwen? Heather would be gone now if you vote with the alliance. And that goes for you too Trent." Noah told his alliance members as they talked behind the mess hall. Trent just looked down while Katie just shrugged

"It's not like this alliance is gonna make it to the final five anyways, and if it does, then we'll be targeting each other. I quit this alliance." Katie proceeded to walk away as Noah gave her a suspicious glance.

"Hey Noah. I just overheard Chris say we're having a nighttime challenge tonight." DJ told Noah who just groaned in annoyance.

 **Confessional:**

"We just had a challenge today and now another one. And why is Katie now so against our alliance? Wait, Owen told me at dinner that Izzy went off to make friends with Katie. I doubt that was the only thing she went to do." Noah deduced and stared straight at the camera.

"Isabelle, if it's a fight you want, then I'm happy to give you one." Noah threatened before storming out of the confessional.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Katie has made a target on her back and my own. This will be tricky." Izzy admitted to the camera

 **End Confessional:**

"Katie, why in the world did you do that? I told you earlier how you could control a good majority of the votes, but you go and forgo that. Why?" Izzy questioned as she and Katie were relaxing in the Gopher hot tub that Chris now allowed everyone to use.

"I messed up ok. You said you'd be my friend and I immediately tried shutting out the others. I did the same growing up." Katie admitted and Izzy blinked her eyes.

"You did?" Izzy asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Me and Sadie became friends in fourth grade and at that time, I was probably the most popular girl. But Sadie started convincing me to only focus on her and as a kid, I didn't question it. Now, looking back on it, Courtney was one hundred percent right. Sadie just wanted to leech off of my successes and I never realized it." Katie stared down at the water and sighed, "I'm probably gonna be the next one out. At least without Sadie, I made more friends with Courtney, Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and you. And then Cody too." Katie then blushed at mentioning Cody.

"You know, Cody claims to have a small heart but he has the biggest one ever. Any girl to end up with him is lucky." Izzy stated as she had a little blush.

"Yeah, says his first girlfriend." Katie teased and Izzy rolled her eyes as the conversation cut there with the loudspeakers blaring a siren.

"Attention campers. Meet at the mess hall immediately. It is time for our next challenge. And yes I know we just had one earlier, but there is also important news. Also, just for more drama, Noah made an alliance with Owen, Trent and DJ. Okay, meet you here." Chris announced and Noah scowled as he left the confessional.

As the campers filed into the mess hall, Noah felt all eyes on him. Chris worded it as only Noah's idea and thus made him an obvious target for the night.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I don't even need to oust your alliance." Heather gave a sweet smile to Noah who just rolled his eyes before glaring at Chris.

 **Confessional:**

"You know, Noah being in an alliance with those three is a bit surprising for only one thing. Oh, I'm not blind. I've seen them all meeting up. But why didn't Chris call out Katie's name?" Duncan wondered aloud.

 **End Confessional:**

"Asshole." Noah muttered to Chris who just smiled brightly.

"Ok. Besides Noah and his alliance, I have other news. Heather, you are allowed to continue in the competition. But since we're getting late into the game and not everyone will be willing to push you around all the time, you need to choose an already eliminated competitor to come to the island for the sole reason of pushing you around, but if you win you need to give them at least 10,000 buckarinos. Or you can push the wheels to push yourself around." Chris told the girl and she scoffed as she straightened her back and started pushing the wheels and steering herself towards the food line and grabbed a tray of food.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh I've known to do that for a while, but during the challenges I let people push me around for two reasons. First guilt towards my former team to fester. Second is to try to listen to any conversations of my driver." Heather smiled in a sickeningly sweet way

 **Confessional 2:**

"Oh and that's why I've not really pushed her around much. Liar, connivor and a manipulator." Noah rolled his eyes at her actions.

 **End Confessional:**

"Okay. Now it's time for our first nighttime challenge. Who's up for a scavenger hunt?" Chris asked as he tossed flashlights to everyone and Heather's flashlight splashed the glob of food up into her face.

"You must collect three things. First is a piece of food from Owen's former secret stash that we found after his elimination. Second, you must get a small amount of ash from the ceremony fire in memory of Cody's arsonistic ways. Be warned, Chef is currently guarding it. And lastly, you must collect one of several keys scattered throughout the island. And to make it fair, you will each be given a map to a different key, but don't any help for the food or fire." Chris informed the campers and they were each tossed a small map.

Duncan immediately grabbed Geoff by the arm and started running away from the mess hall. Noah, Owen, Trent and DJ made their way out the back, leaving Izzy, Katie, Beth and Heather in the mess hall.

"Wait. Before any of you girls leave. I have a proposition." Heather told the girls as Beth made her way to the front door and stopped.

"The boys currently outnumber us, six to four. And Noah controls most of their votes. And since Katie wasn't included in Noah's alliance, I assume she quit it. So if we want a chance to move forward in this game, us girls need an alliance. Beth, I know we didn't get along, but…" Heather tried to finish but Beth cut her off.

"Sure. But if you try bossing me around, then I'll give my vote to Noah against you." Beth warned and Heather nodded.

"We're in." Katie and Izzy decided and Izzy left it out that she was already sided with Heather.

"Ok. So let's think about this. Where would Owen's stash would be? I doubt it was left in his Gopher bunk because when I spied in there, there seemed to be no food." Heather informed the girls and Izzy smirked.

"They wouldn't give Noah and Trent easy access to outside food. I'd say that all those boys that ran off just gave us the first item without a challenge." Izzy then started walking around the mess hall, tapping her foot on the floor until she heard a hollow sound. She then bent down to the floor and pulled up a loose floorboard and underneath was a bunch of junk food.

"Take one each. And while you figure out the Chef situation, I'll hide these elsewhere to throw the boys off of its scent." Izzy told the girls and Heather nodded and the three girls went outside to go for the campfire ceremony.

 **Confessional:**

"Heather thinks she can manipulate her way to the top, but she forgets that she's facing a genius adversary. I said I was gonna hide the food, but what I did was just dump all of it in the trash and held onto one for myself and one for each boy. I'm getting myself a safety net. Just in case things go south." Izzy smirked maniacally as her eyes flashed a red color on the screen for a moment before the camera turned to static.

 **End Confessional:**

"Oh come on! Where the heck did Owen hide the food?" Duncan yelled in frustration as he punched a floorboard in the Gopher's boy side and found a loose board and opened it to see a note.

 _All of the food that used to be here is now property of Chef Hatchet. Nice try maggot._

"Definitely Chef's writing." Geoff peeked over Duncan's shoulder to see the note.

"Are you boys looking for this?" Izzy asked from the door and the two boys turned to see her with the moon lighting her presence. She proceeded to hold up two chocolate bars that had Owen's name on it.

"Why are you giving these to us? I ain't joining an alliance." Duncan stated as he snatched the two chocolate bars and tossed one over his back to Geoff.

"Oh I wouldn't join an alliance with you. You are more deserving of juvie than Cody, but I digress. But I want a favor. A vote at a future campfire ceremony." Izzy told the two and Duncan nodded.

"I'm fine with that. Geoff?" Duncan turned around and Geoff shook his head.

"You're planning something and I don't want any part of it." Geoff cast her a suspicious glare and she glared back.

 **Confessional:**

"A future vote? Who is she planning on targeting? I doubt me or Duncan, but that leaves seven others. Noah, Trent, Owen, DJ, Katie, and Beth don't seem like targets, but what should I know? Wait. No it could be me or Duncan. Ugh, I don't know. I'm still taking the free item, but I don't trust Izzy. She's seeming less trustworthy as time goes on." Geoff admitted and suddenly a tap was heard on the door.

"Oh Geoffy, I'm sorry you think that. But you won't be my downfall. Too much at stake." Izzy said from outside the confessional

 **End Confessional:**

Geoff slammed open the door of the confessional and opened it to see Izzy but she looked more frazzled and her eyes glowed a deep red. Geoff saw her hold a knife in one hand and took a step back.

"It's not really Izzy doing the scheming. I am currently controlling this girl." Izzy said but in a slightly more sophisticated tone.

"Scarlett. Get out of my head!" Izzy suddenly screamed and started stabbing her arm when Geoff took the knife and pinned her to the ground.

"What in the world is going on?" Geoff asked and held the knife to Izzy's throat as Izzy started shaking.

"Izzy is resisting my control. She escaped my control once, but not again. Not after all the trouble I went through regaining control." The other voice said through Izzy and suddenly Geoff remembered something. He remembered that Izzy held a small device in her hand when she came back to normal.

"You're the one who turned Izzy psychotic." Geoff figured out and the girl chuckled.

"Wow. Got it in one try. Someone give this man a prize. Oh wait, they won't because I'll use Izzy to get that prize money and proceed to start a take over of Canada. And you can't stop me." The girl cackled when suddenly she started gagging and Izzy was tackled to the ground by Owen.

"Get out of Izzy Scarlett!" Owen yelled in anger and the girl scowled.

"You set me back obese boy. But it was but a minor setback, useless ox." The girl taunted Owen, but suddenly Owen started breathing deeply.

"Don't. Call. Me. Useless!" Owen yelled louder than anyone had before and slammed Izzy into the ground, knocking her unconscious.

Geoff lowered the knife and tossed it to the ground and sighed in relief.

"Thanks O. But who is Scarlett?" Geoff asked after Owen shouted for Chef.

"Evil girl who controlled Izzy before Eva destroyed her work. I stopped her before and just did again." Owen said with a smile, but failed to notice the mechanical bug crawl away from Owen and towards the campfire ceremony. Chef made his way to the two in a few minutes, as he was watching in the editing room.

"Wait, didn't Chris say you were guarding the fire?" Geoff asked as Chef slung Izzy over his shoulders.

"He got an animatronic me to do it. Now how in the world did Izzy get controlled like this?" Chef asked and suddenly Izzy groaned in pain.

"She started controlling me from dinner onwards. She's the one that turned Katie against her alliance and the one to start scheming Heather's downfall." Izzy answered as Chef set her down and Geoff helped her stand up straight.

"So there's still six of you I've yet to get under control," Scarlett's voice was heard over the loudspeakers and they all looked to each other with determination, "Good luck stopping my takeover of this island. I've got control of all your eliminated contestants, interns, and even the current contestants of Heather, Beth, Trent, DJ and Duncan."

"Where's Katie and Noah?" Chef asked Owen who pointed towards the confessional and Chef ripped open the door and found Noah in diving gear and Katie waiting impatiently.

"What are you doing?" Chef asked while tapping his foot.

"My key was in the confessional and Noah offered to get it. We found Katie on our way here and she needed to make a confessional when we saw what was going on, so I stuffed those to in here and then tackled Scarlett-Izzy to the ground." Owen explained perfectly and Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Scarlett? Is that the person on the loudspeakers?" Noah asked and everyone but him and Katie nodded.

"Get them!" The group of six turned around and saw Leshawna, Ezekiel and Beth all charge at them. Chef spread his knees and prepared for them within an instant. As they reached him, Chef grabbed Leshawna by her legs and tossed her into the couple.

"We need to find a place to hide. Somewhere without cameras. I've got it. Follow me closely." Chef said and started leading the group into the woods.

Meanwhile Scarlett sat in the viewing tent with Eva holding back a gagged Chris McLean and Bridgette holding a knife to Chris' back.

"Now McLean, you will give me the money meant for the winner of the show or else Eva will snap your spine or Bridgette will slit your neck." Scarlett threatened and Chris tried struggling but was held tighter.

"I doubt Bridgette would do that." Chris answered as he felt the knife press up against his back and Scarlett cackled as she straightened her glasses.

"She will do whatever I tell her to. My newest creation, The ROPC Version 3.0, also known as Robot Of Parasitic Control, allows me to make anyone do anything I want. I can even control them manually with this helmet." Scarlett patted the small contraption on her lap, "So give me the hundred thousand and you can run as far away as you want and I won't hunt you down."

"Chef will save me." Chris proclaimed and Scarlett laughed.

"He will try. And he will fail. He doesn't necessarily have the strongest competitors. I mean, Owen is pretty strong, but not very much so. Noah and Izzy are only good for their brains. Geoff is pretty resilient and stubborn, I will give him that. And Katie is completely useless." Scarlett listed off and then spread her arms, "Then look at who I have. Eva, the strongest teenager in the world. Bridgette, a girl who knows your secrets and how to get under your skin. I have Duncan and DJ, two really tough competitors. There's only six against nearly thirty." Scarlett cackled when suddenly she felt a knife to her throat. She turned in her chair to see Cody, covered in sewer water and torn clothes, holding a knife in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"You forgot me. The other resilient fellow. And also residential arson and delinquent." Cody grit his teeth as he pressed the knife further, not yet breaking skin.

"Of course I forgot you. The arson prince of juvie. The underling of Mal. But perhaps you forgot me as well. I was the only girl to ever escape that prison and not get caught." Scarlett quickly grabbed the knife and held it to Cody's neck as he lit the lighter and held it to her neck.

"Scarlett Kennedy. Sentenced to five years in juvie before being transferred to actual prison. Put in prison on charges of using other people to torture and kill those you saw as threats. Only actually killed one person yourself. And let's not forget, turned my girlfriend into a psycho hose beast. Now tell me why I shouldn't strangle you and burn your body into ash." Cody growled and Scarlett pushed him back as she grabbed her helmet and focused on Bridgette.

"Because," Scarlett's voice came out of Bridgette now, "You wouldn't want me to slit her throat would you? Or for me to kill Isabelle or Katie?" Scarlett threatened and Cody grabbed the knife from Scarlett's now limp body and ran at Eva, stabbed her hand, and led Chris out of the tent out into the wilderness. Scarlett scowled as she sliced part of Bridgette's arm before returning to her own body.

"Take Tyler and Duncan and go chase down Cody. I will send Sadie, DJ, and anyone else not on my personal guard to chase down Chef. Now go." Scarlett commanded the two girls, who nodded before leaving, the camera catching their deep red eyes, similar to what Cody's used to look like.

Meanwhile, Chef led the kids into a dark cave near a waterfall deep in the forest. Noah turned on his flashlight and saw a bear and Sasquatchanakwa going through some food.

"This is where we're hiding?" Noah asked quietly and Chef nodded.

Chef then whistled and both animals turned around and growled at the kids but Chef stomped, sending a rock falling from the ceiling.

"Sasquatchanakwa and Berson, we need your help." Chef told the two who nodded rapidly and kept glancing at the roof of the cave.

"Chris is captured by a girl called Scarlett that you haven't seen before. We'll be going to fight her." Chef said and both animals gave a low growl before going deeper into the cave.

"You kids are staying here." Chef told the kids and all of them started protesting.

"You five are currently the only kids not under that girl's control. And you are under my protection. I'm not putting you into danger." Chef slammed his fist against the wall and all the kids shut up as the two animals came back with a black outfit.

"Thanks boys. Berson, go find Molotov Jr. and have him defend these kids. Sasquatchanakwa go find Molotov and have him meet us near bottom of Wawanakwa cliff." Chef ordered the animals nodded before each went their different directions, leaving the five contestants alone.

"Come on McLean, move it or lose it. And she probably will make you lose your legs." Cody told the host who was struggling to keep running through the forest. They were in the brush near the river and Chris had told Chef before that the only place without cameras was Sasquatchanakwa's cave near the waterfall. Suddenly a knife flew by Cody's face and cut off part of his bangs. Cody quickly pushed Chris to the ground and turned around to see Duncan and Tyler approaching with Duncan holding a bunch of sharp knives.

"Chris, the cave is just over there. If anyone's smart enough to go there, then get me some help." Cody muttered to the host who silently nodded before crawling away from Cody who just brushed his bangs out of his face and turned to face the two former Bass as Bridgette and Eva approached as well. Cody noticed a cut on Bridgette's arm but couldn't do anything for it now. Cody yelled as he ran at the two Bass boys and Tyler ran forward, but tripped and fell on his face. Cody proceeded to hit him in the head before he dodged a punch from Eva and was hit by some water from the river. Cody sputtered as he ducked under a knife from Duncan. Cody proceeded to grab Duncan by the arm and grabbed one of his arms and stuck it into his left hand and Duncan screamed in pain. Cody then had to avoid Bridgette trying to jump him and suddenly he was dodging an onslaught of punches from Eva.

"Some help would be nice now!" Cody shouted over the roar of the river and a camera saw Geoff poke his had out of the cave.

"Cody's fighting Eva right now. He needs help." Geoff told the others and Noah took a peek out of the cave for himself. He saw Tyler in a heap on the ground, Duncan with a knife embedded in his hand, Bridgette trying to get out of the bushes and Eva trying to punch Cody.

"Owen! I need you to throw Geoff and me over there. You need to stay here and protect Izzy and Katie." Noah commanded Owen but a groan was heard and everyone turned to see Chris crawl into the cave.

"Where is Chef?" Chris looked around in fear.

"He went to save you. Oh boy. This night turned horrendous." Izzy muttered to herself as Katie helped Chris up and Owen proceeded to step out of the cave to throw Geoff and Noah towards Cody. Cody heard screaming and Eva heard it too as both saw Geoff and Noah fy through the air and both landed on Cody. Eva gave an evil smirk and went to punch them when Geoff screamed and jumped up and tackled Eva into the ground.

"Thanks for landing on me." Cody muttered and Noah gagged.

"Thanks for smelling like sewage. How aren't you under Scarlett's control?" Noah asked as Cody went to grab the knife from Duncan's hand and twisted it slightly to put him through a little bit more pain.

"Uh, I think we've got a bigger problem. Look over to the other side of the river." Cody pointed and Geoff and Noah both looked and saw DJ, Sadie, Beth, Ezekiel and Leshawna all approach the cave.

"Guys, help please." Geoff said as Eva struggled to push him up. Cody immediately grabbed Eva's head and dunked it into the river. Eva held her breath for a minute before passing out. Cody immediately brought her up.

"No water. She held her breath but couldn't keep it. You two go help at the cave, I'll keep an eye on these four. Don't worry Noah, I won't try to hurt your girl." Cody told the two and Noah heard footsteps approach and turned to see Gwen, but she didn't look like a goth. Now her goth makeup was all gone and her head was now a dirty blonde and held a wide smile.

"This is more freaky than all this." Noah muttered as the happy Gwen giggled and jumped at Noah. Noah quickly ducked and Gwen fell onto Duncan.

"This girl is interesting. Her sanity has been in a decline and my influence is making her act as her opposite. She still obeys me though." Noah turned back to where Gwen came from and saw a red headed girl in a bloodied lab coat with watered glasses.

"I'd assume you are Scarlett, but that seems obvious." Noah sarcastically stated when suddenly he looked back to the cave and heard Katie and Chris yell.

"Now, Owen and Izzy are under my control. You will all belong to me." Scarlett said with a bloodied smile.

"You take control of my friends, you attack us, you put me and my brother in danger. I'm done with you." Noah snapped and lunged at Scarlett as Cody held off Gwen from attacking him.

"Geoff, go help Noah. I'll hold her back." Cody said as he threw Gwen to the ground towards the river and ran after her and Geoff ran at Scarlett. Noah ducked from Scarlett trying to stab him and grabbed her wrist and twisted it as hard as possible and he heard a snap of a twig. Scarlett turned around and saw Sasquatchanakwa roar and throw Scarlett across the river, accidentally hitting Chris as he was brought out of the cave with now only Chris, Katie, Noah, Cody and Geoff not under mind control.

Katie was currently in the cave, running as far as possible with small robotic bugs behind her. Katie found herself trapped in a corner and the bugs all surrounded her.

"Help me!" Katie cried out in terror as she was covered in bugs, each one crawling beneath her skin. But nobody came. Katie proceeded to start writhing in pain and suddenly her eyes glazed over and every part of her eyes turned as black as the night sky with no stars.

"Chef. We can't take them all." Noah told the cook who just snarled as he grabbed Noah and Cody under his arms and slung Geoff over his shoulder and started running with Sasquatchanakwa by his side.

"Where are we going?" Geoff asked as they approached a clearing near the center of the island.

"We're going to find someone to help us." Chef said as they all saw Chef's old rusty plane in the center of the clearing. Chef then gave a sharp whistle and suddenly the ground flipped over and the plane was replaced with a private jet.

"Who are we looking for though?" Noah asked as Chef climbed into the jet and he put the three boys down as he and Sasquatchanakwa went up to the cockpit. Scarlett made her way to the clearing just in time to see the jet fly off at lightning speeds.

"Wait, you know where he is?" Cody asked as Chef turned on auto pilot as they flew north. They had currently been flying for around an hour and it was currently about midnight.

"Yep. Put a small bug tracker on him so that if Chris wanted him to come back for a season, he could find 'im." Chef said and Noah raised an eyebrow.

"So we're gonna look for the boy who was at least trying to torture us with our phobias? Mal right?" Noah asked and Chef nodded as he pulled out a GPS.

"GPS says he's in a small cabin in the woods about two miles away. So we'll be landing soon." Chef told them as he headed back up front and Cody closed his eyes and breathed deeply in frustration.

"At least Duncan doesn't have to see him." Cody muttered when suddenly he heard heavy breathing behind him and saw a oil covered Duncan breathing heavily. His eyes were still a deep red as he lunged at Cody.

"Chef! We've got a stowaway!" Noah shouted as Duncan lunged at Cody with a knife and Cody dodged and Duncan proceeded to pull out another knife and threw it at Geoff, who blocked it with his cast.

"I'm still wondering how I kept Eva down earlier with a cast, but dang this thing is so nice right now." Geoff muttered before lunging at Duncan with his good arm and holding his neck down to the floor.

"Let me go!" Duncan growled in Scarlett's voice as the jet started shaking and the jet came to a stop.

Mike shot out of his bed in the small cabin he'd found on the run and shot to the window to see a jet land right in front of his cabin, knocking over a bunch of trees in the process.

" _They're here for me not you." Mike heard Mal tell him from his brain prison._

" _Shut up you delinquent whippersnapper." Mike heard Chester respond to Mal._

" _Wait… why are people here for you?" Mike asked curiously and he could feel Mal roll his eyes._

" _I'm not the person who managed to control Cody. I needed help in the form of Scarlett Kennedy, a demented robotics expert, to control him. But he managed to break it after my time on the show. I don't know why, but he always held a slight push back against the control, but perhaps now Scarlett perfected it." Mal explained and Mike bit his tongue._

" _Buckaroo, you're making that crap up." Manitoba Smith spat at Mal as he stood on guard at his prison._

" _Mal is many things. A liar isn't one of them." Mike responded quietly and the personalities grew quiet._

" _Mal, I'll give you control until you're done dealing with this Scarlett, but after that you have to willingly go back to the prison. And in addition to that, I'll keep you locked up only until the end of high school and not the rest of my life. Deal?" Mike offered and Mal remained quiet before responding._

" _Fine. But if my prison is destroyed at any time, you can't make a new one for me. Got it?" Mal extended his hand out to the sky and Mike felt himself back in his mind and shook Mal's hand._

" _Deal." Mike said and suddenly Mal retook control and Mike had to just wait at the center of his mind to return._

"Hello peons." Mal cracked his neck as he walked into the jet and saw Duncan being pinned to the back wall by Chef.

"Mal." Cody spat out and Mal didn't bother. Mal walked up to Duncan and grabbed him by the chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Hello Scarlett. This didn't work this well before. But I still have the counter to it." Mal pulled out a small remote and pressed a small green button and suddenly Duncan's eyes turned back to normal and he spat out a small robotic bug. Mal proceeded to stomp the bug into the ground.

"Scarlett seems to have better ROPC's now. But this remote still works. It was part of the deal between us." Mal smirked and Chef gave a silent nod before heading back to the cockpit to fly the plane.

"You maggots keep an eye on Mal. If he has the remote to turn those things off and remove Scarlett's influence, then we'll need him." Chef said as he went back into the cockpit.

"I'll help on one condition. You bring me back here afterwards!" Mal called out and Chef just held out a thumbs up out of the cockpit.

Meanwhile, Scarlett was poking and prodding Katie with a knife and every time she cut skin, one of her bugs filled in the gaps.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have used so many bugs on her." Scarlett admitted as she dropped the knife and Katie just kept staring blankly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come here in the first place." Chris muttered and Scarlett ignored him and her attention went to the cameras as they caught the jet reland back at the clearing.

"Hmm. All of them, plus Duncan and Mal. Wait… Duncan's eyes are back to normal and Mal. He's been off the grid. How did Chef find him?" Scarlett turned to Chris and he gulped.

"We've been tracking him so we could bring him back for another season." Chris admitted and Scarlett couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Wait. No!" Scarlett turned her eyes to her small tablet and saw that she had lost all her intern minions, along with Trent and DJ.

"My minions. I order you to kill any that aren't under my control. But leave McLean for me." Scarlett commanded and all of her minions ran out towards the clearing, with Heather behind all of them because of her wheelchair.

"More coming." Noah shouted from up in a tree near the clearing and suddenly every camper filled the clearing, followed by Heather, but no Katie.

"Cover me. I need to adjust the remote for so many people at once." Mal demanded and Geoff and Trent stepped in front of him as Cody, DJ and Duncan started fighting the former campers. DJ was barely holding Eva back as Cody and Duncan held off the others. One, Heather, managed to slip by though and threw a knife at Mal.

Geoff jumped in front of the knife and it got embedded in his cast, but managed to penetrate to his skin.

"Got it!" Mal shouted as he pressed the green button and every controlled camper collapsed to the ground with their eyes returning to normal.

"Right now I really want to shove all those bugs up Scarlett's ass and control her." Mal muttered as he pulled the knife out of Geoff's cast and Chef picked Geoff up and brought him back up to the plane to get a look at his injury.

"Impressive Mal. Or should I say Mike, Manitoba, Chester, Vito or Svetlana?" Scarlett taunted Mal as she walked into the clearing with a bound and gagged Chris McLean and Katie by her side.

"You know, Scarlett. I used to see you as an equal in your dastardly ways. You know if it wasn't for my condition, I would have had the same sentence as you." Mal stood in between Scarlett and the remaining campers.

"Then why do you help them?" Scarlett questioned as she held a knife to Chris' throat, "Help me and I'll give you whatever you want."

"What I want is being given to me, in exchange for a bit of time and me helping against you. So, no I don't think I will." Mal took a step forward and suddenly the moon's light all cast down on Mal.

"I can get rid of them all!" Scarlett claimed and Mal scoffed.

"With them gone, life wouldn't be interesting enough to stay around. And I was born a protector. So you can shove all this shit, right back up your fucking shit ass!" Mal yelled and tossed the remote behind him and pulled out a long dagger and lunged at Scarlett. Katie stepped in front of the attack and the bugs crawled up the weapon and took it into her body and her right arm then turned into a sword.

"Oh boy." Mal muttered as he backed up as Katie started running at him. Cody bent down and picked up the remote and aimed it at Katie. He noticed a larger red button and saw that it said self destruct ROPC. Cody hesitated for a second when the remote was snatched out of his hands by a newly awake Heather and she pressed it immediately. Suddenly all the bugs on the ground all disappeared into thin air. As Mal kept backing up, suddenly Katie started spasming and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Scarlett let out a guttural roar and lunged at Mal, but was tackled to the ground by DJ and Trent. Scarlett's night of terror was now done for.

A little while later, two helicopters arrived. One hospital one and another police one. The police got out of the helicopter and put Scarlett into handcuffs as Trent and DJ got off of her.

"We've been looking for her since she escaped a year ago. If you ever see another escapee by the name of Mal, make sure to call us as well." The head police told Chef who nodded.

"Yes sir. We had a challenge planned for tonight and then this chaos erupted." Chef said and the chief gave a short nod.

"Just make sure the kids who weren't under her control the whole time are taken care of. Watching all of this unfold and fighting each other isn't something that they needed to go through." The chief said before turning to Duncan and Cody, who were leaning against the side of the private jet. He walked over to Duncan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be safe son. And don't commit any arson Anderson." The chief, now able to be seen as an older looking Duncan with no delinquent aspects, told the two former juveniles.

"Don't plan to." Cody said back as he stood up and walked over to see Katie on a stretcher.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Cody asked as he watched the stretcher get put on the helicopter.

"She should be fine. Those nanite bugs disrupted her immune system and when they disappeared, her immune system shut down. Now we need to try and get it up and running again." A nurse informed him before the nurse got onto the helicopter.

"So you'll be okay?" Noah asked Bridgette as a nurse wrapped her cut arm as Geoff's injury was being looked at next to them.

"I should be asking you two that. I don't remember anything until just after Scarlett was defeated." Bridgette admitted as the nurse finished wrapping her arm with a bandage.

"It was scary. Seeing all of your friends and former teammates become mind controlled. I struggled to keep my cool. But I'm just glad that you're okay." Noah hugged Bridgette and let his tears come out.

"Well, since Heather got rid of those bugs, I would say she gets immunity, but since Katie needs to go to the hospital, she can't compete anymore. So no votes tonight." Chris told the campers after he gave them a little bit to calm down.

"Can I go see Katie?" Sadie asked quietly and Chris shook his head.

"No can do. You will see her when she's released from the hospital. But now, Chef take the losers back to the Playa. By the way, Gwen I love your new look." Gwen proceeded to throw the high heels she was wearing before and hit Chris in the face.

"Ow. Jeez, just go now." Chris rubbed his face in pain and every loser started following Chef, except for Gwen as Trent walked up to her.

"Here to put down my normal look. Because before going goth, this was me." Gwen scowled and turned away, but Trent put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. Let's walk and talk." Trent said and Gwen knew she couldn't escape him so she reluctantly walked with him. As they made their way down the path back to camp, they stayed mostly silent until they passed the confessional with its door being fixed by the interns and one of the interns was wearing the diving suit Noah had been earlier.

"I like your look. You look nice with dirty blonde hair and no makeup. And at least your outfit was the same except for the heels." Trent complimented and Gwen stopped walking and gave him a confused look.

"You like how I look? But without my goth self, I'm just an average girl." Gwen sighed and Trent pulled her into a hug.

"You're no average girl. You are a great girl, no matter your sexuality. But you trying to drown Heather went a little far." Trent pulled back and Gwen kicked the dirt.

"Yeah I know. I'm probably gonna hear more about it at the Playa because when I first arrived earlier, Scarlett was already taking over and Cody tried to tell me to run, but I was just too upset to listen. Last thing I remembered was seeing Cody going into the sewers and seeing Scarlett kiss my hand. Ugh." Gwen shuddered and Trent chuckled.

"Yeah. Not a good last thing to see before being mind controlled." Trent noted but shook his head, "I'm sorry for what happened at your elimination. I was just fed up with dealing with your and Heather's fighting and so was probably everyone else. I do like you, like a lot. So maybe we can give each other another chance?" Trent suggested and Gwen smiled.

"Does this give my answer?" Gwen asked as she pulled Trent into a kiss and they stayed like that for a minute before Trent pulled away.

"I guess I'll see you at the Playa in the future." Trent smiled and Gwen shook her head.

"Better not show up at the Playa before the show's over. Promise that you'll win." Gwen said and Trent took a deep breath and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise I'll get as far as I can without causing drama. But if it comes down to me choosing between drama and meeting you again, I'm choosing you." Trent smiled and Gwen gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you later, guitar hero." Gwen teased as she made her way down the docks and was the last contestant to get back on the boat before Chef drove off. Trent sighed and turned around and saw Noah waiting with DJ and Owen at the end of the docks.

"Noah, tonight's been rough. I'm not sure about the alliance anymore, but I'll tell you my decision in the morning." Trent proceeded to walk off and DJ followed closely behind, leaving Noah and Owen alone as the night went forward.

"I'm glad you're safe chubby buddy. And I know you did your best." Noah patted Owen on the back but Owen didn't look happy.

"She was right. I am useless. I couldn't do what you asked me." Owen sat down and stared out at the water.

"Owen, you're not useless." Noah tried to tell the boy but Owen didn't even react and Noah sighed.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Noah proceeded to walk off towards the cabins with sleep in his mind, leaving Owen to stare at the water.

"Here you are. Now get out." Chef yelled from the cockpit of the private jet and Mal rolled his eyes and walked out of the jet to the cabin in the woods. Mal plugged his ears as the jet shot off into the sky and Mal felt himself fall back into his mind prison.

" _Now just remember the deal Mike." Mal told the main personality._

" _Yep. Until the end of high school or something breaks your prison." Mike gave a thumbs up as he regained control of his body._

"Guess, it's back to bed with me." Mike yawned as he walked back into the cabin and the moon light shone a light blue for a split second before returning to normal as Mike closed the door to his lonely cabin.

 **AN: And that was my craziest chapter yet I feel. Even I don't know what really happened here. At first I was just gonna write Seek and Do Not Destroy but at night, but then when writing Izzy, I felt something off with her and decided to do this to justify that. So yep. And Gwen's appearance was something I just decided to do on the spot. And I don't care if you like or dislike this chapter, it's still gonna exist. And there will be more of Mal and Scarlett in the future before they debut as contestants. Oh believe me, that's a promise. And lastly, the elimination order.**

 **Voting:**

 **No votes**

 **Katie: Injury Evacuated**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge Arrives**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Lost Tiebreaker)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated)**

 **9th-1st: Unknown**

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **Girls: Heather, Beth, Izzy**

 **Boys: Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Noah, Trent, DJ**


	17. Hide and Be Sneaky

**AN: And here's the next episode after the last chapter's chaos that unfolded. Enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen: Hide and Be Sneaky

"Oh boy. Do I really need to recap the last episode? Yes I have been having nightmares of her thank you very much for asking." Chris snapped at a well suited man who pointed at the camera and Chris looked sheepish.

"Fine. Last episode was supposed to be a normal challenge. A scavenger hunt for three things, Owen's food stash, fire ashes protected by a Chef-bot and a key somewhere on the island. But then Scarlett," Chris shuddered at the name before straightening up, "Managed to mind control most of the campers and threatened my life for the prize money. But luckily the ragtag group of Chef, Sasquatchanakwa, Cody, Noah and Geoff headed away from the island to find a way to get rid of the bugs inside of everyone else left on the island, excluding myself and Scarlett herself. Luckily we placed a tracker on Mal from the Phobia Factor episode and he was able to use a remote he got from Scarlett in the past to get rid of all the bugs. In the end, Katie was sent to the hospital due to an immune system problem due to the sheer amount of nanite bugs in her body. Geoff's arm got more injured when he took a knife for Mal. And on a happy note, Gwen and Trent finally became an item. Now, Mr. Jackson you had something to say." Chris turned to the suited man who the camera now focused on.

"Since the escaped juvenile named Mal helped with the recapture of Scarlett Kennedy, we are offering him amnesty. So if Mal is listening or someone finds him, please tell him this message and bring him to Ontario Province Juvenile Center and then we'll see what happens. Thank you for the time sir and please. Proceed with the show." Mr. Jackson proceeded to walk away from the campfire ceremony where he made the announcement and Chris gave a small shudder.

"I am never talking about that challenge again. But we're gonna be doing a less stressful challenge today to allow the campers a bit of breath. A classic game of hide and seek." Chris rubbed his hands together in glee.

"I'm proud of you Chris. You're actually taking into account the campers' feelings." Chef said with a proud smile and Chris gave a toothy smile.

"Yep. If I went through something bad, then those kids went through something worse." Chris reluctantly admitted and Chef pat him on the back.

"Yeah. Let's just go get the campers." Chef said as he and Chris headed towards the cabins.

"Owen? You okay?" Noah tried shaking the boy awake but he wouldn't budge.

"Useless." Owen mumbled under his breath and all the boys watched as Noah tried in vain to get Owen out of bed.

 **Confessional:**

"Owen kept sleep talking and calling himself useless. He's why we freed Izzy to begin with and were able to run away from camp before we were controlled by Scarlett. I'm gonna help Noah regain Owen's confidence." Geoff decided while he massaged his bad shoulder.

 **End Confessional:**

"I don't even remember anything after Katie went to the confessional." Beth told Izzy as Heather was waking up.

"Well, I do. I saw a bug crawl into your skin and suddenly you stopped moving. I tried to get you to move and I felt something on my skin crawling. Next thing I remembered was waking up in that clearing and hearing all that stuff between Mal and Scarlett and decided to just grab that remote and press the button on it." Heather said as she wiped her eyes to wake herself up.

"At least you guys didn't have to watch as people you were becoming close to start trying to attack you and even stab you." Izzy sighed and Beth put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you made it through four years under her control. You can handle it right?" Beth tried to comfort Izzy who just nodded.

"Yeah. But now, I don't really care to make any strategies or anything. I just want to go home." Izzy felt tears rise to her eyes.

"At least Scarlett is back in custody of the law. So let's hope she won't try anything else against us." Heather reminded the two and Izzy slowly nodded before leaving the cabin.

"Beth, there are only three girls left. Remember, we need to work together to remain in the game." Heather reminded Beth who just sighed.

"Yeah yeah. But if that means hurting anyone, then just remember I'm leaving." Beth pointed out and Heather nodded.

"Now will you help me up?" Heather extended a hand and Beth took it to help her into her wheelchair

 **Confessional:**

"Coming into this show I expected to dominate and do whatever I needed to win. But I've also been observing everyone else and every part of this game. I've not been dominating at all. Maybe I need to change my strategy." Heather realized reluctantly.

"But how do I make myself seem less of a… my god… I have to admit that I've been a bitch." Heather put her hands to her face.

"Where did I go wrong?" Heather wondered aloud.

 **End Confessional:**

"Campers. Today I decided we're gonna have a tame challenge and… it's just gonna be a reward challenge. And the reward is gonna be just an advantage in the next challenge. After the Scarlett incident, I'm gonna give you a small break." Chris shuddered at Scarlett's name but continued on.

 **Confessional:**

"Guess getting bound and gagged and threatened really humbled Chris a bit. But not too much still." Noah yawned as he was still tired.

 **End Confessional:**

"We need to win this. That advantage may allow us to close the gap between us and the boys." Heather told her alliance members who didn't respond as they already knew this.

"There is one way to win. Get to the lifeguard's chair or last until sundown. The winners will get a reward to help in the next challenge. We start that game at one o'clock, after lunch, so you don't have to worry about Chef this morning," Chris then got a grin on his face, "Oh yeah. Chef is hunting you down. If you get sprayed by his souped out water gun, then you're out. Would you like to give a demonstration Chef?" Chris turned to the cook and saw a red light on him and was sprayed backwards by a stream of water.

"Not on me dude!" Chris yelled as he wiped himself off, "Anyways, be here after lunch."

 **Confessional:**

"Just a reward challenge is fine by me." DJ said as he leaned backwards, "I don't want anyone else to leave."

 **End Confessional:**

"So Trent, have you made your decision?" Noah asked as he glanced back at Owen following the alliance at a distance.

"I think so. No offense, but I think an alliance puts a target on all of our backs, so I'm leaving. Sorry guys." Trent said with a frown but DJ patted him on the back.

"I think I'm gonna be with you. But if you guys ask to vote for someone, I'll still vote with you." DJ told Noah who just sighed.

"Fine. Owen?" Noah turned to Owen to see him just staring down.

"Ok, we may be out of the alliance, but we need to fix Owen." Trent said and Noah and DJ nodded as Owen walked away from them. Duncan was then seen in a nearby tree listening to their conversation.

 **Confessional:**

"So their alliance is now done for. And I eavesdropped on the girls last night as everyone went to bed and know they have an alliance. Now if I ally with them, then I'll help them and myself get further." Duncan said as he tried playing out the future of the game

 **Confessional 2:**

"Even if it is just a reward challenge, I still just want to quit at this point. But I won't. I just need to make an actual strategy. And winning this challenge is part one." Izzy told the camera with a tired expression.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hey Beth." Duncan walked up to the geeky girl who was watching Owen walk away from Noah with a defeated look.

"Hi Duncan!" Beth greeted happily, a big turn around from everyone else at the camp at the moment.

"What're you up to?" Duncan asked as he started carving at a tree.

"I don't know. I mean, everyone is so down right now and I feel like I want to cheer them up, but I don't know how to." Beth admitted sadly and Duncan didn't exactly know what to say.

"I wish you luck in figuring it out. I'm gonna go talk to Trent." Duncan told her before going off to talk to Trent. He found him talking to Geoff and DJ near his new trailer.

"Hey guys. I need to borrow Trent." Duncan told the boys before dragging Trent off away from his trailers.

"What the heck do you need?" Trent said, upset that Duncan decided to drag him off.

"I overheard you talking with Noah earlier. And if you want to stay in the game, you're helping me get rid of DJ and Owen and eventually Noah." Duncan pulled out his knife and stabbed it into a tree and glared at Trent.

"No. I'm not getting them out." Trent glared back as Duncan rolled his eyes as he grabbed his knife.

"What do they plan on using the money for? Owen, food. DJ, animals and probably for his family, which is fine, and Noah, probably college or getting away from McLean. How about this Trenty boy? If I win, I'll give ten thousand to both you and Gwen. If you win, then I just need ten thousand. I need the money and if it means threatening you, then I will do it." Duncan said with firm determination.

"Threats aren't gonna work on me or anyone else here. Try to think clearly then come talk. Until then, see ya later." Trent walked off without even caring about what just happened and Duncan scowled.

 **Confessional:**

"Ugh. Can't people look beyond what they want for themselves and look at other people's needs!? I don't even know why I did that. Trent's a good guy" Duncan admitted sheepishly but then started wondering to himself, "But how do I guarantee Zoey will be good if I don't get the money? Wait, Mal. He's the one who tortured Zoey's Commando Mode out. Maybe he knows how to get it out of her. I didn't even want to look at him when he helped us, but I did pay attention to where he was. Now, how do I get access to Chef's plane?" Duncan wondered as he started carving into the confessional

 **Confessional 2:**

"We're getting to the point where everyone is desperate for this to be over. But like I told Gwen, I refuse to do anything to cause drama and letting Duncan use me would do just that." Trent explained

 **End Confessionals:**

"Campers. Are you ready?" Chris asked as everyone was finishing eating and Noah rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready for you to not spend half the show's budget on hair spray." Noah stated sarcastically and Chris bit back a retort.

"Nice one. What gave that away? The abnormal amounts of hair spray in the air every day, or just his horrible looking hair?" Izzy continued on the teasing and Chris scowled.

"You know what?! Fine! If you're gonna insult my hair, now this is an elimination challenge!" Chris yelled and everyone glared at Izzy and Noah, to which Noah didn't even flinch.

 **Confessional:**

"He's the easiest person to rile up." Noah said, like it was very simple as to why he started going at Chris.

 **End Confessional:**

"Now there is no reward for winning except for immunity." Chris added and everyone started complaining.

"Nope. If you're looking for a scapegoat, there's Noah and Izzy who insulted my hair." Chris stormed off as Chef started pumping his water gun.

 **Confessional:**

"And there's his ego coming back. Wow, Scarlett barely did anything to him for his personality." Noah rolled his eyes as he heard a pounding on the door.

"You've got a minute left to hide maggot!" Chef shouted into the confessional and Noah looked down at the floor

"Oh for fuck's sake." Noah muttered to himself before the camera cut away.

 **End Confessional:**

"Now that all campers are hiding. Chef go get them." Chris told the cook who gave a grin as he pumped the water gun and started marching through the campsite.

"Phew." Chef heard a voice behind him sigh and he turned around and looked to see Geoff sitting on the top of the confessional.

"Oops." Geoff's eyes widened as the water sprayed him off the roof and right into Trent who was hiding in a bush.

"Horrible hiding spots. You wouldn't have won anyways." Chef muttered to himself before barging into the cabins and ripped open where Owen's old stash was and found a note.

" _Have fun with a pie-tastic surprise. Love Izzy"_ Chef read the note out loud and suddenly a pie fell from the ceiling and hit Chef in the head. Izzy was heard cackling before it started echoing and she was seen running towards the woods.

 **Confessional:**

"My strategy here is to try to keep Chef after me so Heather and Beth can reach the lifeguard's seat. All I've got to do is keep him distracted. And it is fun to mess with him." Izzy explained before the door slammed open and Izzy was sprayed with water.

"And stay down!" Chef shouted and Izzy pouted.

"Oh come on!" Izzy shouted back as she was hit with water again and sputtered again.

 **End Confessional:**

"There you are fatty." Chef saw Owen enter a random cave and followed after him and saw Owen sit on a rock.

"Maggot, what're you doing?" Chef asked as he held the water gun up and Owen sighed.

"I'm useless. Why even try?" Owen asked gloomily and Chef raised an eyebrow.

"Useless? Is this about Scarlett?" Chef asked as he put the gun down and Owen nodded.

"Kid, she was crazy. Everyone eliminated and even some of the campers here didn't stand a chance. You helped save party boy and Noah. I think that was useful as they helped hold some of the contestants off with Cody until we could get away. You helped and that isn't useless." Chef attempted cheering up Owen and suddenly Owen got his signature smile back.

"Thanks Chef. Now what is going on?" Owen asked as Chef picked up his water gun and blasted Owen back into the cave.

"You're out tubby!" Chef called into the cave and Owen yelled back whilst holding up a thumbs up.

"Did you find Noah yet? I want to talk to him." Owen asked and Chef looked sheepish.

"Not yet. Him, DJ, Beth, Heather and Duncan are left." Chef then heard a twig snap and sent a blast of water out of the cave and Duncan was heard swearing profusely.

 **Confessional:**

"I was hiding in that cave when Owen and Chef got there. I managed to get out and tried to run. And that didn't turn out well." Duncan motioned to his dripping body. Suddenly Duncan heard the confessional shake but shrugged and left.

 **End Confessional:**

DJ was seen underneath the docks and looked at the beach nervously as he decided to make a break for the chair. He got his way up to the docks when he saw Chef and got blasted into the water. DJ's eyes widened as he saw Beth and Heather hiding under the water with the scuba gear that Noah was gonna use the other night. Heather sliced her finger over her neck and DJ nodded in understanding as he gave a thumbs up.

DJ gasped as he came out of the water and felt Chef grab him out of the water and coughed out water.

"Decent attempt. Know where the other three maggots are?" Chef asked and DJ shook his head, a bit nervous at his white lie.

"There's still an hour left Chef." Chris reminded the old military sergeant who scowled.

"Where would they hide? Wait! My Kitchen!" Chef shouted as he ran off and the eliminated competitors followed him back to the campsite, except for Izzy as she saw Beth and Heather climb out of the water and touch the lifeguard's seat.

"Good. We're safe. Let's just hope he finds Noah. HEY CHEF!" Heather said loudly to taunt Chef and suddenly Chef ran to the docks and growled menacingly.

"Where the fuck were you two!?" Chef snarled out and Heather motioned to her outfit.

"Just had to wait in the water." Heather gave a grin and Duncan raised an eyebrow.

 **Confessional:**

"Wait it out on the other side of the island or stay in the water. Both good options. Now where the fuck is that sarcastic nerdling?" Duncan wondered before leaving the confessional but the camera didn't turn off. Now Noah shot up out of the toilet seat and groaned.

"Not a good experience for the last few hours. But I've only been down there when I've heard talking or footsteps. So a couple times an hour." Noah said as he wiped his face in an attempt to get the sludge off.

 **End Confessional:**

"Chef has spent half the day searching this island and even looked on the opposite side of the island. Now he has ten seconds left and no one knows where Noah hid." Chris explained to the audience as he sat on the lifeguard's chair and Heather groaned before stomping off.

 **Confessional:**

"Of course he remains hidden and wins immunity. Just my luck." Heather groaned

"Hey! Get out! If I won then I need to go wash off!" Noah yelled from in the toilet and Heather opened the seat to see Noah covered in muck and slime.

"Hmm. Impressive." Heather complimented as she got back onto her wheelchair after opening the door to let Noah get up and out of the confessional

 **End Confessional:**

"Where the fuck were you maggot?!" Chef got right up in Noah's face, not caring about the smell.

"I've spent the day in the confessional. I never left when you told me to hide earlier. By the way, I'm going to take a shower." Noah proceeded to walk off as everyone avoided him because of his smell.

"Well campers. It seems that Beth, Heather and Noah win immunity. Now after Noah is done with his shower, we'll have the ceremony. Just remember Noah and Izzy caused me to make this an elimination." Chris reminded and Izzy scoffed.

"Yeah thanks for that reminder." Izzy told him as she stormed off, annoyed by the host.

 **Confessional:**

"Bye bye, Noah's alliance." Duncan waved as he crossed out a competitor's portrait.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Do I really want to get rid of him? I mean, he's such a nice guy." Izzy contemplated as she held a portrait in her hand before sighing in defeat and crossing out the picture.

 **End Confessional:**

"And welcome back campers. As stated before, Noah, Beth and Heather are all immune and thus get the first marshmallows." Chris threw the marshmallows out to the contestants and everyone else looked at each other nervously.

"Next is… Izzy." Chris tossed the last girl her marshmallow and she sighed in relief.

"DJ. Duncan. Geoff" Chris tossed out the next two marshmallows and the camera focused on the one remaining and Trent and Owen looked at each other nervously.

"Why you two are up for elimination is beyond me but what I do know is that the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Trent. Sorry Owen. This time you're gone legitimately." Chris shrugged his shoulders and Owen sighed.

"Yeah. Me being gloomy and down didn't help much. But I promise I'm back to normal. Chef really helped me realize that I'm not useless." Owen smiled brightly and turned to Heather specifically.

"Heather, I forgive you for eliminating me." Owen said and Heather winced back in surprise and Noah looked dumbfounded.

"You do?!" Both Noah and Heather said at the same time and Owen nodded before pulling Noah and Heather into a hug.

"Yep and I know we can all get along. I'll see you guys soon!" Owen let the two campers down and ran down to the Dock of Shame without hesitation and Izzy forced herself to turn away.

 **Confessional:**

"I could have voted Duncan or DJ or Trent. But no! I had to help eliminate the kindest person here!" Izzy yelled in anger and somehow punched a hole in the wall.

 **End Confessional:**

"Bye guys!" Owen waved as everyone waved back towards the kind boy.

"Just so you know. Just because Owen thinks you're okay, that doesn't change my view on you. Don't think that I don't know about your alliance with Izzy and Beth." Noah warned before he walked away with hands in his pockets as Heather turned away.

 **Confessional:**

"But why did Owen forgive me? He lost out on one hundred thousand. That should make anyone hate me for staying in this long." Heather wondered aloud before shaking her head.

"I'm so close. And no one can stop me. I will get that hundred thousand and prove I'm not weak." Heather closed her eyes before snapping them open and started clawing at the camera.

"Give me that tape back!" Heather shouted as she failed to open the camera.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hey Geoff. I've got a question for you." DJ told the party boy as they sat on the steps of their cabin.

"Yeah. What's going on dude?" Geoff responded and DJ looked at the stars in the sky.

"Is the money worth all this? I mean between Mal, Scarlett, the drama and Chris, I'd say we've been through a lot." DJ shook his head as he wondered this.

"I mean, it depends on what the money is worth to you. To me or Noah or even Beth, it's just money and savings for the future. To you and Duncan, you're trying to help out people you love. So for you it's worth the extra effort. But I don't know for myself. I mean, I came here prepared to just party and help out. But now, with the friends I've made, I don't even feel like partying and just want to hang out with them, you know." Geoff tilted his hat to the ground and DJ smiled.

"Yeah. If it's for Mama, it's worth anything. And it's not like your future doesn't matter. You'll just need a different way to get money." DJ assured Geoff who just lightly punched DJ's arm.

"Who's to say I won't win." Geoff teased and DJ rolled his eyes as his eyes caught a bunny hopping around the campsite. DJ pet the ground and whistled and the bunny tilted ts head before hopping towards DJ and into his arms.

"Neat trick." Geoff complimented as DJ started petting the bunny.

"I've always been good with animals. Hmm, how about we name you… Bunny?" DJ pet under the bunny's neck and it nodded.

"Not as good with names." Geoff deadpanned as DJ stood up with Bunny in arm.

"Well, I'm headed to bed with Bunny. See you in the morning." DJ waved as Bunny squeaked happily as Geoff was left all alone.

Meanwhile, Duncan was hiding behind the Mess Hall as he saw Chef head away from the kitchen and towards the cabins. Duncan slipped his way into the kitchen and started pulling out drawers and found a set of keys that he saw in Chef's hands after the Scarlett incident.

"Perfect. Look out Mal. I'm finding you." Duncan grabbed the keys and also saw a GPS and snatched that as well before running out of the Mess Hall and into the woods in the cover of darkness.

 **AN: And Duncan is starting to become desperate to do anything to help Zoey. Threaten Trent and stealing from Chef. That's gonna have consequences for him in the future. And how will Chef react to Duncan stealing from him? Also I finally decided to give DJ his pet, Bunny. And Bunny will appear in future seasons and not be killed multiple times (real big spoilers here people (Imagine this in Noah's voice)). And Owen is gone again. I didn't see much use for him in the future other than just serving the same role as Geoff in just being kind to everyone, even Heather (thought that isn't Geoff). Anyways, here's the usual voting and elimination order.**

 **Votes:**

 **Owen: Beth, Izzy, Heather, Duncan**

 **Trent: DJ, Geoff**

 **Izzy: Noah**

 **DJ: Owen**

 **Duncan: Trent**

 **Eliminated: Owen**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Lost Tiebreaker)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated)**

 **9th: Owen**

 **8th-1st: Unknown**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Girls: Beth, Heather, Izzy**

 **Boys: Noah, Trent, DJ, Duncan, Geoff**


	18. That's Off The Chain

**AN: And we're back with another chapter. Maybe I will get this done by the end of summer, but I don't know as I don't know how often I'll be able to update in the next two weeks as I'll be somewhere for those two weeks. But I have at least one more chapter that I have done to upload in that time so it won't be barren. So enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen: That's Off The Chain

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Yesterday, we were gonna have a break with a game of hide and seek, but after some comments from Noah and Izzy about my hair, I turned the challenge into an elimination. Chef had managed to cheer Owen up a bit and everyone was found except for Heather and Beth, who made their way to the safety of the lifeguard chair, and Noah, who hid in the depths of the confessional outhouse, last until sundown and all three were given immunity and an advantage in today's challenge." Chris informed the audience as he approached a shed.

"Today's elimination is sure to be surprising in how it will happen. I can assure that." Chris told the viewing audience as a clearly angered Chef approached him.

"Hey pretty boy! One of the campers is missing!" Chef loudly informed the host and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Uh. Who?" Chris asked and Chef glared at him.

"I checked all the cameras and Duncan never went to bed last night and I've found a bunch of destroyed cameras throughout the island." Chef told the host who looked to becoming paler.

"He did what?! He's paying for the replacements!" Chris shouted and Chef shook his head as the camera cut away to show the campers all eating in the mess hall. Noah was just picking at his food as Izzy was seemingly making some kind of remote.

"Whatcha making there Izzy?" Beth asked as she bit into an apple.

"Well there's cameras all over the camp right? So I wanted to get access to all their footage and find out if the show's hiding anything from us." Izzy explained and Beth looked confused.

"What would they be hiding from us?" Beth asked and Izzy shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." Izzy shrugged her off as she kept twiddling with the remote.

 **Confessional:**

"If Sasquatchanakwa exists and thus giving evidence to sasquatches, who knows what other things this island could be hiding? I'm a little bit of a… what's the word, oh yes. Conspiracy believer and paranormal lover. I'm not obsessed with that stuff, but it is quite intriguing." Izzy explained as she pulled out a phone and started trying to pry the back off.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hey DJ, you seen Duncan today?" Geoff asked as DJ was petting Bunny and DJ shook his head.

"Nope." DJ answered and Trent overheard this and was about to ask the two where they thought Duncan was when Chef's voice came on over the loudspeakers.

"All campers and maggots! Report to the craft and services shed! If you don't know where it is, it's down a path behind the communal restrooms. Now get here ten minutes ago!" Chef ordered and everyone quickly made their way towards the bathrooms, with Izzy pushing Heather to help her get there faster. When they arrived they saw Chef glaring at Chris who looked at the ground nervously.

"Maggots! Today was gonna just be a bike race, but Duncan is somewhere on the island destroying our cameras. Your goal today is to find Duncan and bring him back here. The one to do so wins immunity. And because Chris said to, you have to build a bike first before chasing him." Chef informed the campers and everyone looked confused.

"Did juvie boy finally snap?" Heather asked and Chef turned to her.

"And don't think we forgot your rewards. You get to choose between a bike manual or you are allowed to start chasing Duncan immediately! Now choose!" Chef held up a bike manual and Heather scoffed.

"Yeah I'm gonna go look for him. Beth, come on." Heather told the girl who looked between the manual and Heather and sighed.

"Sorry. I want to build a bike first." Beth decided and Chef threw the manual at her and Noah raised an eyebrow.

 **Confessional:**

"Beth is not a strong competitor. She seems to be floating through the game right now. Sure she's my friend, but those are facts. But why choose to build a bike when she could take the advantage?" Noah wondered aloud

 **End Confessional:**

"Yeah, I'm out." Noah said before walking towards the woods with Heather on her wheelchair following slowly behind.

"Everyone else. Get your butts in gear! There's a junk pile behind the shed which you can use to build your bikes. Now START! I have a meeting with the producers about Chris not being able to keep an eye on a competitor." Chef proceeded tp grab Chris by the arm and drag him away from the shed. Izzy went behind the shed and saw all the bike parts and seemed disinterested.

"Hmm. DJ, with this device I've been working on I should be able to get access to all security cameras and I should be able to find Duncan. I'll have it finished within an hour and I can also help you build the bike if necessary. If we do find him, we'll both get immunity. Deal?" Izzy extended a hand to the kind boy who shook it and Izzy started messing around with her remote as DJ went to grab a couple of tires for his bike. Trent, Geoff and Beth also approached the pile and started grabbing parts for their bikes.

"He might be in the cave with no cameras." Noah told himself as he walked near the river and shuddered at the memories of the chaos that happened there.

"He might also not be an idiot to hide where everyone knows there's no cameras." Heather shouted at him from the opposite side of the river when suddenly her wheelchair fell over and she fell off of it and fell right next to the river.

"What the hell just happened?!" Heather yelled as she tried to drag herself back up to her wheelchair with no luck. Noah looked curiously at her wheelchair and walked over a log and approached her wheelchair and found a broken camera underneath it.

"You went over a broken camera. And it looks to have been cut through the lens with a knife. Definitely Duncan's handiwork." Noah deduced as Heather finally crawled up to her wheelchair and Noah took pity on her and helped her get back on it.

"Definitely in this direction. Have fun with anymore cameras." Noah taunted as he walked further down the river with Heather behind him.

Meanwhile, Izzy looked up from her now finished remote and saw Beth was testing out her bike, Geoff was decorating his with blue paint, Trent was putting the wheels into place and DJ was making armor and had barely touched the bike.

"DJ," Izzy hissed as she approached the boy, "Where's your bike?"

"Uh, I heard Trent and Geoff talk about their wipeouts and I got nervous. So I wanted to be safe from wiping out." DJ explained nervously as he grabbed a knight's helmet and put it on his head and Izzy sighed.

 **Confessional:**

"Boys always exaggerate their injuries. Oh look at me, my knee's skin went flying over the entire town. The acid in my science lab burnt all the skin off my foot. Fuck off. The only boy I know not to do that is Cody. Even Owen has exaggerated how hurt his stomach is after eating too much. Ugh." Izzy complained to the camera

 **End Confessional:**

"If your bikes are done maggots, then get going to find Duncan!" Chef yelled over the loudspeakers and it is seen that Trent, Geoff and Beth head out on their bikes as Izzy wipes her forehead as she finishes a two seated bike.

"Come on DJ." Izzy pushed DJ into the front seat as she sat behind him and started messing with her remote and saw that out of the three hundred fifty seven cameras, fifty were currently offline or had an error message. As she noticed this and DJ started pedalling towards the forest, camera #12 went offline.

"Camera 12 just went offline. I want to presume Duncan. That camera is…" Izzy then scrolled through the options and found the locations of all cameras, "Twelve is located just outside Chef's plane clearing. So that's where he's going." Izzy said as DJ nodded his helmet head and sped up a little bit as they entered the woods.

"Woo hoo!" Geoff cheered loudly as he did a wheelie on his bike and sped past Noah and slammed right next to the cave

"Good job cave mouth." Noah rolled his eyes as he walked into the cave with a stumbling Geoff after him when suddenly Beth came flying at them and knocked into the cave wall. The cave started shaking and a bunch of rocks fell in the entrance of the cave.

"Oh this is just great." Noah deadpanned as Beth started hyperventilating.

"We're trapped! Save us!" Beth shouted before going back to hyperventilating and Geoff pat her on the back.

"Are you claustrophobic dudette?" Geoff asked as Beth nodded quickly.

"Bugs may be my big fear, but claustrophobia is a close second." Beth explained as she curled up in a ball on the ground and started shaking.

"Beth, it's fine. I doubt this is the only exit of the cave. We'll just have to go deeper to find another." Noah tried to reassure her but her breathing got more hitched

"Geoff, can you carry her? Let's just hope not to run into a bear." Noah said and Geoff nodded in the darkness as he grabbed Beth and she hugged him closely and Geoff gave a small smile.

 **Confessional:**

"Noah is a leader. Sometimes he acts a bit out of touch with others, but always manages to try to lead his friends on the right path." Geoff commented as he is seen with a large bruise on his formerly uninjured arm.

 **End Confessional:**

"Uh Izzy I think I heard someone yelling." DJ said as they rode by the cave entrance that was covered by rocks.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. We're close to where the camera went offline." Izzy stated as DJ sighed and kept pedalling and didn't notice that Trent was following behind them, pushing his bike.

"How did I end up back here?!" Heather shouted as she realized she ended up back at the arts and crafts center and turned to go back into the woods.

"Come on. Start up you hunk of junk." Duncan was seen in the pilot's seat of Chef's older plane as Izzy and DJ entered the clearing and heard the sputtering of the plane and Duncan cackled as he realized it had finally started.

"Let's go!" Duncan cheered but didn't notice that as he was taking off, DJ was trying to catch up to him with Izzy trying to think about what to do.

"What do we do?" Izzy asked as she couldn't think of a good idea to stop Duncan from taking the plane. Suddenly Trent is seen riding his bike past DJ and hits a ramp like rock and manages to get into the back of the plane. Izzy gives a slight smile as DJ tries to keep up and fails as Duncan flies into the sky.

"Duncan!" Trent tossed aside his bike helmet and walked up into the cockpit of the plane and ducked under a punch.

"Get out! I'm going to find Mal and get him to fix Z." Duncan tried to punch Trent again and failed again.

"Isn't that why you were competing for the money?" Trent asked as he held up his hands to block the attack and fell back into the wall.

"He's the one that turned her sanity on its head. If he fixed the Scarlett bugs, then he probably knows how to fix Z and if he doesn't, then I'll send him skydiving." Duncan said darkly as the plane started shaking and Duncan looked at the ground and saw a harpoon in the ground and multiple followed.

"Get down here maggot!" Chef was heard using the loudspeaker and was using a megaphone as well so they could here him.

"Duncan, this isn't the way to do it." Trent tried to tell him as Duncan tried pulling out the harpoons as more flew in.

"Duncan! Stop! You know she wouldn't want you to try to threaten and potentially kill Mal." Trent successfully appealed to Duncan who just fell back into the pilot's seat and aimed himself down to the beach and landed.

"Yeah, I'd be as bad as him." Duncan sighed as he landed the plane and Trent looked intrigued at him knowing how to pilot.

"How did you know how to pilot a plane?" Trent asked and Duncan held up a book that was titled "A Beginner's Guide to Flight."

"Oh." Trent said as Chef ripped open the door of the plane and grabbed Duncan by his collar and threw him on the sand.

"Stupid maggot trying to take my plane." Chef growled as Trent got off the plane and saw Izzy talking to a few well dressed people that Chris looked nervous around as DJ helped Trent down.

"Those are the producers." DJ whispered to Trent as he saw Duncan get grabbed by Chef and thrown towards the producers, "Right now, they're mad at Chris for letting Duncan get access to a plane and apparently Noah, Geoff and Beth are trapped in the cave with no cameras. And also they think he's the one who should have put more security around other than Chef."

"What're they gonna do?" Trent asked quietly as the producers started shouting at Duncan who just ignored it all until Chef grabbed him off the ground.

"Duncan Linson, as of now you are no longer allowed to compete in this season due to stealing of a plane and attempting to leave the island, thus violating multiple clauses of your contract." A blonde head female producer told Duncan who scoffed.

"Wait!" Trent shouted and everyone stared at him, including Izzy and the producer she was talking to still.

"Duncan may have been rash and idiotic in stealing the plane, but he was just trying to help someone and knew he would have to leave the island to do so. So if you're gonna punish anyone, then eliminate me for going after him on the plane that was leaving the island and putting myself in potential danger." Trent said and DJ stared at him wide eyed

"Dude, what're you doing?" DJ harshly whispered and Trent brushed off the question

"Trent Michaels, we already know why Duncan had left. To try to go after Mal and find a way to fix Zoey Brightson. But he had the opportunity to stay in the competition and now is being left off of it. That is procedure on the shows." Another producer explained but Trent wouldn't back down.

"Then do you want to eliminate two competitors in one episode, because I'm quitting." Trent got right up and spat at her, "Ain't that also procedure? You must allow me to quit if I no longer wish to compete. I read the contract in our days off and read that in the fine print. So you lose either me or both me and Duncan."

"Dude, why are you sticking up for me? If this didn't work, I was just gonna try to use you to get myself further." Duncan admitted sheepishly and DJ cast a wary glance at Duncan.

"Before Gwen left after the Scarlett thing, I told her I wouldn't stay on this show if it meant drama would happen. And if I didn't stick up for you, drama would be had. So I'm choosing to go back to my girl. And if you producers are gonna stop me from doing that, then I will always fight if you force me into any more seasons or episodes."

The producers all scowled before the one Izzy was talking to spoke up. "We must concede to this. Trent is a popular contestant and fans would be after our heads if we didn't concede to his demand to lose out on the prize. Trent is hereby the eighth place contestant."

"Fine. Be off the island by the end of the day. Board the boat of losers and leave. Now McLean, after the next challenge, you've better have a better control of your island or we'll need to send in our own security measures. And I know you'll hate who we'll send." The blonde producer snarled before the producers boarded a nice boat that Trent hadn't noticed was there until now. The boat then sped off as Duncan was let go and Chris winced at the last words the producers said.

"Welp, Trent is out. Chef take him to the Playa after we find Noah, Beth and Geoff." Chris told the old cook as Heather coughed and everyone noticed the girl in the wheelchair who motioned behind her and Geoff was seen holding Beth with Noah covered in scratches and dirt. Geoff seemed to now have a large bruise on his right arm now.

"They've been here the last ten minutes. I don't know who's blinder, you or the producers." Heather scoffed as Geoff set Beth down who started kissing the ground.

"Freedom." Beth said as she laid on her back and stared at the sky.

"Yeah real freedom here." Noah replied sarcastically as he saw the boat in the distance.

"What happened to you guys?" Duncan asked as he tossed the plane keys to Chef.

"Let's just say, that the exit that wasn't blocked was actually being guarded by a wild bear and scratched me up and Geoff got hit by a rock it threw after we were running out of the cave." Noah explained as Beth cleaned off her glasses and hugged Geoff.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Beth thanked the boy who just smiled back as the camera faded to black and faded back in at the docks at sunset.

"And in a shocking turn of events, Trent quit in order to save Duncan from automatic elimination. So no votes are needed tonight." Chris said as Trent had his guitar case slung over his shoulder.

"Didn't use this much, but oh well. At least I made some good friends." Trent admitted as he smiled at Noah, DJ and Beth. Noah rolled his eyes and gave a high five to Trent.

"Guess out of our original four, I'm the only one left." Noah sighed and Trent shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry dude. But hey, keep fighting. You'll win I'm sure." Trent assured his friend before he stepped onto the Boat of Losers.

"Goodbye Wawanakwa!" Trent waved as he strummed his guitar and played a small bit of the theme song as the boat drove away.

"Hey Chef, how are we getting Trent his trailer?" Chris asked and Chef shrugged and everyone looked confused.

"Wait if Chef's here, then who's driving Trent?" Duncan asked and everyone looked panicked as Chris started laughing and pulled out a remote.

"Oh it's always been a Chef bot driving. If Chef ever left the island, then you guys would be in more danger than we want." Chris said as he and Chef laughed as they walked away.

"Welp, it's been a long day. Anyone want to raid Chris' food fridge with me?" Duncan asked and everyone rolled their eyes before leaving.

"It was a joke!" Duncan called out before sighing and following them to the cafeteria.

"Welp, let's hope that was just a joke. Today we've had bikes, caves, planes, and eliminations. I wonder what'll happen next? Find out next time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris said cheerfully as he ate a chicken leg whilst watching the day's video in the video tent.

 **AN: Quick thing to address. Why was Duncan destroying cameras when he should have been already at the clearing? First off, to make sure he couldn't be seen by cameras and didn't immediately go to the clearing because he wanted to be stealthy. But he did get to the plane and took the guide to flying and read that as he kept moving around the island throughout the night. Besides that, let me talk about Trent. At multiple times in this story, I planned for him to be a finalist alongside Bridgette, but this summer I realized that I want to have him leave earlier for some drama. And with Gwen gone, I didn't know how to connect him to the storylines of the remaining characters. And speaking of remaining characters, let's talk about why they are this far.**

 **Noah- Immediately presented as a main character early on with his relationship to Bridgette and his formation of an alliance, him making the merge and the final seven shouldn't be surprising. But early on, I wanted him gone from Heather's rigged votes instead of Owen as to increase drama between Heather and Bridgette, but realized that I could do more with Noah than Owen at the time and switched the elimination. He currently has only DJ left from his merge alliance and knows others see him as a threat. At this point, his final episode of this season is up in the air.**

 **DJ- One of two 'floaters' currently, the other being Beth. While yes, DJ is a good character and a** **lovable** **animal lover, he hasn't done much. Originally he was gonna have more to do as he built a friendship with Courtney and the other team and would be labelled an outcast for too much interaction with the other team, but dropped this after a few episodes after realizing that no one could really justify outcasting DJ. I had him pinned for an elimination this episode for a long time, but recent developments has pushed him forward. But do know this, his final episode in this season is pinned down.**

 **Beth- The other 'floater'. I never planned for her to get far, but I never could find a good reason to eliminate her. So recently as the numbers of competitors have dropped, I've tried pushing her into the spotlight more and more. But even though she's not too much of a main character here, look out for future seasons as one of them has here in a more spotlit role. Her final episode of the season is pinned down.**

 **Duncan- This character was always making it this far. No matter what way you look at it, the way I always had him in the forefront showed my want to keep this character in. Has his mind always set on his goal of helping Zoey and refuses to back down from it. I think this version of him is worse than the original Duncan, but better than TDA, TDWT, TDAS Duncan because he's not a douche, but is worse than OG Duncan because... well OG Duncan is just a great character and really has nowhere to go up to. But my version of Duncan won't change from season to season at least. His final episode of the season is decided.**

 **Geoff- I love how I managed to make Geoff. Before the paintball deer episode, I didn't do much with him. But that episode is what made me continue Geoff until now. I made him more than just a party boy and a person that people can always count on for help. Want to know something? I had originally planned for Geoff to get eliminated in Paintball Deer Hunter, but after writing his kind nature, I ultimately decided I couldn't part with him yet. Currently is my favorite character out of the ones left in the competition and may just be my favorite overall due to his seemingly laid back self, but caring nature towards everyone. His final episode is up in the air.**

 **Izzy- Ok, this character is strange to me. The smart Izzy thing from World Tour made me curious about what a smart Izzy would be like if competing and thus I just randomly decided when writing to make Izzy smart and eliminated her at the same time. I always knew she would return at the merge and wouldn't be immediately eliminated (cough canon Eva cough), and would try to play the game while trying to keep on people's good side. Her storyline with Scarlett will be explorer even more in the future, but up until now has been establishing how they view each other and their own morals. Izzy cares for those close to her and will try her best to protect them, even if it hurts her as seen in Scarlett Moon when she could have ran like Katie, but tried to keep the bugs from Owen (this is offscreen and will be addressed later) but failed. Scarlett however will push anyone to the wayside and views everything as a tool, in contrast to Izzy. Izzy is fun to write and of course will appear in future seasons as her smart self and I really do want to see how I will write her going to different areas of the world. But that's far off. Right now, Izzy's placement and final episode in the season is a bit up in the air, but it's narrowed between two different episodes, so at least I know that.**

 **Heather- Of fucking course she's this far. So far, seen as the antagonist of the season, but seen as weaker than Mal and Scarlett. She has so far been the cause of the following eliminations: Ezekiel, Owen, Justin (by allowing him to compete in talent show), Eva, and Gwen. So three on purpose, and Justin as a lucky accident because of that episode's elimination method. Earlier, I had planned for her to also cause the eliminations of Leshawna and Bridgette, but that didn't happen. Heather has always been an interesting character to me and her injury is going to cause many things to change for her, but that'll be revealed soon enough. Heather's placement and final episode is ultimately decided.**

 **And that's all I want to say on the final seven. I feel that this is a good group of people, from those who have made it this far in canon (Duncan, Heather, Izzy, and Geoff) and those who placed out before the final seven (DJ, Beth and Noah). So as usual, here's the elimination order and such. Have a good day.**

 **Voting:**

 **No votes**

 **Trent Quits**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Heather Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Tiebreaker lost)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated)**

 **9th: Owen**

 **8th: Trent (Quit)**

 **7th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Girls: Heather, Beth, Izzy**

 **Boys: Noah, Geoff, DJ, Duncan**


	19. Hook, Line and Screamer

**AN: Okay, this is one of my favorite canon episodes and of course I strayed away from where that went. But for good reason. But what reason? Find out by reading. Enjoy**

Chapter Nineteen: Hook, Line, and Screamer

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Duncan was not seen for an entire night and was trying to figure out how to use Chef's plane to go after Mal. But we sent the campers on a bike trek to go find him. On the way, Noah, Beth and Geoff got trapped in a cave with no cameras and got banged up a bit. Izzy built a remote to hack into our cameras and found where Duncan was, but DJ was too slow and missed the plane takeoff. Thankfully, Trent got into the plane and Duncan was brought back to the ground. The producers wanted to eliminate Duncan immediately, but Trent volunteered to take his place. And thus, Trent left the island with head held high. But will Duncan be lucky enough to get through today or will he lose for good?" Chris introduced the episode from inside the viewing tent and spun in his chair.

"Find out today on Total Drama Island." Chris said a bit quieter as to not announce to the campers that a challenge was today.

The camera then cut to a view of a projector playing a movie and the campers were watching with different moods. The movie was a horror movie, thus making Duncan get excited and laugh at the violent deaths, Izzy pointed out the flaws in every single killing, Noah was mentioning how every horror movie used the same tropes, Geoff kept an arm around Beth who was shuddering in terror, DJ was also panicking but to calm himself was petting Bunny, and Heather watched with disinterest.

"Oh here comes the lawnmower!" Duncan pumped his fist as a lawnmower is heard starting and a women's scream is heard.

"Oh come on. A lawnmower is not practical as a killer's weapon. If anything, the killer should have used the hedge clippers to slit her neck and then if he really wanted blood everywhere, use the mower after she was dead or incapacitated. Why put her in it when she's still able to move?" Izzy complained about the method of killing.

"Because it's a horror movie and they love using weird ways to kill people. If they wanted to, the killer could have cornered everyone near the beginning of the movie and killed them all with the monster truck he used to kill that blonde idiot." Noah mentioned in a disinterested voice.

"Oh shush it you three. Horror movies are just excuses for blood to splatter cameras and are all the same." Heather threw a bag of popcorn at Duncan who just grabbed it from the air and started eating it.

"Guys, I think that Beth and DJ are really scared." Geoff said as Beth squealed at the sound of his own voice.

"Come on. Beth hasn't even screamed once." Duncan rolled his eyes and Beth meekly spoke up.

"I tried, but I can't. When I got my tonsils removed, one of the nurses dropped her earring into my throat and that makes me unable to properly scream." Beth explained as she tried to scream but all that was heard was a hoarse whisper.

"Ok, you've got me." Duncan admitted as he threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Is no one questioning why we're watching this movie? Like it's like Chris to just let us watch a horror movie." Heather asked and Izzy shrugged.

"A reward for making it this far?" Geoff tried and now Noah looked unsure as well.

"No. Okay. Movie's done within two minutes and since I know Duncan's already seen it, he's coming with me to figure out what's up. We haven't even seen Chef or Chris all day." Noah said as the projector suddenly shut down and left the campers just sitting there.

"Well, I guess we're all going to investigate." Izzy stretched her arms as she stood up and DJ and Beth nervously stood up.

"Dudes, that movie wasn't even real." Geoff tried to reassure the scared campers who were still shaking,

"Yeah. Not real." DJ mumbled as he pet Bunny and Duncan cackled as he started scratching the ground with a hook on his hand and DJ leapt up into the air and broke the bleachers they were sitting on.

"Bwahaha." Duncan laughed out as he showcased his hook which Izzy grabbed and hit his knees with.

"Stop messing around." Izzy told the delinquent when suddenly a light breeze came out of nowhere and Beth and DJ screamed as they ran off from everyone else and into the woods.

"Run away." An eerie voice came on over the loudspeakers and no one recognized it.

"Uh, is that someone else or a voice changer?" Heather said, slightly off put by the voice.

"Duncan, me and you are going to investigate. Geoff, Izzy and Heather, go find the two screamers. Well one screamer and one not screamer." Noah said as they nodded and he and Duncan walked towards the mess hall and its nearby crafts and services tent that Chris claimed it was, but it was really his own personal viewing place. Noah knew this as he stumbled into it one day on one of their breaks.

Duncan peeked his head in the door and saw a man in a hockey mask breathing heavily. Duncan looked at him and noticed he looked like no one they ever saw before. Before the man noticed him, Duncan ducked back out.

"Yeah, that ain't Chef or Chris. We need to regroup." Duncan harshly whispered and Noah nodded.

 **Confessional:**

"At least we were in groups as to not get caught as easily." Noah said with only a slight tremble

 **End Confessional:**

Beth and DJ were then seen running along the beach until they suddenly ran into the cliff face and Geoff walked up to them and suddenly heard footsteps approach.

"Izzy, help please." Geoff asked as he lifted Beth up with one arm and Izzy failed to lift up DJ when he started groaning.

"Is it over?" DJ asked when suddenly panting was heard and DJ picked up his head to see a very scared Noah and Duncan running towards them.

"Some guy is in the crafts and services tent and he ain't Chef or Chris." Noah panted out when suddenly trees were falling down in the forest and the person they saw in the tent cut down a tree and was seen with a hockey mask, a hook for a hand, and a chainsaw.

"Oh fuck." Duncan said as the man grabbed something from his belt, what looked like a grenade, pulled the pin and smoke started coming out of it. Duncan, Noah and Izzy immediately covered their mouths and noses. Suddenly everyone else fell unconscious as the man grabbed Noah by his collar and punched him in the eye, knocking him out. He then kicked Izzy in the face, sending her unconscious body right next to the waves from the lake. Duncan saw that he was the only one left as the smoke dissipated and the man went for his neck, Duncan pulled out his knife and stabbed the man's hand. This didn't slow down the man as Duncan was grabbed and punched in the face. Duncan made the split second decision to appear unconscious and the man dragged everyone's body onto a small rowboat and started rowing away from the island. As the man rowed, Duncan dug through Izzy's pockets and found her remote. He saw a button that said SOS and pressed it before falling back to pretend his unconsciousness.

"McLean! We told you to put more security around the island and now all 7 campers have been kidnapped!" The blonde producer from the last episode slammed her fist down as she downed a cup of coffee.

"How was I supposed to know I'd need it within this time? You said to have it after the next challenge. And I was organizing stuff for the challenge." Chris retorted and Chef snorted.

"Pretty boy's right for once." Chef commented as suddenly his phone started blaring and he picked it up to see a notification.

 _ **Emergency! Izzy's SOS Function! Currently using GPS to locate emergency!**_

"It seems that Izzy had an SOS function on her device. Well, since all of you are a bunch of wusses, I'm going to get those kids back." Chef proceeded to storm out of the room with his GPS and phone in hand as Chris gave a smirk.

"Give me a bit of time and I'll get some more security. But that guy will be running in tears after Chef is through with him." Chris proclaimed before walking out of the room, leaving a lot of tired producers behind.

"Jean, please go inform McLean that this will not classify as a challenge and thus he can't eliminate a competitor." The blonde producer told a producer with brown hair and hazel eyes with her hair up in a bun that nodded before going after McLean.

"He is so in trouble with the Board." The blonde producer muttered to herself as she watched as everyone started scrambling to find a way to get to the children.

"Ugh." Noah opened his eyes and looked around to see everyone in chains and he felt a throbbing pain in his head.

"Welcome Total Drama contestants. I have been watching your show and I must say, I'd say you're all weaklings." The hockey masked man taunted as he grabbed Beth's unconscious face and threw her head back. Noah noticed that only he, Duncan and Izzy had their eyes open. It must be because they didn't breath in his gas.

"What do you want from us?" Izzy hissed out and the man tisked.

"Selfishly wanting freedom, huh?" The man asked as grabbed a hatchet and held one of Izzy's fingers to it.

"If you ask for it again, you'll lose a finger and then when all of those are gone, I'll move on to your toes and then your tongue will be cut out." The man threatened and Izzy gulped in fear.

"Now I must ask you a question. What the fuck is that beeping I keep hearing from one of you?" The man shouted and Izzy's eyes widened as she looked at Noah and Duncan and Duncan gave a small smirk. He had been listening when she explained the functions of the remote of breakfast to everyone and wasn't just humming to tune her out.

"Fine, don't answer. Since you three are the only ones awake, then you'll all lose your fingers." The man held his hatchet high and slashed down on Izzy's left hand and their eyes widened as her pinkie fell to the floor in a bloodied mess. Izzy let out a guttural yell of terror.

 **Confessional:**

"Great we get three psychos in this season! What was there a buy one, get two free deal at Psychos R Us? What's next?! We get a serial killer?!" Noah yell asked in a state of panic.

 **Confessional End:**

"Izzy!" Duncan and Noah both struggled against their chains as the man laughed.

"Now you two get the same treatment." The man slammed Duncan's arm back into the wall when the beeping was heard again.

"So it's you who has the beeping! What is beeping?!" The man demanded to know and a remote fell out of Duncan's sleeves and the man picked it up and saw SOS on it.

"This couldn't have been easy, huh?" The man proceeded to slam the remote into the wall and the beeping stopped. Behind him, he heard everyone else wake up and struggle against their chains.

"Oh stop bothering. Now be good kiddies while I go to kill whatever rescue team is coming after you." The man tossed the hatchet on the ground next to Duncan before storming off, leaving the seven campers in a dank holding cell.

"Heather, you're the closest to my knife. Use it to pick your locks." Duncan said as he motioned to the knife that had fallen out of his pocket that the man hadn't noticed and Heather stared at him.

"It's too big to get into these locks dumbass." Heather deadpanned as Geoff, as he was right next to Heather, coughed and held up the knife in his seemingly bad hand but now the cast was taken off and wasn't chained up.

"I guess he didn't want to restrain something already restrained." Geoff said as he stuck the knife into his lock and started turning and twisting it and suddenly his chains fell off.

"Also, it was the perfect size Heather." Geoff said as he started unchaining his feet and started next on Duncan.

"How long has your arm been good?" Duncan asked and Geoff shrugged.

"Uh, during the challenge, but I thought to keep it to myself in case I needed an advantage." Geoff admitted as Duncan took the knife and started unlocking the chains much faster.

"Sorry to be a downer, but what are we gonna do after we get out?" DJ asked in a fearful voice as Izzy snarled.

"Make that asshole pay for cutting off my finger." Izzy replied with a glare as she looked at her finger on the ground.

"But maybe I can experiment ways to reconnect it." Izzy muttered to herself as Duncan released her and she winced at her cut off finger

"Ok, just don't do that around… well any of us." Heather said as her hands were unchained but she couldn't even stand up.

"Ok, Beth, DJ I know you two get queasy easily so stay here with Noah and Heather while me, Duncan, and Izzy go after psycho hockey mask." Geoff pat Beth's back as she felt like throwing up at the sight of Izzy's cut off finger.

"I'm fine with never s-seeing that guy." Beth stuttered out and Geoff nodded before he followed Duncan and Izzy out of the holding cell.

Suddenly a roar was heard and the wall was torn off behind Heather and there was Sasquatchanakwa. Heather backed up in fear when Chef appeared behind the mascot of Camp Wawanakwa.

"Where's the other three?" Chef asked as he immediately went to business and they all pointed out of the holding cell.

"They went after our kidnapper, and Izzy g-got her f-finger cut off." Beth stuttered out and Chef grumbled as he looked at the four campers still there.

"Follow Sasquatchanakwa and get Heather to my boat and stay there until I come back with the other three. Got it maggots?!" Chef harshly whispered and they nodded as DJ grabbed Heather in his arms, to her displeasure, and followed Sasquatchanakwa down the dark hill as moonlight broke through the clouds and showed them their way to the boat.

"Hey loser!" Izzy shouted and the hockey masked man turned around from the top of the tower they were trapped in as he was aiming a gun at the ship in the distance.

"Why did he trap us in a tower?" Geoff whispered but was ultimately ignored.

"Fine. I won't kill them I guess. But I will kill you three my favorite way, with my chainsaw!" The man grabbed a chainsaw off the ground and turned it on and turned to cut at Duncan, who narrowled ducked under it. Duncan then pushed Izzy and Geoff back down the stairs and closed the trapdoor and backed away from the man and looked at his feet to see some objects. Duncan threw a fish, a piece of cardboard, and a canoe at the man, but they were all destroyed.

"Ok none of the made sense." Duncan deadpanned as he reached for another object but couldn't find anything and suddenly the man sliced down and hit the ground and not Duncan. Duncan took this distraction to push the man back and grabbed the chainsaw.

"Uh, can we talk about this?" The man asked as he backed up and tripped over the trapdoor as it was reopened and Chef came up and put his feet over the man's chest.

"And stay down maggot. Hello delinquent." Chef greeted Duncan with only a slight nod as Duncan sat back in relief and the camera cut away to show a police boat arrive at the island with two police officers escorting the man onto the boat.

"Quick thing, why is there an island with a tower in the middle of the lake?" Noah asked as he saw Izzy rub her hands together in glee at the man being arrested.

"One of Chris' old projects. They were gonna use it for a movie, but it was abandoned before it could get used." Chef answered as Sasquatchanakwa put his fingers to his eyes and pointed them at the hockey masked man who gulped in fear at the creature.

"Thanks for getting us in contact Mr. Hatchet. This man just escaped in the last week and we were using a good amount of resources to locate him. They call him the Hooked Chainsaw Hockey Player." One policeman shook Chef's hand.

"Lame name." Noah deadpanned and the man in the hockey mask over heard this and started sweating in embarrassment.

"Either way, you're lucky he was too worried about being found than keeping up the torture. Losing one finger is extremely lucky with him. By the way, are you sure she doesn't want to go back to the mainland to go to the hospital?" The policeman asked and Chef shook her head.

"She said she would stop the bleeding then work out a way to replace it." Chef gave a glance backwards as he saw DJ wrapping Izzy's hand in a bandage wrap.

"Ok then sir. Let's hope that another criminal doesn't end up on your show." The policeman bid farewell as he got back on the boat, which drove off into the distance.

"Maggots, after these incidents the security around the island is increasing. So if anyone spots anyone suspicious, there will be someone nearby to inform. And if not, you can find me in the mess hall." Chef informed the campers as Sasquatchanakwa started up the boat and headed back to Wawanakwa Island.

"What was the point of the movie earlier?" Heather asked as she was sitting on a nearby chair.

"Pretty boy was gonna have me pretend to be a killer and hunt you all down one by one. He would have tried to make it believable by leaving behind his hair spray when we were getting on the Boat of Losers." Chef explained as he held up a fake chainsaw attached to a hockey stick and a hook.

"Chris said he found some nonsense story about an escaped hockey killer and wanted to have me pretend to be him. Not knowing the story was real." Chef explained further and Noah rolled his eyes, but didn't comment as to not wake up a frightened Beth who was laying her head on his lap.

"Producers called and said this episode ain't an elimination, so you're all safe until the next challenge. Don't be surprised if someone comes by to keep an eye on Chris." Chef mentioned as he saw that the only ones still awake were Noah and Heather.

"So Heather. Why are you on this show in the first place?" Noah asked suddenly and emphasized the why in the question.

"Why do you want to know now of all times?" Heather asked and Noah shrugged.

"Owen's words. Just humor me." Noah motioned for her to talk and Heather groaned.

"I joined to become famous. If I win, I'll be influential enough to run my own show." Heather claimed but Noah saw the signs of a lie. Heather's eyes fluttered quickly and was rubbing her fingers against each other. Both signs that he'd seen before of lies.

"Ok. Feel free to humor me when you become a better liar or more truthful. Either suits me." Noah shrugged and Heather glared.

"Like I'd tell an ass like you that I came here to…" Heather quickly cut herself off before she could finish and glared at Noah who raised an eyebrow but allowed the silence to be kept until they were ushered into the mess hall.

"Tonight campers, you shall stay in the mess hall until McLean's new security team arrives and does a full sweep of the island for anything threatening. Not including natural wildlife, or Sasquatchanakwa." The blonde producer from the day before informed the campers as they all sat at a small table, with Beth and DJ drinking hot chocolate to calm their nerves, Heather was in her wheelchair and just kept glancing around nervously, seemingly glaring when her eyes looked at Noah, Izzy wasn't there as she was ushered off to the infirmary alongside Geoff, to check their injuries, or in Geoff's case, his former one, and Noah and Duncan were just eating some popcorn that was leftover from earlier.

"This was supposed to be a challenge right? So where were Chris McHairspray and Private Cleaverson at?" Noah messed up the names on purpose but it was understood as a joke, and Chef just snorted.

"Chris was trying to find a costume for me and I was just… getting in the zone as the kids say." Chef explained and Noah nodded.

"We'll be hoping that this won't occur again, am I clear Mr. Hatchet?" The blonde producer said with clear anger.

"Yes Ms. Fenderson." Chef said before stomping back to his kitchen as the producers all left the mess hall, leaving the five contestants there alone.

"Never thought this show would be this… traumatizing." Beth shuddered and Noah closed his eyes as he let the others talk, trying to think to himself.

Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. Tap Tap Tap. Pause. Tap Tap Tap. Pause. Tap Tap Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. Tap. SOS. Someone was tapping morse code. Noah's eyes opened and looked around. Beth was being hugged by DJ. Not them. Duncan was stabbing popcorn with a knife. Definitely not. Then he looked at Heather just eating an apple. One hand was holding the apple. The other tapping on her wheelchair. But why was she tapping morse code for SOS?

Noah just sat quietly as he watched Heather continue the pattern for the next few minutes until Izzy came running in the room with Geoff close behind.

"Isabelle and Geoff are both fine enough to compete in a challenge tomorrow or the following day. Now contestants, it is time to rest." Ms. Fenderson told the campers as she motioned to the set up sleeping bags and everyone got into them, even Heather with help. The producer left the room and turned the lights out, leaving Noah in the dark to wonder about the SOS from Heather.

 **Confessional:**

"What in the world is up with Heather? Ever since her injury, she's been more reserved and less of a bitch. But now she's tapping morse for SOS. I guess I'll look into it more tomorrow." Noah decided as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of his drowsiness.

 **Confessional End:**

 **AN: And thus concludes this chapter. So many questions. What's up with the SOS from Heather? How will Izzy cope with losing a finger? Is Chef or** **Sasquatchanakwa** **stronger? Oh wait, no one wants to know that but me, and maybe some random others. Anyways, no elimination this time, but if the challenge did happen and the contestants got a chance to be scared as they were supposed to be, Beth would have been eliminated. But thankfully for her, that elimination is yet to happen. But it's not today. And the only one who knows when it will be is myself. But quick thing, the convict used a hatchet and not a chainsaw to cut of Izzy's finger is because, well I believe, a chainsaw may take a bit too long to cut through the bone and he didn't want to deal with longer screaming.**

 **And who will make it to the final six? And will they make it there without interacting with another deranged person? Maybe, but who knows. Read future chapters to find out.**

 **Voting: No Elimination**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Heather Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Tiebreaker lost)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated)**

 **9th: Owen**

 **8th: Trent (Quit)**

 **7th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Girls: Heather, Beth, Izzy**

 **Boys: Noah, Geoff, DJ, Duncan**


	20. Wawanakwa Gone Wild

**AN: Sorry for not uploading in a while. And to make up for that, I'm posting two chapters today. Wawanakwa Gone Wild and Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon.**

Chapter Twenty: Wawanakwa Gone Wild

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Last time, me and Chef had the campers watch a horror movie to prepare for a horror movie challenge. But then the campers got kidnapped by an escaped convict. Thanks to Duncan's toughness and grit, he managed to get a signal out for help and Chef came running with Sasquatchanakwa. Duncan faced off the criminal and he was apprehended. The campers, being shaken up, and Izzy even losing one finger, we decided against an elimination. Now we have beefed up security outside of Chef. But that doesn't mean the challenges will be any easier. See what I mean today, here and now, on Total… Drama… Island!" Chris introduced from the docks as the camera panned back to show a few security guards around the island with a patrol boat nearby.

The cameras then cut to show Izzy walking towards the mess hall as she twiddled her fingers. She seemed to be trying to calm herself.

 **Confessional:**

"Losing my finger really just hit me this morning. But I can make a robotic appendage, right?" Izzy looked very unsure of herself as she said this.

 **End Confessional:**

As Izzy left the confessional, a hand is seen to approach her and tap her on the shoulder. The shadows are gone to show it was Noah.

"What do you need?" Izzy asked as her eyes flickered to her injury.

"I want to investigate something about one of the others. I am asking your help because we're both bound to figure it out with the highest intellect here at the moment." Noah explained and Izzy shook her head.

"Figure it out yourself. I have more important things to figure out." Izzy motioned to her hand, making Noah wince slightly.

 **Confessional:**

"I guess I'll figure out Heather alone. There's seven of us left. DJ and Beth wouldn't want to help as they would want to leave her business her own, Izzy is trying to figure out her hand, Heather, welp if I need to ask her eventually I will, Duncan seems to want me out as his votes for my alliance dictate, and Geoff… maybe he might help." Noah looked to be thinking and then at the end his face got a small smirk.

 **End Confessional:**

"Ok maggots! There's new rules issued to protect you all after the other night. Now can someone guess the first rule that I'm talking about?" Chef slammed his fist down on the table with the campers.

"Don't talk about what you're talking about." Noah smirked and ducked underneath a knife from Chef.

"You were reaching for that joke bookworm." Chef deadpanned.

"Hey I wasn't around for the dodgeball explanation. Had to throw in one Fight Club reference during my time here." Noah smirked and Chef rolled his eyes.

"It was a horrible attempt." Izzy agreed with Chef and Noah rolled his eyes.

"No the first rule is don't go anywhere that you don't have permission to go," Chef said as he retrieved his knife, "So unless a challenge takes place outside of camp, you are only allowed in the campgrounds and the beach at the docks, along with a ten yard allowment into the forests. Stay on the paths. And no sneaking off. Only leave camp to go to the challenges. Am I understood?!" Chef slammed his fist down once more.

"Sir yes sir." Everyone saluted and Chef nodded before heading back into the kitchen.

"Campers! Today is challenge day. And we're gonna be hunting." Chris said excitedly as Chef put a bunch of small chests on a table.

"And no we're not killing. You're just bringing them back here. I would've had told you this after capturing you in a cage but the security team said it was too dangerous and seemed to be similar to a kidnapping attempt." Chris stuck out his tongue to a nearby security guard who ignored him.

"Now, everyone gets to pick a chest. And because he helped the most in finding your kidnapper, Duncan gets to pick first." Chris said and Duncan stuck out his tongue to the rest of the campers and opened a chest and grabbed a piece of paper with a hand drawn picture of a shark.

"How in the fucking world do I get a shark?!" Duncan exclaimed and Chris smirked.

"Oh that's the troll chest. We put eight down just for the sake of hoping someone would get that. And instead of having to get a shark, instead you'll get immunity if you clean the communal restrooms." Chris explained and everyone gagged at the thought.

"I'm gonna be catching that shark. I ain't cleaning those abominations of waste." Duncan further gagged and Chris shrugged.

"Have fun with a mauling. Everyone else, grab a chest and check your animal." The remaining contestants did so, Heather being last. Noah got a duck, Geoff got a raccoon, Beth got a chameleon, DJ got a deer, Heather got a bear and Izzy got the shortest end of the stick.

"You're telling me to fucking capture Sasquatchanakwa!" Izzy yelled at the host as she threw the chest at his feet, making him jump back to avoid the pain.

"Hey you chose it. The other one was a dolphin." Chris shrugged and Izzy seethed in anger.

 **Confessional:**

"My fucking luck." Izzy grumbled to herself.

 **End Confessional:**

"And a bonus reward is being given today. The first one to bring back their animal gets immunity and a feast of all their favorite foods. And if you're last, you get automatically eliminated. Yep, today's a sudden death elimination and you're all in danger." Chris cackled and everyone looked at each other cautiously.

"You expect me to catch a bear before everyone else's easy animals, ignoring Duncan and Izzy!" Heather yelled at the host and he ignored her as Izzy tapped on her shoulder.

"Chef got the help of the bears and Sasquatchanakwa before, so they're intelligent enough to comprehend us. Perhaps they aren't as hard as we believe." Izzy deduced to Heather who nodded in understanding.

"And you can get supplies out of the boathouse." Chris informed the seven campers and they all took off towards the supplies as Izzy and Heather headed to their cabin as Izzy wanted to find something.

"What're we here for?" Heather asked as Izzy tossed multiple gadgets onto the floor when Izzy pulled out a multiple colored remote.

"The animal caller. It's good for the bear, but now I need to figure out Sasquatchanakwa." Izzy said as she handed the remote to Heather as Izzy started digging through her gadgets again, not noticing Heather leave her behind.

Meanwhile, Noah was now approaching a marshy area with some bread in hand. He saw a duck nurturing its young and as he approached, the duck turned around and all the other ducks flew at him. Noah ran off as he dropped the loaf of bread, losing his one upper hand.

"Damn it!" Noah shouted as he saw the ducks eating the bread and headed back to the boathouse to find something else. When he got there, he saw the ducks were eating a bunch of the other animal food. The animals saw him and immediately ran off.

 **Confessional:**

"I need to figure out some way to get those ducks." Noah grumbled to himself as quacking was heard outside the confessional in a laughing manner.

 **End Confessional:**

Elsewhere, DJ was wearing deer antlers and tail from the paintball challenge and was sneaking around the forest when Beth jumped onto him, barely moving him.

"What are you up to girl?" DJ asked as he helped her up when he felt moving on his nose. He looked at his nose and saw a reptile on his face.

"Help. Grab it." Beth mouthed and DJ looked conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to help her, on the other it would lead him closer to elimination. DJ sighed as he brought his left hand silently to the chameleon and caught it between his hands. DJ gave a small smile as he handed it to Beth.

"Thanks DJ." Beth thanked as she ran off as she scared a nearby deer off and DJ sighed.

 **Confessional:**

"Should I have not helped? Maybe if I was selfish. But Momma didn't teach me to ignore people who need help. And Beth is very kind as well. Ezekiel is lucky to have her." DJ complimented his former teammate with a thumbs up.

 **End Confessional:**

Meanwhile, at the Playa de Losers, everyone was watching the hunt in real time. Ezekiel blushed at DJ's compliment as everyone else's eyes were elsewhere. Not on Izzy still digging through her electronics, not on Heather approaching the bear cave, though Gwen was secretly hoping for her mauling. Not on Geoff's climbing of trees to find a raccoon. No everyone was focused as Duncan started swimming towards a shark.

"Who wants to bet he gets too injured to go further in the competition?" Eva held up ten bucks and put in on a table.

"Ha. Duncan's probably gonna maul that shark and not vice versa." Courtney claimed and put down her ten bucks. Everyone started betting money on both sides when Cody put down a hundred dollars.

"I'm betting that Zoey shows up out of nowhere and attacks the shark." Cody bet confidently and Eva scoffed.

"As if. You're just giving up your money." Eva claimed as they kept watching as Duncan grabbed the fin of the shark and it dragged him further out into the water.

Suddenly arrows flew through the air and hit the shark's fin, causing it fin. The camera then moved up to show Zoey swinging on a vine and landing on the shark.

"What the fuck?!" Eva yelled as Cody chuckled as he took the money from the pile, making out with around two hundred fifty bucks.

"She's unpredictable. Thank Mal for that." Cody stated with a small frown as the camera focused back to the island and to Duncan's fight. As Zoey landed on the shark, Duncan came out of the water and coughed out some water.

"Thanks babe." Duncan smiled and Zoey smiled back as she grabbed the shark by its fin.

"Let's get this bad boy to land!" Zoey cheered as she kicked the shark and the shark yelped before starting to head to land.

"Come on." Geoff complained as another raccoon ran away from him and the raccoon stuck its tongue out at him and Geoff took the opportunity to grab it. Suddenly Geoff heard more growling just as he grabbed the animal. Geoff gulped and turned around to see a bunch of raccoons starting to climb onto each other, forming a gigantic raccoon. Geoff clutched the raccoon to himself and yelled as he ran away.

 **Confessional:**

"First we have a sasquatch, a couple of intelligent bears, and now a Voltron Raccoon. What animal wants to appear next episode? A wooly mammoth?" Geoff complained as he clutched the raccoon before the roof of the confessional was torn off and Geoff was thrown out of the confessional by a giant raccoon paw.

 **End Confessional:**

"Oh fuck!" Geoff yelled as he was sent flying and landed in the water at the beach, raccoon screeching in his ear in terror.

"Need a hand?" Duncan reached down into the water and helped Geoff up as Zoey was coercing the shark to get into a wheelbarrow of water. Where she got that, Duncan didn't know.

"You've already got the shark?" Geoff sputtered as the raccoon tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Announcement. Delinquent Maggot does not need to bring the shark onto land. We can see that you've brought it to the beach, so you're good. But Beth has already won the feast with DJ's help. And Party Maggot, get rid of that raccoon monstrosity. You're good as well." Chef announced over the loudspeakers, "That leaves Heather, who is currently bringing Berson to camp so she'll most likely get here in time, DJ, who shouldn't be pretending to be a deer to catch a deer, Izzy who should probably leave her cabin some time today, and Noah who is struggling to catch a duck. Remember last one here is eliminated. Now get moving!" Chef yelled and as he said this, Izzy finally grabbed a device and ran out of her cabin and into the woods. Noah scowled as the momma duck kept outsmarting him. He tried to offer food, entice them with a better nest. Now he was making a trail of breadcrumbs into a small cage. And as he hides behind a tree, he sees a small duckling waddle into the cage. Noah runs out and closes the cage and grabs it and runs as he sees the mother duck start chasing him.

"Fuck off!" Noah yelled as he ran with the duckling back to the camp, passing by DJ who was still trying to blend into the deer, but they kept running off. DJ saw this and just sat back against a tree, knowing he was done for. After a minute alone, Izzy came by as she was fidgeting with her gadget.

"DJ? What's the matter?" Izzy looked away from her machine and saw DJ looking negative.

"I'm done for. I can't catch a deer. I am scared of fake horror movies. I couldn't catch Duncan. I was found early in hide and seek. And I couldn't help against Scarlett. And I also got out in the first round of the truth or dare challenge. And I could barely stomach the brunch. I also didn't jump the first day. I haven't done anything memorable. All I'll be known for is being unreliable." DJ said in sad resignation.

"You did something I never could." Izzy admitted and DJ looked confused.

"What is that Iz?" DJ asked as he wiped away a couple of tears.

"A couple things actually. You faced your fear of snakes. You've made friends with nearly everyone. And most importantly, you've been true to yourself, even today. I ran into Beth earlier and she told me that you chose to help her get the chameleon off your face. You know what, I'll help you get your deer." Izzy grabbed DJ's hand and helped him up.

"Thanks. I guess I'm not useless." DJ smiled and Izzy patted him on his back as they watched Heather roll by quickly on her wheelchair, followed by a bear.

"Noah is approaching camp as is Heather, whereas DJ and Izzy have barely attempted their animals." Chris announced as Heather cheered as the bear clapped happily.

"Maybe the bear pheromones were a bit much on that device." Izzy deadpanned as they started walking towards the woods

Izzy and DJ were seen behind a bush as Sasquatchanakwa was talking to a deer with grunts and growls. DJ gulped as he saw the deer look towards them.

"May the best man not get eliminated." Izzy held out a hand to DJ, who shook it.

"Let's hope the bear is still chasing Heather when we get back." DJ said with a smile, not knowing that was exactly what was happening at the camp. As the two prepared to spring out towards their targets, some shouting was heard on the loudspeakers and Ms. Fenderson started speaking, making the two animals run off deep into the woods.

"Hello campers. Everyone please return to camp and give up your hunt of animals. We have an announcement for you. There will be no automatic elimination tonight." Ms. Fenderson said and Izzy and DJ both gave each other a confused look as they walked back to the camp.

 **Confessional:**

"After they have me fleeing from a bear, they say give up on getting it to camp. Thank goodness one of the security guards decided to tranquilize it." Heather sighed in relief when a knocking was heard on the confessional door. Heather opened it and saw it.

"Explain the SOS." Noah said bluntly and Heather looked nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about, so leave me be." Heather left the confessional and Noah rolled his eyes as he sat in the confessional.

"She got really nervous when I brought it up. I figured out when I was hunting the ducks that I'm not gonna be sneaking around to find the answer, so I'm just gonna go straight to the source of the mystery. The Queen of Bitches." Noah explained as he heard quacking outside and suddenly a bunch of bread crumbs were dropped on him from seemingly nowhere.

"Fuck off!" Noah shouted

 **End Confessional:**

"Now I've called you all here for a reason. No it's not the challenge itself. I gave permission to McLean for this challenge. No. Duncan Linson is being eliminated from the competition for gaining outside help in this challenge. Namely, Zoey Brightson, who I'm sure is hiding in the trees currently." Ms. Fenderson said and an arrow was shot near the woman and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Wow. You really must hate me for you to try to get me out twice. This time I didn't even do anything wrong. Z just showed up on her own to help me. I can't control her." Duncan shrugged and Ms. Fenderson smirked.

"Are you sure? Because I have video evidence of earlier today where you called Ms. Brightson, who was staying at a lakeside cabin with her family nearby this week. And you told her that you needed help to take down a shark. So anything you say will be seen as a lie. If you accept this elimination, we will allow you to compete in any further seasons to try again for the prize." Ms. Brightson grinned and Duncan snorted.

"Yes, I asked for help to catch a shark. What idiot wouldn't? But it's not like I'd want to come back for another season of madness. Total Drama? More like Total Chaos. But I'll accept it only if Z says for me to. If not, I'm fighting tooth and nail." Duncan looked to the tree the arrow came from and Zoey leapt to the ground.

"I'll be fine Dunc. Hey, maybe if you win the next season, we can travel across the country. Oh by the way," Zoey proceeded to hit Ms. Fenderson in the head with a tree branch, "That's for disqualifying my boyfriend."

All the campers, alongside Chris and Chef, struggled to contain their laughter but Duncan just laughed at the producer being hit by his girl.

"Yeah. I'll go this time. Maybe if I'd left last time, Trent would still be here. But then again, you guys might have still been captured by a psychopath. At least I got this far. I'm rooting for you specifically Geoffy boy. You'd better win." Duncan gave the surfer boy a thumbs up before he and Zoey walked towards the docks, not without Zoey grabbing her arrow.

"Crazy couple." Ms. Fenderson grumbled as she turned to Chef, "Make sure they get to the Playa and don't cause chaos."

Chef nodded before he and the campers walked down the docks as Ms. Fenderson stomped right up to McLean's face.

"You are on thin ice. I may not make the final decisions, as that falls to the Board of Directors, but I will make your life miserable if you don't create a semblance of order. Is that clear?" Ms. Fenderson said in a false sweet voice and Chris scowled.

"You know I broke up with you for a reason. You wanna know why? You're a douche." Chris spat and Ms. Fenderson seemed to be on fire.

"You will pay McLean. And that comment may allow me to take over as host for the rest of this season." Ms. Fenderson stormed off and Chris rolled his eyes before heading to his trailer, not noticing Noah was listening as he was still nearby

 **Confessional:**

"Oh great. One of my brother's former flings is the producer of this show. And Fenderson? Oh I can agree that she is a douche." Noah agreed with his brother's statement in an deadpan voice.

 **End Confessional:**

"Well I guess I'm leaving this trashbag of an island." Duncan told the other campers who didn't disagree with his statement.

"At least we don't have to see your trashbag face anymore either." Noah joked back and ducked under an arrow, "It was a joke!"

"I know." Zoey smirked and Duncan laughed as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Welp, guys it's been quite a thing. See you trashbags later as well." Duncan smiled as he and Zoey walked onto the Boat of Losers and it soon departed.

"The final six. Huh. Did not think I'd make it this far." Noah said in realization and Heather shrugged.

"After the plane accident, I didn't think so either." Heather admitted and Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think any of us expected to. Out of twenty two people, we're the six that are left." Izzy added and they all just watched the boat drive off in silence.

"The final six. We're getting into the homestretch here. Find out who will make it to the elusive final five and who will fall just too short next time, here on Total Drama Island." Chris ended of the episode as he walked down to the beach from the camp and tripped on the last stair, causing the campers to laugh, not noticing Ms. Fenderson watching from the trees near the beach.

"Clumsy, campers laugh at him." Ms. Fenderson muttered to herself as she wrote something down on a small journal, not seeing Chef watching her from a distance.

 **Confessional:**

"All I hope for is that producer is the only one out for the Pretty Boy. If so, it'd be easier to get her fired… out of a cannon." Chef added at the end with an evil grin.

 **End Confessional:**

 **AN: And thus concludes the episode. Duncan has been eliminated. He has made it pretty far. Multiple times when thinking about the later episodes, I had Duncan make it to the finale multiple times. But me making him go that far wouldn't sit well with me, although his noble intentions for Zoey in this series. He didn't make it to the finale because of his weakness for Zoey. He called her for help and to just see her. That was his downfall. Just as Cody's past and his want for atonement was his, and Trent's was his selflessness and Eva's was her intense... well intensity. Each have good parts, but their weaknesses is what sets them up for elimination. Just like what will happen next episode, which will be uploaded today as well. So find out who will make it to the final five and who will fall just short.**

 **Votes:**

 **None**

 **Duncan-Disqualified**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Heather Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Tiebreaker lost)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated)**

 **9th: Owen**

 **8th: Trent (Quit)**

 **7th: Duncan (Disqualified)**

 **6th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Girls: Heather, Beth, Izzy**

 **Boys: Noah, Geoff, DJ**


	21. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

**AN: Second chapter of the day. I wanted both of these up today because school starts tomorrow and I might not get to upload again for a couple weeks (or I don't know). But here is a chapter more focused on the challenges compared to the more character driven ones in the past. At least in my opinion. So enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty One: Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

"Last time on Total Drama Island. In addition to a new set of rules to protect the campers, we also sent them out on a new challenge. They had to capture a wild animal, or Sasquatchanakwa, and bring them back to camp. Noah struggled capturing a duck, Heather used too many bear pheromones, Geoff got chased by a giant raccoon, and Beth brought a chameleon back very quickly and got a dinner later that night, after the elimination of Duncan, who broke the rules by using outside help to capture a shark. And I think we're long due for a marshmallow ceremony around here. After the merge, the only two have been Gwen and Owen. Now who will join the losers at the Playa de Losers? Will it be Izzy, the robotics nerd? Will it be DJ, the kind hearted giant? Will it be Beth, the friendly farmgirl? Will it be Geoff, the helpful party boy? Will it be Heather, the crippled drama queen? Or will it be Noah, the bookworm who happens to be my brother? Find out here and now, on Total Drama Island." Chris introduced the episode as he was at the podium of the campfire ceremony before the camera faded away.

When the camera came back, it showed the six campers eating slop for breakfast at the mess hall. Noah was listening to Izzy describe ideas for a replacement to her finger, DJ was having an unheard conversation with Beth, and Geoff was quietly eating his food next to an equally quiet Heather. As this is going on, Chris enters with a tv cart and a large box carried by two interns.

"Hello campers. We're finally down to just six of you, huh. This has gone by fast. But since you've made it this far, we decided to allow your families to send you a gift from home. Izzy, you got a small box of mechanical parts." Chris pulled out of the big box a smaller box which was not too heavy. Izzy nodded as she grabbed it and started searching through the box.

"Geoff, your cousin sent you a bracelet." Chris said with a confused look as he fished out a bracelet that was covered in multicolored beads, put on a long leaf stem that was flexible.

"Awesome." Geoff put the bracelet on his wrist and smiled. Chris shrugged as he went for the next item.

"DJ, your mom sent you your cookbook. Hey, maybe have Chef give it a read." Chris joked and barely ducked under a knife from said cook.

"Sorry Chris, but those are family recipes." DJ said as he grabbed the cookbook and started browsing through it.

"Don't know why she sent it to you though, but hey, I don't need to know. Beth, your family sent you a picture of a pig and piglets." Chris grabbed a small picture frame that had a picture of a large pig with its babies.

"Oh Big Bertha." Beth said happily as she grabbed the picture and hugged it tightly.

 **Confessional:**

"Big Bertha here is a pig that I've grown up with. She was born the same day as me. So she's always been with me." Beth gave big smile, showing her braces brightly.

 **End Confessional:**

"Noah, for some reason, mother sent a bunch of your books." Chris gave Noah the big box and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Of course she did." Noah said sarcastically with a slight smile.

"And Heather. Your parents refused to send anything at all." Chris said with a frown and everyone gave Heather a confused look.

"Of course they didn't. They've probably been celebrating me being gone by getting rid of all of my stuff." Heather grumbled and now Chef looked steaming.

 **Confessional:**

"What kind of asshole parents does that?" Izzy asked with a frown.

 **Confessional 2:**

"SOS. Perhaps that correlates back to her parents than." Noah said with a disappointed tone.

 **Confessional 3:**

Chef is seen in the confessional, seemingly swearing his head off. But the editors are required to edit out every single one of his swears and insults as the producers want a semblance of a family friendly show. Just know, he goes on for around an hour.

 **Confessionals End:**

"Moving on," Chris said nervously, ignoring Heather's comment, "Today's challenge splits you up into teas of two. Let's see. DJ, you're with Beth. Izzy, you're with Noah. Geoff, you're with Heather. Now, catch." Chris proceeded to toss a pair of handcuffs to each team.

"Welcome to the Tri-Armed Triathlon. Three challenges, and you have one hand handcuffed to your teammate." Chris said and Heather scowled as the groups put on their handcuffs.

"The first challenge is taking place here in the mess hall. Who's ready for a non-disgusting eating challenge?" Chris pulled a table cover off a table, showcasing actual good looking food. Turkey, grilled chicken, salads, pizza, ham and more covered the table and was split into three sections.

"One of you will eat. The other feeds." Chris said as the contestants got in front of the sections, with DJ and Beth in the middle, with Noah and Izzy to their right and Geoff and Heather to the left.

"I dare you to make me." Heather snarled and Geoff shrugged, throwing her off.

"I'll do it." Both Beth and DJ offered at the same time.

"Really?" Noah deadpanned as he glanced at the kind hearted team.

"And you're doing it as well. I've… not got that good a stomach." Izzy admitted as she tinkered with a remote and Noah sighed.

 **Confessional:**

"Everyone here right now… DJ, Beth and Geoff, the three of them are way too kind and I don't know how they've made it this far. Heather is… well Heather… and then there's Izzy, who is on her own plane of existence. No offense." Noah said to the camera before Izzy was visible and she shrugged.

"None taken." Izzy responded as she messed with a remote again.

 **Confessional End:**

Beth relented and let DJ eat and put her one hand available behind her back, as did Geoff and Noah.

"Guess the boys have stronger stomachs. First to clear their plates wins. So in… Three. Two. One. Eat!" Chris announced and immediately Heather started forcefully shoveling food into Geoff's mouth, Izzy slowly put the food in Noah's to allow him time to swallow, and Beth had a rather in between pace for DJ.

"Not as good as Momma's cooking, but still pretty good. Keep up the work Chef." DJ complimented between eating and Chef gave a hint of a smile.

"Faster!" Heather told Geoff who kept trying to pause to enjoy the food, pissing Heather off.

"Food must not be wasted. It needs to be... aaaakkkk." Heather proceeded to shovel more into his mouth while he was talking, surprising Geoff as Noah and Izzy cast them a quick glance.

"Wait," Noah told Izzy quietly as they seemed to be behind the others and she looked to see the two other teams start getting onto the next dish, "He said clear our plates. Grab the plates and dump them on the ground."

Izzy looked hesitant but looked at the other two teams ahead and proceeded to grab the plates of food and turn them all over to the ground, splattering food on the floor.

"And Noah and Izzy's plates are cleared!" Chris announced and the other two teams stopped mid feeding to see the food splattered on the floor and a smirking Noah.

"What!? They didn't eat all of it!" Heather protested and Chris chuckled.

"I said first to clear their plates, not first to eat it all." Chris amended and Heather let out a guttural roar and would have lunged at Chris if not for her injury.

"Now follow me for round two. If Noah and Izzy win this, then there is no need for the third challenge." Chris stated as Geoff started pushing his partner with one hand and the other hand was handcuffed and couldn't help.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm surprised you caught that." Izzy told her partner with an impressed look and Noah shrugged.

"It's called wording. He always leaves loopholes to make challenges more interesting." Noah mentioned and Izzy closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Of course he does." Izzy muttered to herself and Noah just rolled his eyes at the camera.

 **End Confessional:**

"Uh. Why are there rowboats?" Beth asked as they were at the beach a bit away from the docks.

"Because your challenge is two parts. You must row to a nearby island and you'll be given a backpack when there. You must bring what's in the pack to a nearby cave once you get there. Now get going. You have one hour to get back here. First back to this beach after completing the challenge gets a point. Remember, if Izzy and Noah win this, we go to elimination and not a third challenge." Chris reminded and Noah scowled.

"You said that earlier. Do you just want me to not win?" Noah questioned and Chris shrugged.

"Just get going. Go!" Chris blew an airhorn right in Noah's ears, sending Noah and, by extension of the handcuffs, Izzy to the ground as the other teams got into their boats.

"Uh Chris. What am I supposed to do?" Heather asked and Chris shrugged.

"Oh yeah. One partner has to carry the other at the island, so he'll just carry you until you get back." Chris added and DJ gave Beth a small smile, knowing he would have to carry her around.

"Oh boy." Noah muttered as the camera cut away for a moment and then cut back to show the rowboats in a fog as they kept rowing forward.

"Beth, if you don't mind my asking, why did you sign up for this show?" DJ asked and Beth looked contemplative as she kept rowing with one hand.

"Money's a bit tight on the farm back home. Not including the adults, there's twenty five of us at our farm. Our parents decided to have one kid for each letter of the alphabet. Well they had six kids on their own and adopted the rest. And they adopted or had us born in alphabetical order. I'd be the second oldest had Allen not ran away at ten, so I've been the oldest since I was nine and have had to help out a lot around the house. The money would really help out my family. Maybe winning this show will help out our family. Not even counting my aunts and uncles that live at the farm. Including them, we have over thirty people at the farm." Beth recollected her story and DJ nodded quietly.

"I can't imagine the stress. My Momma gets stressed from just me, my younger sister and my two older brothers." DJ shook his head at the thought of twenty more siblings.

"I'm also the only one that still goes to public school. My parents think it's a waste of time, but my Uncle Albert won't let them pull me out. He's the only one at home with a college degree and he wants the same for me." Beth explained and DJ nodded silently as a large splash was heard and they both looked to see Noah and Izzy in the water.

"Fuck you Chris!" Noah shouted as he struggled to stay afloat with Izzy handcuffed to him.

"Did I forget to mention that Chef and I are trying to slow you down?!" Chris shouted from the helicopter above as Chef cackled and Chris proceeded to give thumbs up to Chef, who tilted the helicopter slightly, sending a piano flying into the water below, barely missing Geoff and Heather's rowboat.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Heather screamed in horror as Geoff grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the canoe just as a bowling ball fell right where the rowboat was, sinking it in seconds.

"DJ, are you a good swimmer?" Beth asked and DJ shook his head and Beth stayed quiet for a moment.

"We're going to head off to get away from Chris. Stop rowing for a second and we'll head left." DJ nodded and Beth kept rowing, trying to make them turn left just as another piano fell, hitting the front of the canoe, this time sending the rowers flying towards land.

"Better get going. Chef, no more pianos." Chris told the cook who muttered to himself just as he was about to drop another piano.

"Heather can you swim with your bad leg?" Geoff asked and Heather gave him a deadpan look.

"I hide underwater in the hide and seek challenge. Do you have that bad a memory?" Heather asked and Geoff just chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Well, let's go." Geoff said and Heather sighed as the two started swimming to land with their hands cuffed together.

"Now if it still works…" Izzy fished a remote out of her pocket and Noah raised an eyebrow.

"How many of those do you carry on you?" Noah asked and Izzy shrugged.

"I have suitcases of them back at the cabins. Helps when my IQ is 190." Izzy claimed and Noah looked surprised.

"Huh. So the two smartest contestants on one team. Personally, I have 180 IQ." Noah said and Izzy nodded.

"That is a correct fact. And I'm lucky this one had some waterproof casing, because I'm not a good swimmer." Izzy proceeded to push a button and suddenly the duo found themselves on a beach right next to a dazed Beth and DJ and next to a trio of green bags.

Noah looked shocked as he looked at Izzy who just shrugged

"Teleportation. Wouldn't have been able to figure it out if not for Scarlett using it in front of me before." Izzy got a negative look in her eye at the comment and Noah just shook his head.

"Why do I feel that one day you're just gonna be kidnapped by the government just for your mind?" Noah deadpanned and Izzy shrugged

"I mean, you're assuming they haven't tried yet. Just grab the bag and let's get going." Noah nodded and snatched a bag and Izzy jumped on his back and Noah started walking into the woods as Geoff and Heather got to land and DJ and Beth woke up.

"Let's go." Heather grabbed the bag and Geoff slung her over his shoulder and started running into the woods

"Ugh. My body hurts." Beth moaned in pain as DJ stood up, accidentally forcing her up as well.

"Oh. Sorry. Just grab that bag and I'll start running." DJ apologized as Beth grabbed the bag and DJ picked her up and started running with her after the other contestants

"I'm surprised none of them noticed the giant skull of the island." Chris sipped some coffee back on the beach at Camp Wawanakwa and Chef shrugged as he sipped some tea.

"Mr. Mclean…" The two heard a familiar voice say and they turned to see Ms. Fenderson with a group of black suited individuals and Chris gulped.

"The Board. What are you doing here?" Chris asked politely and one member stepped forward with a slip of paper.

"Ms. Fenderson has gathered many complaints about you from the interns and has had us look through footage of your hosting. She wishes to prove herself as a better host so we are putting her on a trial run for the remainder of the episode. If she can be better liked than you and there are no complaints of her, she will become the host. But if she gets more than two complaints from interns, Chef or the contestants, you will be brought back. You may spend the remainder of this episode watching with us the live feed of the show. Understood McLean?" The Board member told the host and Ms. Fenderson got a sickly sweet smile and Chris growled at her before nodding.

"Understood sir." Chris slowly followed the Board away as Ms. Fenderson sat in Chris's beach chair and put on a falsely sweet smile.

Meanwhile, DJ and Beth had caught up with Noah and Izzy and Geoff and Heather were close behind.

"We've got this!" Beth cheered before a giant beaver with tusks and large, sharp teeth jumped in front of them.

"What the heck?! Wooly Beavers!" Izzy shouted, causing everyone to start backing away from the beavers and they were pushed to the edge of a cave without them noticing, but Heather did notice and tossed her bag behind her and into the cave as the beavers started running at them, making the groups run away from the cave and back towards the beach as Izzy fumbled with her teleporter remote. As they reached the beach, Izzy pushed the button and they all tripped and fell onto the beach in front of Chef and Ms. Fenderson.

"How the?" Chef asked and everyone pointed at Izzy who just had a large grin.

"What the hell was that with prehistoric animals on that island?!" Noah shouted before noticing Ms. Fenderson and groaning, "And why's she here?"

Everyone turned their heads to the producer who just smiled.

"I'm on a trial run as host for the remainder of this episode. And I'll be taking over if it goes smoothly." Ms. Fenderson stated and no one reacted except for Noah who groaned loudly.

 **Confessional:**

"Great. A former fling of Chris's taking over when I'm ripe for the picking. I need to win immunity today or she might try something against me to get back to Chris." Noah slammed his head into the wall to showcase his annoyance.

 **Confessional End:**

"That is if no one hates you by the end." Noah heard Chef mutter to himself and raised an eyebrow before the camera cut away.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh boy. I don't need immunity. I need her to screw up. Worse than the smell of Owen's farts bad. So I fed an idea through Chef that he passed to her. It'll both screw her over and assure my victory." Noah sat back with a big grin, separated from Izzy because dual confessionals ruin the purpose of them.

 **Confessional 2:**

"At least Bookworm knows she'd be worse than his brother. And his idea had merit, so I told her it and she immediately started praising herself. Chris isn't leaving this show anytime soon." Chef sat back with a bigger grin than Noah, his looking more sinister.

 **End Confessional:**

The three teams gathered around three separate tables outside the mess hall than had many wooden heads of former contestants. One for Izzy and two for Owen and one for every else eliminated.

"So this'll be a mental trial." Noah whispered to Izzy who smirked back.

"For this challenge, you'll be assembling a totem pole of the elimination order up until now. Also, Chef just reviewed the footage from your escapade to Boney Island and it seems that Heather was the only one to throw their bag into the cave you needed to. So her and Geoff get a point. And if DJ and Beth win this challenge, no immunity tonight." Ms. Fenderson told everyone, and Heather high fived Geoff and then gave him a weird look for accepting it.

 **Confessional:**

"Geoff usually seems to hate my guts. But today he's just been going with the flow and doing the challenges with me with no complaints. What's his aim here?" Heather wondered

 **Confessional 2:**

"I've put some thought into it in our off days. And I decided I'm going to try to form a new opinion of Heather. I only formed one thanks to how she treated Gwen, but I'm going to try to look past her pushing us off a cliff." Geoff said with a smile

 **End Confessional:**

"Top will be first eliminated, bottom is the latest one. Now… begin!" Ms. Fenderson yelled and Noah and Izzy immediately started analyzing the wooden heads as DJ grabbed Sadie's and Harold's heads immediately and put Sadie's on the top, followed by Harold. Beth followed this by putting Lindsay followed by Justin. Meanwhile, Heather picked up Gwen's head and was tossing it between her hands when she noticed a small number on it. The number eleven. Heather, grabbed Leshawna's head from Geoff and took it from him.

"Their placements… Twenty third to seventh. Geoff, we've got this." Heather claimed and Geoff started scratching his head as Heather went to work. Shortly thereafter, a montage started.

Noah and Izzy started putting their heads together at a fast rate with one going on almost immediately after the other. Heather was putting them together at a fast rate, but Geoff looked confused as she put down Duncan before Cody and Lindsay after Katie.

"Done!" Noah and Heather shouted at the same time, much to DJ and Beth's dismay as they had just reached the merge eliminations. Chef went over to inspect the totem poles as they reached high to the sky. They looked similar in some places, but Heather messed up a bit.

"Noah and Izzy get immunity." Chef proclaimed and Ms. Fenderson looked ready to blow a gasket.

"But how!? I made sure to give Heather the exact order to arrange the heads!" Ms. Fenderson shouted and Noah and Chef smirked as everyone else gasped.

"Deliberate rigging of challenges. I think that won't allow you to be the host." Chris came out of the tree line followed by a pair of the Board of Directors members.

"Ms. Fenderson, your failed rigging of a challenge makes you unfit for a host. If you hadn't listened to Noah's plan, perhaps you would have had a chance to become host. But a host must be smarter. Therefore, you are also removed from the Board of Producers for evidence of you plotting to ruin Mr. McLean's life and his entire family's. You will no longer be allowed back in any regards to this show." The Board member that talked to Chris earlier told the female producer who just stood there shell shocked as Noah and Chef high fived and Chris gave his signature smile.

"Now, tomorrow's an aftermath special, correct? Well in that case, we shall being rewarding the Final Five with a cruise just like the Boy Team did with the Brunch of Disgustingness challenge. So tonight, pick who you don't want to join you. Now we shall be taking our leave." The Board member snapped his fingers, and a larger man grabbed Ms. Fenderson and dragged her off with the members following behind.

The video fades to around sunset with Heather noticing Izzy and Noah talking near the cabins and decides to approach them and wheels herself over to them. Noah stops talking and turns his eyes to Heather.

"What do you want?" Noah asked, holding back a bit of bile from his voice.

"A proposition. Tonight I want to vote for DJ and I know the others are most likely gonna vote for me. I mean, it's not like Beth would vote for anyone else. And in return, I will vote for whoever you wish next time." Heather proposed and Izzy shrugged.

"Why not? Gets you indebted to us." Izzy shook her hand and Noah reluctantly shook hers as well, hiding his disgusted expression from her eyes.

 **Confessional:**

"Bye bye to the big friendly giant." Heather waved to the screen as she crossed out the picture with the pen.

 **End Confessional:**

"Six will now become five. Who will be leaving tonight? The bookworm and roboticist, Noah and Izzy aren't. And neither are the farmgirl and party boy, Beth and Geoff." Chris proceeded to toss marshmallows into the mouths of those called and then the camera focused on the final marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night. DJ, you're on the chopping block for being a loveable camper and kind of just floating through the game. Heather, you're on the chopping block for obvious reasons that we all know. And in a 1 to 2 to 3 vote…" Chris proceeded to let tension fill the air as DJ looked very nervous, with sweat on his forehead, and Heather had a cocky grin on her face as the marshmallow was sent flying through the air.

And it landed in the mouth of…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ happily swallowed the marshmallow and this left Heather in shock. She was eliminated?

"But it should have been three votes against DJ, not me. Me, Izzy and…" Heather quickly turned to see Noah giving her a smirk.

"Oh, did you think I was gonna vote off DJ. Nope. Perfect opportunity to get rid of you struck." Noah happily ate his marshmallow and made sure to emphasize this to Heather who looked on the verge of screaming.

"But then, who was the one vote against?" Izzy asked and Geoff scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't know who to vote for, so I did eenie meenie minie moe and got Beth. Sorry Beth." Geoff apologized and the farmgirl shrugged

"It's fine. Heather's finally gone!" Beth cheered and high fived DJ and Noah/

"At least we don't have to worry about her injury in challenges anymore." Chris added as Chef started pushing Heather down to the docks with everyone following close behind.

"Maybe next time, if you wanted to win, make some more friends. And don't be a bitch." Noah yelled as Heather was pushed onto the boat, her still shocked she hasn't even reacted. As the boat drove off into the distance, Izzy sighed.

"And there goes a free vote." Izzy muttered to herself as she followed everyone off the docks as they all went to the Gopher's hot tub to celebrate and get ready for the cruise the next day.

"A shocking twist. I thought Heather was gonna make the final four at least. But where would the fun be in predictability? Now tomorrow's the next aftermath and it'll have a bit of a twist. What will that be? Find out tomorrow, here on Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted, signalling the end of the episode.

The camera proceeded to cut to Heather sitting on the Boat of Losers and suddenly she started talking.

"Friends. Is that what I really need?" Heather muttered to herself as she spotted the Playa De Losers in the distance and sighed.

"No one here will ever want to be friends with a broken girl." Heather told herself as she braced herself for the hate she was going to get when she arrived.

 **AN: And the Queen of Mean has been eliminated. Honestly, until I got to the end of this chapter I planned to make her get fourth place. But then I thought that Geoff wouldn't vote for DJ and made him just vote randomly and had Noah make the ultimate decision. Eliminate a former alliance member, or the enemy of almost everyone on the show. And he made the right decision. I'm just glad I made Heather last this long with her leg injury. Don't worry, by World Tour she'll be back in tip top shape and will be able to compete like a normal competitor. And I didn't expect making her and Izzy semi friends. It just sort of happened when they made an alliance. And to be honest, I was gonna eliminate DJ this chapter or last chapter. But the eliminations with Duncan and Heather flowed better for me. Eliminating DJ would have felt cheap to me. But find out where he'll place now that where I planned to get rid of him is past.**

 **Only five left and only one of them was planned to get here from nearly the beginning. And that woul be Izzy. Honestly, after I changed her character, I knew I was gonna bring her back and make her get this far. But everyone else? DJ, as said, was supposed to be eliminated by now but hasn't been. In my first thoughts, he was gonna be eliminated at the bike challenge after making a friendship with Heather and her betraying him, just like Lindsay. But that changed as you can tell as Trent left that challenge. Beth was supposed to be gone early in the merge, but I never found a chance to eliminate her fairly. She has made no enemies and even made a boyfriend in Ezekiel early on. I wanted to reunite them earlier, but I think this is better. Geoff went through a bunch in my planning. At first I planned for him to be eliminated in the paintball deer challenge and in later seasons go crazy that no one wanted to be his friend. But when I actually made him have a character through his friendship with Gwen, I threw that idea into a dumpster fire. Noah was only going to get as far as he predicted, only final ten. But after many hurdles and loops thrown his way, he's persevered and is in the final five.**

 **Now that we're at the final five, I do want to know who people think will make the finale. Beth, Noah, DJ, Izzy or Geoff? And who do you think will win? Because I'm only doing one ending, not any alternate endings at all. Anyways, this has been a long Author's Note and I'll just stop talking. Have a good day and have a good school year.**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Heather Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Tiebreaker lost)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated)**

 **9th: Owen**

 **8th: Trent (Quit)**

 **7th: Duncan (Disqualified)**

 **6th: Heather**

 **5th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Girls: Beth, Izzy**

 **Boys: Noah, Geoff, DJ,**


	22. Aftermath II: Haute Camp-ture

**AN: Third aftermath, more campers, and a foreseeable twist if you've seen the show. Watch to find out. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Two: Aftermath Three: Haute Camp-Ture

The camera started the episode from panning over from Noah, DJ and Geoff lounging on beach chairs on the cruise, to Izzy and Beth drinking smoothies at a pool bar and Chef watching the kids as he was relaxing as well. The camera then flew towards the nearby island that housed the Playa de Losers, where Chris was standing at the docks

"Welcome back to Total Drama's aftermath episode. After last episode's craziness with Ms. Fenderson taking over for the last challenge and failing to rig it, we sent the final five onto a cruise for a day of relaxation. And they'll join us here later today for a surprise. But before we get to that, let's recap the eliminated campers up until now. Sadie, eliminated for being a nuisance for her constant wanting to be with Katie. Harold for being first out in the Big Sleep, although he claims to have mad skills." Chris said and Harold appeared behind him with nunchucks

"I do have mad skills. I'm a fine singer, I'm rank 54th in the world on World of Adventures, I can beatbox…" Harold was about to continue when Chris put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't care. You were out second. Let me continue." Chris told the geek who scowled.

"Fine. GOSH!" Harold stormed off back to the playa and Chris sighed.

"Let's continue. Third out was the blonde ditz Lindsay, who didn't do anything but fawn over Tyler and listen to Heather. Next out was Justin, whose only talent was looking good. Then Izzy was eliminated, but she later came back due to contractual loopholes I missed. Then during the phobia challenge, Tyler lost due to his fear of chickens and Ezekiel lost due to scheming from Heather. Then came Heather's rigging of votes against Owen, which forced us to bring him back later. Then out fell Courtney, who angered Duncan who convinced his team to vote her off. Out next was Leshawna for screwing up the trust challenges and not being able to vote for Heather. Too bad, she'd probably not have gotten so far if she did." Chris continued with old scenes shown, such as Noah refusing to eat Leshawna's food and Noah refusing to listen to his teammates during the paintball challenge.

"Then Eva's anger about her MP3 player being stolen got her ousted. And the last premerge loser was Cody, who I thought would at least make it to the Final Six. But he didn't. And came back Owen and Izzy at the merge. And Bridgette lost to her boyfriend in a tiebreaker and Gwen did the same but against Heather. And then Katie was medically evacuated due to the challenge no one shall speak of. Then Owen got eliminated in our first actual regular postmerge elimination. Followed by Trent quitting for Duncan to stay in, though Duncan soon followed by being disqualified for getting outside help from Zoey." Chris continued, with Duncan shown fighting sharks and Trent making the bike jump onto the plane and Bridgette hesitantly eating food during the food challenge.

"Did someone say my name?" Zoey jumped down onto Chris' shoulders and dove into the water and gave a wave to the camera.

"Ugh. Then last episode Noah fooled Heather and got her eliminated. And now only Geoff, DJ, Beth, Noah and Izzy are left. Now today is another aftermath episode, but we're not doing the interviews. That'd be too monotonous. No, my twist will come later tonight when the cruise gets to this island. And now we'll go to the losers of Total Drama Island!" Chris announced cheerily and a pencil flew out of nowhere and hit Chris in the head.

"The heck?" Chris complained and the camera cut back to the cruise where Chef was high fiving DJ and Geoff for a good shot.

"What did you use? A potato gun but for pencils?" Noah questioned as he downed a smoothie from the pool bar.

"Actually, I let him use my teleporter to throw a pencil at Chris." Izzy mentioned from her seat next to Beth and Noah rolled his eyes.

"You invent teleportation and use it for pranks. At this point, nothing on this show surprises me." Noah continued drinking his blueberry smoothie as the camera cut away to black.

As the camera cut back to the show after the intro song, Owen was seen in his swimsuit and floating on the top of the water with his buoyancy.

"Oh yeah. This is great." Owen said cheerfully as he floated pass Bridgette who was talking to Justin and rolled her eyes at Owen.

"Yeah. It is, but do you know where my surfboard disappeared this morning O?" Bridgette asked her friend, stopping her conversation with Justin.

"I think Trent said he was gonna borrow it for a bit to try and teach Gwen with what you taught him." Owen said back and Bridgette nodded before continuing to talk with Justin as the camera panned to the nearby snack bar where Katie was talking with Cody and Courtney.

"I'm glad you're finally out of the hospital Katie." Courtney told her friend as she twirled her straw in her drink.

"Yeah. That experience sucked. But hey, now I get to hang out with my boyfriend and best friend." Katie wrapped her arms around the other two and wailing was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Katie asked and Courtney groaned.

"Sadie has been acting like that whenever me or Cody are talked about or if you are mentioned." Courtney shook her head in annoyance.

"I never imagined not being friends with Sadie by the end of this summer. But, then did any of us imagine how this summer would play out?" Katie said wistfully and Cody chuckled.

"True enough. By the way, has anyone seen Heather since she arrived yesterday?" Cody asked and both girls shook their heads as Leshawna walked by.

"Let's hope it stays that way guys. That snotty nosed brat is just sulking in defeat." Leshawna scoffed and Courtney shrugged and Cody and Katie looked indifferent.

"She didn't really do anything against me, but I see quite a lot of Duncan in you. Hating someone without actually knowing the truth. Maybe you should try to get to know her." Cody mentioned and Leshawna laughed.

"Me, get along with her? How about when pigs fly?" Leshawna walked off chuckling

 **Confessional:**

This confessional was held next to a palm tree in a red and blue striped beach chair that had its back all the way up, not reclining down and was secluded on the back side of the resort.

"You know… we shouldn't give Izzy ideas, because she'll invent something to make pigs fly." Cody rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Katie rolled her eyes, her sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"If we're gonna give her ideas, how about an anti-Sadie repellent? I just know she's spying on me at night." Katie said and Cody gave a worried look around the area, trying to spot Sadie.

 **Confessional End:**

"Come on! Faster!" Eva shouted at Owen later in the day at the gym and had him on the treadmills.

"I… man down." Owen fell off the treadmill and Eva scowled as she looked at his speed.

"Better than before. Go get some water." Eva told him and Owen scrambled away and made his way to the bench where his water bottle was waiting.

"I feel bad for Owen, eh. Eva's an intense personal trainer." Ezekiel told Tyler as he was finally without Lindsay for some time.

"Yeah, but I'm also intense. Watch me do a pushup with just my pinkies." Tyler got on the ground and put his pinkies down and to Ezekiel's surprise, somehow managed to do the pushup.

"Eh?" Ezekiel looked shocked and Tyler cheered.

"Yeah. Strong fingers still work." Tyler cheered for himself before going to work on another machine and Ezekiel shook his head and left them gym, the camera following him as he made his way to the cafeteria, where he sat down next to Gwen and Trent.

"Hey Zeke." Trent greeted and Gwen smiled at him as she kept eating her food.

"Hey, eh." Zeke greeted back as he grabbed an apple from the fruit on the center of the table but Gwen smacked his hand.

"Leave it. Those fruit bowls are only plastic. Ask Owen, who ate multiple of them one time." Gwen deadpanned as she moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good." Zeke put his hands up as Trent strummed his guitar and the strumming was heard as the camera cut away from the three at the table to Harold in the kitchen nearby, cooking what looked to be a turkey.

"And now, we wait." Harold said as he put the turkey into the oven and took off his mitts and wiped his forehead. He'd been preparing the turkey all morning and now it was finally time to cook. And no one could figure out where he got a turkey, not even the Playa's cooks.

"Oh are you done yet, uh it was Harry right?" Lindsay peeked her head in the kitchen door and Harold shook his head.

"It needs to finish up in the oven now. And its Harold, but you're getting closer." Harold gave a small smile and Lindsay cheered before running off to find Tyler.

"Hmm. Everyone's been in here today except for Heather. I wonder where she's at." Harold wondered as he kept an eye on the oven's timer.

The camera cut back to the pool area around sunset where Katie, Cody, Trent, Gwen and Bridgette were all talking in the hot tub.

"So how did surfing go this morning?" Bridgette asked Trent who looked confused.

"Huh? I never said I was going surfing this morning. Who told you that?" Trent asked as he leaned forward from resting back.

"Owen told me that you were taking Gwen surfing down at the beach." Bridgette seemed equally as confused as she saw Owen walking nearby and got out of the hot tub and approached her friend.

"Owen, where's my surfboard?" Bridgette demanded to know and Owen started sweating as he looked past Bridgette and saw Trent look at him with a glance.

"Uh… I… can't tell you." Owen admitted and Bridgette looked shocked.

"And why not?!" Bridgette demanded and Owen looked more nervous.

 **Confessional:**

"Noah had Izzy get the surfboard this morning with her teleporter. He wants to surprise her when the cruise arrives at the island. And that should be sometime soon. I hope Noah knows what he's doing." Owen told the camera fearfully before walking off.

 **End Confessional:**

"Ayiyiyi!" Owen shouted as he went sailing into the pool and Bridgette was seen panting and a nearby Eva who was drinking a protein shake at the juice bar looked surprised.

"How the heck did someone with no muscles like her just throw Owen?" Eva turned to Justin and Courtney, who were just drinking their smoothies and shrugged as suddenly they were hit by the wave that Owen sent up when he went into the water.

A voice was heard cursing profusely and everyone turned to see Duncan and Zoey laying on the concrete, drenched in water.

"Oh I'm killing Owen." Duncan stomped off to change with Zoey giggling and Cody and Katie came out from the locker rooms to see the commotion.

"Campers! All available assemble at the docks! And no killing Owen, Duncan." Chris warned the delinquent who groaned in annoyance.

 **Confessional:**

"I wasn't gonna kill him. I was just gonna break his fingers." Duncan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No breaking any bones either!" Chris appeared behind him with a megaphone and Duncan jumped up, covering his ears.

"Fuck you too!" Duncan stormed off towards the docks with a cackling Chris behind him.

 **End Confessional:**

All the campers assembled at the docks, except for three being absent. Harold was currently setting up a dinner near the pool with Zoey's help, as she didn't count as a camper, Heather had remained unseen all day and Sadie was standing back at the top of the stairs down to the docks, as Cody and Katie kept glaring at her.

"Welcome losers. Well most of you that is." Chris greeted, obviously noticing the three absentees.

"Gosh! Be careful with…. AHHH THAT'S SCORCHING HOT!" Harold was heard screaming like a girl and ran down to the docks, covered in a pot of coffee and he jumped into the water.

"Why didn't you just jump into the pools?" Trent helped the geek up, ignoring Duncan and Justin's laughter at Harold.

"Sorry Harold!" Zoey apologized from next to Sadie, who snarled as she grabbed Zoey and threw her down to the docks, right at Cody, who managed to catch Zoey and was supported by Duncan.

"Oh I'm killing that bitch." Zoey got out of Cody's arms, but was restricted by Owen, who kept her in a bear grip.

"Remember, Owen splashed all the water out of the pool and it's being refilled right now. It should be finished within thirty minutes." Harold reminded Trent as he wiped off his glasses and Chris cast a curious glance to Owen but shook his head.

"So the cruise will be docking soon, but before it does, I am going to ask your opinions on the current campers. First off, let's go with DJ." Chris decided and Leshawna decided to speak up first.

"Boy's got a big heart, and a bigger amount of fears." Leshawna decided to say and Trent nodded in agreement.

"Dude's a great guy, but he's always scared of something. First day, scared of heights, then a fear of snakes, then that horror movie." Trent commented as Duncan started scraping the docks with a hook, making some campers jump back.

"Hahaha! He's not the only one scared of stuff. DJ was a good teammate and even a good friend." Duncan added and Courtney looked thoughtful as Katie started talking.

"Him and Geoff always helped me out of my sad moods." Katie nodded happily and Cody coughed, "Yeah yeah. You and Courtney also did too." Sadie snarled at this, still at the steps that led to the docks

Courtney smiled as she added on to the thoughts, "I think in my time on the island, besides from Katie, I felt I resonated the best with DJ as we both were seeking redemption after our first day screw up."

"Oh yeah. I remember. Gosh, I forget you both didn't jump. But let's talk about another person who didn't jump. Beth." Harold decided to change the person and Chris shrugged as he let it happen.

"Girl's got heart and didn't try to stick out, unlike some other person who isn't here." Leshawna snarled at her own reference.

"I think we all know how Zeke here feels." Owen teased Zeke, who ducked his blushing face into his toque.

"True. Beth was brave enough to form an inter-team relationship very early on and got some sympathy points when Ezekiel got booted." Eva pointed out and Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"What's that mean, eh?" Ezekiel demanded and Eva scoffed.

"She may have been playing you just for strategy. I know if I was her, that'd be the only way I'd get far." Eva dug deeper into her hole.

"You are nothing like Beth! She's kind, friendly, adorable, and compassionate and you are nowhere close enough to compare yourself to her!" Ezekiel snapped back at Eva, who grabbed him by the collar.

"Okay break it up. I'm sure the viewers would love to see some fighting, but not yet. Let's move onto Geoff." Chris decided and Eva growled as she dropped Ezekiel, but not before putting him above the water, thus dropping him into water, leaving Trent to once again help someone out of the water.

"Geoff's… a really great friend. I can't believe he even stood up for me against Heather, well not without her pushing us off the cliff." Gwen sighed happily and Trent wrapped an eye around her.

"Geoff also managed to tackle Eva and keep her down with a bad arm." Trent added and Chris winced.

"We don't bring up that episode, so no commenting on it for Izzy and Noah." Chris added when suddenly a bunch of pencils fell on him from nowhere and everyone laughed.

"Haha. Now let's move to Izzy, who I'm pretty sure has a teleporter after reviewing last challenge's footage." Chris got a pencil out of his hair and shook his head, sending pencil shavings around him, onto the nearby Owen, Ezekiel and Zoey.

"Oh come on!" Ezekiel complained as Zoey tackled him and Owen into the water and Trent raised his hands in surrender.

"Owen's too heavy for me." Trent defensively backed away from where the three had fell into the water. Suddenly Owen went flying out of the water and land right next to Trent, with Ezekiel landing on him.

"Sorry guitar boy!" Zoey apologized as she accepted a hand of help from Duncan.

"Back on topic." Chris warned and Tyler decided to talk.

"All I did with her was when she was psycho and when she was here, she always tried to separate me from Lindsay with a baby bear." Tyler scoffed and Lindsay held up a baby bear from seemingly nowhere.

"Mr. Babe is adorable." Lindsay cuddled the bear, and the bear sent a pleading look to everyone else who just shook their heads in sadness.

"Izzy's a bit eccentric, but she always kept a level head and played the game without focusing on either friends nor the game entirely." Duncan commented as wheels were heard approaching and everyone turned to see Heather ride her wheelchair down to the docks, past Sadie on onto the ramp they had installed just for her.

"Well, well, well. It seems that Ms. Drama decided to join us." Leshawna snarled at Heather who just ignored her and turned to Chris.

"Is she always this confrontational?" Heather asked and Leshawna growled, but was held back by Owen.

"Let's get Heather's opinion of the five who beat her." Chris smirked and Heather growled lowly.

"DJ's too nice, Beth's too much of a follower, Geoff is a crazy party boy, Izzy's a mad scientist, and Noah's a backstabber." Heather said as shortly as possible.

"She's not wrong!" A familiar, deep voice was heard, as it was followed by a boat horn. Chris gave a thumbs up as he saw Chef usher the kids down to the dock from the cruise ship. All of them were, except for one.

"Uh, where's Noah?" Bridgette asked worriedly and suddenly in the distance a figure was seen on a surfboard and Bridgette squinted to see Noah waving as he surfed to the docks. Right before he reached the docks, he turned slightly to land at the beach.

"So that's where my surfboard went. Sorry Owen." Bridgette apologized to Owen, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"Good job!" Geoff applauded and most of the others cheered, once again exempting Sadie. Even Heather had a slight smile.

"And now, losers go to the pool area, and Final Five will follow Chef." Chris informed the group, and the remaining contestants looked confused as Chef led them down the beach, to an area past Noah's landing.

The camera cut to the losers surrounding a now filled pool and were in order of their eliminations left to right, except for Cody and Katie being next to each other, along with Gwen and Trent. Zoey messed around a bit and pushed Heather next to Sadie, much to Heather's ire.

"Campers tonight is a special night. You get one more major influence on the show. Tonight, you will choose someone to eliminate." Chris said loudly and everyone gasped, this time including Sadie.

"So, Lindsay who would you like to join you here?" Chris said with a small smirk and Lindsay smiled brightly.

"Oh Beth being here would be fantastic." Lindsay smiled and a ding sound was heard.

"Don't say Beth's name, otherwise she'll lose." Tyler told his girlfriend, once again setting off the ding.

Elsewhere, Chef had brought the five campers into the basement of the playa where they were watching the scene unfold.

"Clever trick." Noah commented, small smirk on his face as he saw a look of horror pass over Beth's face.

"Someone's gonna turn it around. Five bucks Heather starts chanting Noah's name." Izzy pulled out a five dollar bill and put it on the TV cart that held the television they were watching. Geoff shrugged and put down five bucks of his own.

"Five bucks says Zoey is the last vote." Noah decided to put his own wager down and DJ shrugged as he put down the same amount as Chef brought out ten bucks.

"I bet Sadie goes for DJ." Chef decided and Beth put down money against this.

Back to the pool, one of the interns is seen placing a parrot on a nearby palm tree but Zoey quickly covers its mouth from her hiding in the trees.

"GOSH stop saying Beth' name!" Harold said, but quickly put his hands over his mouth in horror.

"Stop saying Beth!" Katie lashed out and did the same as Harold as the ding was heard.

"Four votes Beth." Chris commented and Sadie smirked.

"Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth!" Sadie chanted four times, but was hit by a shoe by Heather, causing the girl to fall into the pool.

"Oh no you don't. DJ, DJ, DJ, DJ, DJ, DJ, DJ, DJ." Heather started chanting but was dragged into the pool by Sadie.

"Oh no you don't!" Sadie barked back and the two started wrestling in the pool when Zoey popped her head out of the trees.

"Can someone shut up that sound? For some reason it has been going off every time one of you says DJ or Beth." Zoey complained and the bell dinged the final time at DJ's name and not Beth's.

The camera cut back to the viewing room, where DJ was being pat on the back by everyone.

"That's sucky." Beth pat the giant on the head and he shook his head.

"At least I got this far for Momma." DJ gave a weak smile and Chef put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well fought soldier." Chef told the boy and the other four backed up as Geoff grabbed the money.

"So, who won their bets?" Geoff asked, causing Chef to laugh.

"Give it to DJ." Noah decided and everyone nodded as they gave the forty bucks to DJ.

"You're all good friends." DJ pulled everyone into a hug before Chef opened the door of the room.

"Well, if it's any compensation, you maggots get a small party before we head back to Camp Wawanakwa. But it'll not be long." Chef told the five who nodded and followed DJ out of the door. As they came up to the pool, they saw Leshawna slapping Heather silly.

"And that's for DJ!" Leshawna gave one last hard slap, knocking Heather into the pool, to which she surfaces and spits out a tooth.

Some contestants, such as Bridgette, Gwen, and Lindsay cheered as others watched on, without comment.

"Ah, great drama." Chris sipped down a smoothie as he sat next to Justin at the juice bar.

Suddenly someone snapped and stomped the ground, causing a crack to form. This made a cracking sound and it was loud enough to draw everyone's attention.

Everyone turned and saw it was Geoff who stomped and cracked the ground. Geoff silently walked to the pool and helped a drenched Heather out and grabbed the tooth floating in the pool nearby and chucked it at Leshawna.

"Why you gotta go and do that boy?" Leshawna glared at Geoff as the tooth fell to the poolside.

"Assaulting a crippled." Geoff stated plainly as Heather tilted her head in confusion.

"Sure, like the guy I pushed off a cliff wants to defend me." Heather muttered to herself as suddenly a slip of paper appeared out of thin air and she read it.

 _Izzy's making me write this, but I agree. Leshawna slapping you and knocking you into the pool was violent and unnecessary. I may think you are a bitch, but just because of a couple actions. This is a show and they prey on our drama. Just go back to your room here and we'll send Beth and Izzy to check on you in a little bit. Just don't do anything rash. By the way, once you get better, just slap her back. By the way, Izzy's teleporter is very handy. Beth, this is my letter stop writing. Anyways, goodbye for now._

"How'd he write this that quickly? And it seems more like a phone call put onto paper." Heather wondered to herself as she silently wheeled herself away, causing Leshawna to scowl, but was held back by Owen and DJ and even then it was a struggle.

"Why the heck is she so dead set on murdering Heather? I mean, she did do thome bad things, but not too bad to Leshawna." Beth asked, slipping into a slight lisp.

"No one can figure it out, so we just gave up asking, eh." Ezekiel walked up to his girlfriend and she pecked him with a kiss on the cheek, making Zeke blush.

"Hmm. Who wants to bet Chris is gonna drag it out in another season just for more drama?" Noah held up a ten dollar bill and Izzy scoffed.

"No one's dumb enough to bet against that." Izzy informed Noah as he put away the money and went to the food table where the turkey Harold baked was nearly gone, even though the others only had access to it for the last few minutes.

 **Confessional:**

Harold sat on the beach chair with a grin on his face.

"Yeah my mad skillz are being appreciated. Everyone loved the food. Booyah!" Harold pumped his fist and suddenly a bucket of water was dumped onto his head and Duncan was heard snickering with Zoey giggling as well.

"GOSH!" Harold stormed off in rage with Duncan and Zoey being seen as sitting in the tree above the chair and high fiving.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hey Heather." Beth knocked on the door as Izzy glanced around the hallway. She noted that it seemed more appealing than the last time she was here, but then again being in the cabins did that.

"I know Noah said you wanted to talk, but go away!" Heather shouted from her room and Bridgette approached with Noah close by and she cast him a questioning look.

"Why'd you talk to Heather?" Bridgette asked Noah who shrugged.

"Izzy used her teleporter and made me quickly write a letter as Geoff got mad earlier. And honestly, I think she knows more about us then we do her." Noah defended himself and the three girls looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked as she looked down the hallway and saw a drenched Harold muttering to himself.

"Observational skills. After what was supposed to be the horror challenge, I heard her tapping an SOS in morse code. Also this." Noah held up a disk that was titled "Campers Secrets: Tape #3 Heather."

"What is that?!" Izzy asked wide eyed and Noah pocketed it again as he shook his head.

"Something I'm not sharing. It's her secrets and I'm not revealing them. I may be a sarcastic know it all, but I do have a heart." Noah gazed at Bridgette for a small second before walking off and Bridgette followed him as it was nearly time to say goodbye as he went back to the show.

"Goodbye Heather. See you later, I guess." Beth bade farewell as the door had yet to open and Izzy scowled.

"Guess I'll be seeing you as well." Izzy stormed off, a bit more than peeved that Heather had only used Geoff as a distraction to help herself and not acknowledge her.

The camera cuts to inside of Heather's room, to show it barren with only the bare amount of furniture in there needed. Heather sits in her wheelchair right next to the door and seems to be ashamed of herself, almost nearly in tears.

The camera then cut back to show the final four at the docks as Chef and Chris boarded the Boat of Losers.

"Say goodbye for now campers. We are nearing the end of the season and with that we have an announcement," Chris said as he stood near the edge of the boat and some campers looked intrigued, whereas other campers, such as Noah and Izzy, looked bored.

"After the finale, you will be given a two month break and then… well I am pleased to announce that the ratings for Total Drama have done well enough to have another season." Chris announced dramatically, and Owen started the cheering, followed by uneasy clapping and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Wow. Like that wasn't obvious when Ms. Fenderson started interfering in the show." Noah scoffed to which Chris pushed him into the water, and Trent sighed as he helped his friend out of the water.

"Woo hoo! I get to hang out with you guys more!" Owen pulled the closest two people, that being Bridgette and Harold, into a tight hug with Harold gasping for breath after being let free.

"Anywho, we have our final four. Noah, Geoff, Izzy and Beth. Let's finish on a high note. Now boarding!" Chris pulled out a megaphone after sounding cheery and blew it into Noah's ear, making Noah flinch and sent back into the water. Trent snarled and grabbed Chris by the collar and threw him into the water.

"Now help your brother out." Trent said, clearly annoyed at how many people he had to help out of the water today.

"Ugh! This is Total Drama Island and somebody get me a towel!" Chris shouted the end of the episode as he spat out some water.

 **Confessional:**

"Guess I can't be too mad at Heather for getting me out. I'm just glad Beth didn't get out this way. But hey, fifth out of twenty two ain't bad. Next time I'll win it for Mamma. Love you Mamma!" DJ blew a kiss to the screen to show his affection towards his mother before leaving the beach chair.

 **End Confessional:**

 **AN: I like this chapter quite a bit. Just a look back to some losers that I like, a bit of interaction with losers and the final five, DJ's elimination, the establishment of Season Two plots and a little small minuscule bit for Season Three that you might not pick up on (yes I'm teasing you about this. When the episode of Season Three I'm thinking of rolls around, look back to this chapter for just a second and you might see it). And I already know, 100%, who will be the finalists of next season. Next season is more cemented in its elimination order than this one was. But anyways, let's focus on the elimination. DJ is such a great character... in Season One. After that, I feel he had a bit of a descent. Season Two was fine, but the animal curse thing ruined his chances at a good season in World Tour. But I'm not gonna force him down that rabbit hole. I can make one promise for DJ. He will have more to do in next season than in canon. But I can't be spoiling everything can I? How about this? If someone can make a guess by the end of this season as to who the season finalists of next season will be, I will shout them at during the first episode of Action. And don't put it in the reviews as I don't want it spoiled for others. Just PM me your thoughts to that. But I'm focusing too much on the future. Honestly, I've been loving writing this fanfiction and it's been less than a year. But I'm always having more ideas in my head for stories. So I am going to run a poll for choosing what story I should focus on alongside next season's story, which I will be calling Total Drama Action: Back to Action. Anyways, go check out that poll if you want to influence me and enjoy any future chapters or stories I make. Good night.**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Heather Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Tiebreaker lost)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated)**

 **9th: Owen**

 **8th: Trent (Quit)**

 **7th: Duncan (Disqualified)**

 **6th: Heather**

 **5th: DJ (Playa Vote)**

 **4th to 1st: Unknown**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Girls: Beth, Izzy**

 **Boys: Noah, Geoff,**


	23. Camp Castaways

**AN: Who's ready for another crazy chapter and me completely skipping over the next episode. Yep, this is the Final Four episode and there is an elimination. Are you ready? Welp, enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Three: Camp Castaways

"Today is rain and more rain. More so than the last aftermath, which was full of cheer as the final five went on a cruise and met up with the losers." Chris relaxed in a chair in the camera tent as Chef rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and DJ getting eliminated was cheerful." Chef scoffed and Chris smirked slightly.

"Hey I got some cheer from seeing Leshawna slap Heather up a bit. But yes viewers at home. If you didn't watch the previous aftermath, the producers told me to make sure I at least tell you to watch it so you don't miss the elimination that occurred. Anyways, do you want to give the rude wakeup call or…" Chris was cut off by water flooding into the tent and he jumped up onto the computer desk as the tent was carried away from their designated spot for it.

"Uh…do you want to wake the maggots up still?" Chef questioned as he stood in the water and grabbed the tent, keeping it from floating away with his own strength.

"Let them rest a bit. This water is probably gonna push the challenge back a couple of days. Just have them meet at crafts and services later. I'll give them a reward challenge or something. Now go get some interns and make sure this flood doesn't carry any buildings away, because they'd be a hassle to replace." Chris told his second in command who nodded as he punched a couple of chairs into the ground as makeshift nails to keep the tent in place.

Meanwhile, Noah yawned as he woke up and saw Geoff messing around with a deck of cards. Noah raised an eyebrow when he noticed Geoff was playing Solitaire.

"Morning dude. Chef came by a little bit ago and told us to stay put because the lake is flooding." Geoff told the bookworm, who yawned and went to the window and opened it and widened his eyes when all he saw was water, no island. Noah's panicked eyes scanned the surrounding area and he saw another cabin nearby.

"Geoff how long ago did he say that?" Noah asked, with a hitch of panic in his voice.

"Uh, maybe two hours ago. Right after the sunrise." Geoff put down his cards and went to where Noah was standing and saw the water and no island or trees.

"Ok, we're in trouble." Geoff said in a tone that was too relaxed for Noah's liking.

"TROUBLE! We're in the deepest shit ever on this show!" Noah let out an outburst and Geoff flinched back away from the window as the camera cut away to show Izzy messing with some remotes as Beth made her bed.

"What're you working on now?" Beth asked as she tried fluffing the pillow, but it wouldn't fluff.

"Just upgrading my teleporter remote. If I can upgrade it, I'd be able to go anywhere in a fifty mile radius. If this got broken, then I wouldn't be able to replace it until I'm done competing if I am in the next season as it took me just analyzing Scarlett's own teleporter to make mine, but without her data, I'd be unable to come up with the data on my own without a lot of time. I'm lucky this one worked." Izzy held up the teleporter as the ground creaked and a water spout shot out of the cabin and conveniently hit the teleporter and it started letting loose electricity. Izzy and Beth immediately backed up to the window and saw they were at sea. Suddenly the teleported activated and the half of the cabin the two girls weren't in vanished into thin air, along with all of Izzy's inventions.

"No!" Izzy yelled and Beth held her back from going after the remotes as the teleporter faded away and the cabin started sinking.

"Get to the top of the cabin." Izzy commanded and the two went out of the door and saw the boy's cabin in the distance.

"What the heck happened?" Beth wondered as they heard yelling.

"TROUBLE! We're in the deepest shit ever on this show!" The girls heard Noah yell and they immediately deduced it was at Geoff.

"Noah!" Izzy shouted and Beth decided to shout as well, "Geoff!"

The camera cut back to Noah going through his luggage as Geoff scratched the back of his head nervously when they heard their names being called.

"Look! It's the girls! And… uh Noah. Half of their cabin is gone." Geoff pointed at the sinking cabin as the girls climbed the roof, still yelling their names.

"I'm glad I managed to take one of Izzy's remotes. Label in her bag said instant transportation. How convenient." Noah raised an eyebrow as he moved out of their cabin and pressed the water transport labeled button. The remote then hissed and fell to the ground and folded outwards into a canoe.

"Geoff, you good at rowing?" Noah tossed the party dude a paddle and Geoff nodded, still taken aback by Noah's anger.

"Good. Let's get the girls." Noah got into the front of the canoe and Geoff behind them and they started paddling as fast as possible as the cabin sunk further.

"Look, they have a canoe." Beth pointed to the boys in the canoe and Izzy scowled.

"Noah must've stole one of my remotes. Well at least he grabbed a useful one." Izzy let the scowl fall as the canoe neared them.

"Get on." Noah told the girls and Geoff helped them into the canoe right as the cabin sunk into the water and Beth let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that was worst case scenario. All of my remotes are lost, including my teleporter. We don't know where camp is and we have no way to get back as this remote has a timer. Just enough to get us back to your cabin." Izzy told Noah who just sighed exasperatedly

"Why do you have the most convenient things?" Noah asked as Geoff and Beth started paddling, as Noah's arms were tired and Beth already took the paddle.

"Before meeting Scarlett, I liked planning for every situation. And I mean any. Replication of all of my technology will take months and with school and another season on the horizon, I don't have enough time." Izzy groaned in annoyance as they reached the boy's cabin and Geoff helped everyone out of the canoe right as it vanished into thin air.

"You grabbed the one time use one?" Izzy asked and Noah shrugged.

"I didn't look at the labels. I was just curious as to the wiring and how you managed to make those remotes transform into a multitude of objects or hell, that teleporter is something governments would burn countries to the ground for." Noah raised his hands in defense and Izzy just hit her head against a wooden support for the cabin in annoyance.

"Those two are quite thoming huh?" Beth lisped and winced at her own lisp and Geoff nodded but with a smile.

"True, but if they were different, would either of us have gotten here? If Noah was more sarcastic or if Izzy stayed crazy, the show would've turned out differently." Geoff said wisely and Beth looked contemplative and suddenly noticed something floating by.

"Is that the confessional?" Beth pointed out and the three others turned to see the confessional float by and the door opened to show Sasquatchanakwa holding a newspaper before slamming the door shut.

"Uh… you know what? I'm gonna go bang my head into my bed frame." Noah walked into the cabin and Izzy looked wideyed.

"Why wasn't that newspaper a bit lower?" Izzy groaned as she dunked her head into the water to try and drown the image out of her head.

"I….I ... uh…." Beth wasn't sure how to respond and Geoff just shook his head to try and force the image away.

 **Confessional:**

"Yeah, totally not showing that on television." Chris looked to his left to show Chef sitting next to him in a slightly larger confessional. Chef just shook his head in agreement.

 **End Confessional:**

"Speaking of the confessional, why don't we take the time to get to know each other a bit better?" Beth asked the others as they sat on the beds in the cabin and Geoff nodded.

"Yeah, who wants to hear about the time I managed to convince my two friends to come out as lesbians?" Geoff asked with a slight chuckle, "It does involve me crossdressing." Geoff added and Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Sounds a bit tame for a party boy." Noah teased and Geoff just laughed.

"Oh I've done way less tame. Like one time my cousin, Dawn, wanted me and my friends to go hiking with her and the only way I could convince my friends was doing the walk entirely in my boxers." Geoff chuckled and Beth giggled at this and Noah still looked unimpressed

"Yeah just expose yourself to bug bites everywhere. Anything really interesting?" Noah asked and Izzy flicked his ear.

"Like you have anything to add." Izzy retorted to him as Geoff smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, there was this one time that I…" Geoff started before the camera cut away to the confessional cam.

 **Confessional:**

"And the editors thought Chef's rant about me was bad." Chris looked a bit shocked at the story while Chef was laughing hysterically.

"I… gotta… tell my platoon about this one. They won't believe it." Chef wheezed out between laughs and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. You can do that once you tell me all the words you said about me." Chris glared at Chef who just started whistling innocently.

"Now go find the kids!" Chris pulled out a megaphone and yelled at Chef who mumbled as he left the confessional.

 **End Confessional:**

"And that's how I discovered I am a closet bisexual." Geoff finished and Noah looked stunned.

"So you… with your… what?" Noah stuttered as Beth blinked her eyes in confusion at this information.

"So when you talked with Gwen about being fine with your sexuality, it's because… how many of your friends aren't straight?" Izzy looked confused for the first time in forever for her.

"A few of them. Most my friends have feelings for lots of different people. Being honest, I'd say that out of everyone here, I'd peg Bridgette as most likely to be bisexual. No offense Noah." Geoff said with a small hint of worry and Noah just closed his eyes in contemplation.

"Well they're dating aren't they? Bisexual means she'd just like both genders. Nothing to worry about Noah." Beth reassured Noah who just opened his eyes.

"I wasn't worrying about that. Just thinking of a story to surpass Geoff's. And mine's a bit of a doozy. It involves Chris and…" The camera cut away to Chef driving the Boat of Losers into the lake. The camera stayed there for a few seconds, for Chef to glare at it, and it to cut back to Noah finishing his story.

"All of your siblings, including Chris did that?" Beth gasped and Noah nodded.

"Yep. Explaining what happened to Mrs. McLean was… well let's just say I wish I never saw it." Noah shook his head to clear his head of the images he was thinking of.

"Anyone have any appropriate stories? Because I think I need to clean my ears out with hydrogen peroxide." Izzy rubbed her neck in annoyance.

"Oh I do. Okay, so when I was a kid…" Beth proceeded on with her story when suddenly a boat horn blasted through the air, making the camera unable to hear the story but got the last snippet.

"And ever since, I've refused to eat cow." Beth finished as she saw Noah and Izzy lose last night's dinner at her story.

"Maggots!" Chef is heard yelling and they all go outside to see Chef approach them on the Boat of Losers. The four sighed in relief when suddenly a tentacle shot out of the water, dragging the Boat of Losers underwater.

"Chef!" Everyone yelled in terror and Noah's eyes widened in realization.

"If there's a sasquatch around here, what's stopping a kraken?!" Noah yelled in terror as the water turned an inky black and Beth fainted into Geoff's arms, making Geoff wince slightly in pain from his old injury.

Suddenly a tentacle shot out of the water and dragged Beth into the water, making Izzy scream in terror.

"No wonder we didn't perform more challenges this far out and the boat always went on the same path. Chef was avoiding this thing." Noah deduced as Geoff tackled him to the ground as a tentacle swiped right for Noah and it hit the cabin, causing the roof to collapse.

"We need to do something." Izzy shuddered as she tried to pry free a piece of wood but two more tentacles shot out of the water.

"Izzy!" Geoff yelled and Izzy turned around and barely dodged the first tentacle but was grabbed by the second one and went into the water, screaming.

"Grab a broken piece of wood! We need to injure it somehow!" Noah yelled, even though he didn't have to. Geoff silently nodded as he went to where Izzy was and pulled out a large piece of wood as Noah grabbed a slightly smaller piece.

"Never thought my summer would have me fighting a kraken." Geoff quipped and Noah snarled.

"Do you think this is a joke?! Be serious! We have no idea if that kraken is going to kill the others! Stop making quips! Do you see me making quips?! No!" Noah yelled in pure rage when suddenly a tentacle emerged from the water again and shot towards Noah but he was pushed down by Geoff, who was grabbed by the tentacle instead. Geoff bit into the tentacle, tried stabbing it, but nothing worked.

"Geoff!" Noah yelled as Geoff was dragged under the water, leaving Noah alone on a floating, broken cabin. Then the black of the water went away, signalling the kraken's leave.

"Just my fucking luck!" Noah yelled in anger as he kicked a wooden support and suddenly a small flip phone emerged from the wood. On it, it read… _In Case of Emergencies, contact Chris McLean or the producers. Numbers already on phone._

"Fucking hell!" Noah pounded the ground as the camera cut underwater to show a large bubble surrounding the Boat of Losers, with a disgruntled Chef and three cowering campers from the large eye that was watching them.

"Someone go get me my shotgun. It's beneath the loose floorboard in the cabin. I'm gonna make sure this thing doesn't try anything." Chef cracked his neck as Beth scrambled towards the cabin as Chef poked the bubble and it let a small leak of water in before patching back up.

"Tavio sure isn't going easy this time around." Chef mentioned off handedly and Geoff and Izzy looked gobsmacked.

"You've faced this before?!" Geoff asked with wide eyes and Izzy blinked rapidly to make sure she was awake.

"Tavio has been in this lake longer than I've been alive and I was born and raised on the shores of this lake. So I've faced him. As had my father and grandpappy. He likes a fight from a Hatchet every couple of years." Chef stretched his arms as Beth put the shotgun into his hands and Chef smirked.

"Are you gonna kill it?" Beth stammered out and Chef shook his head.

"Nope. Thing will just regenerate. It just wants a good fight, then we'll be let go. When you have the chance, swim to the surface through the hole I make. You maggots should be able to reach the surface. Bookworm is probably freaking out." Chef pumped the shotgun up as the giant octopus was seen swimming by.

Chef's comment about Noah was not true. Noah decided he couldn't freak out and decided to call Chris asap.

"Hello! Who's calling?!" Chris excitedly asked and Noah sighed.

"Noah. But I've got some bad news." Noah proceeded to tell Chris how a kraken dragged everyone but him underwater and he was floating alone in the lake.

"Ok, I'll get a rescue helicopter on your way. Don't worry about the others though. I've been dragged down by it before and Chef knows how to fight it and release anyone from it. Today should have been a challenge, but it was cancelled early this morning. But… No, I'll tell you with everyone. Let's just say that Ms. Fenderson decided to get involved again. I don't know how, but she still holds very little power and she used it. Just… wait for the helicopter." Chris sighed and Noah didn't know the last time he knew his brother to sound so defeated.

 **Confessional:**

"Ms. Fenderson didn't do what I think she did, did she?" Noah held his silence for a few seconds before punching the wall.

"She definitely did. After tonight…" The camera started acting up and cut away to black.

 **Confessional End:**

"Now!" Chef yelled as he shot the bubble, forcing multiple large openings to appear, which Geoff grabbed Beth and Izzy and jumped out of them without hesitation.

"He'd make a good soldier." Chef muttered to himself as he shot a tentacle and Tavio screeched in pain as it filled the water with ink, trying to blind Chef.

Chef held his hand to his eye to protect his eyes from being inked and immediately jumped into the water towards the eyes of the kraken.

Meanwhile, Noah was pacing back and forth in a panic. His breathing sounded hitched.

 **Confessional:**

"Usually I keep a level head. But being stranded on a floating cabin after a kraken dragged your friends underwater… you'd be panicking as well." Noah defended himself vehemently.

 **End Confessional:**

Whirring was then heard from above as a helicopter approached and Noah saw Chef piloting it. The ladder was let down and Noah started climbing up and saw Chris sitting in the passenger seat.

"This is the animatronic Chef. Don't worry about the others. I'd say most of them should be up here in three, two, one…" Chris snapped and Geoff gasps for breath as he breaks the surface with a sputtering Beth and Izzy by his side. The camera faded away as the helicopter landed at Camp Wawanakwa with all four campers.

"I am so glad that we have back up cabins." Chris sighed as he got out of the helicopter and the animatronic Chef went to land the helicopter where he was supposed to.

"Ah, so McLean and his victims return." Ms. Fenderson approaches the group and everyone groans in annoyance.

"Why is she here?" Izzy groaned louder and Chris scowled.

"Her contract had a section in it that should she be fired, she gets to choose someone to eliminate from whatever show is currently going on. But… she can't eliminate someone with immunity." Chris turned to Fenderson who just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. But today wasn't a challenge, so no immunities." Ms. Fenderson grinned but suddenly was pushed aside by a soaked Chef, covered in ink and water.

"Wrong bitchy maggot. No you deserve a worse name than maggot. How about…" Chef took a deep breath in before the censoring began and everyone was wide eyed at the end.

"Whoa." Geoff looked shocked and the other campers nodded.

"Today was scheduled as a challenge day and I'd say that having to fight Tavio can count as a challenge. In which, Noah is the winner and gets immunity for being the only one to not get dragged underwater." Chris smirked and Ms. Fenderson got an immediate scowl on her face.

"You're giving him preferential treatment because he's your brother." Fenderson accused and tried to step towards Noah, but Geoff punched her in the face.

"Back off lady. He's our friend and he won. Get over yourself." Geoff told the woman who snarled and tried again to lunge at Noah but Beth tripped her and pulled at her hair, revealing she was wearing a wig and had a bald head beneath.

"Give it back!" Fenderson shouted and Beth giggled as she handed it to Chef who just put it into his shotgun and shot it at a nearby tree, completely ruining the wig.

"No!" Ms. Fenderson shouted in horror and turned to Beth, "You're eliminated! Get her out of here!"

Beth's eyes widened as Noah, Geoff and Izzy gasped and Chris winced back.

"You can't! We need a regular vote!" Chris said worriedly and Fenderson cast him a snarling, yet confused look.

"You know it's in my contract. You can't keep her here anymore." Suddenly Ms. Fenderson was grabbed by Chef and slung over his shoulder.

"Well, also it's your last time here. Now you are fired. Chef, you got that cannon still? Aim it towards the main land and not the Playa." Chris smirked and Chef grinned happily as he tied Ms. Fenderson around a tree as he went to get some interns to get the cannon from storage.

"Sorry Beth. Wish this wasn't how you were eliminated." Geoff rubbed the back of his head and Beth shook her head.

"Hey I chose to do it. This has been a great summer. I'll be rooting for you guys." Beth smiled brightly and Noah sighed sadly.

"Sorry I wasn't too good of a friend. Maybe when we aren't worrying about the competition we can get in touch." Noah offered his hand and Beth shook it.

"No apology needed. This show has been a lot of things, but I'm glad for coming. Bye!" Beth waved happily as she walked with Chef, or was it the animatronic, to the Boat of Losers as the interns set up the cannon and Chef, more likely the real one, put her into it.

"I swear I will make you pay! Hear me!" Ms. Fenderson yelled before she was unceremoniously shot off into the horizon, seemingly into the setting sun.

"And there you have it viewers. After chaos from a flood, Beth has been eliminated and we have the final three. Just two more episodes viewers and these will be the most dramatic yet." Chris extends his arms to show behind him the three who had made it thus far. Noah McLean, adopted son of the McLean family, boyfriend of Bridgette Oshson, and sarcastic bookworm friend of Beth, Owen, Trent and Izzy. Isabelle Ackerman, brainiac girl who always seemed to have a solution to every scenario, friend to Noah and Heather, and former girlfriend of Cody Anderson. Lastly was Geoffrey Edmund, party extraordinaire and kind and accepting soul to all. Middle child in between four siblings and has a deep relationship with his cousin Dawn, as we saw during that night they had at the cliff, which we could not show. Geoff has made many friends and is very well liked among all the cast. Which of these three will make it to the finale and who will fall into third place? Find out soon, here on Total Drama Island!" Chris ended the episode as the screaming of Fenderson was still heard.

"The final three." Noah sighed out as he sat in the mess hall away from the other two and it seemed like a tension filled the air.

" _It seems that we have finally realized how far into the game we are. From here on out, we're competing against each other." Noah thought to himself._

" _Too bad there's only three of us left. But hey, Dawn made a false prediction and I'm here. Final three." Geoff smiled to himself_

" _Scarlett. You may have destroyed my mind for a time, but here I am. Back and ready to win this competition. With the money, I can make more inventions and take you down should you escape. But one thing's for certain…" Izzy's thoughts trailed off as Geoff and Noah thought the same thing at the same time._

" _I will win this show and take home one hundred thousand dollars!" All three told themselves with determination, ready for whatever Chris would throw at them._

 **AN: Yep, Geoff, Izzy and Noah are the final three. Fenderson's last laugh will be her last appearance on the show, as she was only here to serve as an annoyance and obstacle to the show. I just randomly decided on implementing her one day, no intention of her making appearances past the first season. After all, she'd have no place in Action and Blaineley exists for World Tour. So, she was catapulted away. Beth was chosen to be gone with based on a few things, aside from Fenderson's rage. First, although she has won an immunity in the hide and seek challenge and defied Heather early on, she has not done much else. Whereas, Noah won immunity as well in the hide and seek challenge, won the tiebreaker for the Brunch of Disgustingness, wasn't captured by Scarlett, evaded capture by the Kraken, was the cause of Heather's elimination, formed an alliance that was stronger than Heather and grew from scared of making friends and losing them, to trying to understand how love works, to being able to create lasting friendships. Geoff protected someone from the other team from Heather, saved Cody from trying to drown himself after jumping off the cliff, fought Eva with a broken arm and held her down. Izzy came back from insanity and elimination to make a debut as a good player with her incredible inventions, created a functioning alliance with Heather, Beth and Katie, fought against Scarlett, even if she didn't make it to the plane, and has been a provider of help with her remotes. Beth just hasn't had as much time for her to shine and thus was eliminated. If this was up to a vote, which I'm sure people are upset it isn't, she would have been eliminated anyways because she performed the worst against the kraken.**

 **Beyond Beth, this chapter was important for other things. First, it gets rid of Izzy's trump cards in her remotes. She is now being put on an even playing field as the other two and may struggle in the next episode. Second, a wedge is driven between the final three. Noah and Geoff are on uneasy ground with one another due to Noah's anger at him and Noah and Izzy have a wedge due to Noah stealing a remote. Geoff and Izzy don't really have much in common and the stories, including Geoff's story, in the episode made Izzy uneasy around the other campers. So all three campers are looking out for themselves. Lastly, well... that point will be important next episode but it relates back to the second point. Anyways, I'm hoping to get the next two chapters done soon and then get the special done hopefully by Halloween, if not early November. After that, I'll take a small break and then post the first episode of Action up over Thanksgiving break.**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Heather Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Tiebreaker lost)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated)**

 **9th: Owen**

 **8th: Trent (Quit)**

 **7th: Duncan (Disqualified)**

 **6th: Heather**

 **5th: DJ (Playa Vote)**

 **4th: Beth (Fenderson's Vote)**

 **3rd to 1st: Unknown**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Girls: Izzy**

 **Boys: Noah, Geoff**


	24. Trivia Showdown

**AN: Hmm. I got this done quickly. I mean, I just uploaded yesterday and wrote this in that time after that. But it isn't rushed. No. But I did change the challenge, mainly for one reason. For it to reappear later in All Stars. Yep, that's the biggest reason. Anyways, enjoy the Final Three.**

Chapter Twenty Four: Trivia Showdown

"Welcome back viewers. Today is the day. The final three challenge. The three campers who have made it so far. Noah McLean, Isabelle Ackerman, and Geoffrey Edmund. One Gopher and Two Bass. Two boys and one girl. One returnee against two… uh what's a good word for them to contrast returnee?" Chris whispered to Chef, who just shrugged and Chris groaned.

"You viewers know what I mean. But today, they'll be put into a physical and mental challenge. Originally it was gonna be a triple dog dare challenge, but I used a truth or dare to add onto an earlier challenge, so I had to change it. What is it you wonder? Well stayed tune to find out. Here, on the second to last day here, on Total Drama Island!" Chris said cheerfully as the camera cut away and when it cut back, Noah was seen gagging at the food they were being given. Chef called it an all you can eat pancake buffet, but said pancakes were covered in toenails and hair as the pancakes kept hitting the roof when Chef flipped them.

"It at leasts looks better than the food we usually get." Izzy held back her own gag as Chef put three pancakes onto her plate and Geoff shrugged.

"Noah dude, you drank cockroaches. This is nothing. Give me a big stack Chef." Geoff held out his plate and Chef smirked as he put about twenty pancakes stacked onto the plate and Geoff cheered as he grabbed the bottle of syrup, which was actually good syrup, and headed to eat as Noah sighed and held out his plate for his own portion, which was about five and Izzy got three.

 **Many Confessionals:**

 **Noah:**

"The final three, huh. Strange how I did so much better than I thought I would. I'm just glad Heather isn't here, but she would have been a good hurdle to overcome." Noah lent back onto the wall and sighed in relief when he didn't fall into the toilet.

 **Izzy:**

"I'm surprised the show let a returnee make it to the final three. I feel bad for Owen, but hey he did his best as the other returnee." Izzy seemed to be fidgeting with her hands and sighed.

 **Geoff:**

"Whoa. These pancakes are pretty good, minus the toenails and hair. Chef's actually a pretty good cook." Geoff praised as he was seen still eating the pancakes

 **Chef:**

"At least some maggots appreciate my food." Chef scowled with a slight smirk on his face.

 **Noah:**

"Man this show has been crazy. I never thought I'd date a girl, make good friends, make a decent alliance and be in the final three. Here I am, from antisocial, sarcastic bookworm, into who I am now. Who knew this show would make me grow up? And I swear to god if Chris is outside this door and shouts he knew it would, I'm gonna stick him and Sasquatchanakwa into a room together at night. I'll make sure he lives, but only just." Noah warned angrily and a loud gulp was heard by the sound of feet running away.

 **Izzy:**

"Hmm. Noah and Geoff. Noah is interesting as he always has something smart to say, be it sarcastic or just showing his 180 IQ. Geoff is a seemingly carefree guy, but he is caring and helps others. I just don't know how the three of us are here." Izzy shakes her head in exasperation.

 **Geoff:**

"I'm glad I made such good friends. From my friends on the Killer Bass, Duncan, DJ, Katie and Cody, to the Screaming Gophers, Owen, Noah, Trent, and Gwen. And I got along with everyone else as well." Geoff smiled brightly.

 **Chef:**

"I'm surprised some of these maggots managed to down my grub everyday. Do I need to make worse food?" Chef wondered with an evil grin

 **Noah:**

"One hell of a summer. To think, if it wasn't for this show, I'd be sitting home, holed up in my room with a book." Noah reflected and let out a happy sigh.

"Guess I need to thank my brother." Noah rolled his eyes with a small smile not leaving his face.

 **Izzy:**

"I'm lucky. If my other persona hadn't been accepted, then I wouldn't have been freed. I'd still be a psychopath and I'd be half braindead. And Scarlett is in police custody. One hell of a summer." Izzy smirked but let a tear drop.

"Too bad all my remotes were destroyed though. Stupid flood." Izzy muttered to herself.

 **Geoff:**

"Sometimes, I think about what would have happened had I not been here for Gwen or Cody. Had I been eliminated early, I never would have stopped their self destruction. And hey, I've shown Dawn that… life doesn't need to be what we see it as. I guess that's a good lesson I've learned. But if I win, I'm gonna throw a party for everyone from the show and then help my family. Least I can do. Okay, I guess I'm done." Geoff stood up, causing his remaining pancakes to splatter onto the floor.

 **End Confessionals:**

"Noah, Izzy, Geoff. Welcome back to the amphitheater. Today we'll hold the challenge to determine the final two contestants. And just because we need at least one of you two in the final two, we made sure to have some mental challenge in this competition," Chris told Noah and Izzy who grinned as Geoff gulped.

"Today's challenge is… The Peanut Gallery's Trivial and Endurance. Bit long for my liking, but hey they came up with it." Chris pointed to the audience as the former campers walked into the stands to sit down into three different sections. One with Noah's face, one with Izzy's and one with Geoff's.

"Today you must gather information about each loser and compete in a trivia challenge and answer a question about them. Fail and you must complete a physical challenge of their choosing. Fail both and it's automatic elimination. And that's how we're deciding the loser tonight. So this will go on until one of you loses." Chris informed the remaining campers who gave each other a nod.

"Do your bests. Don't want to win too easily." Izzy claimed and Geoff started protesting as Noah looked over the crowd. In Geoff's section, he had Katie, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, DJ, Sadie and Leshawna. So, they seemed to all be supporting him. Whereas, Izzy had Eva, Heather, Beth, Duncan, Justin, Zoey and Courtney. Then all Noah had was Owen, Harold and Bridgette.

"Each section is the campers you will get questions from and get challenges from. Noah gets challenges from the three in his section and Geoff and Izzy get the same treatment. You have two hours to get as much information as possible from your groups. And no asking for help from the other two finalists. We want you to struggle against each other, not have a friendship finale. Well, now I'm off for a tan." Chris waved as he walked off stage with Chef.

"Who do you think is gonna leave? I've got money on Izzy" Chef asked and Chris shrugged.

"Mine's on Geoff. He won't remember a thing." Chris laughed and Geoff and Izzy sweatdropped as they heard this and Noah gulped as he felt a disadvantage. He'd have more questions that were specific than the others because he only had three people to have questions on.

"O, Harold, Bridge. Let's go." Noah called to the three supporters he had and Owen looked confused.

"Don't we have to stay here?" Owen asked and Noah shook his head as he jumped off the stage.

"Chris never said we had to. Can't let others know what I know, otherwise they may try to make me second guess my answers." Noah reasoned and Harold nodded.

"That is a perfectly valid reason. I mean GOSH, does Chris ever think loopholes will not be exploited?" Harold cheered and was slapped in the back of the head by Bridgette.

"Too loud. Come on, maybe the mess hall will be a good place." Bridgette planted a kiss onto Noah's cheek as they started walking away.

"Yeah, hey whoever's on my team, let's go to the beach. The waves will help me remember better." Izzy called to her team and they followed as she walked past her.

"Loopholes? Wait…" Geoff's eyes widened as he looked at his team and they looked confused to him suddenly digging through his pockets.

"Anyone have a pencil and a notebook?!" Geoff yelled out to his team and Cody chuckled slightly.

"He thought of that and those two didn't. He may act dumb, but he's got more street smarts than those two as well as more social interactions." Cody smirked at his friend as DJ got out a small pencil and Katie grabbed out a small notebook.

"Why did those two have those?" Gwen wondered as she saw Cody rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 **Confessional:**

"I may have had them do that just in case that could help Geoff out. Heh heh." Cody laughed nervously.

 **End Confessional:**

"Okay, so far I've got Harold's siblings, everything embarrassing about them, why he's a geek, how he got many pets, his favorite shows and why, and your favorite food and color." Noah listed off and Harold nodded.

"Should be good, right?" Harold asked and Noah shook his head.

"No, it's not. You heard Chris. These questions will keep going until one of us loses. So I need to know many more specifics about you three. Keep on the facts. I'll remember them." Noah said, determination in his voice that none of them knew he had.

 **Confessional:**

"As long as I get every question correct, then I don't have to worry about the physical challenges. Geoff will probably take the brunt of those and Izzy is less in tune with her group. No wonder Chef and Chris think I'll be fine until tomorrow. But I'm worried, I think they have some trick up their sleeves." Noah stated worriedly.

 **End Confessional:**

A short montage was shown of Noah listening as intently as possible to his group, Izzy kept asking questions and everyone talking to her seemed to be getting annoyed, and Geoff let his group write down anything they think he should know about them. After this, the three finalists walked back onto the stage. Izzy looked tired, Noah looked a bit nervous, and Geoff held his head high.

" _Just keep repeating the information in my head. I can't forget it if I keep it on top of my mind."_ Noah told himself and steeled himself for the challenge.

" _I asked too much. I got too minute details. I doubt Chris knows how minute they would tell us."_ Izzy seemed worried and bit her lip, " _I also don't have my remotes for the physical challenges. This is my own power I need to rely on and it is weak. I'm gonna lose."_

" _I trust my team's judgement on what I should know. I'll trust them."_ Geoff patted the notebook in his pocket and took a deep breath.

"The final three. It is time for the challenge. We'll start off easily. Oh yeah, by the way, no food until this challenge ends unless the food is involved in challenges." Chris smirked and Izzy and Geoff gulped as they doubted the challenges they were given would include food. Noah, however, was confident that Owen would give him a challenge with food.

"First question is for Noah. What is Owen's 47th favorite food?" Chris asked and Noah smirked as he recalled his conversation with Owen.

" _I think he'll try to catch us off guard with absurd questions and minute details. Something like Owen's 90th favorite food or listing the top 100 in alphabetical order. Tell me your favorites in numerical order." Noah told Owen as Owen ate an ice pop and Harold raised an eyebrow and Bridgette smiled._

" _That's a good idea. If we can think of how McLean will ask the questions, he can't stump you." Bridgette clapped her hands together and pulled out a list._

" _Luckily, Owen always talks in his sleep and said all of his favorite food." Bridgette giggled slightly, making Noah roll his eyes as he remembered when he'd hear Owen's talk of food in the cabin._

"Owen's 47th favorite food is a meatball hoagie, with five meatballs with shredded cheese under the middle meatball, barbeque sauce under the ones surrounding it, with shredded pieces of turkey under the first one that enters his mouth and nothing under the last one." Noah stated confidently and Owen cheered and Harold and Bridgette high fived.

"Correct! And you were right in the smallest details." Chris threw the card behind him and Geoff and Izzy looked more nervous.

"I may have a higher IQ, but that amount of detail comes from years of remembering details of things." Izzy muttered to herself as she bit her lip.

"I hope someone wrote specific stuff like that or I'm screwed." Geoff told himself and Noah looked at his two opponents and gave a wide smile.

"I'm not holding back you two! If you want to beat me in a game of trivia, you'll need to stay awake longer than me. Because I stayed up long in the Awake-a-thon and I can do so again. I refuse for my competitors to not give it their all if I am not willing to. So bring it on!" Noah shouted with determination echoing in his voice and the audience was immediately hushed.

"Well, after that outburst, Geoff. What product does the company owned by Tyler's mother produce? And also, what is the company's name?" Chris asked and Geoff gulped as he pulled out the notebook and started flipping through it.

"A notebook? Wait, a loophole. I didn't specify huh? Oh well, I'll allow it." Chris decided and Izzy groaned as she seemed to be in the worst spot.

"Tyler's mom works for Milton Industry's beauty products branch, which produces a large amount of girl beauty products, such as makeup and deodorant." Geoff answered after a minute of searching

"Correct. Now I want some action, so I've got a hard one for Izzy. Where is Justin from, and be specific." Chris warned and Izzy gazed at the audience at Justin and suddenly recalled a memory.

 _A younger Izzy ran up to the new boy at her school. Cody had left already and she was studying and saw this kid there._

" _Hi there new kid. I'm Isabelle Ackerman and I'm from around here. Who're you?" Izzy extended her hand out to the boy who just gave a bright smile._

" _Name's Justin Kalani. I'm from the Big Island in Hawaii." The slightly darker skin boy answered and Izzy nodded happily._

" _Do volcanoes always erupt? Are hurricanes common? Do you live in a forest?" Izzy asked rapidly as the memory faded away._

"Justin came from the Big Island of Hawaii." Izzy looked Justin dead in the eye, shocking him with the information.

 **Confessional:**

"I know for I fact I refused to tell her a thing because… well I was feeling a bit mad she got to return. But she knew that. Did I meet her before? Wait… Isabelle Ackerman. It's her." Justin realized with a gasp and slammed his mirror into the wall in anger.

 **End Confessional:**

"First set done. Let's keep up the pace. Noah, what was the full name of Bridgette's brother?" Chris asked and Noah scowled.

 **Confessional:**

"Yeah Chris. Sure kind of you to bring up bad things from people's past." Bridgette scowled with tears in her eyes.

 **End Confessional:**

"His name… Brandon Arno Oshon. Also side note, you're an asshole." Noah added and Chris shrugged.

"What did you expect? Anywho, Geoff, whose name in your group is the shortest, only being a first and last name?" Chris asked and Geoff nodded.

"DJ. Devon Joseph. Also the shortest in us just saying DJ." DJ nodded from the audience.

"Seems like you know your stuff. Izzy, why did Eva decide to become the strongest girl in the world?" Izzy looked confused.

"That was a decision?" Izzy asked and Chris made a buzzing sound.

"Wrong! Now for an Eva challenge. You must hold a canoe over your head for the next five questions." Izzy groaned as Chef dragged over a canoe, same size as the ones from the military training challenge.

"Ok, Noah. What is Harold's full name?" Chris asked and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady, the fifth." Noah answered and snickering was heard in the audience.

"Ha. Doris." Duncan laughed and Harold glared at the delinquent.

"Correct. Geoff, what is Trent's favorite number and why?" Geoff quickly flipped through his notebook and looked confused.

"It just has 9 and nothing else." Chris shrugged.

"Nine is correct, but you still have to do the challenge. Trent's challenge is… you must build a nine towered sandcastle within half an hour. To the beach!" Chris stated and Geoff groaned as Trent looked embarrassed for not writing more

The camera showed a small montage of Geoff collecting water, building sand up, it falling down and then trying again. A bell rung and Geoff had a decent looking sandcastle with nine towers.

"Good enough. Back to the stage." Chris judged and the camera went back to the amphitheater.

"Time to speed things up." Chris smirked and a montage was shown. Noah was seen giving answers and smiling proudly as he got all of them correct. Izzy messed up some answers, but completed the challenges she was given, such as having to be surrounded by campfires lit aflame without burning or passing out, reciting the dictionary, and kissing a pig covered in mud. Geoff also stumbled with his questions and also had to do challenges, such as being buried under sand for five minutes, being chased by chickens, and being forced to listen to Sadie complain for ten minutes, which was a struggle for all three campers.

"Ok, you're all still here. I'd have thought this would have been done by now. You've got to be hungry now, so you're bound to mess up. Noah, what was the first food Owen decided was his favorite but he dislikes now?" Noah's eyes widened and Owen rubbed his tummy in pain.

"Uh… dang it he talks about food so much I forgot he had to have dislikes. Um, tuna?" Noah looked unsure for the first time in the challenge.

"Nope. He refuses to eat any seafood. The answer was lasagna covered in shredded cheese and tomatoes." Chris clapped and Owen looked apologetic and Bridgette looked concerned.

"Your challenge is to eat an entire Owen buffet in less than an hour." Chris announced and Noah looked shocked.

"Owen!" Noah yelled and Owen looked sheepish as Bridgette hit the back of her friend's head.

"Owen! That's nigh impossible for any of us." Bridgette told her food loving friend who gulped as the other sections cheered at the challenge.

"You can choose to not do it, but you drop out of the game. Your choice." Chris warned Noah who was sweating nervously.

"Come on dude. You told us to give it our all, so don't give up." Geoff cheered for his opponent and Izzy nodded.

"Hey, your IQ is lower than mine, but you've gotten most the questions right compared to me. If you've made it this far, don't give up." Izzy decided to try to inspire him on as well.

"I…" Noah grit his teeth and thought to himself.

" _Do I even deserve being here? I would have been gone last time if not for the kraken randomly deciding to leave me alone. Everyone seemed dead and I was unable to do anything. I almost lost them, so do I deserve to take away their chance at the money? All I'd do with it is give some to my friends and then save for college. Geoff wants to use his for everyone with a big party and Izzy wants to create new machines with the parts bought by money. Should I keep competing? Wait, I know. I think I've always known what. I just need to do it without much thinking." Noah decided, leaving his decision ambiguous._

"I will compete in the eating competition." Noah said with a slight hitch in his voice and Izzy looked at him with a searching eye.

"Good. Give us a bit of time to set it up. Owen specified lots of food. Just a warning, he put some stuff from the Brunch of Disgustingness on the menu." Noah groaned. Of course his friend did.

As Chris walked away from the amphitheater, Noah walked away towards the confessional and Bridgette and Owen looked at him worriedly. Izzy and Geoff decided to follow the bookworm.

"Hey Noah." Geoff called out and Noah looked back at him with a blank stare.

"You better have no intention of throwing the challenge. Neither of us want to be in the finale because of someone giving up." Izzy warned the bookworm who just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I'd give up that quickly. Just leave me alone. Why give me words of encouragement if my loss means you get to the finale? I won't give up, doesn't mean I don't have my doubts." Noah walked away and Geoff sighed.

"I hope he realizes he has a chance." Geoff stated and he and Izzy walked back towards the mess hall to watch the coming challenge.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm not a thrower. I'm just doubting myself. But I need to keep focusing on the goal. Make it to tomorrow. If not for myself, then for Owen, Harold and Bridgette." Noah reassured himself

 **End Confessional:**

"Ready for the Owen Buffet? Well, ready or not, the challenge starts…. Now!" Chris announced and Noah gulped as he saw the entirety of two tables filled to the brim with food. Noah immediately went for a chicken leg and tried scarfing it down.

The camera slowly turned from Noah downing water after food to his worried supporters.

"Owen, you just had to give Chris this challenge." Bridgette told her friend, who just gulped.

"I didn't think it'd be that Noah would do it. I thought it'd be challenges for the other two." Owen defended himself and Bridgette just stared at Noah.

"Come on. Win this." Bridgette cheered silently and Harold was typing on a calculator.

"Based on his current speed and the amount of food, he'd need at least five hours to finish all of this food." Harold told the two and Owen groaned.

"It'd take me twenty minutes." Owen shook his head.

"Not everyone has your metabolism. Still, why'd Noah still decide to do this challenge, knowing he was very likely to lose." Harold wondered as Noah was seen moving onto a slice of turkey.

A montage was shown once more in the episode of Noah eating food, such as hawaiian pizza, Owen's meatball hoagie, tuna and chili.

"Come on. I need to keep eating." Noah said to himself as his stomach was hurting and he was currently at the fifty minute mark.

"He's not gonna finish." Harold stated worriedly.

"Noah supporters, you are now allowed to help. Owen specified help allowed at fifty minutes in. But we're turning off the timer so you won't know how long you have left." Chris told the three supporters, of which Bridgette and Harold glared at Owen, who just lunged at the food on the second table that was untouched as of now.

"Eat. Eat. Eat." Owen said in between bites and Bridgette and Harold went to Noah's table and started eating from the ends towards where Noah was sitting.

The camera cut away to show the tables completely clear, with Noah, Bridgette and Harold clutching their stomachs.

"The total time that took was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"One hour, four minutes and thirteen seconds. Noah, you are eliminated." Chris announced and Noah's shoulders sagged as Owen lifted Noah up on his shoulders.

"Wooo hooo! You did so well little buddy!" Owen cheered, which seemed infectious as Noah smiled and Harold and Bridgette high fived.

"You may have gone over time, but I'm still surprised that didn't take longer even with Owen's help. Anyways, all of the former losers must head back to the Playa now. Noah, go grab your stuff." Chris told his brother as Owen put the boy down. Noah nodded as he watched the supporters of the other two walk out, leaving Chef, Chris, Geoff, Izzy and Noah alone in the mess hall.

"Hey, one last meal? Before you go?" Geoff teased and Noah groaned.

"No thanks. I've had enough for the next week." Noah gagged at some of the food he had to eat.

"Why'd you take the challenge, knowing you'd lose?" Izzy wondered aloud and Noah smiled.

"I did say I wasn't giving up. I may have seemed down earlier, but I did manage to get through that. Good luck, finalists." Noah walked out, leaving Geoff and Izzy with the two adults

"That maggot managed more than I expected." Chef looked slightly impressed, but only slightly.

"Welp, we have our final two. Geoff and Izzy, anything you want to tell directly to the viewers right now?" Chris asked the two finalists as the camera focused on them.

"Yes. We're both gonna give it all we got tomorrow, right Izzy?" Geoff looked excited, and Izzy less so.

"Yes. Hopefully the challenge won't be too hard without my remotes." Izzy looked a bit nervous but Geoff pumped his fist happily.

"Tomorrow will be the final challenge and the final day here, on Total Drama Island!" Chris announced loudly, and this time Chef didn't throw a pencil at him. The camera faded away to Noah on the back of the Boat of Losers.

"I hope I never have to eat that much again." Noah groaned and shook his head as he pulled out a picture. It was him sitting on Owen's shoulders, with Bridgette waving, Harold pumping his fist silently, and there were others not on his team as well, as Trent sat on the ground strumming his guitar as Gwen, still with her blonde hair, smiled happily and DJ was lifting up a reluctant Courtney high up, as Beth was standing next to them, kissing a flustered Ezekiel. He had managed to take this picture before the Peanut Gallery left before him. He looked closer at the image and saw someone behind the group that he hadn't seen when the picture had been taken. Heather was watching the picture with a frown on her face.

"Hmm. Heather. Just what are you hiding from us?" Noah wondered as he recalled the SOS Heather had made before. He was broken by these thoughts as he saw his friends at the docks of the Playa. He'd worry about it later, right now he was too happy that he finally had people to rely on. Owen, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Beth, Harold, Cody and Katie as well though they had refused to be in his picture, because Sadie was stalking them at the time. Even those he didn't know too well, such as Ezekiel and Courtney. But most of all, he had Bridgette with him now. With her, he felt he was good without the prize money. After all, she was more valuable than just money. He had no regrets for what he did this summer.

 **AN: Anyone want to hear how tempted I was to not eliminate Noah and let him go to the finale? Very tempted, but I didn't. For a few reasons. One, I gave Noah a harder time with the questions. The other two contestants, though not shown as but they did happen in the montage. I feel satisfied with the amount I did, as this season is less focused on the competition and more so on the characters. But wait for next season if you want more from the competition. I'm gonna write the challenges in the next season better than this season and try to keep up with the characters. But let's talk Noah. Clearly a central character to this story, but I always knew he was gonna fall short of the finale. Few reasons actually. First, he would not win the relay race in the finale. He'd struggle with all the challenges while the others in contention for the finale would get a margin ahead of him. I always knew he would not get final two. Second, his character. I wanted him to grow and become someone who cares yet can still be sarcastic a lot. He needed to leave in a way both myself and he would find satisfying. What other good way to go than by doing a challenge from his friend Owen? Don't worry, Noah is still gonna be a key character in future seasons and I will grow his and Bridgette's relationship more through those seasons and what happens between.**

 **But now let's talk the two finalists and why they are here. First, Izzy. I completely changed who she was from canon, only resembling really her Brainzilla personality. I just came up with it out of the blue and found it fun to keep writing. As the merge passed and episodes kept going, I found fun in writing her smart personality combined with her over reliance on her inventions. Without her remotes now, she lost focus with the questions but managed to get through the challenges. But her remotes being gone will impact her in the finale. Just wait and see. Then Geoff. He is clearly quite a strong competitor, with a likable personality, a caring nature, and a good physical competitor who fought with Eva when she was controlled by Scarlett. Geoff was making the finale the moment I brought up Dawn's faking of her prediction for Geoff. She knew he was making it, but lied to push him forward. So now we have Geoff and Izzy. Two former Killer Bass, one boy and one girl (to the reviewer who thought Noah and Geoff was making the finale. I've stated that the finalists were gonna be a boy vs a girl), the caring party boy versus the brainiac inventor. Who shall win? You'll see soon enough.**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie**

 **21st: Harold**

 **20th: Lindsay**

 **19th: Justin**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination)**

 **NA: Owen (Heather Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney**

 **15th: Leshawna**

 **14th: Eva**

 **13th: Cody**

 **Merge**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination)**

 **11th: Gwen (Tiebreaker lost)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated)**

 **9th: Owen**

 **8th: Trent (Quit)**

 **7th: Duncan (Disqualified)**

 **6th: Heather**

 **5th: DJ (Playa Vote)**

 **4th: Beth (Fenderson's Vote)**

 **3rd: Noah (Auto Elimination)**

 **FINALISTS: Geoff VS Izzy**

 **Episodes Remaining: Finale and Special (2 Remain)**


	25. Relay Race to the Finish

**AN: This is it. The end of Season One of Total Drama Island: Beginnings, not counting the Special. It's been a journey and I hope this is a good conclusion. We have the finalists' best moments, followed by confessionals and then we're into the challenge proper. Soon Total Drama Action: Back to Action will release. Please enjoy this season finale**

Chapter Twenty Five: Relay Race to the Finish

"Welcome back viewers. Today is our big finale for Total Drama Island. We've had lots of heartache, competition, weirdness, and especially drama on this show. But today, only two of the original twenty two remain. Geoff, the party boy, and Izzy, the robotics nerd. Today they shall compete in the final challenge of this season, to finally see once and for all who will win the one hundred grand?" Chris was surrounded by celebratory balloons and streamers.

"But before that, the producers wanted me to make a short reel of each character's most defining moments. After this, we'll come back with the confessionals the two competitors made before the final challenge and then they shall duke it out." Chris clapped his hands and static was shown as the camera cut away.

 _ **Geoff's Moments**_

 _Moment 1:_

" _It's too big to get into these locks dumbass." Heather deadpanned as Geoff, as he was right next to Heather, coughed and held up the knife in his seemingly bad hand but now the cast was taken off and wasn't chained up._

" _I guess he didn't want to restrain something already restrained." Geoff said as he stuck the knife into his lock and started turning and twisting it and suddenly his chains fell off._

" _Also, it was the perfect size Heather." Geoff said as he started unchaining his feet and started next on Duncan._

" _How long has your arm been good?" Duncan asked and Geoff shrugged._

" _Uh, during the challenge, but I thought to keep it to myself in case I needed an advantage." Geoff admitted as Duncan took the knife and started unlocking the chains much faster._

 _Moment 2:_

" _Wait! Dude!" Geoff yelled as he came up the cliff and Cody scowled before jumping off the cliff and not waiting. Geoff bit his lip as he saw Cody close his eyes as he hit the water. Geoff then proceeded to jump off the cliff with no hesitation. Geoff submerged under water and saw Cody willingly letting himself fall to the bottom of the lake and Geoff swam as fast as possible and grabbed Cody by his arms and pulled him up. Geoff then started struggling to breath right as he reached the surface and gasped heavily as he made it to the top._

 _Geoff proceeded to drag Cody to the shore and started performing CPR to get any water out of his lungs. After what seemed like an eternity, Cody started gasping for air._

" _G-Geoff?" Cody coughed as he sat up and saw the shirtless party boy who frowned._

" _Dude. Not cool." Geoff proceeded to put his finger down his throat to make himself throw up any water he swallowed._

" _Disgusting. But why save me?" Cody asked and Geoff rolled his eyes._

" _Like I was gonna let you drown yourself. Think of people who would miss you." Geoff told the kid, who in the scenario, now looked weak and frail, unlike ever before._

" _No one but my sisters." Cody scowled at Geoff, who shook his head._

" _Didn't you see how upset Katie? Or how about how your cousin Ezekiel would feel? I know that if I tried that, my cousin would try to kill me and then forgive me for two seconds, then force me to live in the woods for a week, then…" Geoff was ready to talk more, but a large boom was heard and they looked to the sky and saw storm clouds and it started pouring._

" _Guess we should get back to camp." Geoff looked to the sky and looked around and saw that they ended up on the side of the cliff opposite the way to camp._

 _Moment 3:_

 _Meanwhile, Geoff decided to go to the top of the cliff as he thought no one would find him there. But soon he would find out he was wrong. He just was sitting at the edge without a care when he heard footsteps._

" _Who's there?" Geoff called out, completely unworried._

 _Then Heather reached the top of the cliff with Gwen meekly following. Geoff raised an eyebrow at Gwen's behavior._

" _Hey goth gal. You okay dudette?" Geoff asked and Gwen looked at the ground while Heather walked up to the party guy._

" _She's fine. But soon you won't be." Heather then tried to push Geoff off the cliff but he pushed back and Heather fell on to her butt._

 _ **Confessional:**_

" _I may be a nice guy that can be gullible at times, but this ain't one of those times." Geoff said with a determined look as he straightened his hat._

 _ **End Confessional:**_

" _Good job, Bambi." Geoff taunted as he stood up and stomped over to Heather while Gwen just watched._

" _I may be a happy go lucky guy, but Gwen is not acting like who she did earlier in the game. Now, what are you blackmailing her with? Her crush on Trent? Issues with her family? Personal problems?" Geoff growled and Heather looked shocked at the party guy acting threatening._

" _There is nothing I hate more than a bully." Geoff growled as he punched Heather in the face and Gwen uncharacteristically giggled._

 _ **Izzy Moments:**_

 _Moment 1:_

" _And we're down to the only sane person that we're interviewing it seems. Maggot farmboy. You're up." Chef said and Zeke stood up just as someone coughed to get their attention. The remaining two people at the Aftermath area looked and saw Izzy in a different attire, which included her glasses. She wore a plain green t-shirt with a picture of a book on it, wore black shorts and had her hair down to her back. She was also wearing a lab coat which she took off as she approached the Aftermath area._

" _Hello Chef Hatchet. Ezekiel." Izzy greeted the two people still at the Aftermath area._

" _You look nice Izzy. And less crazy looking." Zeke complimented the former crazy girl._

" _Thank you for the compliment. Chef Hatchet, I assume Chris McLean got the phone call about me returning?" Izzy asked as she sat on the bench and Zeke looked confused._

" _Why are you returning?" Zeke asked as he scratched his head in confusion._

" _Well after Owen fell into my backyard, I decided to look through the contract that everyone had to sign, just to see what I had gotten into before, and found that in fine print on the last page that the host can not interfere with votes and can't vote a camper off himself with bias, and it was very small below the signature line so I doubt anyone saw it when looking through it initially. Which is exactly how I was voted off and thus I called the producers and they decided to let me back onto the game, but not until the merge arrives." Izzy informed the farmboy._

" _Which had Chris in a bad mood the last few days." Chef pitched in and Izzy nodded._

" _I rewatched the episode I was eliminated and found out that he only accepted me for my former crazy persona." Izzy agreed with Chef._

" _Hey when you get back to the island can you give Beth this?" Zeke walked to Izzy and handed her a necklace with a wooden medallion with B+Z on the center._

" _Why not?" Izzy shrugged as she put the necklace in her pocket._

 _Moment 2:_

" _DJ? What's the matter?" Izzy looked away from her machine and saw DJ looking negative._

" _I'm done for. I can't catch a deer. I am scared of fake horror movies. I couldn't catch Duncan. I was found early in hide and seek. And I couldn't help against Scarlett. And I also got out in the first round of the truth or dare challenge. And I could barely stomach the brunch. I also didn't jump the first day. I haven't done anything memorable. All I'll be known for is being unreliable." DJ said in sad resignation._

" _You did something I never could." Izzy admitted and DJ looked confused._

" _What is that Iz?" DJ asked as he wiped away a couple of tears._

" _A couple things actually. You faced your fear of snakes. You've made friends with nearly everyone. And most importantly, you've been true to yourself, even today. I ran into Beth earlier and she told me that you chose to help her get the chameleon off your face. You know what, I'll help you get your deer." Izzy grabbed DJ's hand and helped him up._

 _Moment 3:_

 **End Confessional:**

" _Katie, why in the world did you do that? I told you earlier how you could control a good majority of the votes, but you go and forgo that. Why?" Izzy questioned as she and Katie were relaxing in the Gopher hot tub that Chris now allowed everyone to use._

" _I messed up ok. You said you'd be my friend and I immediately tried shutting out the others. I did the same growing up." Katie admitted and Izzy blinked her eyes._

" _You did?" Izzy asked as she adjusted her glasses._

" _Me and Sadie became friends in fourth grade and at that time, I was probably the most popular girl. But Sadie started convincing me to only focus on her and as a kid, I didn't question it. Now, looking back on it, Courtney was one hundred percent right. Sadie just wanted to leech off of my successes and I never realized it." Katie stared down at the water and sighed, "I'm probably gonna be the next one out. At least without Sadie, I made more friends with Courtney, Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and you. And then Cody too." Katie then blushed at mentioning Cody._

" _You know, Cody claims to have a small heart but he has the biggest one ever. Any girl to end up with him is lucky." Izzy stated as she had a little blush._

" _Yeah, says his first girlfriend." Katie teased and Izzy rolled her eyes as the conversation cut there with the loudspeakers blaring a siren._

The flashback moments stop as a picture of Noah is shown on screen. Under his face read,

"Fix your security system. It's too easy."

"Oh come on! Just cut to the confessionals!" Chris' voice is heard ordering others around and the screen cut to static.

 **Many Confessionals:**

 **Izzy:**

"Huh. Final two. Money's almost within my grasp. Didn't imagine I'd return and make it here." Izzy contemplated as she polished her glasses

 **Geoff:**

"Woo hoo! What a great summer!" Geoff cheered happily

 **Izzy:**

"I guess this was a worthwhile experience." Izzy gave a small smile as she recalled the events at camp

 **Geoff:**

"I met so many great people. DJ, Duncan, Katie, Cody, Owen, Noah, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy and even Eva. Everyone here was great!" Geoff listed off several different people

 **Izzy:**

"I mean, not like I had a choice in coming here. But hey, at least that psycho is behind bars now." Izzy chuckled at the fate of Scarlett

 **Geoff:**

"But man! The challenges were brutal. My arm got injured, Heather broke her legs, Izzy lost her finger. I wonder if she has any plans for a robotic finger." Geoff calmed down slightly as he thought about the bad happenings

 **Izzy:**

"First thing I'm doing when I get home is making a robotic finger." Izzy added after Geoff's previous confessional, not knowing Geoff had asked that.

 **Geoff:**

"I do wish some things didn't happen. Like those brutal challenges, that chainsaw guy kidnapping us, Cody trying to drown himself by jumping from the cliff. I don't know why he jumped. He could have just gone down to the beach of the cliff to do it, but hey I saved him and that's all that matters." Geoff gave a satisfied grin

 **Izzy:**

"I wish I could have made better plans. Some of my actions were split second decisions with no thought. Like my alliances. But they worked out. I'm at least gonna give some of the money to those who supported my getting here." Izzy mentioned with a shake of the head.

 **Geoff:**

"What do I think I'll be remembered for? Hmm…" Geoff pondered this thought.

 **Izzy:**

"What I'll be remembered for… possibly my inability to hide in the background. I always made what I did memorable. Or so I'd like to believe. Maybe that was more my remotes than me." Izzy looked very upset at the last thing she said.

 **Geoff:**

"I'd like to think every dude here remembers me for my heart. Yeah. I'd like that." Geoff looked much calmer than he's ever been with his answer and gives a toothy smile.

 **Izzy:**

"How can I win today without my remotes?" Izzy pondered to herself, being unsure of her own abilities

 **Geoff:**

"Bring it on dudes! I've got this!" Geoff cheered confidently

 **Izzy:**

"Welp, I'm done here." Izzy put a hand over the camera before the confessional turned off.

 **End Confessionals:**

"Campers, today is the final challenge of Total Drama Island. Geoff, Izzy, you've both managed to get through the harsh challenges and grueling food. Are you ready for the final challenge?" Chris asked the two campers as he and Chef stood by a pair of bleachers.

"I've got this done dude!" Geoff cheered and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this done with. Not like I'm gonna win without my remotes." Izzy muttered to herself.

"Conflicting attitudes. I like it!" Chris smirked as he raised his arms high and a tv screen was lowered.

"Here's the deal. We had this relay race set up, but we added some things at the last moment. First thing is a bit of a throwback. First you must eat a whole pizza pie from the Brunch of Disgustingness, followed by cockroach smoothies." Chris started off as a pair of interns dragged out a table in between the pair of bleachers, with a blender of cockroaches and two pizzas covered by anchovies, grasshoppers and jellyfish. Izzy and Geoff both gagged at this.

"Be glad you maggots don't have to eat any shoes." Chef grumbled and Geoff gulped at the thought.

"Next up is a race to climb a pair of totem poles, finished ones using larger camper heads from the triathlon. And do be warned that one of them is covered in butter. Not saying which one though. Where would the fun be in that?" Chris cackled and Izzy looked nervous at the thought of using her upper body strength.

"Then you must race to a small ravine that in order to cross, you must find a hidden egg and must answer a trivia question. Then you have to cross the ravine on planks of wood. Don't worry, the intern we had test it just got out of the hospital." Chris tried to be reassuring and Izzy looked sceptical.

"After how long?" Izzy asked and Chris shrugged.

"Four, five weeks? I don't know. Lost count. Oh yeah, there's our favorite freshwater, man eating sharks done in the ravine. So… don't die." Chris smirked and Izzy and Geoff both looked at each other nervously.

"After that, you must race for the campfire ceremony to grab a pair of oars and must go down to the beach and row to Boney Island. There you must find Sasquatchanakwa, who has chosen somewhere on the island to hide. After you find him, head back to camp and you must water ski through mud to finish off the race and both you and the ski must pass the finish line. Oh yeah, Chef decided to add a bit of extra challenge, so to reach Sasquatchanakwa, there's a little Chef challenge you have to go through. You'll know when you find it." Chris finished as he turned on the television behind him to show a portrait of Izzy and Geoff.

"And I added in a little twist. The former competitors will be working to slow you down based on a randomized team generator. But we excluded Heather and Noah. Heather for her wheelchair and Noah because he was eliminated last episode and for the sake of fairness." Chris clicked a red button on the television and underneath the portraits of Geoff and Izzy appeared the other campers.

Underneath Geoff was Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Eva and Duncan. Underneath Izzy was Owen, Trent, Cody, Ezekiel, Harold, Beth, Tyler, Lindsay and Leshawna.

"These teams were shown to the Peanut Gallery earlier and right now they are spread all across the obstacle course. You are allowed, only once, to allow a helper to complete a challenge for you. So choose wisely when you want help." Chris informed the two contestants who nodded as Noah and Heather took seats at the bottom of the bleachers.

"This is the final challenge. Let the Rejected Olympic Race, begin!" Chris shouted as Chef pulled out an airhorn and a megaphone and let the sound become louder as Geoff and Izzy ran to the table with the pizza and cockroaches.

"Welp, cheers." Izzy shuddered slightly as she ate a slice of the pizza and gagged. Geoff gulped as he bit into the pizza. Chef cackled as he started blending the cockroaches in front of the final two.

"Oh don't mind me maggots. Just making your smoothies." Chef cackled again as Izzy gagged. Geoff finished a slice and moved onto another and Izzy, shivering, followed close behind. As the pizza was finished, a cup of cockroaches in liquid form was put in front of both contestants. Izzy hesitated as Geoff gulped and opened his mouth wide and dumped the entire cup into his mouth at once and swallowed.

"Now get going maggot!" Chef yelled in Geoff's ear, making him jump and run across the starting line near the bleachers to the next challenge.

"I can do this. I don't need any help. My remotes wouldn't help anyways." Izzy reassured herself as she slowly drank the cockroaches and gagged as she finished.

"Get going maggot!" Chef shouted again, scaring Izzy into running after Geoff.

"Geoff is approaching the totem poles." Trent is heard whispering to Cody in the forest near the totem poles. Cody jumped down from the tree and started walking towards Geoff.

"Get the false sign ready. I'll distract him." Cody told his partner and suddenly Cody was pinned to the ground by Duncan, who was hiding nearby as well.

"Geoff! The non-buttered one is the one on the right!" Duncan shouted as Geoff approached the two and Geoff gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks dude." Geoff smiled as he ran towards the totem poles and Cody pushed Duncan off and growled.

"Guess I better get there before Geoff." Cody told himself, running after Geoff, with Duncan close behind. Trent meanwhile was just watching from the trees, not wanting to get involved in the inevitable fight. Suddenly, Gwen climbed up the tree and sat next to Trent.

"Got any popcorn?" Gwen joked and Trent rolled his eyes.

"Let's just hope Duncan doesn't kill anyone." Trent kept his eyes on the totem poles as Izzy ran by the tree the couple was sitting on.

"Oh no you don't!" Cody tackled Geoff to the ground as he almost reached the totem pole to start climbing. Cody started dragging Geoff away, when Geoff bit into Cody's hand.

"Sorry!" Geoff apologized as he started climbing the right totem pole as Izzy approached behind Duncan, Izzy breathing heavily. Duncan didn't pay her any mind as he picked Cody off the ground and threw him into Izzy's totem pole.

"And stay down Anderson!" Duncan shouted as the left totem pole fell backwards from the force of Cody being thrown at the pole.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Duncan shouted as he turned back to grab Izzy, but she had already ran to the fallen totem's top and grabbed a blue flag from it.

"Due to majorly screwing up, Duncan accidentally puts Izzy into the lead." Chris announced over the loudspeakers and Izzy pumped her fist weakly as she headed down the path towards the ravine as Geoff grabbed his flag from the top of the totem pole and started sliding down.

Izzy is seen approaching the ravine and sees Eva and Owen fighting, with Eva bending Owen's arm the wrong way.

"Uh… ok." Izzy kept quiet to herself, as to avoid the fight and decided to start looking around for the egg.

"Just say uncle!" Eva shouted, not noticing Izzy looking nearby for the egg but Owen did but didn't talk.

"Hey is that your teammate over there that needs help?" Owen tried distracting her, but it failed.

"As if. I could hear his footsteps if he was." Eva claimed as Izzy cheered as she found her egg hiding inside a tree log.

"Grrawrh!" Eva lunged at Izzy but Owen grabbed Eva by the leg and slammed her into the ground.

"Go!" Owen shouted as Eva stood up, dazed and bent Owen's leg backwards and it is heard snapping.

"Now… lose!" Eva lunged at Izzy, but Geoff runs in front of it as he had finally caught up and pushes Izzy away and is slammed into a tree.

"Geoff!" Izzy shouts as she runs to the party boy and helps him up as blood trickles from his forehead and left arm.

"Hey Iz. Man Eva is way too into this." Geoff wiped the blood away from his head and suddenly an egg fell from a nearby tree and Justin is seen waving as a swooned Lindsay fawns over him.

 **Confessional:**

"Of course. What else would he be useful for?" Izzy rolled her eyes.

 **End Confessional:**

"As of right now, we have a tie race. But can they keep it up over the ravine. Also, no interruptions over the ravine. Producers just called and said if any of the Peanut Gallery caused anyone to fall down that, we'd be majorly sued. Sorry Leshawna, you can't use Sadie as a projectile." Leshawna is seen dropping Sadie to the ground on the other side of the ravine.

"Sharks would probably vomit her right back up anyways." Leshawna grumbled as she walked off, leaving Sadie behind.

"That's a long drop. I can't do this." Izzy gulped but Geoff put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've got this dudette. You can beat me even without your remotes. Now… woo hoo!" Geoff cheered loudly as he sprinted across his plank of wood with his egg held like a football and suddenly a loud bird was heard.

"Duck!" Izzy yelled as she started her way across.

"Giant eagle eggs? Nice." Duncan complimented as he sat on a top row of bleachers and Chris smirked.

"Oh and those are the mothers, so…" Chris left the comment open and Cody shook his head.

"You are a cruel man McLean, but I appreciate that." Cody added his two cents as the camera cut back to the final two.

"Book it!" Izzy shouted as she and Geoff both quickly made their way across the wooden planks and carefully place the eggs into an eagle's nest.

"Ugh. I think I'm gonna…" Izzy proceeded to vomit out the pizza and cockroaches and it landed on Sadie, who was laying where Leshawna dropped her.

Sadie let out a primal growl as she lunged at Izzy, tackling her to the ground, her head hanging over the ravine.

"You asshole!" Sadie shouted as vomited dripped from her clothes.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" Izzy grunted out as she managed to push Sadie off of her and onto the ground. Geoff gave her a thumbs up before running off, he himself struggling to keep down his own vomit. Izzy followed close behind, ignoring the vomit on her clothes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention…" Suddenly a hatchet flew through the air and Geoff ducked under it to see a robotic Chef with Harold and Courtney fighting each other for a remote.

"I gave those two access to Chefbot. Have fun getting the oars." Chris cackled and Geoff and Izzy gulped.

"Uh oh." They said in sync as Courtney wrested the remote away from Harold and Chefbot immediately threw another hatchet at Izzy, who ducked behind a nearby tree to dodge it.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Izzy shouted as Harold grabbed the remote and had Chefbot tackle Geoff to the ground. Harold then smashed the remote into the ground.

"Now he's locked into the setting. Ha!" Harold laughed but Courtney kicked him in the balls, sending him to his knees.

"Sorry Geoff!" Courtney apologized as she failed to notice Izzy sneak by and grab a pair of oars and run towards the beach. Geoff grunted as he failed to push Chefbot off of him.

"And it looks like Izzy has gained the lead once again. Huh, thought she'd fail without remotes." Chris mentioned over the loudspeakers and Courtney groaned in annoyance.

"I can't… get it off." Geoff grunted as he looked down at the beach and saw Izzy start paddling away.

" _I'm getting behind. Did I let myself become overconfident with Dawn's predictions?" Geoff wondered to himself as he stopped struggling and got pinned to the ground harder._

Izzy continued rowing as she approached the fog that surrounded Boney Island, not knowing Geoff was close to giving up.

" _Don't give up!" Geoff heard Dawn shout out him in his head and Geoff's eyes widened._

" _No I can't let them down. My friends back home, Dawn, Dad, Mom, Uncle Sean. Cody, Gwen, Beth. The Killer Bass and my Gopher friends. I won't let them down!"_ Geoff let out a yell as he stood up and picked up the Chefbot over his shoulder and slammed it back into the ground, causing robotic parts to fly everywhere.

"I don't need any oars." Geoff claimed as he ran down to the beach and started swimming as fast as possible across the lake.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Chris asked Chef as they watched from the finish line and Chef shrugged.

"I'll allow it." Chris decided and the camera cuts to Izzy finally reaching the shore of Boney Island. She made a split second decision to go down the left path as Geoff reached the shore, breathing in exhaustion.

"To the right is the cave. So left is probably where it is." Geoff told himself as he tripped over a wire and tilted his head.

"Uh oh." Geoff gulped as he heard footsteps run away from where he was.

"Hey Izzy!" Bridgette yells from a tree as an arrow flies by her head.

"Hey Bridgette!" Izzy greeted back as she ducked under another arrow. Izzy narrowed her eyes at the arrows.

"Wait…" Izzy's eyes widened in realization as a net sprung from the arrow and on top of Izzy.

"You left some stuff behind at the Playa and Noah put this together." Bridgette twirled the bow as DJ brings some rocks and lays them on the edges of the net.

"Sorry Iz." DJ apologizes as they see Geoff approach, still soaked in water.

"What happened to you?" Izzy asked as she tried to push the net off.

"Swam all the… way here. Now being hunted… wait… a second." Geoff tried catching his breath as he tried thinking of an idea. Suddenly Tyler tackled Geoff to the ground as Ezekiel hog tied Geoff's arms and legs.

"I thought the tripwire would have been a trap." Tyler wondered aloud as he smiled at Bridgette and DJ.

"I thought if he was scared we'd catch him easier, eh. It works back home with our dogs." Ezekiel explained as Geoff struggled against his knots.

"Chris! I want for one of my teammates to find Sasquatchanakwa for me." Geoff yelled and Chris' voice comes over the loudspeakers.

"Allowed. DJ is now the one who needs to find Sasquatchanakwa and bring you there. But he won't be doing Chef's challenge." Chris answered over the loudspeakers and Geoff sighed as Tyler tried to tackled DJ, but Bridgette just grabbed him by the collar of his sport jacket.

"Get going. What are you waiting for?" Bridgette told DJ as he untied Geoff by snapping the ropes and hoisted Geoff over his shoulders.

" _Should I use my free challenge? Or will there be something worse? Maybe at Chef's challenge. First I need out from here. But how? I don't have my remotes. I'm worthless."_ Izzy stopped struggling as Bridgette kicked Tyler in the face and Ezekiel ran off after DJ.

" _Maybe I'll I'm worth is my inventions…" Izzy sighed in her head when suddenly she heard Noah's voice in her head._

" _I refuse for my competitors to not give it their all if I am not willing to. So bring it on!" Izzy recalled him saying during the trivia challenge._

" _Not my all… Right! I can do that at least! Push my physic limits!"_ Izzy shouted to herself in her head and gave a growl out loud as she bit into the net, tearing into it and started biting to make a big enough hole to escape from. Bridgette turned to her and Izzy ran at her and punched her in the face, sending blood out of her nose.

"Sorry, but I have to win." Izzy apologized as she ran off to follow DJ, Tyler and Geoff.

As DJ neared the backside of the skull of the island, Tyler tackled DJ to the ground sending Geoff flying until he was inches from mud.

"Welcome Geoff, to Chef's challenge. Remember the challenge Chef set up before when I gave him reins for a day and you were gone with Cody? Well, now you have to do it again, in under a minute." Chris's smirk seemed palpable over the loudspeakers and Izzy groaned in the distance.

"Welp, here goes." Geoff started running through the mud, climbed the wall, and started hopping through tires. As he reached the end of crawling under barbed wires, Izzy arrived.

"Fucking hell!" Izzy yelled as she fell to her knees and took in a deep breath.

"Chris! I request for Ezekiel to complete this challenge for me! Sorry Tyler, but I know you're pretty clumsy." Izzy apologized to her other helper.

"Request granted! Homeschool, report to the Sasquatchanakwa site and do the Chef challenge." Chris announced and Zeke is heard groaning in the distance.

"Geoff has reached Sasquatchanakwa. He can move to the next challenge." Chris announced as a mud covered Geoff high fived Sasquatchanakwa and Izzy raised an eyebrow as Geoff ran off with DJ back towards the beach.

"I don't have to be here for this challenge to be completed right? So…" Izzy immediately ran after Geoff as Ezekiel arrived and started his attempts at the challenge, with Tyler cheering him on.

"Smart move." Noah commented from the stands as a newly washed up Sadie sat down at the top of the bleachers.

"Hey I always give loopholes. Makes things more interesting." Chris shrugged as an intern gave him a cup of lemonade.

"So all they have to do when they get here is mud skiing right? Hey aren't Beth and Katie still out there?" Trent questioned as he noticed Owen drawing on a coconut and just rolled his eyes.

"Yes. They're messing with the skis right now." Courtney answered as the camera faded back to Geoff and Izzy going back to the island.

"You sure about swimming back?" Izzy asked and Geoff gave a thumbs up as he swam by Izzy's rowboat.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was a bit bloodied from the barbed wire but still didn't complete the challenge in under a minute. And by a bit bloodied, he passed out.

"Hey Chris! Zeke is bleeding too much to continue! Should I go instead!?" Tyler shouted and Chris' voice came on over the loudspeakers.

"You've got to carry him through it. Good luck." Chris taunted and Tyler groaned as he lifted Ezekiel over his shoulders and started trekking through mud.

"Gotta make it!" Tyler told himself in reassurance as he tripped in the mud and knew he had to start over.

Meanwhile, Geoff wringed his hat out as he ran next to Izzy, who seemed less tired than he did at the moment, but not by much,

"Is this it?" Geoff asked as he saw a pair of skies positioned in front of a field of mud and noticed Beth and Katie walk away with screwdrivers.  
"Mine won't start dang it!" Izzy banged on the machine and saw that parts were missing and raised an eyebrow at a couple of tools left behind.

"Guess I'll just drag it across. Dang it, should've just rowed the boat." Geoff groaned as he got behind the ski and started pushing as Izzy grabbed the tools left behind and started working on the machine.

"Since I'm not that strong, I'll just work within my skill set. Thank you for messing up Katie." Izzy muttered to herself as the camera cut back to the Peanut Gallery who watched as in the distance, Geoff dragged the ski over the mud and Izzy work as fast as possible.

"There are two competitors worthy of this finale. One pushing his muscles to the limits and the other working her mind as fast as possible." Chris announced and Noah scoffed.

"Aren't you the same person who told me before competing that my brains would be worthless?" Noah mocked and Chris gulped nervously.

"Hey, I've changed a bit." Chris defended and Noah rolled his eyes as he narrowed them at the coconut Owen held.

"Is no one going to question Owen drawing a face on a coconut?" Noah asked and Owen tilted his head.

"It's not just any coconut. It's Mister Coconut." Owen explained and Heather scoffed.

"I thought the craziness was gone when Izzy's craziness went away." Heather mentioned and no one could fault her for thinking that.

"There! It should work decently now." Izzy wiped her head of sweat and started the motor and it sounded fine. Izzy put her foot on the gas and the ski sped forward across the mud, speeding past Geoff and sending Izzy into the finish line.

"Well Izzy, you would win… but Tyler still needs to finish your challenge as Ezekiel is unable. If he does so before Geoff crosses, you win. If not, Geoff wins." Chris put a hand on Izzy's back and Izzy's eyes went to the monitor showing Tyler getting ready for another attempt with Ezekiel on his shoulders. Izzy looked nervous as Geoff approached nearer, but suddenly Geoff fell to the ground in the mud and she ran out to see what the problem was.

"You okay?" Izzy asked as Geoff stood up, shaking.

"Fine. My legs and arms are just tired." Geoff stood back but started to fall again, but Izzy caught him by his shirt.

"Hey. I don't want you fainting here. Here, I'll help you." Izzy grabbed the ski as Geoff grabbed it as well and both started pulling it towards the finish line.

"Why… are you helping?" Geoff coughed out as Izzy helped him stay on his feet, "Ugh that pizza is not sitting well with me right now."

"You sure it isn't the roaches? But… I'm helping you because… well it's what you would do isn't it? Everyone here has impacted me, so I'd like to think you're improving my moral compass." Izzy explained as they reached solid land and got closer to the finish line.

"I've got this!" Tyler was heard shouting from a monitor and eyes turned to see him trip and send Ezekiel flying towards Sasquatchanakwa with Tyler running through the entire course to try and save the homeschooled boy.

"And it looks like… the winner of Total Drama Island is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler and Ezekiel reached Sasquatchanakwa just as Geoff's foot and tip of the ski crossed over the finish line and Izzy's foot followed a second later.

"Geoff is the winner of Total Drama Island!" Chris cheered as the other campers cheered and balloons fell and confetti fell to the ground.

"Doesn't feel much like a victory." Geoff muttered to himself as he fell to the ground as Izzy did the same.

"You deserve it. Just give me my fifty thousand cut for helping you and you're good." Izzy joked and Geoff cracked a smile as Cody and Owen helped him up.

"Haha!" Geoff deadpanned but couldn't keep up the expression as he laughed, "You know what Iz. I'll give you ten grand. Take it or leave it." Geoff offered a hand and Izzy grabbed it to help herself stand up.

"Deal." Izzy smiled brightly as she started laughing happily with tears in her eyes.

 **Confessional:**

"What a time. I'm so glad. So glad that fate brought me here. I'm a girl of science, but this pure chance… it had to be fate for me to meet these people. Geoff, you deserve the win." Izzy wiped her glasses as she seemed cleaned up of all the mud of earlier.

 **End Confessional:**

"Although we haven't had any ceremonies in a while, here is where this season ends. Geoff, as the winner of Total Drama Island, you receive one hundred g's. As a symbol of your win, I give you the final symbol of immunity. The last marshmallow of Total Drama Island." Chris gave Geoff a single marshmallow as the other contestants either sat or stood behind Geoff, with Izzy sitting next to him empty handed. Between the ceremony and the finish line, it seemed that both contestants had taken a shower and Ezekiel seemed to be up and walking with more blood in his system.

"It is an honor to receive this, sir. Woo hoo!" Geoff cheered as he tossed the marshmallow into his mouth and started chewing and swallowed it.

"Maggot, you will receive your check before you leave to go back home. Wouldn't want you to lose it? Understood?!" Chef shouted and Geoff saluted.

"Sir yes sir! Thank you Chef!" Geoff shouted back as Chef let out a chuckle.

"Good response." Chef nodded in response and winked at a group of boys who had a sinister look on their face.

"Hey Chris!" Duncan shouted, garnering the host's attention. Ezekiel smirked as DJ and Tyler walked up to Chris and hoisted him into the air, followed by Owen and Trent grabbing his arms.

"Let's walk him down to the docks boys!" Duncan shouted as the boys carried the host down to the docks, followed by laughing girls and a chuckling Chef. However, Geoff, Izzy, Cody, Noah and Heather stayed behind.

"You wanna go watch or…" Izzy asked as she noticed Chef running in the distance.

"Sure. Just don't dump me into the water." Heather muttered out an answer and Izzy started pushing Heather to watch the boys chase Chef down.

"Congrats Geoff. Knew you could do it." Cody congratulated his friend and Geoff placed his hat onto Cody's head.

"Maybe if you were that more the next season, maybe you'll win." Geoff offered humorously.

"If that hat was the case, then I'll just take it myself." Noah rolled his eyes as he poked the fire with a stick.

"Too bad I couldn't get you in my alliance. Maybe then I'd at least get some money right now. Instead I got Owen, Bridgette, Katie, Trent and DJ. But hey, we didn't do too bad at least. DJ got fifth and I got third. Maybe next time he'll get third and I'll get first." Noah quipped and Cody threw a pebble at him.

"Hey aren't you underestimating us? I'm sure your girlfriend will love to kick your ass next season if you're on opposite teams." Cody smirked as Noah kept poking the fire as laughter filled the air as Chef yelled and a big splash was heard.

"Wanna throw Duncan into the lake?" Geoff asked Cody who rolled his eyes.

"Let's throw Sadie in instead. I've been at the Playa the least and she's already annoying me out of my mind." Noah offered as Cody nodded and Geoff shrugged.

"Let's do it." Geoff smirked as the camera cut away to black and two seconds later a big splash was heard followed by cheering. The camera cut back to a drenched Chris on the docks as the campers chased each other down on the beach, having fun like normal kids.

"Setting aside them throwing me into the lake, we had a great finale. Throwbacks to old challenges and some rejected Olympic competitions that we came up with. Everyone besides Noah and Heather got into some action. Geoff is our victor and now we prepare for the next season. I hoped everyone at home enjoyed Total! Drama! Island!" Chris announced loudly and a pencil was thrown at Chris, who glared at a whistling Chef who tried to act like it wasn't him who had done it.

 **AN: And Geoff has won Season One of Total Drama. Honestly as I am writing this, I'm thinking maybe Izzy should have won, but I feel Geoff deserves to get it for a couple of reasons. First, his heart was more in the game than Izzy. Even with Izzy motivating herself, she let her heart become more open to new feelings of friendship with Geoff at the end when she could have won should she not have helped him. But Geoff's moral compass has been a part of him and helped him along his game more than a newly established one does Izzy. Second is Dawn. Dawn knew Geoff was gonna win the show but didn't tell him to push him further. Izzy had no outside force helping drive her to go beyond a goal. Lastly is a mix of two things. Izzy being a returnee in the finale didn't fit well with me in winning and my changing of Geoff's character from early drafts as a kinda jerk to a totally helpful soul made me want to make him win. I think he should have been in the finale in canon against Heather as he shouldn't have been eliminated in sixth place as Leshawna and Duncan had high tensions and Heather could have picked up on this to get two votes on Leshawna, with herself and Duncan, as well as threatening Owen into it. Then Gwen gets eliminated, followed by Owen, then Duncan then the finale. But let me stop myself before I write this final six thought as it's own fanfiction.**

 **I feel Izzy and Geoff in this chapter worked out well. Geoff reinforcing his will to win with inspiration from those who support him and nearly overexerting himself, and Izzy deciding to listen to Noah's past comment and managed to prove her worth with her smarts at the end, which she felt like she couldn't before without remotes. Anyways, not going into too much detail on these two over the entire story as it'd double the length of this chapter. Anyways, one last elimination order of this season.**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd: Sadie (The Former BFFL)**

 **21st: Harold (The Dweeb with Mad Skillz)**

 **20th: Lindsay (The Dumb Blonde)**

 **19th: Justin (The Hawaiian Supermodel)**

 **NA: Izzy (Host Bias) (Returned)**

 **18th: Tyler (Double Elimination) (The Clumsy Jock)**

 **17th: Ezekiel (Double Elimination) (The Homeschooled Prairie Boy)**

 **NA: Owen (Heather Rigged Votes) (Returned)**

 **16th: Courtney (The Uptight Lawyer-in-Training)**

 **15th: Leshawna (The Sista with a 'Tude)**

 **14th: Eva (The Unstoppable Force)**

 **13th: Cody (The Reformed Arsonist)**

 **Merge**

 **12th: Bridgette (Auto Elimination) (The Soul Surfer/Former Intern)**

 **11th: Gwen (Tiebreaker lost) (The Bisexual Goth)**

 **10th: Katie (Medically Evacuated) (The Social Butterfly)**

 **9th: Owen (The Food Lover)**

 **8th: Trent (Quit) (The Guitarist)**

 **7th: Duncan (Disqualified) (The Delinquent Loverboy)**

 **6th: Heather (The Queen Bee)**

 **5th: DJ (Playa Vote) (The Big Friendly Giant)**

 **4th: Beth (Fenderson's Vote) (The Wanna-be Farm Girl)**

 **3rd: Noah (Auto Elimination) (The Bookworm)**

 **2nd Place (Runner Up): Izzy (The Brain)**

 **1st Place (Winner): Geoff (The Heart)**

 **Episodes Remaining: Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Special Episode**


	26. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island

**AN: And thus we conclude with the final episode of season one. I don't think it's the longest chapter, but I think it accomplishes what I wanted to. Setting up things for TDA: Back to Action. So, enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Six: Special Episode

Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island

"Welcome back viewers. Just four days ago, Geoff won Total Drama Island and one hundred thousand dollars. Today we have something special planned. But first, we threw a party for the campers today. So before anything exciting, let's watch some campers get along and possibly see either Sadie or Heather get thrown into the pool again." Chris introduced from the docks of the Playa de Losers.

"Curious as to what I have planned? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Here on Total! Drama! Drama! Drama! Drama! Island!" Chris repeated the word Drama multiple times and Chef rolled his eyes as he stood behind Chef.

"Still think that's a dumb name for an episode." Chef added and Chris shrugged.

"Hey don't blame me. I don't make the titles." Chris argued back as the camera panned away and cut to an overhead view of the pool area of the Playa with many campers just talking, swimming or eating. There was that, then there was Leshawna chasing Sadie around with a lamp post from the ground.

"How'd Sadie annoy Leshawna this time?" Noah asked as he sat down next to Bridgette and Justin at the smoothie bar.

Cody popped up from the water and spat water at the ground.

"Sadie tried sneaking into Leshawna's room last night in order to sneak into the vents to get into my room. She's been after me because I'm dating her former best friend. Eventually, I just grew numb to her being around." Cody answered before ducking back under the water.

"Can't say he's wrong. Sadie tried to steal some of my hair products to attack Cody with. Leshawna stopped that as well." Justin answered as he sipped down a smoothie.

 **Confessional:**

"No one here likes Sadie. More people accept Heather around here than Sadie. I'm pretty sure some of us would rather have Mal or Scarlett around." Noah mentioned and a shiver went up his spine.

"Ok. I feel like one of those two heard that and smiled. I'm gonna go dunk my head in the pool now." Noah walked off.

 **Confessional End:**

"Woo hoo! Cannonball!" Geoff jumped from the high dive and into the pool, creating a relatively big sized splash as DJ, Duncan and Trent cheered. Owen got to up to the high dive next and everyone started backing up quickly.

"Ya hoo!" Owen cheered as he jumped into the water but suddenly a net shot out and Owen was now hanging from a net on a palm tree.

"Sorry, but Chris didn't want to refill the pool again." Izzy apologized as she went over to the tree to cut Owen down.

"We're safe." Beth breathed out as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"It's just water." Courtney added as she wrung her hair out of the water that splashed onto her from Geoff's cannonball.

"Still, it's an Owen splash." Ezekiel added as he wrung his toque out of water. No one noticed a nearby Harold hidden in a tree with a small notebook.

 **Confessional:**

"Since the end of the season happened, I've been anticipating the official announcement of the next season. So I've been watching everyone to try to get an edge. GOSH! Some of these people are crazy. I mean, Lindsay and Tyler make out in the most random places. Like I saw them once inside a cupboard in the kitchen. Also, Geoff has many random things in his room that I wouldn't expect, like a deck of tarot cards." Harold told the camera as he read from his small notebook.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hello former campers." Chris exited the main villa of the Playa with Chef behind him.

"As you all well know, four days ago, Geoffrey, or better known as Geoff, Edmund won Total Drama Island. Now today is the day you all go back home…" Chris let the statement hang in the air as the contestants looked at their friends, except Sadie who was pinned to the ground by Leshawna and had none, and Heather who believed she had none.

"But…" Chris said, forcing everyone to look at him, "Geoff can choose to take the hundred thousand dollars, or only keep half of it and compete in a race to find…" Chris gave a thumbs up and a giant check, larger than the villa, was dropped behind the villa.

"One million dollars! This took a lot of cardboard" Chris shouted and the campers started murmuring amongst themselves. Geoff cast a glance at Izzy, who nodded.

"I'll take the challenge!" Geoff cheered and Chris clapped as he pulled out a check from his pocket.

"Fifty thousand dollars and a chance at a million. Not a bad choice. I'll hand this to you before you leave." Chris repocketed the check and gave a glance at the campers

"By the way campers, I will be locking every room while you're out looking and no one is allowed at the Playa as you look as to not steal from each other, cough Sadie cough." Chris fake coughed at the end, getting a chuckle out of Cody, Katie and Noah.

"Give us an hour and you can start looking. Use this time to pack your bags though. When you come back later, you're all going home. First to bring this briefcase back to the docks wins the money." Chris announced and walked off, with Chef following behind with some interns.

The campers then started talking amongst themselves.

"Well… guess it's time to pack up." Harold walked off into the villa, followed by Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, Owen, Sadie, Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Trent and Gwen. The others, Eva, Courtney, Duncan, Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Izzy, Geoff and DJ stayed at the pool.

"I packed yesterday… anyone want to team up?" Noah asked and Eva raised an eyebrow at this as Bridgette responded.

"I think I'm gonna work with the others. Better to split up, right?" Bridgette pecked her boyfriend on the cheek before walking off.

"Katie want to join me?" Cody asked and his girlfriend nodded as they headed towards the cafeteria to talk.

"Noah and Izzy, you're working with me." Eva told the two with a commanding tone and they looked at each other and gulped.

"Ok." Izzy said shakily as Eva forced them to walk with her towards the confessional.

"DJ, Geoff, you're with me dudes." Duncan told his friends, of which DJ cast a glance at Courtney and Duncan immediately shook his head. DJ sighed in defeat as they left Courtney alone by the pool.

"Fine." Courtney seethed in anger as she stormed off to her room. The footage then showed a montage of Owen stuffing food into a suitcase, only for Eva to storm into his room and throw it away and Owen sighed. Then Duncan was putting his clothes into his small bag and grabbed a wooden skull with a heart on the back with ZxD engraved onto it, a gift from Zoey who had learned how to whittle while she was camping with her family near Camp Wawanakwa. Then Gwen is seen tearing in half all of her clothes as Trent watched with sympathy. Sadie tries going into Katie's room, but is dragged away by Leshawna as Heather watches this from her wheelchair. The montage ends as Noah enters Justin's room to find him not packed at all and starts helping him do so.

"So why'd you join Total Drama?" Noah asked as he rolled his eyes as he packed up the tenth mirror that Justin had as Justin finally conceded and was getting the clothes out of the drawers.

"Promoting myself." Justin answered simply and Noah shrugged.

"So to stroke your ego. Got it." Noah snarked back as he put away yet another mirror.

"Why do you need so many mirrors?" Noah groaned in annoyance.

"Backups, if one breaks." Justin answered as he and Noah finally finished packing up all of his stuff. The last thing to be put into the suitcase was not a mirror however. It was a picture. Justin was a bit younger and was holding hands with a pink haired girl who seemed to have no sense of fashion, with patches on all parts of her clothes of many differing colors. Her hair was tied up in a bun but had multiple strands sticking straight up. She wore very large glasses and looked to be smiling brightly at Justin.

"Who's that?" Noah asked as Justin closed his suitcase and refused to answer and Noah just walked off without an answer.

 **Confessional:**

"Grr. I shouldn't have accepted his help with my room. If he's in the next season, I'm crushing him." Justin growled out in anger at his own naivete in accepting help.

 **End Confessional:**

"Campers. I hope you're all prepared. Some of you wasted your time with packing, but some made plans. Now get going. The hint for the briefcase is one word… nah never mind. No hints. Good luck." Chris cackled as every camper scrambled to the canoes to make their way to the island. Tyler and Lindsay share a boat with Beth and Ezekiel. Gwen goes with Trent and Leshawna. Justin goes it alone. Sadie tries to force Heather to go with her, but is saved by Harold who allows her to come with him. Noah, Izzy and Eva go as Eva demanded of them earlier. Courtney goes it alone, as Owen and Bridgette go it together. DJ, Geoff and Duncan get on a boat together, as Katie and Cody grab the one next to them.

The water is filled with boats as Duncan gets a smirk on his face.

"Hey guys, think we're close enough to the island to swim?" Duncan asks and Geoff gulps at the evil smirk Duncan has on his face.

"Y...yeah I think." DJ stutters in fear of Duncan's idea and Duncan looks to his right and see the boat of Beth, Ezekiel, Lindsay and Tyler.

"Let's wreak some havoc." Duncan forcibly grabbed the front of the canoe to steer it towards the group of four, to which the canoes ran into each other, causing the front of Duncan's boat and the side of Beth's boat to become mangled.

"Start swimming!" Duncan cackled as the three boys lept from their canoe and started swimming towards the close shore.

"Interesting method." Harold noted as he and Heather rowed by the panicking boat of Beth, Ezekiel, Lindsay and Tyler.

"Just swim you morons!" Eva and Heather both yelled at the same time and then glared at each other for saying the same thing,

"And our contestants finally reach camp once again. I'll have a little mercy. The briefcase is currently hidden somewhere in the woods, but not further than the cliff of the first episode. That should save some aimless wandering. Now start hunting. I don't want this popcorn to go to waste." Chris announced as a popcorn machine was heard in the background.

"Faster!" Eva shouted and Noah and Izzy started rowing faster. Bridgette watched this from her canoe and sighed.

 **Confessional:**

"Eva's a bit… unhinged. Not to be mean or anything. She's just always serious. Like whenever Owen smuggles chocolate into his room, Eva just snaps it in half and drops it into the lake as Owen watches." Bridgette laughed nervously.

 **End Confessional:**

"I'm soaked." Lindsay whined loudly as her group made it to the shore and watched as the other teams ran off ahead of them.

"Ladies, I'd say it really brings out your eyes." Justin grinned as he jumped out of his canoe and Lindsay and Beth swooned as Tyler and Ezekiel glared at the model.

"Would you two mind helping me?" Justin asked with a perfectly white teeth smile and Beth and Lindsay dumbly nodded and left Tyler and Ezekiel dumbfounded.

 **Confessional:**

"That!" Ezekiel looked mad

 **Confessional 2:**

"Absolute!" Tyler wringed out his headband.

 **Confessional 3:**

"Genius." Chris cackled and rubbed his hands in glee, "Oh this'll be interesting."

 **Confessional 4:**

"Asshole!" Ezekiel and Tyler's confessionals play side by side with mad expressions on their faces.

 **End Confessional:**

"He said it's in the woods right? Could it be in the beaver dam?" Owen asked Bridgette as she jumped down from a tree and shook her head.

"Maybe. I didn't see it in the nearby treeline. But if he wanted to hide it in water, wouldn't he give it to the sharks at the bottom of the cliff?" Bridgette suggested and Owen gulped as Ezekiel and Tyler ran by.

"Thanks for the hint, eh." Ezekiel called back as they ran by and Owen was ready to run after them, but was stopped by Bridgette's hand.

"If they find it, Chris'll probably announce it then we'll take it, but first let's check the beavers." Bridgette told her friend who slumped his shoulders and followed Bridgette in the opposite direction.

"Cannonball!" Tyler shouted as he jumped off the top of the cliff as Ezekiel watched. Ezekiel winced as Tyler did a belly flop and sunk below the water. Ezekiel kept an eye on the water below and saw Tyler come up, swimming away from sharks.

"It's not down here!" Tyler shouted as he got to the beach and Ezekiel gave a thumbs up as he proceeded to make his way down the cliff, not noticing light reflect off of a metal surface behind a nearby rock.

Chris looked at Chef with a deadpan expression as he noticed the briefcase on the monitors.

"Hey, you said to hide it in plain sight then let the campers fight it out." Chef raised his hands in surrender before munching on some popcorn.

"Oh well. They'll find it eventually." Chris shrugged and turned his attention back to the monitors. A short montage started playing. Justin watched as Lindsay and Beth picked up some rocks and shook their heads. Eva picked up a tree and shook her head as Noah and Izzy were checking in the nearby bushes. Owen was seen running away from beavers as Bridgette looked soaked and tired. Duncan, DJ and Geoff were seen walking through the forest, checking in some small caves before running towards the cliff. Heather was being pushed by Harold, but Heather looked annoyed by Harold's constant talking. Sadie was following Cody and Katie, but kept being tackled by Leshawna, in which Trent and Gwen had to pry her off of the girl in order to stop blood from being shed.

"Hurry up already!" Chris shouted over the loudspeakers, which was met with lots of shouting.

"Fine I'll give a hint. Besides the camp, this place has probably appeared in the most episodes. I don't know exactly. Chef might. And no, it's not the woods in general." Chris announced and that left everyone thinking.

"A lot of episodes? Maybe the beach." Izzy suggested and Eva was about to start walking with Izzy but Noah held up a hand.

"The cliff. Episode one. Deer challenge. Military Training because Geoff and Cody. Probably some others, but the cliff. The beach is too vague to work." Noah deduced and Eva shrugged.

"We'll check the beach near the cliff first. Got it?!" Eva held up a fist and Noah and Izzy nodded nervously.

 **Confessional:**

"I may have agreed to work with Eva, but she is more terrifying than Chris when he's drunk." Noah shuddered from the thought.

 **End Confessional:**

"Hey, Cody's picture is still here." Geoff found the picture as they neared the top of the cliff, slightly beneath a rock. It seemed a little weather torn, but otherwise fine.

"Uh Geoff, we found something a bit more important." Duncan said as DJ picked up the briefcase and held it high and Geoff cheered.

"Woo hoo!" Geoff hugged DJ and Duncan in excitement.

"Let's bring it to the docks." DJ gave the briefcase to Duncan who cackled.

"Why didn't we check here sooner?" Duncan laughed as the three started running down the cliff.

"Announcement campers. The briefcase is on the move. Currently it is tumbling down towards the camp." Chris announced loudly.

"Tumbling?" Izzy questioned as her group reached the beach and she could barely make out three figures running down the way up to the cliff.

"Guys! Cliff!" Izzy shouted and Eva scowled as she started running towards the trio, leaving Izzy and Noah in her dust.

"Maybe, cough, we should just try to intercept it near the docks." Noah coughed from the dust Eva kicked up.

"Good, cough, idea." Izzy coughed into her arm as the two went to opposite direction of Eva.

"Uh oh." DJ gulped as he saw the dust cloud from Eva form and saw Eva right before he was tackled to the ground. Geoff went to grab Eva's arm as Duncan held the briefcase.

"Duncan! Run!" Geoff shouted as he struggled with a determined Eva. Suddenly the briefcase was lifted from Duncan's hands as Harold swung by on a vine and landed on a tree.

"Victory!" Harold raised his fist in excitement as he made his way further into the woods, presumably where he left Heather.

"The briefcase is now acting like a monkey." Chris was heard crunching on some popcorn and then was heard again, "Hey this popcorn's a bit cold. Intern, warm it up."

"Wait, is that Harold?" Bridgette questioned as Harold jumped over the two as Owen tore another beaver from his behind.

"Charge!" Owen shouted and started stampeding through the tree line towards Harold. Bridgette was left shocked to the ruin left behind from Owen. Trees just kept falling down everywhere.

"I've got the case." Harold announced to Heather, who was waiting in the clearing silently.

"Good, now let's get to the docks." Heather told her partner as Owen burst into the clearing and snatched the briefcase from Harold's hands.

"I… Am… Lord of the Cheese Money!" Owen shouted excitedly and Harold and Heather just looked at him with confused expressions.

 **Confessional:**

"What does that even mean?!" Heather shouted as she questioned Owen's sanity.

 **End Confessional:**

"The briefcase is now with a bucket of cheese." Chris's shrug was seemingly hearable with that hint.

"Cheese?" Courtney questioned as she was seen at the junkpile, making what seemed to be transportation. Courtney stretched as she got onto a bike and put the keys in.

"How did she make a motorbike?" Chris spat a drink out as he saw what Courtney had been doing.

"She did go to Crazy Steve's Motor Vehicle Camp. That's where she's a CIT at." Chef offered as they saw Courtney drive into the woods.

"Let's see what Cody and Gwen's groups are doing." Chris decided and turned to see Leshawna and Cody both wailing on Sadie, who was at the brink of unconsciousness.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak in on Katie while the gal was in the bathroom." Leshawna said as she broke one of Sadie's nails.

"Should we stop them?" Trent asked quietly as Gwen shrugged and Katie came out of the bathroom.

"Stop you two! I'll handle this." Katie stomped her foot down and Leshawna gave a nervous smile and Cody was even more sheepish.

"Sadie. Stop trying to spy on me. I won't be your friend anymore. We've been friends for years and you were just using me for your benefit. I'm an idiot for not seeing it sooner. Maybe if you had apologized for that, maybe I'd have given you a second chance. But no! You're having my boyfriend and Leshawna have to beat it into you to stop trying to worm your way back into my life. I will not be your friend again. I already made that mistake once." Katie proceeded to slap Sadie, who seemed to be tearing up and Katie started walking towards the mess hall, thinking she had an idea for Chris's clue. Cody followed behind, as did Leshawna and Gwen, but Trent stayed behind for a second.

"Sadie," Trent knelt down to her beaten form, "You should know you're wrong. Right now everyone hates you. But what you do after this is what will determine your future." Trent said wisely before following his friends.

 **Confessional:**

"My grandpa always told me that. If you don't move on and keep pushing to the future, then you won't have a future." Trent explained with a wistful smile at remembering his grandfather.

 **Confessional 2:**

"But what future do I have without Katie?" Sadie looked depressed as she hugged herself.

 **End Confessional:**

"I'll be taking that." Courtney cackled as she stole the briefcase from Owen as he took a breath from running into the clearing but had to turn sharply as she saw Justin push Lindsay and Beth into her path. Now she hit the side of a tree and groaned in pain.

"I'll be taking this." Justin picked up the suitcase, but before he could move, Heather had moved towards him and fell to the ground, grabbing his legs to stop him from running.

"Let me go!" Justin struggled as he tried to kick Heather off of his legs and refusing to let go of the briefcase.

"Wicked!" Tyler shouted as he leapt from a tree to jump and grab the suitcase, but forgot to grab a vine to swing and just was flailing towards the ground.

"Eh, I'll be taking this." Ezekiel dropped from the tree with a vine and snatched the suitcase from Justin and stumbling into the ground before taking off running, but was stopped by the brick wall known as Eva.

"Thanks for the steal." Bridgette ran by and grabbed the briefcase before Eva could react and ran back towards the camp.

"I'll be taking this." Justin hopped onto Courtney's motorbike and started to make his way towards camp, but heard growling behind him as Tyler's vine had gotten stuck to the bike and now Courtney, Ezekiel, Beth and Lindsay were on its end.

"This is my bike!" Courtney yelled as Ezekiel prevented his girlfriend and her best friend from cutting the vine with Lindsay's files.

"Well, you're having one hell of a ride." Justin taunted as he started going between every tree and bush he could. Ezekiel and the two girls were getting hit by everything, but Courtney balanced herself on the vine and kept making her way to Justin.

"This is my money to win." Justin grabbed a small knife from his pocket and cut the vine in a single strike, but as Ezekiel tumbled into a tree, followed by Beth and Lindsay, Courtney grabbed the end of the motorbike.

 **Confessional:**

"That girl just won't give up. Also, how the hell did she hang on?!" Justin yelled in annoyance.

 **Confessional 2:**

"My parents made sure I was very talented. Everything available for me to do, academically, athletically and even other things such as CIT training, I did it all." Courtney proudly stated.

 **End Confessional:**

"Is this where the Cheese is?" Geoff asked as he, DJ and Duncan entered the mess hall, all dirtied up from their encounter with Eva.

"No." Gwen deadpanned and gasped when she saw Geoff's back. It was covered in thorns and was very bloody by a claw mark. Geoff winced as he sat down.

"How'd that happen?" Katie asked as she came out of the kitchen with Leshawna.

"Well after we fought Eva, I tripped into a thorn bush and a bear thought I was stealing its food." Geoff let his head fall to the table in exhaustion, "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Dude goes to fight Eva head on, yet a bear is what beats him." Duncan shook his head and saw Cody bring out a tray of sandwiches.

"What's with the food?" Duncan asked and as Cody was about to answer, they saw Bridgette jump through a window with briefcase in hand.

"Thanks for the food." Bridgette grabbed a sandwich before running through the other window as Eva broke open the doors to the mess hall.

"The docks!" Everyone yelled as they realized that they needed to get to the briefcase.

 **Confessional:**

"How the hell is Bridgette able to just jump through two windows and keep going?" Trent wondered as he scratched his head.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Being Chris's intern makes you pretty pain resistant. But man that glass stings." Bridgette winced as she explained as she was sitting in the infirmary with glass being pulled from her bloodied arm by Chef.

 **End Confessional:**

"The briefcase is nearly homebound. Your last chance is at the docks." Chris announced as he and Chef ate some more popcorn.

"Owen, mind helping us to the docks?" Harold asked as he helped Heather back into her wheelchair.

"I got it! Let's go!" Owen cheered as he picked up both Harold and Heather and started running to the docks.

"Well, it beats walking." Harold quipped to Heather who just kept silent as she seemed to be praying to herself.

Meanwhile, Beth and Lindsay groaned as they got off of Ezekiel and Beth gasped as she kissed Ezekiel's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Beth apologized as she saw that Ezekiel had a bruise on his cheek.

"I'm fine, eh. Just go get the money." Ezekiel gave a thumbs up and Beth nodded as Lindsay and her started running to the docks, leaving Ezekiel to see Tyler limp up to him.

"We almost won. So close." Tyler winced as his leg hurt from his fall from the tree.

"Eh. We'll win next time." Ezekiel comforted his friend with encouragement as Ezekiel stood up and the two started their way to the docks.

"Almost there." Bridgette said as she neared the docks and suddenly tripped on seemingly nothing and Izzy walked up and picked up the briefcase that fell out of her hands.

"Sorry Bridge." Noah apologized and winced as he saw the bloody arm Bridgette now had. As Izzy and Noah started walking towards the docks, Owen burst out of the treeline with Harold and Heather as Justin's motorbike with Courtney. At the same time, Eva and Leshawna ran towards the group, but suddenly Eva and Leshawna were tackled by Sadie as the others from the mess hall ran for the money.

Noah's eyes widened as he went to run for the docks but tripped and fell to the ground as Lindsay and Beth ran into the group as well to get the money. It turned into a tug of war between the pile of campers, when suddenly Eva stood up and pushed Justin on the motorbike into the water, but the briefcase went with him, so everyone jumped into the water for it. Owen jumped with Harold and Heather still with him, even as Harold tried to get him to let go. DJ hesitated for a moment, but was tackled by Lindsay and Beth and fell into the water. Eva went to follow when suddenly the briefcase floated away and into the jaws of a shark who swallowed it whole. Eva nearly jumped after the shark when Chris and Chef arrived on the scene.

"Campers. It seems that no one gets the case. But the fifteen of you in the water, you get another chance." Chris announced as Ezekiel and Tyler helped Bridgette to her feet and helped her stand by Noah as Eva grit her teeth angrily as Leshawna glared at Sadie.

"In the next season!" Chris announced with a smile and everyone in the water looked around at each other

 **Confessional:**

"This is my chance to win!" Harold cheered as he pumped his fist.

 **Confessional 2:**

"Another season? At least I don't have to worry about Sadie." Katie said as she rubbed her arm a little guiltily.

 **Confessional 3:**

"I almost had it. But that's fine…" Justin smiled at the camera, "I just have to get through all these losers."

 **Confessional 4:**

"And there goes four more years off of my life." Cody sighed in defeat.

 **Confessional 5:**

"Yay! Oh when I win I'll bring Beth and Tyler to Paris!" Lindsay clapped her hands in glee.

 **Confessional 6:**

"At least I don't have to deal with McLean for another season." Bridgette said, looking at a single positive side.

 **End Confessionals:**

"And to the seven that didn't make it into the water, better luck next time." Chris taunted as the other campers got onto the beach. Eva cracked her neck as she grabbed Chris by his shirt collar and threw him into the lake in anger.

"Guess I have to end the episode. This has been the Total Drama Special. We'll be coming back sometime this fall for season two. As Chris would say, there will be even more drama next season so stay tuned. Now turn change the channel maggots!" Chef yelled at the camera, spooking the camera guy into dropping the camera, causing the campers to laugh as they got their last moment on television for the summer.

 **Bonus Clip:**

"So we've got two intern spots open. Any applications yet?" Chris asked Chef as he exited his trailer to prepare for the upcoming season.

"A couple, but look at these two." Chef handed to stacks of papers to Chris, who quickly looked through them and smiled widely.

"Oh these'll be great interns." Chris set down the papers on a table as he watched Chef finish cooking some hamburgers for a small celebration party before beginning preparations for the new season.

As Chef and Chris ate, the camera focused on the two applications. The top one read, in practiced handwriting, Dawn Edmund, and below it only the first name was visible and it was written shakily as the letters were uneven and messy. The name read Mike.

 **AN: Yep. This is the end of this story. A couple things. First, Eva chose Izzy and Noah for their smarts yes, but the main reason I did that was just Team E-Scope in canon is one of the best things from the episode that goes nowhere. I'd have found it great if their alliance carried into another season and those three weirdos just dominated. But hey what can you do? But also, Noah and Bridgette are not in season two as contestants, which may surprise some people because they're main characters in this story, but next season isn't focused on them. This season was centered around the relationships that people can build over just a summer. Next season focuses on the competition and more specifically, how people go about winning. Not gonna say more than that, but know that now that relationships are built, all they can do is be tested and possibly build new ones. But that bonus clip at the end, yeah those two are becoming interns and this will play in later when I get to Revenge of the Island. The one thing I was never sure about with the cast of Season Two was Leshawna. I was never sure if she should be eliminated early or just not be there and I decided to just have her not be there. She will have her moment in the spotlight in the future. Just wait. Also, we now begin Sadie's big arc with Katie and Trent's words to her. Her arc will be very long lasting, as it will go until the second All Stars (I am planning two different All Stars, one with TDI and TDROTI contestants, and the second one after Pakhitew and Ridonculous Race). Let's just say, Sadie has a lot of growing to do. Now then, I want to hear some predictions for the winner of next season and second place. Let's just say, I don't think it'll be who you expect immediately, or maybe it is. Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Well, the first chapter of next season will hopefully go up by next Sunday, so long as I don't get distracted by another playthrough of Persona 5 in New Game Plus, or decide to get distracted by anything else. Honestly, Persona 5 has just been devouring my free time in the last week, just as it did during August. Anyways, have a good weekend.**


End file.
